


I Didn't Know I Loved You

by IAmHooked



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe
Genre: Action, Angst and Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 104,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmHooked/pseuds/IAmHooked
Summary: Secret identities and unrequited love wreak havoc on the Prince and the Captain's lifelong friendship resulting in an insurmountable rift neither one may be able to traverse. One will be forced to make a decision which will forever change the course of their friendship…and most likely, all of Eternia.
Relationships: He-Man | Adam/Teela
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own He-Man, Masters of the Universe, She-Ra, nor have any holdings in Mattel, Filmation, nor MYP. I do not profit from creating He-Man fanfiction; I just enjoy tripping with Adam and Teela.

_**A/N:** I was asked a couple of weeks ago to write this story by direct request from ActionfreakXD. The premise belongs entirely to him, the construction of the story, mine. I hope he likes it :) and I hope all of you enjoy as well. Please do me a favor and REVIEW! I'm a starving author whose life is sustained only by the feedback she receives from her He-Man fanfics... hahaha. But no seriously...help. Will Write For Food :P_

**I Didn't Know I Loved You**

Skeletor's own magic came careening towards him knocking him off his feet and sending him flying into the trunk of a large stately oak.

Temporarily dazed and gasping for air, his blurred vision finally focused on the Warrior standing several feet before him, his hands gripping a mighty sword, his blue gaze cold and menacing. Sheathing it, he approached.

"Had enough?" the blonde asked, his voice deep and acerbic.

The blue skull-faced wizard frowned. "The real question is…have YOU?" he shot back before suddenly jumping to his feet and shooting two deadly energy bolts at the young man.

He-Man snapped his shoulder backward evading the fireballs as they rocketed past his head and exploded into the shed completely obliterating the poor old farmer's abode. Scowling at the carnage, he snapped his head back to his enemy just as the wizard pounced with an intended strike. Catching his fist in his hand, He-Man responded with a right-cross landing the blow to Skeletor's bony jaw sending him staggering backwards.

Recovering, Skeletor leaned in with a left jab which He-Man blocked following with a left-right hook catching his opponent off guard. As the wizard teetered off-balance, the blonde warrior hopped and double-kicked him square in the chest sending him hard to the ground.

The dark lord lay prostrate, his breathing labored as the Warrior approached and stood over him.

With an angry glare he asked, "Where is she?"

Coughing, Skeletor glowered back. "That's for me to know and you to find out, Muscle Boy!" he taunted angrily.

Furious and his patience wearing thin, the young man suddenly stooped and one-handed, grabbed his enemy by the collar yanking him roughly to his feet. Holding his skeletal facade only inches from his own, he asked once again through clenched teeth, "Where. Is. She."

When he didn't respond, He-Man threateningly drew back a fist only to be stopped by his enemy's desperate babbling, "She's in the cavern beyond the ridge past the east farmhouse…you'll find her in the crevice below the waterway," he paused and snickered. "But you may be too late you muscle bound buffoon. She's probably already dead—"

He-Man silenced him by throwing a punch, knocking him out cold making good on his earlier threat. Releasing his hold he unceremoniously dropped his nemesis roughly to the ground, turned, and sprinted east; his mind reeling over Skeletor's assessment of the situation.

 _God, it's Adam. Please_ _…please don't let me arrive too late…_

xxx

Curled up on a jagged ledge and tugging at her restraints, Teela slumped against the rocky walls of the darkened cavern, her wrists bound behind her and chained to the wall, her mouth gagged. Cursing her stubborn recklessness, she watched in horror as the water level rose higher by the minute, the inlet fed by the Sumari River as it rose every season irrigating the farmers' crops in the nearby village of Sumatera several miles west.

Before sunrise, she had decided to test her survival skills by hiking alone in the Anderos Jungle. Last night, her father had warned her against going off on her own in an area notorious for containing pit falls, poisonous plants, and wild animals. Feeling invincible and unwisely disregarding his counsel, she set off early this morning only to run into Orko in the Palace halls who peppered her incessantly with questions. Exasperated she finally confessed her intentions swearing him to secrecy.

It was when she reached the Anderos Cove that she was abducted by the sniveling mutants of Snake Mountain; Trap-Jaw, Beastman, Clawful, and Tri-Klops. Outnumbered, they overpowered and took her captive to their master. The ransom notice was dispatched to the King just before being rendered unconscious by the wizard's dark magic, the sound of cackling echoing in her ears before it all went black. She then woke up here in the dark hours later, frustrated and anxious.

Disjointed images of her life thus far raced through her restless mind, her first thought claimed by Greyskull's Warrior. Her emerald eyes filled with tears at the notion of him finding her dead mourning over the evidence of her stupidity and how she'd let him down again, his disappointment in her magnified by her senseless death.

She pondered the reason for her recent distraction, finding herself lately in dire situations necessitating her rescue by this elite warrior who called himself He-Man. She held such admiration for this beautiful yet powerful and intimidating fighter who always seemed to find and liberate her; quite possibly the cause for her lack of focus regarding her royal duties.

_Royal duties…_

Her tears abruptly dried and her eyes went vacant as her thoughts wandered to the Crown Prince. A man she has known all her life yet still manages to remain a mystery. The much maligned "Clown Prince" as some called him whose cowardice and selfish self-centeredness did no one any favors. The supposed close friend who never lifted a finger to save her leaving it to He-Man to save all of their asses. As Royal Bodyguard to the Prince, he somehow always found a way to evade her at the first sign of trouble. He—

Her thoughts were cut off by the sudden chill of the rising water which had now reached her knees and crept quickly up her thighs. The tide soaked her uniform as she began to feel utterly trapped, the pressure of hundreds of pounds of rushing water reaching her waist and suddenly lifting her from the ledge, the fear choking off any and all sounds of alarm from her throat.

Resigned to her fate, she closed her eyes and bade a silent goodbye to her father, He-Man, and the royal couple—

The deafening explosion of what sounded like a quarry blast reached her ears and interrupted her prayer as the jagged stone wall twenty feet away suddenly disintegrated sending crumbling projectiles hurling in her direction. Snapping her eyes shut, she turned her head tucking her chin to her chest in self-protection to no avail; some of the small stones grazed her face and shoulders. The sound of escaping water and someone sloshing frantically through it followed.

_"Teela?"_

His deep and urgent voice immediately recognizable, her eyes popped open as her head turned toward the sound. Blinking from the blinding rays of the sun now invading the heretofore dark and dank cavern, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Moohverrr mmheere!" she muffled through the gag.

His vision adjusting to the darkness, He-Man squinted as he scanned the cavern. Locating the Captain, his eyes went round as he trudged through the now self-made whirlpool of escaping river flow and toward the object of his secret desire. Reaching her shivering frame, he gently removed her gag and caressed her shoulders, concern lining his handsome features.

His grasp felt warm communicating safety and trust. Teela blinked as her eyes began to adjust to the bright afternoon that flooded the cavern. She studied him as he finally came into focus; his brow knit, his sky blue gaze filled with worry, the way the sun shone behind him framing his golden blonde locks, the hilt of his sword peeking from behind his back.

She gave a crooked smile. "Well, it's about time you found me, Big Guy," she joked breathily.

Despite his worry, he snorted and chuckled. "Give a guy a break, Captain. It's not like you had a homing device on you or anything. I sort of had to beat it out of old Bone Head," he retorted playfully.

She grinned in response and suddenly went pale, her gaze dimming, her eyelids closing heavily as the gravity of the situation finally hit her, the adrenaline rush subsiding rendering her body limp.

The smile quickly disappeared as he reached behind her snapping the heavy chains from the wall. Gathering her in his arms, he quickly sloshed back through the receding water, out of the cavern and up the hill. Dropping to his knees, he set her down as he reached behind and broke the iron cuffs from off of her wrists. His right hand cupping the back of her head and his left caressing the backs of her thighs, he gently lay her prostrate on the verdant grass allowing the sun to warm her shivering body.

Eyeing the scrapes on her face he frowned as his left hand caressed her cheek. He hovered over her examining the injuries he caused from pummeling the stone wall in haste.

A smile crept along Teela's lips as her eyelids fluttered open only to fix her amused and relieved emerald gaze to his sky blue ones.

He-Man gave her a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry," he began as his thumb gently caressed the tiny pink marks on her cheek and forehead.

"Sorry for what?" she replied as she covered his hand with her palm. "I'm alive…because of _you_. What's a few scrapes and bruises?"

His smile grew then suddenly dimmed as if remembering something, his eyes averting hers. Her brow knit, she watched as his expression leveled to something unreadable then finally…all business.

"Come on, Captain," he gestured with a sharp nod left, "Let's get you home. Your father along with the King and Queen are worried about you."

She stared at him. "And Prince Adam?"

Inexplicably startled, his eyes widened then dimmed. "He of course is equally concerned, Teela," he reassured before helping her to her feet. Brushing herself off, she stood toe to toe with him lifting her chin to look deeply into his eyes.

"But not enough to help you find me," she added, a coldness settling deep within those emerald orbs.

Unable to manufacture a credible explanation – no… _an excuse –_ to her point, he simply held her gaze as they stood in silence, their eyes locked.

"Teela…I…," he began.

Her eyes suddenly softened as she stepped closer. Sliding her arms around his neck she stood on tiptoe and, taking quick advantage of his open mouth, she closed her lips over his.

Completely shocked he froze at first, his eyes going round then slowly closing in ecstasy as his arms encircled her waist pulling her body flush against his.

Teela suggestively opened her mouth and ran her tongue along his bottom lip in invitation causing a tremor to shoot wildly through his body. All rational thought went sideways as He-Man opened and slipped his tongue inside deepening the kiss, his efforts rewarded with a delicious breathy moan.

He responded with a deep throaty moan of his own, Teela smiling inwardly as the kiss waxed urgent and needy. The two passionate warriors continued lost in each other's arms until He-Man suddenly stiffened and broke off taking a backward step.

Wide-eyed they stared at each other; silent and breathless, both shaken over the fervency of their need. Sheepish, he cleared his throat.

"We have to go," he stated flatly before stepping toward her and gathering her once again in his arms.

Unable to respond and surprised by the sudden shift in his mood, Teela blinked and wrapped her arms around his neck as he sprinted west, holding her close, headed towards the Palace.


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Teela Duncan's unit anxiously stood at attention in the Palace courtyard awaiting new orders. They'd been debriefed on her abduction this morning by her father, the King's Man-At-Arms, and after spending all day combing the city and its outlying villages they found no trace of their commanding officer.

Farrell Duncan, his adopted daughter now missing for several hours, maintained focus and an exterior of steely determination despite the deadline drawing near as outlined in Skeletor's note.

 _We WILL find my daughter…_ his mind stated in mantra beneath his chaotic emotions.

Alarmed, the King and Queen entered the courtyard ransom note in hand with Orko and Cringer in tow. Teela's father bowed in deference, the members of the Royal Guard following suit.

"What's the latest, Duncan?" Randor sharply inquired.

Man-At-Arms straightened. "Sire, Commander Tuyen reports a clash near Sumatera Village. Several rows of crops were destroyed and a local farmhouse was inadvertently burned to the ground as a result of the brawl," he paused giving a pointed look at his Sovereign. "It was He-Man and Skeletor, Your Majesty."

The Queen's eyes widened as Orko and Cringer exchanged glances. Randor nodded taking a deep breath, his eyes meeting his longtime friend's worried gaze.

"Although I have no idea how He-Man could have gotten word of Teela's abduction so quickly I'm relieved he's stepped in to assist." He paused glancing annoyingly about the courtyard. "Speaking of helping, where the hell is my son?" he barked.

Cringer cowered ducking his head to the ground, his paws covering his ears while Orko cleared his throat and held up an index finger. "Your Majesty, he said he needed to help out a friend," he offered in his characteristic high pitched nasally voice. "It sounded pretty urgent."

Randor's hazel eyes flashed in anger. "And just what could be more urgent than the safety and well-being of his friend _Teela_?" he roared. "Not only is she the Captain of the Royal Guard and his bodyguard mind you but she's the daughter of a beloved friend, for God's sake! Where's his head these days?" he spat.

Startled by the King's level of irritation, Orko shot behind an oversized planter while Marlena bit her lip. Cringer cowered even lower.

"Sire…," Duncan began, his voice taking on a diffident tone. The King held up a hand to stop him.

"Duncan, do not make excuses for him. My son is a catastrophe," his friend continued clearly disappointed, "I know that. He makes poor decisions, has questionable judgment, and thinks of no one but himself. The Queen and I were under the impression that we had instilled some semblance of a moral compass, a code of honor he'd carry into adulthood but it seems we were wrong," Randor's distraught hazel gaze focused on his friend. "Duncan, he's twenty-five years old! When will he cease his selfish behavior and grow the hell up?"

The air thick with tension, Man-At-Arms winced sneaking a glance at his men who seemed equally uncomfortable over the King's disparaging remarks regarding the Crown Prince.

"Randor…," the Queen began with a hand on his shoulder.

_"Father!"_

All heads whipped to the sound of Teela's voice as He-Man emerged carrying in his arms a pale and slightly banged up Captain of the Guard. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Daughter!" Duncan rushed over placing a hand to her forehead softly stroking her hair away from her face, his cinnamon gaze scanning her injuries.

"Oh, thank God," the Queen breathed as she and Randor followed, the Court Jester and the Prince's pet green tiger on their heels.

"I'm alright Daddy," Teela reassured before shifting her gaze to her blonde rescuer. "You can set me down now. I can walk."

He-Man shook his head. "You've gone all day without food and water. You're pale and there's bruising around your ankle. I'm carrying you to the infirmary," he asserted.

"I'm fine, He-Man. I can stand, remember?" she reminded. "I can manage and I don't need a physician. I've been enough of a nuisance today."

"I'm taking you. You're going," he replied a bit more firmly.

"Really. I'm _fine_ ," she insisted.

He sent her a warning glare prompting her to bite her lip and silently acquiesce.

"Captain, He-Man is right to suggest a physician's examination," the King interjected. "You've survived an abduction and Goodness knows what else," he stated gesturing to a Palace attendant who rushed over and bowed. "Marcus, notify the infirmary the Captain's been found and that she's on her way. And please have the Palace kitchen prepare an early dinner for her to be served in her quarters."

"Right away, Your Majesty," the boy bowed before scurrying off.

"This way, He-Man," Duncan gestured as they all headed for the infirmary.

xxx

As Man-At-Arms attended to his daughter in triage, the rest of the group stood anxiously in the waiting room.

"How did you know she was missing and how in Eternia did you find her, dear boy?"

He-Man gave a wan smile as it had been some years since his father addressed him using such endearing terms. He sobered. Knowing how much he detested being less than forthcoming with his own father, it was imperative he protect his identity so he chose his words carefully to avoid blatant outright dishonesty. "The Prince summoned me after the ransom note was read in court this morning, Your Majesty," he explained, "I then contacted the Sorceress for Skeletor's last known whereabouts. He must have realized I was on to him because he quickly disappeared. I picked up his trail and once I found him, he refused to give up her position after which…an altercation followed," he said with a sheepish smile. He shrugged. "He eventually told me."

Randor put a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Unrelenting," he stated with a proud smile. "Courageous, strong, responsible, morally sound…if only my son were half the man you were," he mused.

Standing behind her husband, Marlena furrowed her brow, her eyes darting nervously to the Warrior.

The objective facade weakening, a flicker of sadness passed over He-Man's features just before leveling off unreadable. "Sire," he stated inclining his head in humble acceptance. Cringer and Orko, their brows knit, wisely kept silent.

"I've got one more assignment for you today young man," the King continued, "Will you please find that worthless son of mine? The last we saw him was at breakfast and he hasn't been heard from since. Orko says he ran off to help a friend but I highly doubt it; he's probably somewhere propositioning a courtesan," he conceded bitterly.

He-Man's blue gaze chilled slightly, his jaw tightening as Marlena's hand flew to her mouth. Orko gasped while the Warrior bowed. "Yes, Your Majesty. I'll send him home."

"I'm sorry to be so blunt but I am at my wits' end with that boy," Randor patted his shoulder. "Any help you can afford is greatly appreciated."

"He-Man—"

Everyone turned as Duncan entered the room. "She wants to see you, son," he approached the Warrior. "She told me everything...and...thank you. I realize I can _never_ repay you for saving my daughter's life," he added swallowing hard.

He-Man smiled. "You owe me nothing, Sir. She's a good friend. I will always be there for her."

The two clasped arms before the young man hurried out of the room and toward Recovery.

xxx

"Captain?"

Teela snapped her head to the doorway and smiled. "Please, come in."

He-Man nodded and with a smile, approached her bedside. "How's the ankle?"

"Luckily not sprained just a little swollen from bruising. Thankfully on the mend."

"And the rest of you?" he added with a crooked smile.

She returned an appreciative smile. "I'll be alright, thanks to you."

He nodded in response as an awkward silence fell between them. He finally cleared his throat. "Okay well umm…yeah. I guess I'd better go. Speedy recovery Teela," he said quickly before turning. She grabbed his forearm forcing him to freeze and turn an apprehensive gaze toward her.

Their eyes locked she replied, "I hope I didn't embarrass you earlier."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Earlier?"

Teela nodded. "The kiss."

Both eyebrows shot up in surprise. "What? No, that was fine…no," he rambled. He cursed inwardly at his foolish stumbling.

She dipped her head. "Are you sure it didn't bother you?"

He shrugged and gave a dismissive wave. " _Pffft!_ No, absolutely not."

"Then you wouldn't mind kissing me one more time…right here…before you leave," she asked more as a statement.

His eyes went round then danced about the room in uncertainty. "Umm…"

Teela quirked an eyebrow in challenge as she stared at him, his blue gaze reluctantly meeting her emerald one. "Come on, He-Man," she goaded, "You're the Master of the Universe and you're afraid of a little old kiss?"

His eyes suddenly narrowed. "Throwing down the gauntlet, Captain?" he stated a little perturbed. He put his hands on his hips. "Why do you do this to me? You know damn well it's difficult for me to turn down a challenge, Teela."

Lifting an eyebrow, the corner of her mouth tauntingly curled upward. Exasperated, he blew a puff of breath and rolled his eyes, his arms going to his sides.

When he hesitated, she knit her brow then quirked a terse eyebrow. "Am I so undesirable—"

"No!" he replied too quickly causing her eyes to widen in curiosity. Composing himself, he shook his head as if to clear it. "If your father comes in here and finds me—"

"You leave my father to me," she teased, the sultry grin returning. "Challenge?"

Their gazes once again locked, he exhaled worriedly then glanced away.

She watched his pensive expression, thoughts apparently sifting through his mind as she pondered. Obviously, there was more to this than just her father walking in on them. She furrowed her brow as she speculated what possible consequences, if there were any, he could be considering. She shuddered as a terrible thought suddenly occurred to her. _Was he already spoken for? Did he have someone special in his life?_

Coming to a decision, he exhaled in resignation as his gaze again met hers sharpening in laser focus. Giving a quick nod, he slowly leaned forward and placed his palms flat on the bed on either side of her hips. He brought his face close to hers.

"Challenge accepted," he whispered huskily as his lips claimed hers with such unmistakable desire and possession it made her mind reel in excitement.

As the kiss intensified she cupped his face, their eyes closed in ecstasy, their tongues provocatively tormenting the other; a promise of things to come perhaps. Reveling in his smooth, hot, minty flavor she moaned against his lips as he slid his tongue against hers over and over again in a slow, erotic rhythm; deepening, surfacing...then deepening again.

The kiss finally broke and he straightened as they eyed each other, her cheeks flush with passion. She sunk her teeth into her bottom lip drawing his hungry blue gaze to her mouth; his eyes locked on her lips now swollen and beckoning for more.

An odd look of chagrin _and...fear?_ claimed his features as he took a deep breath and shook his head. He shifted his gaze to the floor. "I shouldn't have done that," he stated flatly, his voice laced with regret.

"Yes, you should have," she countered prompting him to jerk his eyes up to hers.

At her response his gaze at first anxious and searching now darkened revealing a hint of raw, deep-seated desire before quickly dissipating. Snapping out of it, he brought her hand to his lips. "I must go. Get better," he clipped before darting out of the room.

She stared after his abrupt departure in silence, her pulse elevated, her mind reeling. Lowering her gaze to her quilt, her mind continued to race as she sorted through the emotions over what just transpired.

"Teela?"

She whipped her head to the door to find the Prince standing in the doorway eyeing her worriedly. "Can I come in?"

She shrugged noncommittally and looked away, her voice flat. "Sure. Fine."

Leaning against the doorjamb, his muscular frame clad in black slacks, boots, and a blue silk shirt, he straightened and approached. "How are you feeling?"

She shot him an angry gaze. "Adam really, what do you care?" she snapped.

He frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Teela blew a frustrated puff of air. "It means that whenever you're needed, you're not around. It means you show no interest in kingdom matters choosing rather to be off somewhere sleeping around with flea-bitten floozies. It means you don't give a damn about me," she rambled angrily. "I was _kidnapped_ this time and you were nowhere to be found as usual!"

Her sharp tone cutting him, his heart sank as he bit his lip. "Teela," he began quietly, "Look, I got an urgent message that a friend needed help. I couldn't be two places at once so I summoned He-Man for help—"

"Why can't you choose me over 'another pressing matter' sometimes, huh?" she stormed. "Why is it that you always… _always_ have to be someplace else when I'm in trouble?"

"Teela, I can't—"

"He-Man consistently comes to my aid and _you_ are consistently absent," she shot off. "Does our friendship mean anything at all to you?"

This argument all too familiar, his face darkened. His frustration quickly mounting he clenched his jaw and began to pace. "Teela, what do you expect me to do? There's only _one_ me and I'm trying to—"

Teela snorted angrily, "And trust me, one of you is plenty enough," she shouted as she folded her arms and looked away. "You've seen me and I'm fine. Now shoo," she huffed waving her arm derisively at the door, "Go find some floozy to waste your charms on. I've had enough of your—"

Furious, Adam slammed his fist into the wall penetrating the sheet-rock and cutting her words short. Shocked, she whipped her head to the wall then to him, her eyes wide.

At the disturbance, nurses came rushing into her room as Adam spun around to glare at them. In confusion, they shifted their gazes between a startled Captain and a seething Prince and, backing away, they left closing the door behind them. Adam closed his eyes and took a deep settling breath before shifting his gaze back to Teela.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose my temper but it's just…you _don't listen_ ," he implored exasperated. "Teela, you berate me for being secretive, selfish, and uncommunicative but when I try to talk to you, you shut me down! I've noticed the distance increasing between us over the last two years—"

Teela huffed. "Oh, _only_ two years, Adam? So…what is it…you've been keeping track? And we're still no better?"

Adam's sapphire gaze angrily narrowed. He placed his hands on his hips then gestured frustratingly toward her. "You've just made my point."

She glared at him. "And your point being?"

He angrily lifted an eyebrow. "If you don't know what it is, then I'm sure as hell not telling you." He whirled around turning his back to her as he ran a hand through his hair. Heading for the door he threw over his shoulder, "Figure it out. Don't figure it out. I don't care anymore."

He opened the door and left leaving Teela angry, confused, and hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

Still angry, Adam made his way through the infirmary and into the Palace halls, nurses throwing him disapproving glances along the way. Moving the opposite direction of the waiting room, he managed to evade his father. He really didn't feel up to another diatribe…not after the one Teela just gave him.

Making it to the door of the outer chamber of his office he turned the knob and entered to which Delphinia, his assistant, quickly rose from her desk and curtseyed.

"Your Highness," she stated smoothly, "Is Captain Duncan alright?"

Adam, at this point his mind elsewhere, completely ignored her and was headed for his door. Suddenly realizing something, he stopped, stiffened and turned. He blinked at her. "Pardon?"

She smiled. "My Prince, I was asking after the Captain's welfare."

He threw her a sheepish look and shook his head as if to clear it. "My apologies. I didn't realize you'd said something. I'm afraid I'm not quite myself today." He blew out a sigh and glanced at the floor, his shoulders slumping. "She's okay," he again met her gaze. "She'll be released tonight and ordered to bed rest for a week."

Confused by his sad demeanor, her brow crinkled. "That's good news, is it not?" She cocked her head to the side. "I understand He-Man rescued her, is that correct?"

He clenched his jaw, his blue gaze chilling slightly. "That is correct," he straightened. "Del, please draft a letter to the governor of Sumatera. Write that I've been informed of the heavy damage sustained by Skeletor and He-Man and that I'm including a check to cover all damages. Please note that he's to keep this quiet and if asked by the villagers, he's to tell them it's from an anonymous donor, okay?"

Delphinia's eyes went round. "You are, as always, a kind and most generous Prince," she blinked as she took her seat, "Right away, Sir."

He gave a wan smile and entered his office shutting the door after him.

xxx

About a half hour later, the Prince emerged from his office and approached Delphinia. He placed the check on her desk and waited patiently as she took a moment to finish the missive. Smiling, she printed it off and slid it to him for signature. Nodding, he took a pen and leaning over, signed it. He pushed it back toward her and returned the smile. Pulling his signet ring from his finger he handed it to her for the wax seal.

"Thank you, Del." He turned but was stopped by the sound of someone charging through the front entrance.

"Son?"

Adam froze facing his office door. His shoulders slumped as he lowered his head in defeat. Delphinia quickly folded the missive and stuffed it along with the check in a large ivory envelope.

"Just where were you today?" Randor asked sharply.

Adam slowly turned to face the King, his features devoid of all emotion. "Father, I was away helping a friend who had found herself in serious trouble."

" _Herself?_ " he echoed, his eyebrow quirked. "And just what sort of trouble was this that it hindered you from coming to the aid of the Captain? Is she not more important than this…so called _friend_?"

The Prince sighed. "Everyone's important, Father, but this was something I couldn't put off."

"Which is?"

He pressed his lips together. "I'd rather not say."

Randor narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Is she pregnant?"

He frowned. "Father!"

"Is it _your_ child?"

At that, Adam's face darkened, his hands balled into fists by his sides. "No she is _not_ pregnant and no I have _not_ slept with her!" he shouted angrily.

As the two argued, Delphinia did her best to look detached and busied herself with work. Despite the effort to distance herself, the King turned and directly addressed her.

"Lady Delphinia, I'm sure you're aware that my son's indiscretions precede him."

Adam rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. "Here we go…"

Swiveling in her chair, she met his gaze and blinked in confusion. "Sire?"

"My son," he gestured frustratingly toward Adam. "Princess Taqi last year. He got her pregnant. Did you not know that?"

Speechless, it was everything she could do to keep her reaction steady. "No Sire, uhh umm," she replied awkwardly, her eyes darting to a furious Adam then promptly shifting to the floor.

"She lost the baby, however. I believe through a polo accident."

Adam glared at his father. "So just what sort of sick satisfaction to you get from tearing me down, Dad?" he ground out.

Randor's hazel gaze darted to his son. _"None!"_ he shouted angrily. "How many times have your mother and I told you to respect women? To honor your word? To behave in a righteous manner?"

"That was five years ago and I _do_ respect women!" Adam angrily replied. "We were going to marry! The day before her accident we had planned after the polo match to come to you for your blessing," he explained, hot, "But she had the accident and nearly died! But do _you_ care about that part? No absolutely not. You just find it amusing telling the world about your _whore of a son!_ " he shouted, his arms waving about angrily before folding again.

The King's eyes widened then narrowed as Del blushed sadly biting her lip.

"What about the other women since, son?" he stated, still not finished. "Although you _may_ have acted properly with Taqi, you've since entertained many women in the years hence, so I'm told. What about Saphirra…?" he offered, snapping his fingers in recollection.

Adam's blue gaze narrowed. "What about her?" he snapped.

"The two of you were hot and heavy until she also got pregnant and had a son. Yours as well, I presume?"

 _"Not mine!"_ the Prince shouted.

Randor pursed his lips before exploding, "Then whose is it, son?"

"Do the math!" Adam shot back. "Besides using protection, we broke up a year before she got pregnant. I know the father because Saphirra told me when she came to me for advice," he clenched his jaw, his eyes studying his father. "And who do you think I am? And I'm not giving up the father's identity because it's none of your damn business!" he unfolded his arms and stepped to his father. "And just who in hell is informing you of all of my _indiscretions_?" he demanded, using air quotes with his fingers.

Randor again exploded. "Don't you dare use that kind of language with me, Adam!"

" _The hell I won't!_ I'll use it as long as you keep coming at me with this complete and utter _bullshit_!"

Emotions running high, Randor snapped and punched his son in the face prompting Delphinia to gasp in horror, her hands flying to her mouth.

Adam, his head cocked to the side, his eyes staring at the floor slowly turned to glare at his father. His eyebrows suddenly shot skyward. "Feel better?" he mocked.

Randor, his breathing labored in anger glared back. He lifted a finger in warning. "Don't you ever—"

Adam angrily slapped his hand away. "No. Don't _you_ ," he replied through clenched teeth.

The two men simply glared in silence at each other in supposed show down before the King finally turned on his heel, wrenched open the door and slammed it shut behind him. Adam brought a palm to his eye and hissed in pain. _"Dammit!"_

Del jumped up from behind the desk and moved to a cabinet. Opening it and removing a gel pack, she twisted it to activate the cold and rushed over. She pushed it toward him. "Take this."

He snapped his head to her and, confused at first, looked down. He sent her a crooked smile and took it placing it gingerly to his sore eye. He looked at her with his one good eye and chuckled. "I'm beyond sorry you had to witness that," he stated sheepishly.

She shook her head. "Nothing to apologize for, Your Highness. We all have occasional disagreements with our parents…especially over protective fathers," she added with a small smile.

Incredulous, his eyebrow shot up. " _That_ is what you call over protective?" he replied throwing a thumb at the closed door.

Del made a face as she cocked her head to the side. "Okay well maybe not," she admitted, "But he cares for you. I can tell."

Her statement was met with silence and another eyebrow quirk. She smiled and grabbed his arms. "Sit. Please," she moved him over to a chair yet he remained standing. "Do you need anything?"

Adam just stared blankly at her with his one blue eye until she realized what she was doing. Looking at her hands, she gasped and withdrew them. "Forgive me for putting my hands on your person, my Prince—"

He blinked and knit his brow. "What? No! No, it's okay. We're friends, Del," he replied with a wan smile. "Thank you," he added before taking a seat. "We just need to cool off. My father's sort of an asshole."

Despite the tension and relieved that she hadn't offended him, she chuckled.

* * *

"Where's Adam?" Marlena asked at dinner that evening.

Randor rolled his eyes. "Obviously still upset," he paused and looked at her. "We had a bit of an altercation earlier."

The Queen quirked an eyebrow in concern. "Altercation? What sort of altercation?" she asked sharply.

He sighed. "We argued. Things got out of hand and…I punched him."

Aghast, her eyes widened. "You _what_?" she shouted.

The King sighed again. "I know…it was wrong. My temper got the best of me," he tried to downplay. "It's that boy, Marlena. He's maddening—"

"Oh so you're blaming _him_?" she interrupted with a frown.

He blew another puff of air. "No! I'm not blaming him I'm just—"

"Well it sure as hell sounded like you just did," she cut him off. She put a hand to her hip as they faced each other across the table. "Violence solves nothing, Randor. And striking your own child, no matter how irritating he may or may _not_ have been I suspect gives you no right to hurt him!"

"I know that!" he stormed. "Marlena, why doesn't Adam show any interest in what I do? He only seems interested in women and goofing off. And why must He-Man always save the day, huh?" he rambled distraught. "I'm at my limit with him! I'm supposed to hand over the reins of this kingdom to the likes of him? He's completely irresponsible!" he railed.

Marlena's jaw fell open as her arm went to her side, her eyes narrowed. Calmly she replied, "Perhaps you should look a little closer, Randor…look deeper, beyond the surface. He is not all those things you perceive. He is more than what he lets on."

The two held each other's gaze in silence.

xxx

Adam reclined on a stone bench deep within in the maze of the Palace Gardens that night staring listlessly at the bubbling marble fountain. This place was always a place of solace in an effort to find peace and clarity following the latest run-in with either Teela or his father.

"Want some company?" a smooth female voice asked behind him breaking the silence.

He straightened and glanced behind his shoulder to see his twin sister smiling warmly at him. The smile disappeared and quickly turned to dismay as she froze staring at his face. "What's with the black eye, my brother?"

His shoulders slumping in relief, he sighed and stood. He approached and the siblings embraced for a long time. With his face buried in her shoulder, Adora affectionately stroked his back as they held each other in silence for a few moments. He pulled back and looked into her eyes as she reached up and carefully touched his face. "Brother? Who did this?"

He bit his lip and crinkled his nose. "Father."

Her eyes widened. "What? Why?"

Adam took a deep breath and shook his head. "Forget about it, not important. Why are you here? Is something wrong back home? Do you need help?"

Adora's gaze narrowed dangerously. "Don't change the subject, Adam. Answer my question. What happened?"

He blew a puff of air. "Come," he took her hand and led her to the bench. Ever the gentleman, he waited as the Princess took a seat, he taking the one next to her.

He told her about Teela's abduction, the ransom note, and the condition Teela was in when he found her in the cavern inlet to which Adora recoiled. "Is she alright?"

He nodded. "Yes, she's fine. She's just not alright with _me_ …as usual."

She blinked in shock, her sky blue gaze narrowing angrily as he continued with the account of the ensuing arguments; first with Teela then later with their father. She then gave him an empathetic gaze and cradled his jaw with her hand. "I am so very sorry, Brother. On Etheria, I sensed something was off so I asked the Sorceress to open a portal to the Palace," she sighed. "What can I do?"

Adam gave a crooked smile. "Nothing. You being here is more than enough." He kissed the back of her hand. "Thank you, Sis. You hungry?"

She gave a broken smile. "Starved. Whatchya got?"

xxx

A knock at the door around nine prompted the Queen who by now, was dressed for bed. She threw on a robe and approached the door. Opening it discreetly, she nodded to the Palace Attendant as he bowed reverently.

"Forgive the late hour, Your Majesty, but I must inform you that the Princess has arrived from Etheria!"

"Adora? Here now? Where is she?" she replied eagerly.

"She is in the Dining Hall with the Prince, my Queen."

Her hazel-blue eyes went distant as a crooked smile crept across her lips. They then refocused. "I see. Please, will you order tea for us? I will be right there."

"Of course, Your Majesty," he bowed and rushed off.

Closing the door, she leaned against it then hurried to her bedchambers. Randor was called to an emergency meeting in the Council Room which was just as well; her husband and son needed time apart.

xxx

Laughter emanated from the Dining Hall.

"So who did you leave in charge; Castaspella or Glimmer?" Adam asked his eyes twinkling with amusement.

His sister chuckled. "Castaspella. When she found out I was coming to see you, she begged me to let her come with. Telling her how important The Rebellion was and that it needed proper leadership was enough for her to forgive me for taking Glimmer," she laughed again.

Adam's eyes widened as he glanced around excitedly. "Glimmer's _here_? Where is she? Why didn't you bring her to the Gardens?"

Adora patted his shoulder. "I needed time alone with you first, Brother. I sensed a sadness and I wanted to see you. Besides, she's napping as the portal you know tends to drain a person who's…," she glanced around the room then leaned in whispering, "…not sustained by Greyskull's power," she finished with a surreptitious wink.

He nodded. "Ahh yes."

"Adora?"

The Princess snapped her head to the doorway as the Queen approached, arms wide.

"Mother!" she jumped to her feet and fell into her mother's arms as Adam looked on with a smile. Their hands clasped together, they returned to the table as the Prince stood respectfully.

Marlena turned to Adam, her face at first beaming then abruptly falling as she reached out and touched his face. "Ohh Adam, I'm so sorry."

He waved it off. "It's okay. I deserved it."

Her eyes flashed. "Son, although you're most likely not _entirely innocent_ in this episode, you certainly did _not_ deserve this," she clipped. "Your father knows better. He had absolutely no right to do this," she sighed calming herself. "Both of you must learn to control your temper, son," she replied as she knit her brow and affectionately cupped his face standing on tip toes to kiss his cheek.

Marlena stood 5'7" inches tall but was no match for her children. Standing at 6' foot 5" Adam was an inch taller than his father; Adora stood 6' feet tall.

The three sat at table as the twins finished their late dinner, Marlena taking tea.

xxx

An hour later as they sat chatting, a surprised voice broke the levity.

"Daughter?"

All eyes turned to the voice as the King surprised, froze at the doorway. Adora narrowed her eyes angrily.

"Yes, Father but I'm not speaking to you right now," she huffed and looked away, her arms folded. "Give me until morning, please. I will be a lot more lucid after a little of this wine wears off."

He furrowed his brow as his questioning gaze shifted to Adam who simply stared back before lifting his eyebrows and biting his lip. He shrugged remorsefully.

Randor then looked at Marlena whose arms were also folded, her expression unreadable. He blew out a breath in resignation. "Very well. Good night, children," he stated before turning and heading for their bedchambers.

* * *

The next morning, Teela lay pensive in her bedchambers. Her father had spent all night in a chair at her bedside and just now left to shower, dress, and start his morning exercises with the Guard after kissing her goodbye.

Teela finished breakfast and had a shower herself and now simply stared at the wall in contemplation.

_He-Man…_

Was he interested in her, or was he simply pandering to her wishes out of empathy? He hesitated so long yesterday afternoon that she wondered whether he felt forced out of awkward courtesy to kiss her.

Her eyes darkened. But that _kiss_ …that didn't seem forced at all. She blinked as something occurred to her. _Does he think I'm not free? Perhaps he thinks I'm seeing the Prince?_

She shook her head. _No, can't be. Anyone who sees us together knows beyond a doubt that I'm not interested,_ her mind reasoned. _Who would want a relationship with a man who runs from every fight and sleeps around? A regular Cassanova. A Lothario whose only goal is simply to bed as many women as possible. Is he really just like all of the other princes in the realm: skirt chasing gigolos?_

Teela blinked again. _But I **grew up** with Adam. He was never so shallow as to have his head turned by empty-headed beauty. Where's the courage I witnessed when he was a boy and later as a teenager? He had a strong sense of morals and duty growing up…he even saved me from near drowning. And that other time, when I fell into quicksand, he was there. _She cocked her head to the side. _And then it all changed after He-Man showed up. Why?_

A knock at the door shook her from her musings.

"Come in!"

The sound of boots clicking against the marble made Teela's head turn toward the sound in anticipation.

Emerging from the hall, she was surprised to see Princess Adora approaching her bedside wearing an unreadable expression. The blonde woman's features finally morphed into a regrettable smile of sorts as she stopped and took a breath.

"I heard about your unfortunate abduction, Captain. How are you?"

"Adora!" Teela studied her. "Thank you, I'm fine. But it's been over a year since we've seen you. What brings you all the way from Etheria?"

Teela watched as a flicker of hesitation shimmered across the Princess' beautiful features. She opened her mouth to reply then apparently thought better of it and closed it. She finally answered, "I am here to see my brother. I just missed him that, is all."

The Captain nodded appreciatively although a little caught off guard by the visit and the Princess' slightly detached demeanor. Suddenly feeling a bit remorseful over the argument she had with Adam yesterday, she glanced away and looked at her hands. "H-how is he?" she ventured quietly.

Adora's blue gaze crystallized as she watched Teela fidget. "He is…he's okay. Considering," her eyes moved over the quilt.

Teela's emerald gaze flew up to meet Adora's sapphire ones. "What do you mean, 'considering'? The argument?"

The Princess hesitated then simply nodded. "Adam fights his own battles. I am not here to discuss what happened between you two. That is just it...between _you_ two. I just wanted to make sure you were alright," she placed a hand on Teela's shoulder. "What you went through was quite traumatic, Teela. Do you need anything from me? From us?"

Grateful for her thoughtfulness, Teela smiled and shook her head. "No, Adora. I'm fine. I don't need anything." She suddenly stopped short and chuckled to herself. Adora cocked her head to the side.

"What's funny?"

Teela waved it off. "Oh nothing. Just…"

Intrigued, Adora knit her brow and smirked. "What, Teela?"

Uncertain whether to mention it, Teela looked at Adora. If she refused to elaborate, the Princess may assume she was being mocked. Then again, if she _did_ speak her mind… well, she couldn't _lie_. She must always be honest…even brutally if necessary. Teela shook her head.

"It's just…well you said 'Adam fights his battles'…," she trailed off.

Silence.

Adora lifted a sharp eyebrow. "Believe it or not, Captain, he _does_ know how to _fight_ ," she clipped as she leaned forward, "He's simply wise enough to know which ones to pick," she retorted before patting her shoulder once again. "Get better," she stated before turning and leaving the room.

Teela caught the chill as her Highness switched back from calling her by name to using her formal title. Watching her departure, she felt a little unsure as to whether her remark was inappropriate.

"Me and my big mouth," she bemoaned before swiping the pillow from underneath her and covering her face in frustration.


	4. Chapter 4

The twins sat in the forward salon of the Crown Prince's suite after a late breakfast. Adora, having tossed and turned the entire night followed by a frustrating visit with the Captain earlier this morning by now was a little more than peeved at her father and Teela's behavior.

Leaning over, she placed a hand on his forearm. Her sapphire gaze searched her brother's downcast countenance as he studied the floor.

"When will you _tell_ him?"

"Won't make a difference," he muttered wearily with a shrug of his shoulder.

She straightened, her eyes flashing. "Of course it will!"

Adam lifted an annoyed gaze. "Adora, if and I mean _if_ I tell him the truth, it'll appear as if I'm fabricating the entire story to sway his opinion of me," he replied sharply. "No, it'll just make it worse," he waved a dismissive hand glancing away.

"Tell him, my brother," she pressed undaunted, squeezing his arm. "Tell him the truth about Taqi."

He snapped his head to her, his gaze narrowing. "The _Princess?_ You're suggesting I tell him she miscarried the _horse trainer's_ baby and not mine? Her long-time lover…the son of the man who owns the national polo team…the most beloved and revered sports figure in her kingdom?" He threw up his hands jumping to his feet. He gave a few short angry paces and came to an abrupt halt placing a hand on his hip, ruffling his hair in exasperation with the other. Irritated, he cut his eyes to her.

"Sure, Adora. I tell him the truth: that we never slept together and someone else knocked her up. Then Father will message King Neelani and she'll be put to death for dishonoring her father's name." He shrugged. "And don't forget the fact that I've been lying to him for five years," his sapphire gaze widened in realization, "No – _seven_ years if you throw in He-Man. Is that what you want?"

Silence.

Adora sheepishly pursed her lips. "Okay you have a point." Her gaze then recapturing their previous vigor, she retorted, "Adam, at least tell him about Saphirra's stepfather."

His brow knit in frustration, he shook his head breaking eye contact, "No way."

"Adam!" she snapped jumping to her feet, "By Horde World your reputation suffers greatly and unnecessarily," she stomped her boot blurting out angrily, "For Ancients' sake, you are a _virgin!_ "

Incredulous, he looked at her, his brow quirked. "Say that a little louder, Sis. Snake Mountain didn't quite hear you," he sassed throwing a backward thumb at the window. Folding his arms across his chest he turned away from her and faced the hearth.

Resigned, she sighed blowing a puff of breath and stepped toward him. Encircling her arms around his waist, she lay her cheek against his back. They stood silently for a moment as she felt the tension slowly leave his body.

"Taqi and Saphirra needed me at a very…challenging time in their lives. I cannot restore my reputation at the cost of others," he quietly explained without turning. "The Kingdom already thinks I'm a coward and a womanizer anyway. I'm already denigrated…judged…despised. What's a little more condemnation?" With a heavy sigh he lifted his head and turned to look at her as Adora released him. "Besides, if I spoke up, I'd be throwing two very close friends under the bus."

Confused by the metaphor, Adora stiffened and cocked her head. "Under the _what_?"

Despite the heaviness, he snorted a small chuckle as his arms fell to his sides. "Fine. Under the _Trak_."

Adora started a nod then stopped, her brow knitting, her mouth dropping open in confusion. "Why on Etheria would one toss another underneath an Attack Trak?"

Adam laughed this time, shaking his head. "Never mind. It's a ' _Mom_ idiom'," he explained with a wave of his hand.

"Oh," she replied as they returned to the couch. With a sigh, he dropped down heavily and sat back as Adora, pulling her feet underneath her cuddled against him. He smiled to himself as he wrapped an arm around her. She lay her head on his shoulder.

"It is nice to hear you laugh, Brother," she stated wistfully. "You do not do that often…sadly because you have no cause."

He didn't answer but simply stared listlessly at the wall.

* * *

Troubled, Teela gazed at the curious scene unfolding in the courtyard.

After one restless day in bed and disregarding doctor's orders, she had ventured outside to make sure her men completed their afternoon drills. Her ankle still bandaged, she exhibited a slight limp favoring the ankle so as not to bruise it further.

Now she was sitting on the stone bench, her emerald gaze stretching beyond the busy guards and locked on Prince Adam and Princess Glimmer of Bright Moon interacting playfully. Way too cozy.

"Daughter!"

Her father's voice and sudden nearness startling and confusing her, she snapped out of her pensive stupor, her head turning sharply to him. His warm yet concerned cinnamon gaze studied as he approached, looking away and staring straight ahead as he took a seat beside her.

"What are you doing out of bed? You heard the doctor," he gently chided as he kept an eye trained on the soldiers.

She waved a hand. "Father you know me, I just can't sit around," she complained. "There's too much to do. _I_ should be running those drills."

Turning to her he sighed placing a hand on her shoulder. "You are a skilled fighter and phenomenal Royal Guard Captain and I am proud of you, Daughter. But there are times where you must let others take up the slack, Teela," he replied. "Your First Lieutenant and your men are capable. Trust them," he stated before standing.

Glancing at the Prince, he turned a concerned gaze back to her. " _Trust_ , Daughter. That's difficult for you," he added as he turned and walked away.

The gentle censure stung a bit as she watched her father approach the Prince and Princess, her father greeting the young woman who appeared way too bubbly and decidedly extra pink today. She grimaced and shook her head, her arms folding angrily.

" _Flirt,_ " she spat.

* * *

"And _presto!_ We now have…uhh…we have umm…," Orko trailed off, his voice taking on a dejected tone as his magic trick backfired. Instead of a welcoming bouquet of Eternian white orchids, a scraggily buck-toothed bunny rabbit appeared in Glimmer's lap. She flinched in alarm before her gaze softened.

"Oh Orko," she replied empathetically as she gathered the poor trembling creature in her arms, "He's adorable. And it looks like he is in need of desperate care." She stroked his mangy fur as her loving violet gaze flew up to the tiny Trollan's wide yellow ones. "Thank you, my friend!" she added cheerily.

Biting back the urge to laugh, Adam and Adora amusedly cut their eyes to each other as the three young royals along with Man-At-Arms, Orko, and Cringer sat at table in the Dining Hall.

"You could never turn down an animal in distress, Glimmer," Adora chuckled before turning her gaze to Duncan. "We call her the Pied Piper of Whispering Woods, why, with all the forest animals following her wherever she goes that seemed like a fitting title," she added with a snort.

The room burst into laughter.

The laughter dying down Adam, seated beside her, eyed the beautiful young woman. With a hug at the ready for anyone in need, she always wore her heart on her sleeve along with a bright friendly smile. Adam began to notice her gentle ways whenever he teleported to Etheria as He-Man to help his sister battle the Horde. "You have a kind heart and sweet disposition, Princess Glimmer. Your mother Queen Angella must be proud."

Petting the rabbit, she whipped her head to him, her eyes locking with his. With a small smile she replied, "Thank you, Prince Adam. And…call me Glimmer."

Adora gawked sneaking an inquisitive look at her brother then across to Duncan sharing a curious glance.

The Prince's eyebrows shot up. _Was she blushing?_ "Just Adam," he replied as the two exchanged shy smiles.

Someone approaching from the hall cut through the reverie. "I'm sorry I'm late," Teela stated loudly limping toward the broad elegantly decorated dining table.

Adam flinched and, turning his head toward the sound he politely stood, followed by Duncan. Her father furrowed his brow. "Daughter, you must return to bed," he stated firmly. "His Majesty has arranged for your dinner to be taken to you in your bedchambers."

The Captain waved a dismissive hand. "Oh I'm fine father," she insisted hobbling then stopping short for a small respectful curtsey before continuing forward again. "I'm not some delicate and fragile flower like Her Highness," she added gesturing to Glimmer whose eyes widened in confusion then shot to Adora whose face was now forming a small scowl. The Prince's eyes narrowed quirking an irritated brow.

"Teela!" Duncan snapped.

Teela stopped realizing her mouth had gotten her into trouble again. Her emerald eyes widening, she surveyed the room: Adora stared icily, her arms folded as Glimmer attempted an embarrassed smile; her father flashing her a look of censure and finally Adam who simply held her gaze wearing an unreadable expression…possibly bordering on pity. She bit her lip.

"My apologies, Your Highness," she stated with another small curtsey to Glimmer, "In the heat of the moment, my mouth tends to shoot first and ask questions later," she explained awkwardly.

To this, Adam's expression went blank then morphed into one of amusement which he tried unsuccessfully to hide.

The room remained quiet until, "Anyone wanna see another magic trick?" a floating Orko asked nervously, Cringer cowering beside him on the floor.

"No thank you. I think we've seen enough magic tonight," Duncan gently reprimanded as Teela approached the table.

Everyone settled back as Adam rounded the table politely pulling out a seat for her. Teela did a double take as she nervously glanced behind her mutely nodding her thanks before taking the proffered seat.

xxx

Conversation resumed as dinner began, everyone enjoying the light banter which thankfully had returned to civil once the awkwardness had subsided. Adora's interaction with Teela, chilly at first began to warm slightly with the knowledge that the Captain was only reacting to her brother's apparent apathy when she found herself in mortal danger. Understandable. After all, she would probably feel the same way if Bow acted similarly…although, she mused, she would not vocalize her disappointment quite so acerbically.

Duncan, Orko, and Cringer's eyes suddenly flew up and locked at the entrance to the Dining Hall.

"Your Majesties," the soldier exclaimed before standing and bowing at the King and Queen's approach. The rest of the party also stood bowing and curtseying. Teela struggled slightly to which Randor held up a palm.

"Please don't get up, Captain," his voice boomed, Teela giving a shy grateful smile in return. He held a chair for his wife as she took her seat. After everyone settled, he took his own seat adding, "Shouldn't you be recovering in your bedchambers?"

Teela bit her lip blushing slightly. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I guess I'm suffering from a slight bout of cabin fever."

Amused, he huffed softly. "Understood. Well, don't push it, my dear. I need my best and brightest Captain of the Guard healthy and fully recovered," he replied with a smile of approval before glancing at Adam. His son's blue gaze betrayed a look of hurt before quickly averting and going blank.

Glimmer looked on as the awkwardness regrettably returned with the King's presence, his twin children exchanging knowing looks before shifting their eyes to their plates. Her gaze fell on Teela who returned a polite yet hollow smile; Orko, Duncan, and the Queen nonchalantly navigating dinner as Cringer focused on his meal.

After several minutes of banal conversation, Adam looked over at Cringer. Standing, he excused himself and crossed the room to the buffet, the attendants offering a crisp bow. Taking a pitcher of fresh water, he made his way over to Cringer's water bowl refilling it. Glimmer glanced over her shoulder.

"You take good care of your buddy, Adam," she observed with a cheery smile. "Seems I'm not the only lover of our friendly fur-coated friends."

The room chuckled as Adam returned to the table with a grin. He opened his mouth to return the witty repartee when he was cut off by his father, "Well, if he were only that attentive with his _human_ friends, matters wouldn't seem so dire," he muttered while spooning some soup, earning a frosty glare from his wife across the table.

A jolt of anger shot through Adam as Teela's eyes flew up in surprise, his twin sister's breath hitching.

Adam openly stared at his preoccupied father. "We're really going to do this now? In front of everybody?" he snapped back, his tone more of a statement than question.

Randor wearily looked up from his soup. "Adam, it seems this is the only way to get your attention. The other methods utilized have been unsuccessful."

Adam drew a sharp eyebrow. "Those other methods including violence," he finished. "I suppose punching me in the eye didn't quite do the job, huh Father?"

Wondering how he'd acquired his wound, Glimmer's violet gaze went round as Cringer moaned sorrowfully curling himself into a ball. Orko floated over his chair in silence as the room went still.

Randor clenched his jaw, reining in his emotions to the best of his ability. "That was a mistake, and I regret it," he replied tightly, "However you need to learn responsibility, son. You run off at the slightest hint of danger leaving the Captain's side who happens to be your bodyguard and what's more atrocious, you _abandon_ her," his voice began to rise.

Adam eyed him. "Was that supposed to be an apology followed by a weak explanation?" he quipped.

Duncan's eyes went round obviously uncomfortable with the exchange. Marlena by now had put her fork down and was staring at both her husband and son. Glimmer fidgeted while Teela watched listening closely; the King brought forth some very poignant concerns raising questions that needed answers and quite frankly, she wanted answers too.

The King's hazel gaze narrowed dangerously. "Don't you sass me, son."

His nostrils flaring, Adam's jaw angrily clenched. "You get sass when you act like an a—"

"Adam!" his mother cried out sharply.

Adam stopped and rolled his eyes.

"Father," Adora angrily interjected, "You treat Adam with such disrespect! What results do you expect using such despicable methods? Shaming him will lead nowhere!"

Randor shifted his gaze to his daughter. "Adora, disrespect begets disrespect. Had he conducted himself in an appropriate manner over the last several years, we would not be having this conversation," he shot back. "And look at you," he gestured, "You're the leader of The Etherian Rebellion!" he looked at his son and added, "Look at him. What has he done with his life? His position? He…he's _nothing!_ "

Adam's eyes widened as Glimmer's hands flew to her mouth, Orko having quietly disappeared a few minutes ago. Cringer whimpered as Duncan, spoke up, his expression pained. "Sire if I may, you judge too harshly," he tried. "His Highness is a man of integrity and strength—"

"I see no evidence of that," Randor spat cutting him off, "And I don't judge. It's simply the reality. I have no part in its severity."

Adora banged her fist on the table making Glimmer jump. "You are unreasonable, unfair, and _blind_ , Father!" she shouted. "He is _not_ nothing!"

Randor angrily shook his head. "I am _not_ blind! You and the Captain continuously exhibit bravery and courage, Daughter!" he retorted gesturing to a pensive Teela. "And you are women! Along with your mother, you are two of the strongest women of my acquaintance," he removed his crown setting it roughly on the table running his hand through his chestnut brown hair. Adam's eyes followed then moved back to his father.

"I see," Adam stated too calmly, "I'm simply a reminder of your own failure, a poor reflection of you."

The keen yet accurate observation stinging, Randor's furious hazel gaze flew to Adam's dangerously placid blue ones. "Over the years, I've showed you example after proper example son. Yet you have refused to take ownership of your faults! This is a situation of _your_ making. You have made your own bed. _Literally._ "

"Randor!" the Queen exclaimed, shocked.

Adam's sapphire gaze suddenly crystalized into ice, Teela's emerald eyes going round at the retort.

Adam turned to the cat and gestured with a nod. "Come on, Cringe," he stated, his voice monotone, "We're done."

The two stood, Cringer giving Randor a sad glance before following his friend out of the Hall, the room silent.

Adora, her breathing labored from the heightened emotion stared after her brother as he left the room then, throwing an angry glance at Randor, she threw down her napkin. Turning to Glimmer she stated, "My friend, please forgive our inexcusable behavior tonight. It seems our father has no idea exactly who his son is," she said sharply before turning to Randor. "Using me to prove your argument was low Father, even for you," she hissed before standing and running after her older brother.

Frustrated and clasping his hands together, the King put his elbows on the table, his thumbs set pensively against his lips.

* * *

The next morning, the two buddies sat on the lake shore side by side, Adam lying on his back. With his ankle crossed over his knee and a straw hat over his face, his fishing pole stood wedged between two large rocks soliciting a catch. Cringer lay curled beside him basking in the warm sun. He lifted his head.

"A-Adam?"

"Mm-hmm?" came the muffled reply.

"W-Why has your father been so m-mean to you lately? I mean he was n-never this h-harsh before," the cat pondered worriedly.

"Who knows? And quite frankly, who cares, Cringe," his subdued and resigned voice emanated from under the hat. "Although he's sort of acting like an ass, he's only responding to what he sees," Adam removed the hat and propped himself on his elbows, his gaze locked on Cringer's. "That's what Teela's doing too, buddy. They…they're just disappointed I guess. And I haven't exactly been the model son with my angry responses…," he trailed off.

Cringer stared sadly when suddenly –

 _"Prince Adam…there is trouble at the Palace. He-Man is needed…,"_ a soft melodious voice entered his mind.

Unmoving, Adam snorted. _"Yeah, there's trouble alright Sorceress, but even He-Man can't fix this one,"_ he joked back uncharacteristically.

There was a pause, then, _"I see your pain, young Prince, regrettably caused by the demands of Greyskull. However despite what is happening between you and your father, evil is unyielding and must be vanquished. She-Ra is there and is in need of your assistance. Do you refuse, young one?"_

Adam sighed as Cringer stared at his friend's trance-like features, the cat's worry escalating with every silent moment.

 _"No, Sorceress. I'm not refusing,"_ he wearily sent back before slowly standing. He glanced right then left before reaching behind his back and unsheathing the power sword holding it aloft.

"By The Power Of Greyskull!" he shouted.

Suddenly, the deafening sounds of booming thunder along with energy blasts surrounded him as lightning volts shot from the tip of his sword. He kept his sword held high above his head, his eyes trained on the blade as the massive power transfer shook the ground beneath him sending Cringer fearfully darting behind a tree.

A blinding bolt of light engulfed the Prince briefly obscuring him then vanishing revealing a standing He-Man slowly lowering his sword. Grabbing the blade and the hilt, he pulled it toward him declaring, "I…Have…The POWER!"

He then stretched his sword toward the tree as Cringer peeked out from behind sending a blast of energy at the cowering green and gold tiger.

The power settled upon the cat as he lowered his head and grew in size. A blinding ball of energy obscured the cat then released him until BattleCat emerged with a thunderous roar wearing a crimson muzzle crouching intimidatingly.

He-Man sheathed the sword behind his back and sprinted toward the tiger. Hopping into the saddle, he shouted, "Back to the Palace, Cat!"

With a roar BattleCat lunged forward, his enormous hind quarters propelling them forward with massive power. Galloping at top speed, he devoured the ground headed toward Eternos.

xxx

The Collector hovered above the Palace courtyard shooting laser beams from its skeletal façade at the scattering and fearful inhabitants below. Her sword drawn, She-Ra batted the shots back at the aircraft with such might, the aircraft had to maneuver sharply to evade them.

Guardsmen shot at the aircraft and Tri-Klops and Beastman below as they fought the mutants when suddenly Skeletor's voice rang from above, "Forget them you boobs! Get the girl! She's in her bedchambers!"

She-Ra quirked an eyebrow. _Were they after Glimmer or Teela? And if so…why?_

Skeletor's henchmen began to power through the guards and head toward the inner courtyard when, with a fierce roar, BattleCat hurdled over the stone wall and landed heavily in front of them cutting off their route. They halted and blinked in shocked surprise before recovering and charging forward in attack when a deep voice addressed them from behind.

"You may not want to do that," the voice warned, "He's sort of pissed right now."

The Dark Lord's henchmen whirled around to find He-Man standing behind them leaning on his sword, his ankles crossed, his fist on his hip.

They whipped their heads back to the cat who by now was crouching low baring his sharp canines, his low growl rumbling from his chest.

Beastman turned back to He-Man. "He ain't scarin' me! I can take him!"

The sounds of battle surrounding him, a relaxed He-Man smirked, "Be my guest."

The mutant turned back to the enormous growling cat who by now had crept stealthily closer prompting Tri-Klops to fearfully back up. "He's yours, Beastman!" the evil scientist shouted before breaking into a run the opposite way.

Wanting desperately to join the fight but knowing she would only be a hindrance in her injured state, Teela watched anxiously from her third floor bedchamber window as He-Man pursued Tri-Klops and tackled him, the two rolling on the ground trading blows as BattleCat dealt with Beastman.

She-Ra fought with Skeletor who had by now teleported to the grounds and was shooting rapid succession energy volts at the Etherian Warrior. She deflected each ray until the two moved closer eventually engaging in hand-to-hand combat.

Teela watched as her father and Princess Glimmer joined the fray with Duncan firing his cannons and disabling The Collector sending it plummeting to the ground. Glimmer gracefully raised her arms and, refracting the light around them, she temporarily blinded Beastman as he howled his displeasure.

Trap-Jaw emerged slightly injured from The Collector's wreckage and charged an unsuspecting She-Ra from behind. He-Man having hog-tied Tri-Klops jumped to his feet and intercepted the blue cyborg, the two crashing to the ground.

She-Ra knocked Skeletor out cold then, hearing the noise behind her, she whirled around to find her brother and Trap-Jaw on the ground trading vicious blows. She turned to see Glimmer struggling with Beastman with Man-At-Arms running towards them to help. In that moment, He-Man delivered a hard blow to the cyborg's jaw rendering him unconscious. He stood to his feet.

"Thank you, Brother," she stated with a smile. "I suppose his intention was to blindside me?"

"Yes," He-Man replied with a grin. Nodding he added, "No problem, Sis.

They both whipped their heads to Duncan and Glimmer who had summarily disposed of Beastman who now lay unconscious on the ground beside them, the guards running over offering assistance.

"Sword to lasso!" the blonde Princess of Power shouted as her sword morphed into a rope of gold. She jogged over and, rolling the mutant onto his stomach, she tied his arms behind his back.

He-Man watched when he felt eyes on him. He shifted his gaze upward until they settled on a balcony window on the third floor of the Palace. He stood still, staring at the window in silence.

Teela stared back at Greyskull's Warrior worrying at his unreadable _and slightly troubled?_ expression.

As everyone settled down, the guards took the evil combatants into custody. She-Ra retrieved her sword and, standing, watched her brother who seemed to be watching someone else. Her blue gaze followed his until it led to the Captain's window. With a sad sigh, the Warrior Princess folded her arms biting her lip.

"He-Man!"

The blonde Champion snapped his head toward the familiar voice and, seeing the King approach he bowed in deference, "Your Majesty."

"Young man! Thank you again—" he broke off when his surprised gaze turned to She-Ra in the background. "She-Ra is here as well!" he exclaimed excitedly. "Thanks to both of you. I cannot tell you how grateful we are here in Eternos for your assistance."

His expression sullen, He-Man simply nodded. "You're welcome Sire. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go," he abruptly turned and shouted, _"Cat!"_

BattleCat pounced with a loud roar causing the King to flinch as the Warrior hopped agilely onto its back. He-Man inclined his head to the King and galloped toward She-Ra. As the cat bounded over, He-Man leaned over stretching an arm toward his sister. She reached up and, grabbing hold, she swung a leg up and over the saddle settling behind him as the two galloped away.

King Randor watched their abrupt departure with puzzled curiosity.

Teela dropped her head and stepped away from the window.


	5. Chapter 5

\- _Five Months Later… -_

"Is he available, Lady Delphinia?" Teela asked.

Apprehensive, Del eyed her. "Allow me to check, Captain Duncan," she gestured to a beautifully upholstered chair handsomely embroidered with the Prince's Crest. "Please, do have a seat," she added before picking up the communicator.

Teela nodded and wandered to the chair. A bit on edge, she gave it an appraising glance then chose to stand. After their last fight and knowing they hadn't seen each other in the subsequent months, she hesitated. _Would he even be willing to see her?_ She didn't know why she was so anxious. After all, she was still very angry with him and deserved answers. She listened to the exchange behind her.

"The Captain of the Royal Guard is here to see you, Your Highness," her brow suddenly crinkled. "No, I'm not exactly sure…"

Teela turned to find Delphinia's eyes on her before they quickly looked away.

"Yes…yes, I see. Prince Molivan's Envoy is scheduled to arrive at noon today, Sir. I will…absolutely. Very good, I will send her in now," Del smiled before disconnecting. She shifted her gaze up to the Red-head. "You may go in, Captain," she stated with a gesture to the inner door.

"Thank you," Teela gave a quick nod and with a deep breath, she headed to the door, turned the knob and entered.

Intimidating yet bright and inviting, the office was large and expansive, its gold plated royal furnishings decadently upholstered in rich crimson, purple, blue and white fabrics. Tapestries and extravagant oil paintings hung on warm cream-colored walls displaying beautiful Eternian landscapes and Crown Princes from ages past. Ivory crown molding accented the walls throughout as chocolate brown hardwood floors boasted massive intricately woven rugs embellishing the space between her and the man she came to see today.

Seated behind a large cherry-wood desk across the room, the Prince stood, his expression grave. He gave a nod. "Captain," he gestured to the seat in front of him.

She nodded and approached taking the proffered seat.

The acrimonious atmosphere was palpable; the last several months spent away from each other by Adam's design as a result of their last blow-up doing little to dissolve the undercurrent of hostility still existent between them.

Following her down he placed his forearms on his desk and clasped his hands together, his fingers interlaced. "What can I do for you?" he asked, his voice monotone.

Determined to get answers, she looked straight into his eyes replying, "I need to know what you meant five months ago."

He knit his brow. "What I meant?"

"Yes."

There was silence as the two stared at each other. Then finally, "Context, please?" he encouraged.

Teela sighed. "Our argument. The one in the infirmary after He-Man rescued me in Sumatera," she explained.

At the mention of He-Man, Adam seemed to tense up, his jaw suddenly clenched. "There were a lot of things that were said between us that day, Teela. Narrow it down," he stated rather coldly.

She glared at him. "You know what I'm talking about, Adam," she accused sharply. "The whole 'figure it out or don't' comment?"

Realization dawning, his lips parted as he gave a small nod. "Ah, now I remember, yes." He looked at her. "So, did you?" he asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"No!" she replied angrily leaning forward in her chair. "And you've been no help at all, Adam! And He-Man's avoiding me," she huffed. Shaking her head she continued. "Greyskull was attacked two weeks ago. Afterwards, I stopped him before he disappeared. I asked after his welfare but he didn't exactly open up to me," she blurted out folding her arms. She blew out a breath and with her lips pursed in frustration she added, "He wasn't very forthcoming."

Looking bored he asked, his tone flat, "Forthcoming about what, Captain?"

"Oh don't give me that act!" she shrieked, quickly unfolding her arms and holding up a finger. "What did you say to him? Did you tell him we had an argument? Are you _trying_ to drive a wedge between He-Man and me?" she rambled. "If out of jealousy you're purposing to damage our relationship—"

" _What_ relationship?" Adam exploded. "Do you _know_ the man outside of his 'heroic' exploits?" he asked using air quotes with his fingers. "I mean, do you even know his _real_ _name_? Teela, you barely know He-Man!"

Blushing, she calmly countered, "I know that he is honest and trustworthy. I've learned that over the past seven years I can rely on him to be there for me which is more than I can say for you," she retorted.

His eyes narrowed angrily.

Getting a rein on her temper, she stated coolly, "Now, what are you telling me to figure out because if you're forcing me to make a choice between the two of you, I don't have to figure _anything_ out, Adam. I've _made_ my choice," she stated folding her arms and sitting back in the chair.

They stared at each other before Adam finally glanced away gathering papers from off of his desk. "I don't have time for this, Tee," he spat tapping the bottom edges of the documents and setting them aside before meeting her gaze once again. "If you've supposedly made your choice, then why do you continue to harass me with endless comparisons between He-Man and me?" he asked, his tone sharp.

Cut to the core, Teela's mouth flew open.

His sapphire gaze held her emerald ones as he leaned forward. "I never gave you ultimatums, Teela. _You_ misinterpreted my statement all those months ago. My only transgression was in attempting to open up to you which is what _you_ _want_ yet strangely continue to block," he made a face and cocked his head to the side. "So it seems we are at an impasse," he concluded as he reached for a pen and set to the task of signing documents.

Teela guffawed. "Don't you dare turn this around on me—"

"Perhaps you'd better leave before you say something both of us will regret," Adam coldly cut her off without looking up.

He continued to write as he heard her guffaw, stand up, and storm out of the room. The door slammed as he heard Del on the other side of the door ask the Captain if everything was alright.

Brokenhearted, the pen fell out of Adam's grasp. Despondent, he slowly rubbed his hands over his face.

xxx

Somehow, Teela made it to her chambers without breaking down. She quickly entered her quarters, slamming the door shut behind her and leaning her back against it. She squeezed her eyes shut as tears began to gather and roll down her cheek.

_Why? Why were confrontations with him so painful?_

She thought for a moment.

He had a point. Was he right about her "harassing" him about his faults? Why was she always on him when, if she really had made her decision she wouldn't have bothered? She shook her head.

 _"I'm in love with He-Man,_ " her mind settled.

Teela stumbled into her bedroom and threw herself face first onto her queen-sized bed. _What necessitated the confrontations with Adam in the first place?_

"We never argued this bitterly before—" she stopped. Before what?

 _"Before…He-Man,"_ her mind finished.

 _"It's obvious He-Man cares about me,"_ she thought, _"He's always near. He seems to sense when I'm in danger and saves me just before my intended demise. He joins me in battle and constantly has my back. He encourages me, teaches me to respond with a cool head…,"_ her mind trailed off as she hugged a pillow. _"We kissed…"_ she mused.

Then why was he so distant lately? A depressing thought entered her mind: _"Perhaps I'm more trouble than I'm worth, that's why he hesitated before kissing me in the infirmary? Maybe I'm not advanced enough in combat and therefore not worthy to be his wife?"_

She gasped. "Oh God, Adam was right. This is not a relationship, it's an acquaintance. I don't even know his name," she groaned audibly. "I'm pathetic."

Teela buried her face in her pillow and sobbed bitterly.

* * *

"Are you alright, son?"

He turned around to find the Queen approaching from behind. She sat on the stone bench next to him as he silently glanced away.

With a pained expression, she studied his profile. "Adam…talk to me."

Pensive, Adam watched the Garden's ornate fountain bubble cheerfully as bluebirds routinely perched on its edge, took sips of water, and flew back and forth from the immaculately trimmed greenery. After several quiet moments, never taking his eyes off of the fountain he replied, "I don't know if I can keep this up, Mother."

Marlena placed a gentle hand on his forearm. "Keep what up, son?"

His gaze met hers. He opened his mouth to reply then stopped. Hesitating, he finally replied, "There's just a lot on my plate," he waved off turning back to the fountain.

His mother gave a sad smile. "Are you referring to the consequences of covering for those two women or being He-Man?"

Adam's eyes widened as he whipped his head to her. "You…you _know_? All of it? _How?_ "

The Queen patted his arm. "Every mother knows her son's potential," she stated. "A mother also knows her son's true character. You would have never been so careless with Taqi. And I knew about Saphirra's stepfather and his abuse of her."

He flinched.

Marlena shrugged, her face slightly pinched. "Her mother Abelya came to me when the abuse started. She had trouble concentrating on her Palace duties due to his violent mood swings. I offered his arrest but she declined." She drew a wistful breath and continued. "Despite his behavior, she managed to balance her duties and family life until one day she caught him beating her daughter. That's about the time Saphirra sought you out and began making her late night visits to your chambers."

A little surprised that his mother knew about their midnight talks, Adam replied, "She didn't know who to turn to, Mother. By then she'd met Verhoten and had begun a sexual relationship with him. He was a good guy," he shrugged. "I advised her to get protection but then the rumors started and all hell broke loose. Of course everyone thought _we_ were sleeping together after she was spotted leaving my bedroom at night and purchasing prophylactics…," he trailed off giving a shake of his head. He met her gaze again. "I felt responsible for the gossip so I claimed her."

His mother smiled gently rubbing his back. "You weren't responsible, Adam. She was a grown woman and had already made her choices with Verhoten." She gave a wink. "I am however the one who found work for her in the country," she confessed. "I wanted Saphirra away from that maniac stepfather of hers. Before she died, Abelya finally filed and was granted a divorce."

Adam's blue gaze widened. "That was you?"

Marlena nodded.

He chuckled. "Since we're confessing, I'm the one who paid for Saphirra and Verhoten's wedding. I also gave them money to start a new life out there. Delphinia knows everything; she's the one who transferred the funds."

It was Marlena's turn to marvel. "It seems we are a pair of romantics are we not, my son?" she chortled. "Bleeding hearts to the end."

Adam snorted and looked away. "True."

They both laughed softly then waxed quiet after a few moments enjoying the solace of the gardens.

"Now, tell me about you and Teela."

"Oh come on, Mom," he groaned wincing.

The Queen chuckled. "Your sister told me about your argument in the infirmary that day," she continued.

Adam stiffened. "She wasn't supposed to tell anyone," his eyes narrowed, "I hope she knows she's in trouble back on Etheria."

Ignoring his response, she pressed, "Tell me."

He looked at her; his mother could be relentless at times. Straightening, he ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He related the argument and subsequent arguments over the last few months ending with the one this morning in his office.

"And, Greyskull demands your silence?"

Weary, Adam nodded.

"And, how deeply are you in love with her, son?"

He cut his eyes to her blushing slightly before glancing away. He blew a puff of air. "Too deep. Regrettably head over heels madly in love deep. Abysmal." He met her gaze. "A depth not even Adora knows of, Mom."

Marlena quirked a brow. "How long have you had these feelings for her, Adam?"

He rolled his eyes and drew out, "Mom…"

"That is the last question, dear. I promise."

"Fine." He took a deep breath, his gaze shifting to the ground. "Ever since I remember breathing."

A look of pain flickered across his mother's beautiful features. She cupped his face with her hands forcing him to look into her eyes.

"Adam. You are a man of integrity and strength. You consistently put others ahead of yourself in everything you do. And when you love, you love deeply and fully…with your _whole_ heart. But a heart as tender as yours must be guarded and protected or it will ultimately result in irrevocable damage." She kissed his forehead and looked back into his eyes. "Blessed is the woman who has stolen your heart, my son. My hope is that one day, her eyes will be opened and she will realize the treasure before her. Otherwise if she refuses to see you for who you really are, she is undeserving of you."

A bit sheepish and his tortured blue gaze misting over, he nodded as the two embraced.

* * *

Dinner passed uneventfully as the royal family along with Duncan, Teela, and Cringer kept conversation light. Adora had returned to Etheria months ago citing duties calling her and Glimmer back. Orko had traveled back to his home planet of Trolla to see his Uncle Montaurk and to visit Dre-Elle.

His emotions still raw from this morning, Adam primarily kept his eyes on his plate occasionally shifting his gaze and avoiding eye contact with Teela.

Teela, however, occasionally threw him surreptitious glances still confused and tormented over her feelings regarding the two very different men in her life.

Randor silently pondered his son's quiet behavior over the last few months. Knowing he rides Adam hard, he justified his actions stating the need at times to "toughen him up". Thankfully, things seemed to have settled down between them for the most part; only the occasional flare ups here and there.

xxx

After dinner, everyone parted ways for the evening; the King disappeared to the Council Room having been called by the nobles for an emergency meeting regarding the coastal governors. Duncan met with Commander Bouvier while Teela headed to the courtyard to meet with the Palace Guards' evening detail. The Queen and the Prince retired to their respective bedchambers.

xxx

As Adam got ready for bed, he showered, pulled on a pair of black silk pajama bottoms and slipped underneath the covers. Reaching over and turning out the light, he lay on his back as Cringer settled by the fire.

In the dark under the soft golden glow of the hearth, Adam stared at the ceiling bringing his palms to rest underneath his head. Thoughts swirled about his mind as he pondered the women he tried to protect and how his good deeds always seemed to blow up in his face: Taqi, Saphirra…Teela. His reputation suffered greatly over stepping in and helping the Princess and the daughter of a beloved Palace chamber maid.

Taking a deep breath, he exhaled loudly as a thought came to mind.

No, his reputation was already shot once He-Man arrived on the scene. Pre-Greyskull, he was at least mildly respected. Post-Greyskull earned him the unfortunate moniker, "The Clown Prince". Whenever he was seen fleeing battle, it solidified the opinions of his cowardice in the minds of Eternia's citizens.

As the years rolled by, reports of his extraordinary acts of cowardice spread across the kingdom, the general consensus resulting in an overall _unfavorable_ opinion of him, to put it mildly. When public sentiment worsened, Adora, against his advisement, would vehemently come to his defense against the nobles. Many times her over-protectiveness ended up backfiring as people began to joke about the disproportionate levels of testosterone between the twins.

Turning onto his side, he furrowed his brow and sighed. He always thought he could live with a skewed reputation as long as he was able to manage the physical and emotional aspects of being He-Man. Knowing Greyskull simply enhanced his natural strength and abilities, he made sure he worked out, maintained his diet, got proper rest, and honed his skills at martial arts and fencing as his work as Greyskull's Champion was far more important than his social status among the people as Prince.

However lately, the emotional weight was taking its toll. He noted his growing discontent over his secret identity.

For the last few months, he found himself resenting his alter-ego. He knew it was silly; Adam and He-Man are one and the same. However, Adam did all the work while He-Man received the appreciation and adoration.

Adam snorted derisively at the selfish thought. _"I didn't agree to become He-Man for the glory. I did it because it was the right thing to do,"_ he thought to himself. _"My father needed me."_

He thought back to the day he accepted the sword. His father had been kidnapped and held captive by Skeletor shortly after the breach of the Mystic Wall. When he showed up, he remembered the looks of complete shock on the faces of the Masters, his father, and…Teela.

_Teela…_

Teela enthusiastically fought by his side through many battles over the years. They were only teenagers then yet fate forced the two lifelong friends to carry themselves with the maturity of fully grown adults.

And carry it, he did. Measuring his words carefully so as not to betray his true identity and endanger the lives of everyone he loved and cared for. Dropping everything at the Sorceress' call for assistance and running to their aid. Going for days without food and sleep to journey to Darksmoke and seek out Granamyr, Lord of the Dragons for assistance. Dealing with the Cracken, the Yog, the Snake Men, oh God the women of Arcadia, not to mention the ever present Skeletor and his Snake Mountain cronies.

"Are y-you gonna lie there and s-sigh all night, Adam?" the tiger joked sleepily, "I can h-hear you thinking."

Jolted out of his reverie, Adam shifted his gaze to his buddy sending him a lopsided grin. "Sorry, Cringe. Guess there's a lot on my mind tonight."

The cat smiled lifting his head. "Oh it's a-alright. I hope you eventually f-find p-peace."

Adam gave him a wan smile. "Thanks, pal. Me too."

Just then, the sound of an explosion followed by screaming rocked the Palace sending Adam scrambling out of his bed and jumping to his feet. He locked gazes with a startled Cringer and ran to the glass doors of his balcony. Pulling them open, he ran outside and grabbed the rail. His eyes widened at what he saw.

Hundreds of Skeletor's robots hovered over the courtyard both overhead and at ground level destroying everything in their paths. Armed guards rushed over as Palace staff screamed heading for cover. The ammunition lit up the night sky and the grounds beneath like fireworks as fire and smoke billowed from below.

 _"Prince Adam, Skeletor is after your father!"_ the Sorceress' breathy voice echoed within his mind. _"He is still in the Council Room. Hurry!"_

Without thinking, Adam rushed to the door, flung it open, and broke out into an open sprint down the hallway, Cringer bounding to his feet and stopping at the door. "A-Adam! You f-forgot your sword!"

Unable to hear his friend's warning over the explosions and the screams, Adam ran down the royal corridor and around the corner. Guards spilled out into the halls running to and fro taking up their positions.

"My mother!" Adam shouted pointing behind him.

"Right away, Your Highness!" they bowed quickly before half of them ran the opposite direction to her chambers.

"The rest of you, with me!" Adam directed as they nodded falling in step rushing toward the Council Room.

Reaching the double doors, Adam found them locked as more explosions and desperate shouts emanated from behind. Instinctively, he reached behind his back, his blue gaze widening at the realization he had left his sword in its secret compartment in his chambers. But even if he did have it with him, he couldn't just whip it out of nowhere in front of everyone. He looked at the others.

"Help me break the door down!"

They immediately began hitting the door with the butts of their firearms, some using their boots, Adam using his shoulders still clad in pajamas and barefoot.

They broke through to a scene of mayhem. His father was locked in vicious hand to hand combat with Skeletor as nobles scrambled about; some fighting back against Snake Mountain's mutants, many others cowering in corners and underneath the conference tables.

Adam and the guards flooded the room immediately engaging the enemy combatants; Adam using his bare fists, the guards firing their weapons and anything they could find.

Teela arrived with the Guard, her emerald gaze going wide at the carnage. She jerked her head right to see Adam fighting in his pajamas against Mer-Man…and _winning!_ Incredulous, her mouth flew open.

She immediately recovered shouting orders at her men as they joined the battle; she fighting a screeching Evil-Lyn as the sounds of ammunition, rocket launchers, and gritty combat reached her ears within and without in the courtyards.

Ending his exchange with Mer-Man with a side elbow to the jaw, Adam whirled around in time to duck evading Beastman's right hook. He leaned in for a punch to the mutant's gut causing the furry red creature to groan doubling over in pain. He followed up with a right uppercut to the jaw sending Beastman's head violently snapping back, staggering backwards, and crashing into a conference table causing nobles to scurry from underneath as his weight broke it in pieces.

Adam whirled around to see Skeletor deliver powerful energy volts from his open palm causing his father to leap out of the way and dive for the floor, his left arm bleeding profusely.

_"Prince Adam!"_

At the mention of his name, Adam's blue gaze left his father and settled on Lord Chantenyor huddled in the corner.

"Help the King!" the older man screamed.

The Prince's gaze quickly assessed the room, the sights and sounds coupled by those outside filling the night air as Adam surveyed an inner wall completely blown open by one of Skeletor's robots. Black starry night peeked in through the outer ridges. At that, Adam suddenly turned and ran from the room back into the Palace corridors.

Chantenyor's eyes went round as he and several others witnessed the Prince's retreat. From her peripheral, Teela saw it as well yet continued to focus battling Evil-Lyn.

Rounding the corner Adam almost collided with Cringer who came to a sliding, screeching halt; between his teeth, the Power Sword.

"Good work, Cringe!" Adam encouraged setting a hand on the trembling tiger's head. He took the sword and glancing right then left, held it aloft.

xxx

The two crossed swords as the King fell backward onto the floor. Wounded and in pain, he stopped pausing for breath.

"This time, you're coming with me, Randor… _dead or alive!_ " the blue wizard cackled standing over him. He held up a palm for one final blow. Unable to move, Randor's hazel eyes widened in dread.

The neon blue energy stream violently shot forth from his palm and headed straight for Randor's eyes when the cold blade of a sword came out of nowhere, inserted itself just inches from Randor's face, and blocked it sending it shooting back to the evil wizard.

Skeletor dove for the floor as the energy beam shifted taking out six of his robots.

Snapping his head backward to watch his robots' fiery end, Skeletor screamed in frustration whipping his head back to the King. Instead, his gaze fell on He-Man crouched protectively in front of the wounded man tossing his sword from one hand to the other and wearing a lopsided grin.

"Shall we dance?" his deep voice taunted.

Relieved, Teela and her men fought with new vigor as He-Man and Skeletor engaged.

The battle ended rather quickly; Skeletor shot several rapid fire volts as He-Man deflected each one obliterating the airborne iron robots sending them crashing to the floor in a fiery heap. Recovering, Beastman got to his feet and charged He-Man's blindside as he fought with Skeletor. Without looking, He-Man punched the mutant with a hard left jab, his head snapping back as he fell to his knees unconscious while He-Man continued to engage with Skeletor. Teela performed a roundhouse kick to Evil-Lyn's jaw causing her body to twist and fall to the floor.

Randor watched in awe as Greyskull's Warrior skillfully crossed swords with the skull-faced dictator then quickly and smoothly transitioned into hand to hand combat.

He furrowed his brow. There was something familiar about his style of fighting…

The Warrior suddenly swoop-kicked Skeletor sending him hard onto his back, the wind escaping his lungs with a 'whoosh' knocking him out cold.

Realizing their leader was down, Evil-Lyn, still on the floor raised a glowing palm. With that, herself along with an unconscious Skeletor, Beastman, Mer-Man, and the remaining robots all disappeared leaving the guards, Teela, and He-Man panting for air, the wounded strewn about and moaning in pain.

After a long moment of silence, people began to stir as medics arrived to treat the wounded. Lord Chantenyor gazed at Greyskull's Warrior.

"Thank you for rescuing us, He-Man," he shook his head then returned to his gaze. _"Why?"_

His breathing returning to normal, he quirked his brow and replied, "Why what?"

"Why did Prince Adam desert us?"

"Umm…," speechless, He-Man shifted a troubled sapphire gaze to Teela's angry emerald ones.


	6. Chapter 6

"Yes. _Why_ ," Teela irritably echoed the noble's question, her hand on her hip. She glared at He-Man.

"You two seem to know each other pretty well. Why does Adam _always_ abandon us?" she continued, her lips set in a thin line.

He-Man looked at her. Her mouth said "us" but her eyes said, _"me"_.

Despite the wounded being tended to by infirmary staff, all eyes were glued to Greyskull's Warrior as he seemed to wrestle with a viable answer. He finally opened his mouth to reply when the King, struggling to his feet, unknowingly cut him off.

"Simply put my dear, my son is selfish," Randor offered in defeat limping toward the Captain.

Incredulous, the blonde warrior snapped his head to His Majesty.

A nearby guard member reached out to assist, the injured King politely declining help. "He's just not wired to put others first." Gesturing to an apprehensive He-Man he added, "He'd rather call on someone else who's not afraid to get his hands dirty…not afraid of pain and suffering," he eyed the Warrior who seemed to stiffen at this line of conversation and chuckled sarcastically. "Well…at least my son recognizes his weaknesses and calls on someone more capable than him in every way."

He-Man simply stared at Randor.

"My King, although I'd heard others describe the Prince's behavior in times of distress, I never believed I'd actually witness it myself," Lord Chantenyor spoke up, his wounds being treated by a nurse. He glanced away, his eyes heavy with emotion. "It is a most alarming feeling," he then met the King's troubled gaze. "May I speak freely, Your Majesty?"

Randor nodded.

"Forgive me, but…with his constant aversion to conflict, will the Crown Prince one day be ready to rule Eternia in your stead?"

His jaw angrily clenched, He-Man was now eyeing Lord Chantenyor, his right hand gripping the Power Sword.

Her eyes darting between the Champion and the noble, Teela wrinkled her brow in confusion.

Randor's weary hazel gaze shifted to the floor. He slowly shook his head. "That is a question I've asked myself many times over the last seven years, Ivan," he replied, his emotions raw. "He does not seem to possess the heart of a King."

There was a gasp as all eyes widened at the censure with He-Man's troubled blue gaze now narrowing icily.

Missing the bombshell, the Queen's security detail entered followed quickly by Marlena. Reaching the entrance she stopped short and froze, her hazel-blue eyes darting everywhere shaken at the destruction at the hand of their enemies. Her eyes searched frantically for her husband and son and finding them, though one was currently cloaked in disguise, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Captain, we haven't located the Crown Prince!" Teela's First Lieutenant called out appearing in the corridor and breaking the silence. "Master Cringer was discovered in the Prince's chambers and regrettably cannot tell us what happened."

At that news everyone glanced nervously at one another.

In the ensuing silence, Mother and son found each other, their eyes locking. Unbeknownst to all but the Queen, the Prince was present among them.

Randor finally released an exasperated sigh and waved a hand. "I'm sure he's fine. Bring Cringer here."

"Right away, Sir," the guard nodded darting down the hall.

In light of the attack and pained by his father's apathy for his welfare, He-Man breathed a sigh, the corners of his mouth tilting downward as he pensively rolled the hilt of his sword in his grip. Curious, Teela continued to eye him perplexed at his demeanor.

Soon after, a cowering Cringer appeared at the entrance, the guard gently coaxing him into the room. Randor whirled around.

"Cringer? Where is my son?"

Trembling and with all eyes on him, the cat's wide and apprehensive golden gaze immediately darted to Greyskull's Champion then back to the King. "H-he had no choice but to help s-someone in trouble, Y-your Majesty."

A nurse was now attempting to treat Randor's injured arm when the King, angry now, pulled away from her. _"Help someone?"_ he roared. "And what exactly are _we?_ Didn't _we_ require assistance?" he continued before stopping.

Blinking, he chuckled coldly, "Perhaps he was simply _helping_ _himself?_ "

Pensive, Teela nodded and forgetting herself muttered, "Perhaps. He has a tendency to do such things."

He-Man's irritated gaze and Teela's searching eyes abruptly met as Marlena's expression fell.

Randor turned sharply to Lord Chantenyor. Drawing a resigned breath he added, "Truly my son does not have the heart of a warrior, Ivan. Courage is not in his DNA," he spat. "Indeed, he is most unfit for rule."

Someone gasped as the Queen's hands flew to her mouth. Teela's emerald gaze, heretofore trained on He-Man shifted abruptly to the King and widened. Startled, Cringer's eyes darted worriedly to his longtime friend.

Finding himself once again publicly castigated, inwardly He-Man struggled against the overwhelming desire to punch his father out cold and use his sword to make hash of every wooden item in this room. Foregoing the indulgent impulse, instead he took a deep breath and gave a long sigh, an eerie stillness settling over him.

The room went quiet as Eternia's Champion, his eyes settling on the King, straightened. His expression leveling to something dangerously unreadable, with slow and steady strength he calmly lifted the weighty sword over his head and sheathed it behind him as all watched with curiosity.

He bowed to the ruling couple, the Queen's worried gaze locked on his pained features. Headed for the entrance, he settled a reassuring hand on the remorseful tiger's head as he disappeared into the Palace corridor.

"He-Man, wait!" Teela called out as she ran after him.

Randor and Ivan exchanged confused glances.

"That was odd."

"He is a noble man, Your Majesty. Perhaps you embarrassed him with the comparisons between he and your son."

Randor shook his head. "No, Ivan. I'm sure he secretly agrees with my assessment."

xxx

_"Wait!"_

Making haste down the hall, He-Man suddenly halted without turning, his broad shoulders rising and falling with every deep breath as his mind reeled over his father's bitter sentiments.

Teela jogged to his side placing a hand on his right shoulder. Furious, he snapped his shoulder back and glared down at her, his sapphire gaze burning with anger.

Never having seen He-Man cross, her eyes went wide, the power in his presence tangible. She suddenly became very aware of his sword, her gaze traveling to the hilt peeking out behind his back. Her brow knitting, Teela released him taking a respectful step back. He then shifted his gaze forward and continued silently down the hall.

Troubled and slightly shaken, Teela watched helplessly as he eventually disappeared from sight.

* * *

 _"Where is he?"_ Duncan's mind asked.

Silence.

_"Teela'Na?"_

_"The Prince wishes to be alone at this time, Farrell,"_ the wistful feminine voice echoed in his mind.

He knit his brow. _"But he's been gone for three days,"_ he tried, _"His mother is worried._ I'm _worried."_

Pause.

_"He is safe, dear Duncan."_

Unsettled by the withholding of information, Duncan released a frustrated sigh. _"Fine. But what happens when Skeletor—"_

 _"He will come,"_ she stated abruptly, her presence leaving him.

xxx

The royal couple along with Man-At-Arms, the Captain of the Guard, and Orko sat at breakfast, their minds preoccupied with the absence of one family member.

It was now day four. _No Prince._

Teela constantly shifted her gaze to the empty seat across from her, her thoughts swirling. The Queen, her features downcast took a sip of coffee as the King attempted to work through his anger at yet another example of his son's irresponsibility.

Orko glanced at the empty corner and back at Duncan. "I guess Cringer hasn't left Adam's chambers yet is that right, Man-At-Arms?" he asked heavy hearted.

"That is correct, Orko," came the reply, Duncan's eyes on his plate. "He waits for his return."

The Trollan huffed thoughtfully. "I sure do miss Adam. Anyone know where he is yet?"

 _"No!"_ they all replied.

Orko recoiled as Teela explained, "Orko, you've asked everyday, nine times a day. And think about it; we wouldn't all be sitting here if we'd found him now, would we?"

Sheepish, the tiny magician shrugged. "Oh yeah. I guess you're right, Teela."

The room once again went silent as the sound of boots echoed in the hallway. Hoping to see Adam, all eyes shot expectantly to the entrance.

"So, my brother had to disappear in order to find peace of mind, did he not?" Princess Adora stated sharply as she entered the Hall, her sapphire gaze darting to her father. She stopped and placed a hand on her hip. "I suspect you are to blame as usual, Father?"

Marlena's eyebrows shot up as Randor angrily tossed his utensils onto the plate, the clanking sound echoing against the walls.

"I will not abide being addressed in this manner!" he growled, his gaze boring into hers.

Adora lifted an eyebrow. "And what manner is that, Father? Truthful?"

"Enough!" he shouted jumping to his feet and palming the table. He glared at his younger child as the table went quiet. "I will not accept such insolence. You will respect your father or…," flustered, he trailed off.

Duncan and Teela exchanged fearful glances as Orko's yellow eyes barely peered out from under the table having timidly lost altitude.

Adora's gaze narrowed. "Or what? Disavow me as you did my brother? I am afraid you are running out of Heirs, Father."

Marlena rose from the table, her hazel-blue gaze conveying quiet fury. "Both of you, knock it off!"

Startled, everyone's gaze shifted to the Queen.

"What kind of a family have we become? Dammit! I have simply _had it_ with this constant bickering because of _Greyskull!_ "

Duncan flinched as Orko gasped. Adora's blue gaze widened at the apparent slip while Marlena shot a look at her daughter denying any wrongdoing.

Confused, Randor looked on as she continued.

"Ever since He-Man arrived, we've experienced nothing but contention and strife!" She looked at Teela. "Constant comparisons between my son and this ethereal warrior have caused him nothing but misery," she stated, her eyes beginning to glisten with tears as she looked away.

Teela shifted uncomfortably in her seat as Adora's accusatory gaze darted to the Captain then to the King.

Marlena turned to her husband. "And your reprehensible behavior three nights ago after word that your son had disappeared…," she trailed off shaking her head. "For the first time in my life I was ashamed to be your wife that night."

Wounded, Randor winced.

"So he's not perfect!" she railed, her arms waving in anger. "A parent is supposed to love their child despite their shortcomings," she pointed at the King, " _You_ my husband are part of the problem. Your very public ranting and disapproval of our son do nothing to improve the public's perception of him."

Sheepish, Randor slowly sat down, his eyes filled with confusion and self-doubt.

The Queen turned to the Princess. "And _you_ , my daughter. You know better than to behave in such a disrespectful manner toward your father. Regardless of his faults he is _still_ your father, Adora. You can disagree with him without impertinence."

Duly chastised, Adora shifted a contrite gaze to the floor, her arms folded contemplatively.

Marlena stifled a sob, steeling herself from completely breaking down. "My son carries the weight of the kingdom on his shoulders and what does he get in return? Minimal support from those he admires," she glanced at Duncan who remorsefully averted his gaze, "Grief from short-sighted individuals who are supposedly his friends," she glanced at a sheepish Teela, "And contention from his family," she shot a look at Randor who despite the tongue lashing, attempted to maintain a look of self-importance.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she straightened sending a contemptible glance at everyone in the room. "I will be in my office for the rest of the day and by holy hell, I am _not_ to be disturbed," she ordered before turning on her heel and storming out of the Dining Hall.

Everyone glanced at one another in silence.

Introspective and her anger now abated, Adora glanced about the room, turned, and followed her mother out.

* * *

"Man-At-Arms!" Commander Bouvier's voice rang out from the radio on his hip. "Do you copy?"

Within Hangar-12, Duncan quickly unclipped it from his belt and held it to his lips. "Go."

"Skeletor and his lackeys are in Eternos! They're after the city's energy supply attacking the power shed!" he stated breathlessly. "My men are 10-clicks away."

"Good. The Captain will send a detachment of her men and women to meet you. I and my team will lock down the Palace."

"Very good, Sir!"

Duncan snapped the communicator shut, his thoughts going directly to his protégé. _"Where are you, He-Man?"_ his mind wondered.

After hurriedly relating orders to his daughter and his own troops, an enormous explosion suddenly erupted along the outer edges of Eternos as citizens within the city's streets panicked and ran for their lives, some screaming, some shouting for help.

Man-At-Arms ran and, commandeering a sky-sled, he started the engine and jetted toward the disturbance.

Arriving quickly at the scene, he hovered over the melee to discover Skeletor and Trap-Jaw blasting deadly volts at a lone He-Man below, his brilliant sword reflecting the rays of the setting sun as he nimbly deflected the ammunition.

Duncan sighed in relief, a resulting unexplained twinge of guilt curiously biting at his conscience.

xxx

He-Man expertly blocked several rapid succession volts sending each of them in different directions effectively obliterating nearby robots as Clawful and Tri-Klops attempted to break into the power shed.

Having been warned by Bouvier, the electricians inside activated the force field preventing the evil warlock from materializing within its walls. They then blockaded the entrances with chains and steel panels. Nervous, they listened to the brawl just outside as they executed protocols for the safety of Eternos' citizens and to prevent the enemy from asserting control over the power grid.

Skeletor's nasally voice rose above the fray. "What's the matter, you blonde buffoon? Have you nothing to say?" he goaded.

Ignoring the taunts, He-Man remained silent as he continued to fight.

"He-Man, look out!" Duncan shouted from above.

Skeletor cackled as Whiplash materialized behind the Warrior, He-Man ducking just in time evading a swipe from the reptile's powerful tail. Quickly sheathing his sword, the two fought bitterly as Trap-Jaw surged ahead offering assistance to his failing comrade.

With Greyskull's Defender preoccupied, Skeletor slinked to the shed to assist Tri-Klops and Clawful with entry into the power shed.

Commander Bouvier's troops descended upon the brawl with Captain Teela and the Royal Guard intercepting as they engaged in battle with Snake Mountain's cronies; citizens paralyzed with fear watched anxiously crouched behind buildings and embankments.

Satisfied that reinforcements had joined the Warrior, Man-At-Arms jetted hastily back to the Palace to ensure the protection of the royal family.

 _"Duncan, Skeletor's aerial robots have entered the Palace courtyards however She-Ra is protecting the King and Queen,"_ the Sorceress' voice reassured before slipping away.

 _"Thank you, Teela'Na,"_ he sent back as he cut through the sky.

xxx

Singlehandedly defeating Trap-Jaw and Whiplash, He-Man sprinted toward the shed as the troops, dodging enemy lasers fired upon the robots knocking them out of the sky one by one. Several troops battled Clawful and Skeletor as Tri-Klops focused his incision laser on severing the chains to the shed's double doors.

His helmet shifting his vision to reverse, Tri-Klops shot a deadly back-ray at a fast approaching He-Man who unsheathed his sword and volleyed it back at the evil scientist without breaking stride. Terrified, Tri-Klops released the chains and dove out of the way, his own death-ray clipping his shoulder. Blood spraying, he let out a cry of agony and crumpled to the ground as He-Man reached him and, pulling a bolo from his belt, tied him down rendering him helpless.

He-Man started for Skeletor who whipped around to see his scientist disabled, his hollow eye sockets burning red hot. "You muscle-headed meddler!" he shrieked. "Let's see if you can dodge this!" he railed shooting a deadly blue energy ray from his havoc staff.

Angry and at a full sprint, Greyskull's Warrior evaded the blow by leaping into an aerial somersault and simultaneously pulling his sword from his scabbard.

Taken aback by the acrobatics, Skeletor's eye sockets widened as He-Man came down on him with power, slicing the havoc staff in two.

The resulting explosion from the broken sorcery as the magic of Greyskull and Snake Mountain met blew both men away from the center; Skeletor tumbling out of control sending him violently into a nearby tree, He-Man flying backward crashing through one of the city's brick walls.

Teela, having witnessed the blinding explosion screamed and sprinted toward the wall as her troops subdued Clawful.

Bouvier's troops descended upon the unconscious Dark Lord binding his arms and legs as the remaining robots, having been sustained by Snake Mountain's magic dropped heavily out of the air and crashed into the ground exploding on impact. The Guard quickly bound an unconscious Trap-Jaw and Whiplash preparing them for incarceration.

xxx

"He-Man!" Teela shouted, tears welling up in her eyes as people nearby ran alongside anxiously calling out the Warrior's name.

Entering the gaping hole in the wall, they found a massive pile of rubble, a deep moan escaping from underneath.

Teary, Teela gave a broken smile knowing he was at least still alive. "He-Man! Can you hear me?"

A muffled, "Mmm…yessss," replied, the voice low and gravelly.

"Quickly…before he suffocates!" the redhead shouted fearfully as they all, using their hands, manically dug through the rubble.

Suddenly a hand, its wrist fitted with a golden cuff and subsequently attached to a muscular arm broke through. The rocks began to move and clear away seemingly of its own volition as everyone recoiled and stepped back. The bricks then noisily clattered and fell away as He-Man emerged slowly rising to his feet, his blonde locks, chest, and furry loin cloth covered in white powdery mortar.

Blinking and nonchalantly dusting himself off, the crowd released a shout of relief as Teela impulsively fell into his arms. Visibly uncomfortable, he gave a crooked smile as he stiffly hugged her back, awkwardly patting her back.

Noticing his emotional distance, Teela furrowed her brow and pulled back staring into his eyes. "Are you alright?"

He gave a small smile and nodded as people cheered.

 _"Once again, Eternia's Defender saves us!"_ a voice rang out as the cheers surged.

 _"And once again, the Clown Prince is nowhere to be found,"_ a derisive voice mocked to the laughter of all present.

Annoyed, He-Man snapped his head in the voice's direction as Teela worriedly looked up at him then at the crowd.

 _"Hey, maybe He-Man can be our next King after His Majesty retires?"_ another voice offered. The citizens cheered in agreement as He-Man's face darkened.

 _"Yeah! Rumor has it the King has already said as much!"_ someone else ventured as everyone snickered anew.

He-Man's sapphire gaze narrowed angrily, a scowl forming as Teela nervously released him and turned to the group.

"Alright everyone. Show's over," she stated while corralling the throng.

_"He-Man and Captain Teela! You guys could marry and be the next rulers of Eternia!"_

Her emerald gaze widened as she turned sharply to the Warrior behind her. His jaw clenched angrily, he stared annoyingly at the group as they congratulated themselves on this new revelation, unaware of his growing hostility.

Nervously glancing over her shoulder, Teela once again turned to the group coaxing them forward. "Come on guys let's leave our Defender alone. I'm sure he has enough to do without worrying about becoming King—"

The deafening sound of a wall exploding behind them silenced everyone as all heads turned to the source.

He-Man, having retrieved and sheathed his sword had just angrily punched out a wall with his fist sending bricks flying in the other direction. He turned to glare at the group who gasped at the fury evident in his blue gaze.

"Enough."

Worried, Teela knit her brow. Seeing He-Man losing control of his temper was completely unsettling. He was the most powerful man in the universe and losing it over taunts about Prince Adam—

Her mind stopped. Punching a wall in anger…that seemed so familiar. Recognition dawning, she gasped.

_Adam!_

It now made sense. He-Man's hesitation in kissing her. His aloofness after her last blow up with Adam. His obvious frustration at the King's low opinion of the Prince and his irritability at everyone's contempt. Adam's secrecy and his defensiveness making the point that she and He-Man had no relationship. He-Man covering for Adam…

Fearful, the crowd quickly dispersed as Teela stepped to him. He held her gaze staring down into her troubled eyes.

"I know the secret," she stated, her eyes heavy with sorrow.

He frowned. "What secret?"

"You and Adam."

His blue gaze widened with dread.

"You two…are _lovers._ "

With a gasp, He-Man's eyebrows shot skyward however the sudden sharp intake of air caused him to double over into an uncontrollable coughing fit, the dust from the rubble finally affecting him. Concerned, Teela patted his back for relief as he quickly regained control.

Straightening and settling down, he finally met her gaze once again. "How did you come to this conclusion?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

Self-conscious, Teela fidgeted and glanced away. "I don't know. It's just that you seem upset whenever anyone slanders him."

He eyed her and cleared his throat. "So what you're saying is that anyone who holds any admiration or the slightest affection for him must be… _involved_ with him? Otherwise, he's typically rejected?"

Teela stared at him, unable to answer that very viable deduction. She watched as a flurry of emotions flitted across his handsome features.

As if reaching a decision, his blue gaze suddenly waxed cold before reaching behind his back and unsheathing the Power Sword. With both hands holding it flat between them, he studied it as Teela, confused, studied him.

He agilely flipped it over. The familiar low hum of power pulsating in his grasp at one point in his life soothing, now seemed to stand in the way of freedom and contentment. He lifted his gaze to hers.

"You still haven't figured it out," he stated cryptically, his voice low and quiet.

Teela felt a jolt, her eyes glued to his. Eyeing him suspiciously she replied, "What exactly has Adam told you?"

She watched him as something flashed in his eyes. Was it… _disappointment? Sorrow?_

He-Man felt something crumple deep within. With a sad sigh he carefully sheathed the humming sword back into his scabbard all the while never breaking eye contact. He then stilled.

"I can't do this anymore."

Befuddled, Teela furrowed her brow. "Do _what_ anymore?"

"I've had enough. I'm done."

Her mouth dropped open as he turned, a glimmering portal suddenly opening behind him.

"He-Man!" she surged toward him, her hand outstretched but it was too late.

He stepped into the portal…and disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

"Daughter, what's your twenty?" the staticky voice asked nervously.

Teela blinked and reached for her communicator. "I'm…I'm here, Father. At the Northern Wall."

Relieved, Man-At-Arms replied, "Commander Bouvier checked in asking for your location. When none of us could place you, we were worried."

She sighed. "I'm sorry, Father. I'm just a little…confused. I'm fine."

"Confused?" he echoed, then a pause. "Where's He-Man?"

Her heart sank at the mention of his name. Swallowing, she replied tightly, "Gone."

"Gone?"

Her eyes squeezed shut, she struggled to regain her composure. With determination, her eyes popped open and focused as she pressed the button on her communicator. "I'll give a full report at check-in, Sir. Will return to Hangar 5 at nineteen hundred."

There was a curious pause then, "Affirmative, Captain."

Snapping the device shut Teela glanced around, her eyes settling on the last of the Wind Raiders and Med Evacs far off in the distance transporting their troops back to base. Her gaze then swept to her Sky-Sled a hundred feet to her right.

Clamping her radio to her belt, she took a deep breath and started for it.

* * *

A silent and very conflicted He-Man stood within Greyskull's ancient walls at the bottom of the throne's steps, his gaze settling on a beautiful winged woman holding him in her emerald hawk-like stare.

Rising from her perch, she slowly descended the steps, her eyes boring into his. Reaching the bottom she stood toe to toe with him, her chin upturned to gaze directly into his eyes.

"I can't," he finally stated, his sapphire gaze filled with pain.

The Sorceress' eyes glistened with unshed tears. "I have seen your troubles and am truly sorry for the many burdens you carry," she replied, her voice soft and empathetic.

His gaze shifted to the stone floor.

The woman's emerald eyes suddenly flashed. "No," she said, her tone sharp. "You most certainly are _not_ a disappointment," she replied reading his melancholy thoughts. "That is your father's voice and he could not be more wrong."

He-Man's eyes jerked up to meet hers.

"Your heart is pure. Many people neither possess nor understand your tender disposition, young Prince, and in doing so they question your judgement. It is simply your nature to truly care for others and as a result, you made civic-minded decisions to protect all regardless of how your actions reflected upon your alter ego," she explained with a nod to the sword on his back.

Listening intently, he held her gaze.

"You have also made very personal and difficult decisions to safeguard those you love despite the many harsh and unfair consequences that followed," she added, her mind reflecting on the names of the people he had helped; in particular the Princess, the Daughter of Abelya…her _own_ daughter.

She pressed her lips together. "Unconditional love. Forbearance. Mercy. _Those,_ young one, are traits everyone values yet so few work to engender within themselves," she stepped closer, her hands caressing his shoulders, "It requires strength, discipline, endurance, and humility."

He continued to stare, his gaze finally faltering as it dropped once again to the floor, the aforementioned ideals resonating deep within his psyche. "So indeed, I _have_ failed Greyskull."

Her brow knitting in consternation the Sorceress countered, "No you have not, He-Man. You are human. And the human heart can bear so much," she eyed him. "Even as Adam, you endured continuing opposition by consistently choosing to do what was right whether publicly or privately," she looked at him. "And…even if you had never defeated Skeletor, after seven years of wielding the sword and bearing the responsibility of defending Eternia, you _still_ would have been justified in walking away, young one."

Catching her clue, again his eyes jerked to meet hers. _"_ Skeletor… _defeated?"_

She nodded. "The incendiary nature of your righteous indignation at the injustice of those who suffered and died under his tyranny rose within you. In response, Greyskull's might surged and broke forth channeling through you and galvanizing the Power Sword."

Incredulous, He-Man blinked.

"When you destroyed his havoc staff, you broke the source of his power," she continued, her eyes narrowing in retrospect. "Skeletor is a broken man. I doubt very much he will be able to regain his original strength if any at all."

Perplexed, his eyes studied the floor as hers remained fixed upon him. She cocked her head to the side, her weighty emerald gaze suddenly laced with wide-eyed interest. "With that said, there are many in this world and beyond vying to take his place. Evil is still among us."

His gaze still averted, his shoulders suddenly slumped. "For the first time, I lost control today," he began. "I saw the fear in their eyes as my temper broke; the apprehension in Teela's expression…," He shook his head. "Over the last few years I found I'd developed a short fuse over the constant wrangling with my father, the Nobles…Teela…," he broke off again punctuating it with a small sigh.

"I'm…I'm tired."

Lifting a weary gaze to meet hers he added, "It was bad enough I lost it as Adam. But as _He-Man_ ," disappointed in himself, he bit his lip. "That's unacceptable."

Teela'Na watched as, taking a deep breath, He-Man reached behind his back and unsheathed his weapon, the piercing sound of metal against metal echoing against Greyskull's storied walls.

Bittersweet, his gaze lingered on the mighty Power Sword, its low and mesmerizing hum swelling and ebbing as he examined it turning it over in his grasp. He considered it.

This weapon had served him well. It had been dependable in protecting the defenseless and effective as the instrument of Justice. Reliable, not once did it shatter, break, or even crack under seven long years of insurmountable pressure.

Staring at it, he snorted and smirked in amusement.

Concerned at his fragile state of mind and tapping into his tempestuous emotions, the Sorceress' brow knit worriedly, her eyes studying him closely.

 _How ironic_ , he thought, his sapphire stare fixed on the formidable weapon. _My sword stayed true, yet_ **_I'm_** _now cracking under pressure. Some Defender of Eternia I turned out to be._

He shifted his stormy gaze back to the Castle's Guardian. Holding it horizontally, he pushed it toward her.

"Take it. Obviously I'm not worthy," he slowly shook his head. "I can't…I…," his voice cracking, he hesitated then finally ground out, "I'm beaten…not by Skeletor, but by my own failings."

Frowning, the Guardian of Greyskull tore her eyes from his conflicted countenance and shifted a sad gaze to Greyskull's Sword. Hesitatingly, she wrapped her long graceful fingers around the hilt and blade taking it from him and lifting her chin to search his eyes, their eyes meeting once again and locking in silent acquiescence.

He-Man took a step back knowing what would follow.

Immediately, a painful electric current shot up his spine as he gasped and fell to his knees, his hands grasping the stone flooring. Lurching forward, he grimaced and cried out in pain as his body struggled to right itself under the trauma of Greyskull's separation from his inter-special DNA.

The initial genetic transformation of seven years ago unraveling, the Sorceress watched helplessly with an empathetic and teary gaze as he suffered, unable to come to his aid during this painful reversal process.

With a final agonized and fractured cry He-Man collapsed, his ghostly image destabilizing and melting away leaving Prince Adam unconscious, sprawled on the cold stone floor face down and clad in black slacks, boots, and a purple silk shirt.

The castle went still as his eyes finally fluttered open to stare at a pair of snowy white boots.

Slowly climbing to hands and knees, he lifted his eyes as the Sorceress stood over him, the sword now gone, arms at her side, a sad fragile smile on her lips. His mind still groggy from the painful onslaught, he stared in confusion, his brow furrowed.

She cast a lingering gaze. "Thank you for your service, Prince Adam of Eternia. Greyskull, and this Kingdom, are forever indebted to you."

And with that, she disappeared.

Off balance and slowly standing to his feet, he straightened and regarded the empty throne, his blue gaze sweeping the castle one last time. Nodding his appreciation and his throat tight with emotion, he swallowed hard, turned, and headed toward the drawbridge.

He waited patiently as the bridge gently lowered stretching itself over the cavern below. It finally halted allowing him to cross safely over the abyss. Upon reaching the other side, he turned to gaze upon the decrepit, skeletal façade as the drawbridge lie dormant, the castle's gaping maw frozen in silent scream.

Confused at its hesitation, he watched for what seemed like forever until the bridge finally began to rise. Reaching its apex, it thundered closed in finality.

The Prince lowered his head, turned, and quietly walked away from Castle Greyskull.

* * *

She-Ra was briefing Duncan's Second In Command on the King and Queen's status when, out of her peripheral, she spotted father and daughter, their steps heavy, approaching from the far side of the hangar. Fixing a questioning gaze at their saddened demeanor and anticipating the report, she sheathed the Sword of Protection behind her, turned, and headed toward them.

Mid-step she stopped cold, her eyes going wide in confusion then quickly morphing into consternation as she placed a hand to her head. Lightheaded and off balance, she swayed slightly.

Man-At-Arms and Captain Teela glanced worriedly at each other before rushing to her aid. Catching her just before she collapsed, they assisted her to a nearby bench.

"Water!" Teela ordered as a guard quickly saluted and disappeared into the corridor.

Her eyelids heavy, the Warrior Princess blinked then shook her head as if to clear it. Her blue gaze focusing and refocusing, they suddenly sharpened and locked on Duncan. "Where is my brother?" she demanded.

Duncan, his cinnamon gaze dim with worry glanced at Teela. "Captain, kindly relay the report," he quietly asked.

Her mouth suddenly going dry, Teela licked her lips. "I don't know where he is, She-Ra."

The woman's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, you don't know where he is?" she said sharply. "He was with you at the power shed, was he not?"

"Yes."

She-Ra eyed her. "And?"

"And…after I spoke with him, he stepped through a portal and disappeared," Teela replied, her emerald gaze steady and locked with the sapphire one before her.

The Etherian Warrior quirked an eyebrow then turned to search Duncan's silent countenance, the lighting in the hangar flickering against her gold winglet headdress. She turned back to the redhead.

"Come, Captain. We must talk…," she looked at Duncan, " _All_ of us."

xxx

That evening, the five of them deliberated in a conference room located in the west wing of the Palace, sentries dutifully guarding the doors. Teela had just briefed everyone on what happened at the Northern Wall leaving them silent, the room charged with apprehension. Marlena bit her lip.

"After you surmised my brother was engaged in an illicit affair with the Crown Prince, he stated he was _finished_?" She-Ra replied, a tad perturbed.

Defensively folding her arms and her insecurities rising, Teela threw a petulant glance at the blonde woman. "Well, what else was I supposed to think?"

The woman's blue gaze narrowed.

"Teela," her father drew out in warning.

"Describe his body language," the Queen asked, her brow furrowed.

All eyes shot to Marlena.

Blinking, she glanced around the room. "Nonverbal cues are just as important as the spoken word," she offered, a bit annoyed. When no one replied, she blew out a puff of breath. "I'm an _astronaut_ for goodness sake. If your radio goes out while repairing the loading arm on a space station suspended miles above the Earth, someone please enlighten me on how one would communicate during a spacewalk," she rambled irritatingly.

More stares.

Teela blinked, her mind replaying their interaction. "He seemed…defeated, Your Majesty."

Silence.

"Did he mention if he'd return?" the King finally asked unsettled, his voice laced with concern.

She-Ra's face darkened.

"No, Sir."

Agitated, Randor leaned back and stroked his beard. "Curious. What could have possibly triggered his actions? The thought of him abandoning us to God knows where while Beastman, Mer-Man, and Evil-Lyn remain at large—"

"While your son's whereabouts these past five days remain a mystery leaving him vulnerable to kidnapping or assault _by_ said mutants…," She-Ra reminded sharply, her eyes fixed on him and more than a little stung at the term "abandonment" used to characterize her twin brother.

Caught off guard, Randor blinked at the Etherian woman, the room quiet as the two attempted to read each other. Sighing, he glanced away.

"They're _both_ gone."

Everyone snapped their heads to Teela.

Her eyes studying the polished cherry wood grain of the oval conference table she stared at nothing, hugging herself as she struggled to make sense of it all.

She-Ra's probing blue stare roamed the room then settled on her father. "Forgive me Your Majesty, but why have you not sent a search party after the Eternian Prince?"

Randor's eyes widened and shifted abruptly to her. "He's gone off before but no more than a day," his gaze went distant wandering past her shoulder. "As the days passed, I deduced this was his way of getting attention so I found myself calling his bluff." He glanced down. "I must admit…I expected him home by now," he stated with regret.

She-Ra's eyebrows shot up as Teela snapped her head to the King. "But…he's the Crown Prince, Sire. Whether this is a game or not, he's too important to be left out there…alone…even if it is just to prove a lesson," she trailed off.

At the gentle reproof, everyone present held their tongues as He-Man's twin, surprised by the Captain's sudden and apparent objectivity turned sharply to the redhead.

Randor stared blankly.

Marlena furrowed her brow. Having been briefed by Duncan two days ago on the Sorceress' response regarding Adam's disappearance, her mind felt at least some relief knowing he was safe and simply sought solace. But now, her mind fretted at the notion of He-Man _also_ disappearing.

"Has your brother attempted contact, She-Ra?" Duncan asked worriedly.

She-Ra's gaze shifted to her brother's mentor. "No, Man-At-Arms. And that is very unlike him. We have a psychosomatic connection allowing us to share one another's thoughts and feelings at any given time," she released a frustrated sigh. "At this moment, I sense nothing."

Distraught, Marlena studied her daughter. "Describe what happened earlier…your moment in the hangar."

The Warrior Princess met her secret mother's concerned gaze. "There was a momentary disruption of power…as if Greyskull simply shut down."

Someone gasped as the room once again fell silent.

"The Crystal Castle maintains a vigil," she continued sadly, "Light Hope advises my brother is currently not on Etheria."

Randor turned to his longtime friend. "Have you been able to connect with the Sorceress?"

"No, Sire," Man-At-Arms replied. "And even if we travel there, it will do no good. Greyskull communicates to me only when necessary and cannot be forced."

The King's eyes flashed. "Well it's certainly necessary now, don't you think Duncan? The Masters are powerful yes but can only do so much. Eternia needs him. And…and my son needs…," he trailed off, his voice cracking, failing under the weight of emotion and regret.

The Queen reached for her husband's hand and squeezed it, his clouded hazel gaze abruptly meeting hers. "Have I brought this upon all of us, Marlena?" he asked, his tone desperate.

The room froze as Marlena swallowed hard. "No one, not even you should lay all that has transpired at your feet, my husband. As a family, each of us shares the responsibility of communicating effectively." She leaned in wrapping her right hand around his neck, their foreheads touching. "Forgive me for blowing up and blaming you, Randy."

Their eyes squeezed shut in pain, Randor rasped, "No my dear. I take the brunt of it for judging my son so harshly, as you had so deftly pointed out," he pulled back to look into her eyes. "But, why can't he work through his fears?" he tried. "Must he run away? Must he _always_ run away?"

She-Ra pursed her lips. "Perhaps he is not running _away_ so much as running _to_?" she offered carefully.

All eyes wide and searching shifted to the blonde Etherian Warrior with Duncan's brow crinkling in admonished censure. She-Ra sent him a dismissive glance.

"Explain," Randor insisted, his interest piqued.

The warrior shifted her sapphire gaze to the Captain. "Did the Prince not tell you once that he summons my brother in times of trouble?"

Recollection dawning, Teela's emerald eyes widened. "Yes."

She-Ra then looked at the King. "And although you have contingencies in place, without the line of ascendancy continuing in its long time-honored tradition, your kingdom would inadvertently suffer would it not?"

His eyes wide, Randor nodded slowly.

"Perhaps in his own way, he was in fact protecting the Kingdom?" she suggested. She suddenly waved a hand. "Well…there it is."

The room waxed pensive as she suddenly stood, her height and presence filling the room. "I must go."

Shaken over the uncertainty of her brother's state of mind, not to mention dare she say, his _desertion_ , she masked her concerns with a strong confident façade. "For reasons known only to him, my brother needs time alone," she declared her steely blue gaze sweeping the quiet room. "I'll return to Etheria and await his call. In the meantime, summon me if I am needed here on Eternia."

Coming to himself, Randor blinked and stood respectfully followed by Duncan. "She-Ra, thank you for your help in protecting the Palace today," he stated, "And thank you for offering your assistance. It's my hope your brother returns soon…along with my son," he added sadly, his voice slightly hoarse.

In her present form She-Ra, long considered a subject of Etheria and not of Eternia, declined to curtsey but instead offered a respectful nod.

Turning, she headed for the door. Placing a hand on the door knob, she turned back to the others. "I know my brother. He will return," she reassured before stepping out into the corridor and disappearing down the hall.

* * *

Barefoot and shirtless, he walked along the shore, his gaze fixed upon the calm undulating surf of the beautiful Maridean Ocean. Glancing down, he gave a small smile enjoying the feeling of silken powdery golden sand slipping between his toes.

Adam's gaze wandered back to the limitless cerulean vastness, its seeming innocuous waves belying a hidden power never to be underestimated. He stopped and turned to it, attempting to understand its puzzling dichotomy.

The ocean, a place of fun and serenity for many young and old was in fact one of the four powerful known Elements on this planet containing dangerous undercurrents, high evening tides, seasonal tempests, and not to mention deadly sea creatures. The ocean always emerged triumphant when pitted against man and one was wise to respect its power.

_Power._

_By The Power Of Greyskull…_

He shifted his now troubled sapphire gaze to the sand, his hands on the hips of his tattered, mid-length khaki cargos. Kneeling, he sat down on the shore's edge clasping his hands together, his elbows on his knees, his feet buried in the hot sand as the bright morning sun shone down on him warming his bronzed skin.

It had now been almost a month since he deserted Greyskull and Eternia.

Deserted. As much as he hated that word, that's exactly what he had done. He'd left everyone he was commissioned to protect and safeguard. He was entrusted with the lives of everyone on the planet and what did he do? When it got too tough, he walked out on them.

His mind wandered to his sister Adora. With a deep sigh, he reflected on how he treated her…abandoning her to protect not only Etheria but most likely Eternia on her own.

Yes, she would come to Eternia's aid without a second thought, most definitely. He knew his twin sister well; possessing a strong sense of duty and unwavering obligation, they were so much alike.

 ** _Were_** _alike_ , his mind muttered.

She-Ra would never give up the Sword of Protection and just give up and walk out on everyone.

He shrugged. Then again, she never had to endure the sordid reputation that was unfairly saddled upon him.

He frowned.

Shaking his head he muttered, "Nope. That's a lame excuse, Adam."

His eyebrows shot up. "I'm now talking to myself," he reflected. "I've officially gone insane."

Huffing, Adam plopped on his back into the sand, his arms going wide, his feet shoulder length apart as he stared blankly into the deep azure sky. "I'm a crazy, weak-minded fool who couldn't handle the pressure," he added quietly.

As he lie there listening to the surf's gentle crashing waves, his thoughts eventually drifted to the love of his life and the connection she attempted to make between him and his alter ego. He crinkled his nose.

"Correction: I'm not the only one insane," he deliberated. _"Lovers?"_

He recalled their last conversation blinking at the sky.

"He-Man and I are lovers."

He fell silent.

Teela's mind couldn't fathom the possibility that he could actually _be_ He-Man. The thought never crossed her mind. The likelihood that he could have been this…this _hero_ was the furthest thing away from reality that labeling He-Man as his lover was the next logical assumption.

Adam pondered silently for several moments.

He had lost her. Over the seven years he faithfully served Greyskull, he definitively and irrevocably lost her.

He knit his brow.

Hell, he never _had_ her.

He rose to a sitting position again and watched the water move, ebbing and flowing against the shore. His gaze scanned the island settling on tall lazy palm trees whose verdant leaves blew gently in the tropical breeze.

This was his favorite hideaway. No one except Delphinia knew of its existence.

Not even his twin sister.

He regretted never telling her about this secret escape as he loved Adora with all of his heart; especially now that she also served Greyskull as its champion.

Greyskull of Eternia and Crystal Castle of Etheria. She literally was the only one on this planet and the subsequent realm who understood and could relate to what he was going through.

Adam pursed his lips. Perhaps he would bring her here someday…

His gaze narrowed. That is, if she was speaking to him. He did after all completely abandon her.

He frowned, his heart breaking. "How could I do such a thing? She most likely will never speak to me again…"

His roiling thoughts shifted to his mother then quickly shut down, his psyche unable to bear thoughts about his mother and how he had deserted her as well. His eyes welled up with tears.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Broken, Adam slowly picked himself up from the sand, brushed himself off, and took the long way back to his solitary bungalow.


	8. Chapter 8

Her arms folded and leaning against the wall she watched listlessly as the men performed their morning drills within the Palace courtyard. She sighed. The days had dragged on to become weeks, the weeks becoming almost two months since…

She shook her head as if to clear it. She can't focus on him. She mustn't! She won't let her mind distract her with what _could_ have been. Her troops needed her. Eternia needed her—

_"Captain!"_

The urgent tone in her First Lieutenant's voice gripped her. Teela straightened and whipped her head toward the sound. "What is it, Syrrull?"

Syrrull jogged toward her, his eyes wide with alarm. "A disturbance in the Eastern Sector one-five two-seven, just past the Evergreen Forest near—"

Her eyes widened, "The coordinates for Castle Greyskull," she cut him off as he nodded nervously.

Steeling herself, she narrowed her eyes. "Get the men and women to their stations within the Palace," she ordered. "Deploy teams Seven and Eight. Inform my father. I'll notify the Masters," she instructed before sprinting toward Hangar 9.

Syrrull nodded snatching his communicator from his belt and barking orders as he broke left toward the barracks.

xxx

"Yes, Your Majesty," Prince Lazaar stated, his expression lined with concern. "I cannot imagine what you and Her Majesty must be going through right now with the Crown Prince's disappearance," he confessed before setting down his cup of tea. He straightened, his expression sobering. "Any news?"

Randor, his features downcast shook his head. "Nothing," he took a sip and stared at it, pensive. "It's been almost eight weeks since my son…disappeared, and seven since He-Man left us," he replied, his voice breaking. The King released a long sigh before setting the teacup down. He glanced at his forlorn wife sitting quietly and thoughtfully next to him.

Man-At-Arms stood at attention by the door of Prince Lazaar's salon, his gaze focused straight ahead, his mind on another Prince somewhere…alone.

"I… _we_ …," Randor stumbled before squeezing his eyes shut and taking a deep breath. Marlena grasped his hand in hers. Reining in his emotions he opened his eyes and locked them with the Prince of Slovtaania. "He'll come home," he reassured before blinking and shoring up. "But enough of that. We are here to condole with you in the wake of your father's abrupt passing. Please accept our deepest sympathies, young Prince."

Lazaar's face fell, his eyes dropping to the floor. "Thank you, Your Majesty, for making the journey all the way here. He was everything to me," he gave a small sigh. "The time of mourning last three more days before my coronation," his gaze wandered to his wife the Princess, her eyes glistening with tears. He again met Randor's sad gaze. "My father cherished your friendship throughout the years and I must say, he was quite disturbed and saddened at Prince Adam's disappearance prior to his death."

Duncan's gaze shot to the High King and Queen as Marlena swiped at a tear, the sorrow of both her son's extended absence and a good friend's death proving too much for her resolve to bear.

Swallowing hard, Randor cleared his throat, his composure slipping. "Yes, he was a dear friend," he stated, "Know that you have my kingdom's full support during your transition, Lazaar."

The young man nodded. "That I know, Sir. And thank you for staying to attend the coronation."

xx

As the royals talked, Duncan's communicator buzzed. Unlatching it, he held it to his lips. "Go," he stated quietly.

"Sir, Castle Greyskull is under siege by Skeletor's cronies," Syrrull stated quickly. "They're angry over his capture and demand we release him. Commander Bouvier has moved his troops into position to defend the Castle and the Captain arrived with the Masters and two regiments," he added.

"And the Palace?"

"Secure, Sir."

"Good," Duncan replied, "I'll tighten security detail at Slovtaan Palace. Keep me posted."

"Sir, yes _Sir!_ "

Duncan snapped the communicator shut as his thoughts went immediately to Adam. _It requires four regiments of troops and the Masters to defend Greyskull when only one man was sufficient defense for so many years,_ his mind sadly pondered.

He sighed. _Forgive us Lad, for taking you for granted._

xxx

The battle raged on as Evil-Lyn, the assumed successor to Skeletor's demise shot violet energy blasts at the Sorceress perched atop the old castle's turrets. Its Guardian nimbly tossed up a golden shield causing the bombs to explode on impact rocking the ancient abode. She responded shooting off two powerful golden rays, the witch scurrying out of the way just in time as they hit the ground leaving a deep smoky cavern in its wake.

Greyskull's emerald energy shields held up against the onslaught as the Masters, assisted by Teela and her troops fought hard against Trap-Jaw, Mer-Man, Clawful, Whiplash, Beastman and his evil fire breathing Gryphons swarming the air, their massive flames scorching the ground beneath the soldiers and hitting their targets.

Blast after relentless blast rippled against Greyskull's defenses as Evil-Lyn and Trap-Jaw worked in tandem to weaken its shields, their efforts seemingly paying off as a small hole slightly cloaked appeared along the side of the ancient castle. Evil-Lyn smiled wickedly.

"Men!" she shouted, her voice shrill and hoarse, "The castle has been breached!"

Whiplash and Beastman whipped their heads toward the call and charged Greyskull, their features twisted in evil jubilation at the thought of capturing the stronghold of Good, all without the Dark Lord's assistance.

The fighting growing ever more vicious, the four mutants rushed the deteriorating crevice when a blinding light stopped them mid-step. Sword drawn, a form stepped out of the blinding shadowy portal causing the brood to recoil in fear.

"Just where do you think you are going?" the booming feminine voice taunted.

"We—"

"Shut up!" She-Ra demanded, her sapphire gaze narrowed in anger, "That was simply a _rhetorical_ question," she berated amusingly before swinging the Sword of Protection over her head and bringing it down across her body blocking several blasts from the opposing side. Pivoting she swung it over her shoulder and behind her back, ammunition bouncing off of the sharpened steel before shifting forward and bringing it down axe style before her. The sword sliced into Trap-Jaw's arm severing it from the shoulder causing him to howl in anguished pain and fall to his knees, blood spraying wildly.

"There!" Teela pointed, shouting as her troops followed her line of vision to the Etherian Warrior who had just joined the battle.

A loud cheer rose from the battlefield as the fighting continued, the soldiers emboldened by her presence as She-Ra trounced the evil combatants one after the other resulting in a wounded Evil-Lyn escaping in a ball of violet energy back to Snake Mountain, Trap-Jaw in tow.

She-Ra shifted and, sheathing her sword behind her, engaged in hand to hand combat with Beastman finally knocking him out cold and thus releasing the Gryphons from his powerful mind-control. Confused, the flying beasts halted in mid-air and quickly flew away, their large heavy wings carrying them back to their homelands.

Lacking aerial support, the tide turned quickly as Skeletor's remaining brood deserted the field, Beastman dematerializing amidst the confusion. Eternia's enemies retreated to the Dark Hemisphere one after the other as the troops released a shout of victory.

Her right hand once again gripping her sword, the Etherian Warrior approached the Captain and the Masters. "How many wounded?"

Her breathing labored from exertion, Teela replied, "Twenty-two. Seventeen critically," she sadly reported.

"Mekanek took a pretty good hit," Buzz-Off added, "But he'll recover in time. "Stratos, Man-E-Faces, and Cy-Klone are also wounded but not badly."

She-Ra nodded as a screeching hawk suddenly swooped down materializing with a blinding flourish into a standing Sorceress, her wings outstretched. The Masters along with Teela inclined their heads respectfully.

"Thank you all for your assistance today," she stated, her emerald gaze probing everyone present. "We could not have succeeded without you."

Unable to restrain herself, Teela finally asked, "Sorceress, where is He-Man? Will he ever come back?" she rambled, her eyes filled with apprehension.

She-Ra stiffened at the bold question as the Guardian of Greyskull locked gazes with the Captain. "I am afraid I cannot answer your inquiry, Captain Duncan. It is not up to me to determine, if ever, he will return. He-Man…is _gone_ ," she added cryptically before raising her arms and vanishing. Greyskull's shields suddenly shimmered and receded, the castle falling into quiet brooding shadow.

Teela's eyes glistened with unshed tears as she shifted her gaze to his sister. "What's that supposed to mean? Why did he leave us? Where _is_ he?"

Sheathing her sword behind her, she slowly shook her head. "I don't know where he has gone, Teela. And I must admit that his extended absence has me more than a bit concerned," she confessed, her gaze scanning the Masters who by now looked worried and defeated. She met Teela's frazzled and expectant gaze once again.

"Pray for him, dear Captain. He has seen more evil, confronted more tyranny, and shouldered more pain and unbalanced responsibility than anyone in his young life, including me," she confessed, her expression heavy.

Teela quirked a brow. "Young life?" she echoed. "You mean…he's not immortal?"

She-Ra gave a sad smile. "Allow me to ask _you_ a question, Teela: Do immortals grow weary?"

The Masters exchanged confused glances as Teela, her brow knit bit her lip.

Just then, a shimmering portal opened behind her. "Do not lose hope," she reassured with a quick nod before turning and disappearing into the portal as it closed behind her.

* * *

_-Three Weeks Later-_

Today, Eternos marked two and a half months since anyone had seen or heard from the Crown Prince.

Ages ago, in recorded Eternian history a revolt was attempted involving the assassination of the Heir and infiltration by an impostor of a rival tribe. As a result, royal conventions dictate the Heir Apparent must be present and accounted for at all times else a replacement is to be announced. Adding fuel to the fire speculation of abdication only increased in fervor as his twin sister began making more frequent visits to Eternia in an effort to comfort her parents during the mysterious absence of her older brother.

xxx

"You _must_ make a decision, Your Majesty," Lord Varidin pressed in court. "Prince Adam's whereabouts are still unknown and the kingdom demands official recognition of an Heir Apparent. It is now almost three months, my King," he stated. "You mustn't allow this to go on any further! The kingdom hobbles along day in and day out uncertain whether or not the line of succession will be honored!" he complained to the mumbled agreement of the other nobles present.

Sitting on his throne with the Queen by his side, Randor lifted a hand as everyone quieted. "Hobbling? Eternia is far from crippled, Varidin," he replied in a reassuring tone his eyes however belying his confidence. "And quite frankly, I am appalled you are pushing for a decision so soon after my son's disappearance," he added his tone sharp.

Queen Marlena, her hazel-blue gaze pinned to the floor shifted a surprised gaze to her husband. He continued. "Protocol states after one full year has elapsed, the replacement of the Heir Apparent is to be announced," his gaze narrowed. "It's only been three months."

"But Sire, you yourself have stated that Prince Adam is unfit to rule," Lord Rutely interjected. "I heard you myself that day the Palace was attacked—"

"Silence!" Randor shouted, his hazel eyes flashing in anger. The room fell ghostly silent. "I know what I have said and I regret ever having uttered them!" he growled before taking a breath and settling his nerves. "My words were stated in anger and frustration," he said, his tone much more calm, "But that will not change the fact that ascendancy convention calls for one complete year of absence."

He stood and held a hand out to his wife who also stood placing her hand in his. He turned to the court. "I will hear no more talk of replacing my son. I and I _only_ will make that decision. And I most certainly will _not_ be pressured into making hasty decisions. You are dismissed," he snapped as the royal couple descended the steps and exited to the residence, the Royal Guard falling in line in escort.

xxx

Uneasy over the mystery of not only Adam's but He-Man's whereabouts, Teela stood in the hall as the nobles rushed out of court, apprehensive over the uncertainty of the future of Eternos and for that matter, Eternia, their fears compounded by the equally missing Champion. She watched as their hurried expressions reflected frustration, fear, apprehension…hopelessness. Teela shuddered.

She wrapped her arms around herself, her own feelings of abandonment, fear, and even anger occupying her thoughts and only increasing by the day.

Teela turned and walked toward her chambers, the hollow echo of her boots bouncing against the walls, her blank stare tracking the marble floors as her mind replayed her last interaction with He-Man.

Was she wrong? They weren't lovers after all?

She remembered the look of shock and incredulity on his face at her suggestion, then, _"You still haven't figured it out."_

His cryptic words echoing in her mind, she stopped inside the portico and turned to gaze at the lush Palace Gardens just beyond her. There, the solitary stone bench sat before the opulent fountains, awaiting its occupant's return…

The corner of her mouth curled slightly upward as she thought of her childhood friend. Unaware of her presence, she would catch glimpses of him sitting on the bench lost in deep thought; sometimes reclining with ankles crossed, other times an elbow resting on his knee his chin in his hand. But always, regardless of posture, those piercing sapphire blue eyes remained trained and fixed on the majestic fountains.

Teela thought for a moment. Why would he come here? In the weeks leading up to his disappearance, his visits to the Gardens became more frequent.

She frowned in sad realization.

Adam had become more distant and reserved…solitary… _lonely_.

With the kingdom gaga over the arrival and heroic exploits of Greyskull's Champion public opinion of the Prince grew more hostile, more derisive…resentful. She knit her brow. "And I did nothing to defend him," she mumbled to herself, "I…his longtime friend and childhood companion…his eventual _bodyguard_ and protector."

Her eyes filled with bitter tears as she stared at the sad stone bench, the fountains quietly gurgling and pooling.

 _No wonder He-Man came to his defense. He's the Champion of those who could not or would not defend themselves,_ she thought, _Eternia's Defender and warrior fighting on the side of right for all._ The redhead brought a hand to her mouth. _Reluctantly, he was forced to protect the Prince…even from me._

She blinked as the tears slowly obscured her vision. They weren't lovers…they were _friends._ And He-Man was certainly a much better friend to him than she had been. Why?

Teela thought some more. Why had she been so hard on Adam? Why was she so impatient with regard to him? Why did she join the masses in their harsh criticism and verbally attack him at every available opportunity? Was it because…

Her teary gaze jumped in realization. Her thoughts turned to the years she had known him prior to He-Man's arrival; the gallantry, the courage, the chivalry. The time he saved her from near drowning at Lake Crystalline. The time he snatched her just in time preventing her from falling into the snake pit at Horrody Falls. Whenever she found herself in trouble, he was there.

She smiled.

The time he defended her honor in court from those horrid, jealous, nasty courtesans. What did he call them in private?

"Made-up, powdered and primped, empty-headed, husband-chasing scallywags," she said aloud with a teary chuckle.

Sniffling, she suddenly sobered. Was it her subconscious? Once He-Man arrived Adam seemed to decrease in stature in her mind.

_I mean, could you hardly blame a girl for her idolization of such an Adonis?_

Her gaze narrowed as her mind continued to ponder. Perhaps it was the strength and courage she recognized in He-Man that was once in Adam which seemingly vanished along with his constant desertions and weak excuses. Was she disappointed in him? But…she was well aware of her own shortcomings; pride, stubbornness, her tendency to speak before thinking, jealousy…

_Jealousy?_

She blinked. Her reaction whenever Princess Glimmer visited Eternia…or any other woman for that matter who showed even the slightest interest in Ad—

"Teela?"

Startled, she straightened and swiped at her tears. Turning to the voice she saw Orko floating toward her, his eyes filled with concern. "Are you alright?"

She managed a tight smile. "Yes. Yes I'm fine, Orko. Just…thinking, that's all."

"About Adam?" his nasally voice asked softly, his hand on her shoulder.

The care in her little Trollan friend's voice and manner, not to mention his incredible insight and annoying timing, made her blush. "Yeah."

"Yeah, I miss him too," he replied downcast. "We just gotta believe he's alright and that he'll come back one day. Right, Teela?"

With a broken and teary smile she nodded, her eyes to the floor. "Yes." She cleared her throat. "How's Cringer?"

Orko shrugged. "Not so good. He barely comes outta Adam's bedchambers and when he does, he goes for long solitary walks and doesn't return until morning," he explained. "I think he thinks it's his fault Adam left."

Teela's emerald gaze widened incredulously. " _His_ fault? Why?"

"Well…I wasn't there but he told me about it. Remember that night Skeletor invaded the Palace and Adam ran outta the conference room?"

She nodded.

"His Majesty demanded the Prince's whereabouts and Cringer told him he was busy. That angered the King something awful."

Teela furrowed her brow. "He didn't say he was _busy_ ," she replied, "He said he had to help someone in trouble—" her eyes widened.

Nervous, Orko bounced in the air, his levitation faltering slightly. "What is it?"

Her thoughts swirled as she recalled the day He-Man left; conversations with She-Ra regarding the Prince and his summons for the Warrior…protecting the line of ascension, protecting the kingdom…something within her finally clicked.

"Teela? What's goin' on?"

Snapping out of it, her gaze quickly shifted to the tiny Trollan then back to the marble flooring. "Adam. He left us that evening to summon He-Man, no doubt. Left us because…because the death of a Prince would prove devastating for Eternia…he left us in order to preserve tradition…"

Knowing what he knew, Orko wisely kept silent while Teela worked through the logic. She turned to him.

"I've got to go. I'll see you later, Orko," she stated before swiping at her face and hurrying to the Prince's offices…and to Lady Delphinia.

* * *

Late into the evening, the camp was a flurry of energy as citizens worked together packing and gathering supplies for their latest relocation within Whispering Woods. Although the enchanted forest provided ample protection in confusing Horde forces by constantly switching latitudinal and longitudinal coordinates, it was wise to periodically relocate the camp as added precaution to ward off capture.

"Alright my people, let's get this locked and loaded by sunrise, alright?" the blonde former Force Captain ordered clapping her hands together. "The one thing we do not want is a Horde ambush effectively finding us with our pantaloons down to the ground."

Laughter broke out from somewhere within the dark thick brush behind her. Startled, Adora abruptly turned, her sword quickly drawn as she studied the verdant foliage swaying in the night breeze.

"Who's there and what's so funny?" she spat, her sapphire gaze narrowing icily.

The woods once again went quiet, the leaves rustling and falling away to reveal the owner of the joviality. Her gaze widened as he came to a halt before her wearing a sheepish smirk. " _You_ are."

 _"Brother!"_ Adora gasped, her sword falling out of her grasp as she charged him.

His eyes went wide with fear as he braced himself to catch her, she tackling him to the ground, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. She kissed his cheek and nuzzled his neck then pulled back to gaze at him, her eyes glistening.

"How? Why? When?"

Laughing he hugged her back as she rambled. "I'll explain but first, oxygen would be in order," he joked, his voice a bit raspy.

"Oh," she glanced at their position as people began to notice the two siblings wallowing in the dirt near the periphery of the camp. Adora climbed off of Adam and swiped at a tear as they both got to their feet, her brother patting the dust off of his beach khakis. Grinning, he looked at her. "And by the way, that's 'Catching us with our pants down'."

She sent him a look of confusion. "What?"

He chuckled. "Your failed attempt at Earth idioms," he explained with a snort, "It's 'pants down' not 'pantaloons to the ground'," he replied.

Realization dawning, with a nod Adora gave him a look of understanding. Her expression quickly turned to one of relief as she stepped towards him wrapping her arms around his waist. With a long sigh, he returned the embrace, his cheek against her hair.

Adora suddenly released him and, pulling back, gave him a hard shove. Surprised, he stumbled awkwardly backward, arms flailing.

"Where on Etheria have you been, Adam? You just disappear without a fare-thee-well?" she accused, her furious blue eyes pinned to his apologetic ones.

Sheepish, he nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I kind of did that to you," he confessed, "But let me—"

"What do you mean, 'kind of'?" she shot back, her eyes narrowing. Flaring her nostrils she placed a hand on her hip and pointing at him replied, "You have lots of explaining to do my brother and you'd better start _now_!" she scolded. "Why don't we begin with why you were lurking in the bushes?" she waved a hand in the general vicinity of the trees.

Confused at first, Adam suddenly furrowed his brow. "I wasn't lurking!" he shot back.

Her jaw fell open. "Then what do you call laughing at me while hidden in the thick brush?"

"Oh," he bit his lip, "It's called being unconscious."

Adora's face went blank, a flicker of worry shooting across her features. "Un…why were you unconscious?" she asked, her tone markedly softer. By now, members of the Rebellion began to approach, their faces lit with joy and excitement at Prince Adam's unannounced arrival.

"I'm—" he cut himself off as his blue gaze moved to those sidling up to them.

"Prince Adam!" Bow called out as they clasped arms. "What on Etheria are you doing here at this time of night, my dear friend?"

"I…"

"Adam!" Emerging from her tent, Glimmer shot from the draped entryway and into his arms knocking both of them slightly off balance. Shocked and bobbling slightly, Adam returned her embrace wearing a sheepish smile.

"Prince Adam?"

Her head whipping toward the husky feminine voice, Glimmer released Adam and pulled away as all eyes turned toward Queen Castaspella calmly approaching, a hand on her hip, her chocolate brown gaze piercing. She raked her probing gaze over him as he pursed his lips blushing a slight shade of pink at her lustful scrutiny. "So, you have returned to our humble planet after all these months?" she purred causing Adora to roll her eyes.

His gaze locked with hers, he nodded. "Yes. Hello, Your Majesty. And allow me to thank you for your continued and generous hospitality," he inclined his head and glanced at the Princess. "And my thanks to you too, good friend. I extend my humble gratitude to both you and your beautiful mother Her Majesty the Queen, Princess Glimmer."

She smiled, her violet gaze twinkling. "Just Glimmer, remember?"

Adam smiled back as Castaspella blew a frustrated puff of air. Stepping to him, she held out a hand palm down as he snapped his head down to her, she now standing toe to toe with him. The Prince awkwardly smiled down at her and, taking her hand in his, politely kissed it.

He released it as Castaspella's other hand cupped his face, her gaze falling on his growing facial hair. "And what is this, young Prince?" she asked amused, "Your fuzzy kiss tickles me," she teased as she glanced at his beachwear, his shoulder-length blonde locks tied back into a low pony-tail, and his sun-kissed skin tone before meeting his gaze. "Have you returned from an extended holiday of sun and surf?"

"Something like that," he replied cryptically.

"Without _me_?" The Queen gave a sexy smile. "I would have given anything to see you dressed only in—"

Adora cleared her throat as Adam quirked a brow, "Alright everyone, my brother is tired from his long journey and there is much to discuss so if you excuse us, we will retire to my tent," she grabbed Adam's arm pulling him through the throng of amused onlookers. He threw a glance over his shoulder as Glimmer smiled offering a finger wave.

xxx

The two reclined within her tent, Adam taking a long swig of water as his twin watched worriedly. "What happened, Brother? And begin with the 'unconscious' part."

Swallowing, he shifted his gaze to her. "I asked the Sorceress for a portal to Etheria."

When he didn't elaborate, she nodded. "And?"

"That's why I lost consciousness…traversing the wormhole."

"But you and I use them all the time without the slightest labored breath. It should have no adverse effect on you," she reasoned. "Why did you lose…," she trailed off, her eyes going round as Adam stared at her, his expression terse.

"You didn't," she stated breathily.

He gave a sad nod.

"You _did._ "

Adam shamefully glanced away, his sapphire gaze focusing on his sandals.

Adora's eyes twinkled with tears. "Oh dear brother, was it really that bad?"

When he didn't answer Adora stood and approached, taking a seat and curling against him, her head on his shoulder. She wrapped a hand around his arm. "I am so sorry."

Flinching, he glanced down at her. " _You're_ sorry? For what?"

She lifted her head, her sad gaze locking with his. "For failing to recognize the depth of your sorrow, Adam. For not offering more support…," she trailed off as he began to shake his head.

"You're not my babysitter, Sis," he insisted before abruptly standing and heading toward the draped entryway. Running a hand through his sun bleached hair he turned to her, his expression pained. "I take full responsibility for my inability to handle Greyskull's demands. I accepted the Power Sword almost eight years ago, Adora. _Eight years,"_ blowing a puff of breath he shook his head as he placed his hands on his hips and stared at the flooring. He met her gaze. _"_ I've been doing this a lot longer than you have. It would be immature and completely irresponsible of me to blame you or anyone else. I have no excuse," his deep voice cracked as his gaze shamefully dropped to the floor.

Her tortured gaze roaming him she slowly stood and, taking his hands in hers, she squeezed them. His defeated gaze rose to meet hers as she cupped his scruffy cheek. "You take too much upon yourself, my dear sweet brother. You labored seven and a half long grueling years as Eternia's Defender and Champion whilst serving as the Heir to the High Throne," she stated. "Solely responsible for the administration of land parcels, kingdom alliances, and tribal treaties, without a break in your dual roles you answered the call for help day and night, risking health and happiness, life and limb for a people who did not always deserve it."

Blushing, Adam looked away as Adora captured and cradled his face in both hands, gently forcing him to meet her eyes. "Go easy on yourself, Brother. I personally know I never could have handled the strain and stress that was forced upon you."

Adam abruptly pulled away and walked to the wooden table in the corner as Adora watched helplessly, her hands clasped together.

Folding his arms across his chest, he stared down at it bringing a pensive hand to his chin and stroking the blonde whiskers which, after weeks without shaving had now promised to become a full on beard.

She stared at his back as his shoulders suddenly slumped. He turned to her, his blue gaze shimmering with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry, Adora. Sorry for selfishly abandoning you and our family and leaving you to carry both Etheria and Eternia alone. I'm…I'm ashamed for walking away from you…from Mom and Dad, Sister."

Adora swallowed hard and approached him as they locked gazes, her own eyes welling with tears. They stared at one another in silence as, his jaw clenched, a tear escaped and rolled down his cheek. Reaching up she brushed it away with her thumb as her own began to fall.

"You have nothing… _nothing_ to be ashamed of, my brother," she reassured, her voice tremulous. "I am proud of you and of your sense of blind duty."

When he shook his head she pressed, "Adam, do not forget you are the one who traveled here in search of me, all the while unaware of our true relationship. After that brawl in the town pub you endured the mounting suspicion of the Rebels. You then risked your life to infiltrate the Fright Zone Guard and find me."

He simply stared at her, his expression wan as she continued. "You never gave up in appealing to my humanity, all whilst Shadow Weaver continued strengthening her evil spell over me. You were captured, tortured, and your strength slowly and cruelly syphoned away to provide for Hordak's massive Macro-Blaster which, had he succeeded would have destroyed whole planets, whole solar systems," she again held his face in her hands. "You nearly _died_ , Adam. For me, for our family, our people."

Adam simply blinked taking a deep sighing breath.

"And do not get me started on everything you have done to save countless strangers, defenseless creatures, and whole civilizations. Not to mention you simply being _you_ regardless of all of your heroic accomplishments. Had you not done one iota of the myriad of what I have just listed, you still deserve to be loved and appreciated…because a kind soul such as yours simply exists."

Her twin brother glanced away and bit his lip as she swiped at a tear. She suddenly slapped his arm causing him to snap his head back to her in surprise.

"So stop this guilt at once and cut yourself some _stack_!" she shouted wearing a teary smirk.

His eyebrows shot skyward. "Stack?"

"Yes, yes…you need to forgive yourself for being _human_. What you have carried was a lot, even for the most powerful man in the universe," she teased.

Understanding dawning, he mouthed, _Oh._ "I see, Sis. You meant _slack_ ," he stated more to himself.

Adora frowned and punched his arm… _hard_. Startled he flinched, his eyes widening. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For making fun of me in my misuse of Earth colloquialisms," she shot back before reaching out for an embrace.

He snorted a tearful laugh as they embraced, his face buried in her shoulder. "Thank you, Sis," he muffled into her hair.

"No…thank _you_ , Brother."


	9. Chapter 9

Forlorn, she sat typing quietly at her desk when the door abruptly opened.

Wearing a harried and anxious expression, the Captain of the Royal Guard entered and stood over her, her hands on her hips.

Knowing this formidable woman can be very intimidating, Delphinia stopped, her hands suspended in mid-type over the keyboard. Her eyes then shot up to meet Teela's. "May I help you, Captain?"

Teela nodded. "I think you can," she replied before grabbing a chair and dragging it to rest directly in front of the Prince's assistant. Delphinia simply watched in curious silence as Teela took a seat.

Del placed her hands on her lap and, turning toward the redhead, she blinked in expectancy.

Teela leaned forward, a hand on her thigh. "I think you know where Adam is," she asserted in accusation.

Incredulous at her brashness, Del blinked at her. "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me."

Annoyed, Del quirked an eyebrow. "Yes, Captain. I heard you. However, this is not an interrogation," she sharply replied. "This is not Snake Mountain and I most definitely am _not_ one of Lord Skeletor's cronies."

Teela made a face then cocked her head. "Indeed it is not but even so, Adam is still missing," she retorted, her emerald gaze fixed on the other woman. "His extended absence could result in irreparable damage to the Kingdom and if you know anything about his whereabouts yet refuse to cooperate, withholding information could result in your possible arrest, Del," she countered.

The woman's eyes narrowed angrily. "Firstly, my name is Lady Delphinia. You don't get to call me _Del_. And secondly, _His Highness_ most certainly has disappeared. No thanks to you," she spat.

Offended, Teela furrowed her brow. "And just what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

Del sighed. "What that means, Captain, is that you didn't help make his life any easier around here—"

"Now wait a minute—"

"No, _you_ wait. And listen," Del cut her off. "Don't think for one minute that because I am a lowly assistant that I am daft," she lectured. "Consider the dichotomy. He not only carried on his shoulders the responsibility of Heir Apparent to the High Throne but incredibly, its utter disdain. Add to that over the last few months that you, apparently enamored by Greyskull's Warrior, seemed to go out of your way to antagonize him."

Shocked and angered, Teela simply blinked.

Her anger and frustration mounting, Del blinked away tears. She felt an odd mix of relief and apprehension at finally being able to speak her mind having kept her feelings about the Prince's treatment by this woman to herself. Regaining her composure, she continued.

"I saw how you treated him at the Ball, at the Presentation of Colors Ceremony, and at Prince Molivan's welcome reception. What may I ask did he do to earn your contempt?" Her eyes sagged with emotion. "As his friend, you should have been at his side…to help lift him up. Instead, you tore him down adding to his already mounting emotional burdens."

Chastised Teela's eyes widened in offense, her lips parted to interject when Del cut her off.

"Over the years, I observed him…after his encounters with you," she continued, "It's like," she glanced away as if to find the right word, "A kind of weariness would wash over him…a…a _draining_. He tried to hide it but I could see through the facade. It was as if you subtracted something from him every time you were together."

Although determined to maintain her composure, Teela's shoulders inadvertently slumped, her remorseful gaze shifting to the floor. She then met the woman's eyes. "Okay. Yes. Fine. I do concede that I have _not_ been the best friend to him over the last several months. I realize that but—"

"Try _years_ ," Del interjected sharply.

The redhead's emerald gaze narrowed. "I refuse to be bullied by you, Madame," she retorted, her voice raised and taking an authoritative tone. "I came here to find out where Adam is, and when he is returning!"

"I'm not bullying you, Captain Duncan," Del replied. "I'm simply telling you the truth. And your actions have sadly contributed to the current turn of events. I'm also sorry to say that his father the King has also negatively contributed."

Teela's eyes widened then narrowed, her brow lifting incredulously at the bold statement against the Crown as Del froze, her off the cuff impolitic remark causing her to cringe inwardly.

Frustrated, the Prince's assistant blew a puff of breath settling her frazzled nerves. "His Highness of course is an adult. He did in fact make a choice. No one, despite how despicably they behaved toward him forced him to this decision…his decision to flee," she admitted. "But in the midst of the mayhem and rejection you can't blame him for seeking solace," she explained. "He is a good man, yet no one made his existence easy; especially in light of the advent of He-Man."

Undaunted and ignoring her reference to Greyskull's Warrior, Teela bore down on her. "Where is he, Lady Delphinia?"

Del's eyes went distant. "He did not make his intentions known to me prior to his departure however I do know where he goes for comfort...," she began almost wistfully before trailing off.

They sat in heavy silence as a flicker of regret suddenly shot past her features.

The moment quickly dissipating, she shored up and stubbornly folded her arms as if reaching a decision, her troubled gaze locking on the redhead. "I am not at liberty to divulge that information, Captain. I'm sorry."

The two women glared at one another, neither backing down. Teela finally exhaled in exasperation.

"Alright," she replied, "You can continue to keep his secrets but you're helping no one," she snapped before abruptly standing. They locked gazes. "I just hope you're there when they transfer the Right of Ascendancy to his sister, Princess Adora. Your stubborn and misguided allegiance will ultimately destroy not only him, but the Kingdom. Mark my words," she spat before turning on her heel and storming out of the Prince's offices.

Del covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes welling with tears.

* * *

"Why did he run?" Duncan pressed.

The two warriors took tea within King Greyskull's salon deep inside the ancient castle's cold stone walls.

Taking a sip of the hot fragrant liquid, the Sorceress gave a quiet sigh. "He is conflicted, Farrell," she replied by way of explanation. "Torn between the choices of a peaceful life and cold, unforgiving duty, the young Prince felt trapped with no one to turn to," she set the teacup and saucer on the antique cherry wood table. Her hawk-like emerald gaze met his questioning chestnut ones. "You do understand his state of mind, do you not?"

Duncan exhaled loudly, his eyes dropping to the floor. "Perhaps, Teela'Na. We regrettably took him for granted, that I do confess. But the notion of him just disappearing without coming to me first…," he trailed off as he shook his head. "That just doesn't sound like our Adam." He furrowed his brow. "I feel—"

"Betrayed?"

Feeling a jolt, he jerked his eyes to meet hers as they widened in shock. After a beat he finally replied, "Abandoned."

"Abandoned?" she echoed, her brow quirked. "How?"

Duncan's eyes narrowed. "Forgive me but what do you mean by _how_?" he asked, slightly annoyed at the Sorceress' apparent obtuseness. "He left. He turned his back on all of us and…left," he explained, his voice tinged with pain and regret.

Teela'Na's gaze softened as Duncan's anxious eyes shifted to his hands wringing in consternation. Leaning over, she placed a hand on his prompting him to settle and meet her gaze once again.

"All of Eternia took his presence for granted, Farrell. The Kingdom took the fact that he would always be among us and always accessible _lightly_ ; not only as He-Man, but as Crown Prince. He did not turn his back on us," she corrected, leaning in to search his countenance. "He lost himself."

He sent her a confused look. "Lost himself?"

Releasing his hand and sitting back, she nodded, eyeing him closely. "You are a high ranking soldier, a commander of many regiments, giving and taking orders. You understand well the call of duty and its expectations?"

"Yes."

"Prince Adam was not born a soldier, Farrell. He was born to rule a Kingdom. To reign as the High King of Eternia and The Realm as the infallible Supreme Monarch. Yet, he chose of his own free will to be chained to the dictates of this castle, no matter how out of the ordinary those orders may have been in nature. He freely chose to serve in the capacity of Servant, Righter of wrongs, Defender of the defenseless."

Duncan knit his brow listening intently.

"And what is more, vanquishing what is evil in this world and putting back in order what fell into disarray is quite the thankless job," she continued. "Despite the lack of recognition, he was faithful. Time and again he proved steadfast and reliable. Capable. Trustworthy. All of these traits easily overlooked and alas, easily undervalued."

"But, I don't understand," he countered, "He-Man was widely respected, Teela'Na."

"Yes, dear Duncan. But I was not referring just now to the exploits of his alter-ego. I was referring to the little known achievements of Prince Adam."

Recognizing his assumption, his lips parted at the sad realization of his own short-sightedness regarding valuing Adam for his integrity; not just for how well he fought or how many citizens he rescued. Closing his eyes he nodded.

"Possessing a profound sense of duty and neglecting his own wants and desires, he fulfilled these dual roles without hesitation until eventually becoming everyone's expected automatic response to Evil. In the process, he lost his true self. As the animosity and rejection of his true identity increased he forged on, suppressing his pain and frustration in the midst of it. It was not until one year ago did his resentment begin to take root brought forth primarily by exhaustion."

His eyes now locked on hers, Duncan asked, "Why did Greyskull allow this? Why did it push him to this point? Couldn't it have prevented all of this?"

A faint smile crossed her lips. "The Omniscient One sees all, knows all. He knows there are times when a man must make the journey of discovery on his own; and that includes allowing him to lose his way."

He blinked at her cryptic reply. Then, "Teela'Na, is he coming back?"

Her emerald gaze bore into his. "I do not know. The decision is his alone to make."

* * *

Showered and wearing a goatee, the Eternian Prince finger combed his thick blond locks pulling them back into a low pony tail. Having donned a black V-neck cotton t-shirt, dark green cargos, and work boots, he approached the wooden weapons table near the back of the tent he shared with his twin sister.

He spent the last few months here on Etheria with Adora, lending his combat experience to The Great Rebellion in fighting the Horde, patrolling the camp, and assisting in gathering supplies.

He thought back to the night he returned so many weeks ago, assisting in the Camp's relocation deeper within Whispering Woods. He spent the rest of his sleepless night on his back staring at the stars peeking through a gap in the tent's rouching.

Well, to be honest, he spent a good portion of that same night dodging Castaspella's not so subtle sexual advances. But that was another story.

They came in contact with Hordak only twice since he'd been on Etheria; the rest of the battles were with Fright Zone Forces and the regiments of the Horde Prime.

Adam stopped for a moment, a strange smile crossing his lips as he reflected on his time here.

The moments of conflict, he felt, were quite comical. He had become accustomed to fighting at She-Ra's side as _He-Man_ , not as Adam. He found himself tossing her the Sword of Protection in the heat of battle. Or after overpowering a combatant he'd turn in time to intercept a Horde guard laser-sighting an unsuspecting She-Ra. A good tackle from behind usually resulted in a bloody fist-fight or several martial arts moves before take-down.

Adam's expression soured.

And before every battle, he instinctively reached behind his back to find…nothing.

Quite an adjustment.

Shaking it off, he knelt down and rolled up the hem of his cargo pants. He sheathed a seven-inch bladed, tactical half-serrated hunting knife and clipped it around his muscular right calf. Restoring the hem and standing to his feet, he grabbed the nickel plated laser gun and stuffed it behind his lower back. Adam reached for a second massive knife and, after inspecting its blade, he sheathed and hooked it to his utility belt along with a third smaller one.

He glanced back at his slumbering sister and smiled. Out of habit, he left the tent for his pre-dawn patrol around the Camp's perimeter.

xxx

His eyes scanned the area, his gaze occasionally falling on the guards located on the opposite side of the camp, all either giving a sharp nod or wave of the hand in acknowledgement. He nodded back.

Adam walked; the whole time his gaze robotically sweeping right, left, up, over, down.

It was summer on Etheria, evidence of the thick cover of lush leaves adorning the massive old oaks; leaves that could provide ample coverage for an enemy combatant lying in wait.

Reaching behind him, his right palm skimmed the handle of the laser, his gaze narrowing. He couldn't be too careful now that he was no longer He-Man. Gone were the days of the Power Sword with its lightning strikes, leather straps, and skimpy furry loin cloths.

He snorted in amusement.

The loin cloth thing was definitely not missed. Especially on Etheria. Especially around Frosta.

Adam bit his lip.

But he most certainly missed BattleCat…

Saddened, Adam thought about his buddy Cringer and what he was doing at this moment as he continued along the perimeter. He smiled to himself.

Eating a steak no doubt.

His eyes surveyed the area again, his blue gaze narrowing. He missed his dear friend.

Filled with remorse anew, he made another turn when the sound of a twig snapping caused him to spin round, short-blade aloft. He was stopped by a familiar voice.

"No! Please don't kill me, Prince Adam!"

Recognizing the voice, Adam grimaced and cocked his head. "Kowl?"

The rainbow-eared owl emerged from the leaves along the periphery of the Camp, trembling and frightened.

"Y-yes, young Prince," he replied hovering in place, his winged-like ears flapping nervously. He surged forward as Adam made a face.

"What were you doing hiding back there? I could have skewered you, you know," the Prince chided putting away his weapon.

"Oh, I wasn't hiding," he replied, "I had simply fallen asleep on a branch and proved too heavy for its suspension. Perhaps it is an indication that I must lose a little weight?" he stated in amusement before waxing serious. "If I may, Sir, what are you doing so far from home…and for so long?"

Adam's face fell. "Long story."

* * *

That afternoon, the Camp was up and in full swing as plans to sabotage one of the Fright Zone's outposts in the southern sector near the Sea of Caldiz took shape. Adora, with the help of her twin brother, plotted the areas for target with Bow of course volunteering for the most dangerous position.

"Adora, when is Sea Hawk returning?" Glimmer asked. "We could really use his ship for this initiative."

Adora blushed awkwardly as all eyes shot to Adam who simply blinked at everyone. "Umm…am I missing something?"

"Didn't you know, Prince Adam?" Castaspella replied with a smirk, "Sea Hawk is madly in love with your sister."

Adora snapped her head to the Queen, her blue gaze narrowing in censure.

Adam turned to his little sister. "Interesting," he said, his brow quirked.

"In three days' time, we head for the Outpost," the Princess stated, abruptly changing the subject. "Sea Hawk's last position puts him about two hundred knots away," she glanced at her amused brother then back at the group. "He'll arrive tomorrow with the rest of the supplies and will then join us for Caldiz." She eyed the group. "Thank you everyone. You are dismissed until dinner."

Chatter broke forth as everyone dispersed with Castaspella, her arms folded, smirking and turning to go.

Before heading to her own tent, Glimmer gave a wave and a smile which Adam gladly returned.

"Prince Adam," Bow called causing Adam to turn sharply in his direction, "We'd like your input on a few combat moves, my good man."

* * *

"So, what's going on between you and Sea Hawk?"

Sitting at her planning table, Adora jerked her eyes to meet Adam's as he entered their tent. She smirked and shrugged a shoulder. "Why the sudden interest?"

"I'm your older brother."

"Only by seven minutes," she parried with a grin.

He nodded. "Fair enough." Pursing his lips, he reached for the wooden chair dragging it to him and spinning it backwards. Straddling it, he sat down and folded his forearms over the top edge. He rested his chin on his arms, his eyes glinting with mischief. "Maybe it's because I've spent three months with you and you never said a word about it."

Adora's sapphire gaze locked with his before narrowing. "About what, Brother?" she asked suppressing a smile and an embarrasing tell-tale blush.

"I see. I'm required to spell it out for you," he snorted before blowing a puff of breath. "Fondness. Attraction. Mutual affection…Love," he rattled off, his eyes merry with amusement.

Her posture went military-rigid. "None of the above," she clipped before turning back to her work.

He lifted a brow. "So if that's true, how do you explain kissing him?"

She gasped, her head snapping back to him, her jaw going slack. "We didn't mean for it to go that fa—" she cut herself off in apparent self-incrimination.

Both of Adam's eyebrows shot skyward in response.

Adora's eyes narrowed once again. "Who told you we kissed?" she demanded.

"No one," he smirked. "It was just bait."

She guffawed.

"Remind me to never allow your capture, Sis. You crumble under interrogation way too easily," he winked with a grin.

"Why you…," she replied before jumping to her feet.

Adam put his hands up in mock surrender before standing and backing away, his sister charging him, her expression mischievous. The two burst into laughter as Adora jumped him, wrestling him to the ground and eventually putting him into a headlock, Adam offering no resistance and giving her the advantage.

"You had better be glad I am not She-Ra right now, Brother," Adora teased under her breath, "Or you would be dead poultry!"

The sound of muffled laughter emanated from the crook in her elbow followed by an equally muffled, "Dead meat, Sis. Dead _meat!_ "

They continued to wrestle until Adam repeatedly slammed his palm on the laminate flooring.

"Ahh…so you give up, my brother?" she asked before releasing him and rolling onto her knees.

Both panting, Adam lie flat on his back as they laughed heartily. He then rolled onto his stomach locking gazes with her. "I threw the match. Remember that."

"You wish!" she snorted followed by more laughter. After a few beats, the merriment died out. She suddenly waxed serious.

Still smiling and in a burst of energy, Adam pushed himself up into a sitting position then stopped as his eyes met hers. His brow suddenly knitting in concern he asked, "What?"

"Teela."

At the mention of her name, his expression leveled off before finally going blank. "What about her?" he asked, his tone flat.

"I can't help but think that, just as you offered no resistance a few moments ago, you did the same with your heart. In giving it to the Captain."

Adam's blue gaze chilled, his jaw clenched. She watched as a flurry of emotions flitted across his features before settling blank again. "So what if I did?" he asked before jumping to his feet and approaching the cold unit.

"She didn't give you hers, did she?" she asked her eyes heavy with sadness.

Pulling the door open, he grabbed a bottled water and twisted off the cap. He took a long pull from it before turning to his sister. "She gave it to He-Man. End of story."

Worried, Adora studied him as he stared back.

"Sea Hawk loves _you_ , Sister…not She-Ra. Am I correct?"

She thought for a moment. "I don't know if it's love, Brother. It might be a fondness…an attraction as you stated a moment ago. But yes, I do believe he has feelings for _me_ … _not_ my alter ego," she replied before biting her lip in hesitation.

"Do you share those feelings?"

Adora blinked. "I don't think I ever stopped to ponder it but…," she thought for a long moment as Adam waited. Finally, "Yes. I believe I do have feelings for him."

Adam nodded as his gaze suddenly went distant and past her shoulder. He gave a small ironic smile. "Funny."

"What's funny?"

His blue gaze redirected to focus on her face. "On Eternia, He-Man is loved. On Etheria…Adam."

They stared at one another in silence when Adam suddenly crinkled his nose.

"Why is that?"


	10. Chapter 10

It was 2AM and the silence was deafening. The lamp on the lonely nightstand remained illuminated casting the bedchambers in a ghostly golden hue.

He tried to concentrate on reading but his eyes refused to cooperate jumping here and there, wandering about only to affix to the chamber door ahead of him. The uneasiness dragged on for three hours threatening to antagonize him for the entire night, his guilty conscience unable or rather _unwilling_ to rest.

"He'll come home, Randor," Marlena's soft sleepy voice reassured in the darkness. "This isn't healthy. You should sleep, dear."

Leaning against the headboard, Randor pulled the spectacles from the bridge of his nose and closed his book. He turned a troubled gaze to his wife. "But what if he doesn't? What if he's already decided that dealing with kingdom issues is too much?" he asked, his eyes filled with apprehension and guilt.

"Perhaps he's incapable of succeeding me? What if I rode him too hard? Maybe I expected too much of him?" he rambled nervously.

Gazing up at her anxious husband, Marlena rolled over and sat up in bed. Her eyes locking with his, she placed a hand on his forearm. "Our son is more than capable of ruling Eternia, Randor. He…," she broke off shifting a heavy gaze to the bed linens. She swallowed hard, her own sorrow and anxiety seizing her vocal chords.

She managed to clear her throat. "He needed time away from us—"

"From _me_ ," he interjected, noting the panic in his own voice.

"From _all_ of us," she corrected. "I have regrets too," she blew a puff of breath. "I should have realized what was happening and come to him sooner. He just needs time, Love. He'll return. He's never been one to shirk his duties."

Incredulous he furrowed his brow. "Never shirks duties? Marlena, he evades all the time!" he countered. "I assign a task and I'm hard pressed to see it done. He runs away at the first sign of trouble and he's…he's a _philanderer_ ," he stated, his voice slightly shrill. "I love my son but…I…I just can't trust him."

Marlena held his gaze, her eyes heavy. "You judge too harshly. There are things happening beyond what you see, Randor," she pressed. "Trust him. He is _not_ all those things." She released him and glanced away. With a sigh she turned and added, "When the disappearances continued I'm afraid you stopped looking deeper, stopped giving him the benefit of the doubt. When it reached the point of absurdity, you supposed his cowardly actions reflected on you. That's when you began scolding him publicly."

At a loss for words, Randor stared at her.

Her hand back on his arm, she squeezed it in support. "Our family will never be whole if we refuse to admit to one another when we are wrong, Love. Listen. This is not easy for me to say," she paused and looked away.

With a deep breath, she again met his gaze. "Healing begins when you concede that part of your disappointment stems from a bruised ego."

His hazel eyes widened at the blow. _"Ego?"_ he repeated loudly.

Marlena nodded.

His face reddened. "You think this is all there is to it? My _fragile_ _ego?_ "

"Not all but in part. A _significant_ part."

Stressed and annoyed by his wife's (admittedly) truthful words, the King tossed his book aside and threw back the covers. Moving to the closet, he snatched his robe as she furrowed her brow.

"Where do you think you're going at this hour?"

"Somewhere to think," he snapped.

Marlena folded her arms, her gaze narrowed. "We all must take responsibility for our family's current condition, Randy. Throwing a tantrum and stalking off won't help things," she quipped. "That's giving up."

Furious, he whirled around. "I'm not giving up!" he insisted, shrugging on his robe. "And coddling and making weak excuses for our son won't help things either, Marly," he countered. "It's a complete waste of time!"

Her mouth flew open. "Coddling? _Excuses?_ "

"Yes!" he headed for the doorway.

"If you knew what I know, you wouldn't be acting like such an ass!"

Randor stopped and slowly turned, his hazel gaze narrowing angrily. "What don't I know?"

Marlena irritably glanced away, her jaw clenched. Snapping her head back to him she added, "If you had simply paid attention like I have over the last seven years, then you would have figured it out!" she spat, climbing out of bed. She put her hands on her hips. "Your son is not a coward, Randy. Unlike _you_ , Adam's not afraid to ponder and own up to his mistakes. Perhaps _you_ are the coward here!" she clipped, her tone now sharp.

She disappeared into their bathing chambers slamming the door shut.

His jaw tight, Randor's gaze narrowed once again. Bitter, he turned on his heel and stormed out of their suite.

* * *

Teela awoke, her thoughts preoccupied with Adam's extended absence and reeling over Lady Delphinia's scathing truth about her deplorable behavior. Robotically, she bathed, dressed, and headed to breakfast as her mind and heart warred within her.

Her gait slow and heavy, she passed Adam's chambers and stopped, a curious sound emanating from beyond his chamber doors. Turning, she approached and placed an ear to the door, her eyes widening at the sound of… _whimpering?_

"Cringer?" she shouted.

"G-go away," came the faint response.

"No. I'm not going away." She tried the doorknob. It was locked. "Come on let me in."

"N-no."

"Cringer," she drew out. "This isn't helping any. Come on, please? Open the door!"

After a few quiet moments, the door softly popped open. She pushed through to see the cat's paw on the automatic door button built into the hardwood flooring. The Prince installed it several years ago to allow his friend to come and go without assistance whenever he pleased.

Gazing up at her, he turned back toward the bedchambers, his golden eyes heavy with sadness. Teela followed.

Stepping through the foyer, the quiet stillness overwhelmed her as her gaze wandered the plush and luxurious surroundings. It had been a long time, years even, since she'd stepped foot inside the Crown Prince's suite. She couldn't recall the last time they spent time in here alone; usually just to talk. Other times it was to comfort her in the wake of a slight made against her by some silly noblewoman. She gave a half grin recalling how angry Adam would become for her sake. He was very protective of her.

Teela sighed. They used to play games and nap on the floor of his salon when they were little. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

She moved toward the elegant marble sculptures, her palm stroking the smooth curvature of the stone; he always had impeccable taste in art. Her eyes darted to several ornately framed abstract oil paintings on canvas, a result of Adam's creative bent several years ago. Admiring the work, she leaned over and squinted at the artist's signature: _HRH Adam Miro, CPE_.

She smiled. He used to jokingly refer to himself as "Adamo da Vinci", a reference to a renowned artist from his mother's planet. Straightening, Teela blinked realizing that at some point in the last few years his hobby ceased.

Teela knit her brow. It had been years since his last commissioned work. She cocked her head. _Why did he stop?_

A thought suddenly occurred to her: one usually maintains a hobby when they're happy. _He obviously felt…_

Pressing her lips together she moved into his large, spacious bedchambers where the familiar and delicious fragrance of his cologne lingered, hitting her in the face like ice water. Her focus momentarily derailed, her eyes darted about in search of him, expecting him to walk in any minute…wearing that disarming lopsided grin…

Shaking her head to clear it, she moved right, her eyes scanning the room before settling on the green and gold form curled tightly by the dying fire. She approached and knelt by him, her hand resting on his fur.

"Cringer?

The cat simply lifted his head, melancholy eyes meeting hers. "I m-miss my f-friend," he managed with a slight whine.

Teela bit her lip. "I have to admit I miss him too but we can't let it stop us from moving forward," she tried.

His eyes went round. "Y-you miss him?"

Blinking she replied, "Of course."

"I-I'm surprised," he explained. "It's j-just that it seemed you didn't like him v-very much."

She furrowed her brow. "What are you talking about? Of course I liked him. We _grew up_ together."

"W-well, you yelled at him a lot—"

"And he yelled plenty back, Cringer," she shot back, a little annoyed. "He was no shrinking violet. He always… _always_ stood up for himself." Realizing what she had just confessed, she stopped and blinked.

Cringer shrugged and placed his head back on his paws. "M-maybe it wasn't me. I g-guess he was just tired of the arguments," he speculated sadly.

Teela knit her brow. "You thought it was _your_ fault that he left?"

He nodded. "His Majesty asked where A-Adam was that night and it was my reply that s-started everything."

She recalled Orko's comment a few days ago, how the cat blamed himself for Adam's disappearance. She shook her head. "No, Cringer. You did nothing wrong. In fact, it had nothing to do with you. It was just something between Adam and his father that had been festering for years," she explained. "All you did was answer honestly and the King just became angry."

She stopped and glanced at the floor in remorse. As much as she tried to deny it, she finally accepted it. "I was angry too," she sighed quietly sitting back on her haunches, her shoulders slumped. "Adam was just probably tired of the contention and constant bickering. You and Lady Delphinia are right," she conceded quietly.

Cringer snapped his head to her, his wide golden eyes trained on hers. "W-we are?"

She nodded.

"What a-about?"

"I've been a fool."

He wrinkled his brow.

* * *

A week had passed since their discussion, Adora's heart keeping his tragic words close. She turned his question over and over in her mind, a question she was still unable to answer.

Could what he said be true? That their homeland accepts her brother's alter ego rejecting his true identity? Yet in marked contrast, her adopted home appreciates his true self?

What's more, Etheria also accepts _He-Man_.

She bit her lip.

But He-Man is no more.

She shook her head and knit her brow. The confusion and dichotomy alone would prove to overwhelm her if she were in her twin brother's shoes.

Adora crossed the laminate flooring and stood in the entryway of her tent. She watched as her brother interacted with Sea Hawk and the other rebels, a sad smile gracing her lips. He looked content, yet despondent. Acquiescent, yet sorrowful.

She knew Adam. He was a very good actor when he needed to be. Especially when distancing himself from the similarities between he and Greyskull's Warrior back home; the reason behind the secrecy of course to safeguard his family, a matter of life and death.

But he didn't engage in malicious duplicitousness.

He truly cared for and appreciated people, often denying and suppressing his own troubled and tormented feelings to help others.

Adora snorted. Although twins with similar temperaments, they were very different in many ways.

A fierce, cunning, and powerful warrior her brother guarded a very wise and tender heart; loving and accepting of everyone, always assuming the good in others unless proven otherwise.

She on the other hand had a tendency to pre-judge and tell someone off, communicating to them exactly what was on her mind at that very moment. Depending on the situation, she knew she had the capacity of being a loose cannon, her big brother having to intervene and diplomatically smooth things over.

She shrugged. _Perhaps that was part of being the baby of the family_ , she thought with a self-deprecating smirk. Her expression suddenly went serious.

Adora understood Captain Duncan's volatile temperament. Perhaps it was the unfortunate result of being a female warrior in a world where Masters are primarily male? As a woman in this arena, having an edge to your personality was sometimes critical.

She sighed and shifted her gaze to the grass, her arms folded.

But that _edge_ should never deny love.

She continued to watch, a smile tugging at her lips as she recalled Sea Hawk and Adam's first meeting a few days ago; her brother eyeing her love interest with suspicion while the pirate did likewise, the two sizing each other up. It was quite amusing with Adam later speculating over their unexplained penchants for redheads.

At the memory, Adora enjoyed a quiet chuckle just as Glimmer stepped toward the group and threaded her arm through his, Adam shifting his gaze to hers, they both sharing a smile and conversation. Her smile faded.

If Glimmer develops feelings for him while he's sorting through his feelings for the Captain…

"Uh oh."

"I agree," a low and husky feminine voice cut through her musings.

Adora snapped her head left.

Castaspella sidled up to her, the smirk prominent, her arms folded.

"You agree to what?"

"To your opinion that Glimmer is not good enough for the absolutely gorgeous and oh-so-sexy Prince of Eternia," the Queen explained. "The look on your face was undeniable."

Blushing slightly at her bold words, Adora quirked a brow. "Glimmer is a beautiful woman with a heart of gold. Any man would be honored to have her," she huffed. "And besides, you cannot read minds, Casta."

The Queen of Mystacor shrugged. "You're correct; I have many powers but indeed, I can't read minds. I _can_ however read body language and the Prince looks bored," she retorted. She playfully tipped her head to the side, her thick chestnut locks swaying with her movements. "He deserves an experienced woman. A woman who's not afraid to help him explore the deepest carnal desires of his heart. A _Queen_ …not a child-like impressionable Princess," she smirked turning a lustful chocolate gaze toward Adora's twin.

Annoyed and her blush deepening, Adora knit her brow. "What makes you think he doesn't already have one back home and hasn't already gone on an _exploration_ of his own?" she asked sarcastically.

Casta turned to her. "Because I can sense a pure, unadulterated heart when I see one, Adora. Your brother, as hot as he is, is a _virgin_."

Adora's mouth flew open.

"And I would love to be the woman afforded the ultimate honor of deflowering him," she purred licking her lips, her gaze raking over his muscular body. "If I could simply conjure a spell—"

"Don't you dare!" the former Force Captain shouted. "You leave my brother alone! Besides, you're way too old for him!"

At the commotion, everyone's heads snapped to the two women as this time, Casta's jaw dropped.

"Forty is not old!"

"Oh yes it is," Adora maintained. "Our twenty-sixth birthday is two months away, Casta. Your sexual deviancy would totally traumatize him!"

" _Frosta_ is the freak, _not_ me!" Castaspella shot back. "Speaking of whom, you'd better warn He-Man because she's been asking about him ever since the Prince arrived! If we're not careful, she just may attack Adam instead!"

Suddenly, the two sensing the quietness of the camp whipped their heads right, all eyes staring at them with Adam's eyebrow quirked in amusement.

Glimmer's cheeks pinkening, embarrassed, she released Adam and ran to her tent disappearing between the flaps. Adam watched her abrupt departure then, giving Adora a look, jogged after her.

Groaning, Adora rolled her eyes and turned slipping back inside her tent, the others dispersing wearing curious expressions with Sea Hawk glaring at the Queen, his brow furrowed in concern.

Castaspella blinked and shrugged her shoulders. "It was an honest discussion. What's so offensive?" she asked no one in particular.

xxx

"Glimmer? May I come in?"

Sitting at her desk with her head in her hands, she straightened and cleared her throat. "Yes…yes you may."

Ducking through the flaps, Adam entered wearing a sheepish smile, his eyes on her back. "Do you mind if I sit down?"

Regaining her composure the young princess straightened and swiveled around to face him, her own smile awkward. "Of course, Adam," she gestured, "Please."

He nodded and took a seat, the two sitting in silence.

"I'm sorry—" they began in unison.

They shared nervous laughter as Adam shrugged his shoulders. Glimmer smiled and shifted a shy gaze to the floor.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that," he began, throwing a backward thumb over his shoulder. "My sister sometimes…," he stopped and pursed his lips looking for the right wording. "She at times gets caught up in heated conversations without realizing who may be eavesdropping," he shrugged again with a slight chuckle. "She means well, as I'm sure you know."

She gave a shy nod. "And…I'm sorry for Casta."

He nodded as they both fell silent.

"Adam, is it true?"

His brow crinkled. "Is _what_ true?"

"The rumors of you and Captain Duncan."

"Ru—rumors?" he stumbled before throwing her a suspicious look. "What rumors, Glimmer?"

Her blush deepening, she whispered, "That you and your bodyguard are… _seeing_ each other."

Unable to hide his reaction Adam's eyes went round, surprised at the directness of the question. "Err…we uhh…Teela and I…umm…"

"Oh Hera," she exclaimed, a hand going to her forehead. "I'm sorry to ask you such personal questions. I have no right. Forget I said anything."

"No! No it's okay," he reassured. "We're friends aren't we?" He bit his lip and cleared his throat. "Teela and I have been friends for a long time," he began. "We're only a few weeks apart in age. Our parents used to keep us in the same bassinet, bathe us together, that sort of embarrassing stuff," he explained with a slight blush. Clearing his throat again, he said, "Umm, anyway for a while there, we were each other's best friends aside from my cat."

She knit her brow in concern. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I guess somewhere along the line her opinion of me changed and we grew apart. It happens." He shrugged a shoulder and looked away.

"Has your opinion of _her_ remained intact?"

His blush deepening, he scratched his head, his gaze dancing about the room before shifting to the floor. "Yes."

Glimmer's heart broke for him. She reached out and took his hand in hers. Adam flinched as his sapphire gaze flew up to meet her violet ones.

"You love her."

Uncomfortable, he glanced away again.

"You do, do you not?"

His eyes finally met hers. "Yes."

They stared at one another for what seemed like an eternity before Adam finally shook himself free of her mesmerizing gaze. Shaking it off and still holding her hand, he patted hers with his free hand and stood. "Well, I guess I'd better get going. It's kind of late," he remarked before turning toward the entryway.

Glimmer stood and touched his shoulder causing him to whirl around. "You're a good man, Adam," she stated before stepping forward. Sliding her arms around his waist, she gave him a warm, intimate embrace ending it with a sweet and friendly kiss to the cheek.

Shocked, his mind spun as she pulled back, their eyes locking. "Both Frosta and Castaspella lust after your body, but I appreciate your heart," she whispered softly patting his back.

Recovering, he sent her a look of confusion. "But…Frosta's infatuated with He-Man, not me," he corrected.

Her violet gaze bore into his. "Both women desire the same man," she replied before releasing him and turning away.

Perplexed, Adam blinked as she stared at the floor, her arms folded.

"Along with the ability to refract light, I also generate solid-photon concussive force beams. These beams interrupt the receiver's energy waves called _auras_. These powers of illumination allow me to see them."

She turned back to him. "You and He-Man have the same color aura and density, Adam."

Busted, Adam froze.

"Adora has the same aura as She-Ra. This is why, after her release from the Fright Zone, I happily submitted the reins of The Rebellion to her."

Speechless, the Prince simply stared as Glimmer hugged herself, her eyes locked on Adam's. "I also noticed that in the past, He-Man sometimes followed you to Etheria and fought alongside us," her gaze narrowed, "This time, you've come alone. I suppose if I didn't have the ability to sense auras I would have allotted He-Man's absence to being engaged elsewhere; no doubt the others probably believe this to be so."

He gaped at the Princess of Bright Moon, a lopsided smile of admiration for her sharpness slowly forming across his lips.

She smiled back and continued. "Neither you nor Adora mentioned these similarities and coincidences. I made sure never to speak of my suspicions to anyone as I supposed there was an important reason for your secrecy," she stepped closer to him. "Am I right, Adam?"

He stared down at her. "Yes Glimmer, you are correct."

Her violet gaze widened. "So it's true. You are… _He-Man_ ," she whispered in awe, her wide gaze roaming his features.

Adam shook his head. "No. I _was_ He-Man."

She knit her brow in confusion as he gestured to nearby chairs. "Allow me to explain..."

* * *

_A/N: The "Adamo da Vinci" moniker came from the Filmation episode, "The Golden Discs Of Knowledge and the "Solid-photon concussive force" phrase came from Wikipedia in my research into Glimmer's powers. I would have never come up with that one on my own LOL. Solid photon...concussive...? Very cool ;)_


	11. Chapter 11

Pensive, the Rebellion leadership met inside the Assembly Tent, arms folded and wearing concerned expressions as the Prince's observation hung unchallenged in the air.

"I noticed it too, Brother," Adora finally replied. "With Hordak's disappearance, we have only been battling Shadow Weaver and his regiments for the last few weeks."

Having discussed it with Adora earlier, Adam stood and put a hand to his chin. His mind racing and his fist on his hip, he paced gazing at the floor, thoughtfully stroking his goatee. Glimmer's eyes never left him.

"Where do you suppose he could be?" the Princess asked, her violet eyes wide with apprehension.

"Perhaps we should ask She-Ra to request an audience with Light Hope," Sea Hawk suggested, his gaze directed at Adora.

Adora snuck a glance at her brother before turning to her love. "She-Ra came to me just before I called this meeting. Light Hope has been unsuccessful in locating him."

There was a gasp as Adam stopped and nodded at his sister, his blue gaze locked with hers.

"So, he's off world," Bow concluded hauntingly.

"Yes, but where?" Adam replied. He stopped, his gaze roaming the room. "And more importantly, _why?_ "

* * *

Rumors of an impending divorce spread through the halls of the Palace as staffers couldn't help but notice the emotional distance building between the King and Queen.

They ceased taking meals together, instead opting to dine alone citing opposing schedules as the culprit. Long time attendants however knew better and were deeply alarmed over the apparent rift.

Even more alarming, King Randor elected to move out of their shared suite and take up residence on the east side of the royal wing, closer to where Man-At-Arms and Captain Duncan kept their quarters.

The wing being U-shaped, anyone leaving the east and intended for the Dining Hall was forced to walk past the Queen's and the Prince's bedchambers located on the west. The difficulty lie in planning the timing for breakfasts and afternoon meetings as the royal couple sometimes found themselves face to face in the expansive corridors. When that occurred, they simply inclined their heads and went their separate ways.

At court, although seated on dual thrones they barely spoke to one another. Speculation ran wild as nobles blamed the couple's strained relationship on the everyday pressures of court and the administration of a vast and varied kingdom. Many others blamed it on their missing son whose selfish decision to abandon his people and his duties caused discord between the royal couple.

Regardless, King Randor and Queen Marlena kept silent about their marital troubles choosing instead to put the country first, throwing themselves into the daily routines of governing Eternia.

xxx

Father and Daughter sat quietly at dinner.

Tonight, the two took their meal in the smaller and more intimate South Dining Hall which allowed more freedom to engage in private discussion. Ironically, they ate in strained silence.

"It's been over eight months, Father," Teela finally broke the stillness, her expression lined with worry.

Although pained over the loss of Greyskull's Warrior and the brokenness of the royal family, Duncan calmly took a sip of wine placing the goblet on the table. "Yes it has, Daughter," he replied, his eyes trained on his plate.

They continued with dinner until frustrated, Teela pressed her lips together letting out a deep sigh. "Where is he?"

Her father glanced at her. "I don't _know_ , Teela," he emphatically replied. "I suppose he just needed time alone."

Knowing what she was about to confess, she closed her eyelids and took a deep breath.

Opening them she replied, "I can't imagine life without him, Daddy," she blurted, her voice laced with emotion. "The safety of the entire kingdom is jeopardized if he doesn't return. When Evil-Lyn and the rest finally recuperate from their losses, who's going to reassure the country and lead with calm composure when they attack again?" she continued. "The King and Queen are dealing with their own personal issues—I understand that—and I know the Masters are an option but they've got their own responsibilities as leaders of their homelands," she rambled nervously.

Man-At-Arms reached out and placed a hand over hers. "Calm yourself, Daughter. We have strong and capable men and women in the Guard and Armed Forces at our command who are proficient at war and able to meet the challenge. Besides, we've got the Sorceress on our side," he tried to reassure before going back to his meal.

Glancing at her plate, Teela shook her head and turned a worried gaze back to her father. "Have you asked _her_ where he's gone?"

He turned back to her, his eyes heavy. "Respecting his privacy, the Sorceress and I did not discuss his whereabouts," he replied, "But I _have_ inquired after his state of mind. After many years of service, it was evident that He-Man had grown weary and just needed time alone, Teela."

She knit her brow. "I'm not talking about He-Man, Father. I'm talking about _Adam_."

He whipped his head to her, his eyes filled with confusion. " _Adam?_ " he repeated, flabbergasted. "The sentiments you've just expressed…you were describing… _Adam?_ "

Sheepish, Teela pursed her lips, her brow furrowed. "Yes, Sir." She blushed, glancing away. "Over the last few months, I've engaged in a little soul searching and came to the conclusion that although he runs from danger, he possesses the lion's share of integrity. He was simply escaping to summon Greyskull to ensure the line of ascendancy wouldn't be interrupted."

Dumbfounded, Duncan gaped at her. He then quirked an eyebrow. "And…your thoughts about He-Man?"

She gave a sad shrug. "He too has integrity. And he's done wonders for Eternia and other planetary systems in risking his life to rescue us time and again. I just…," she shifted a remorseful gaze to the table. "I finally realized which one was my true friend, that's all."

Duncan waited, studying her downcast features.

She continued. "I guess, I was a bit infatuated over the god-like warrior who swooped in and saved us all during times of trouble…or…saved _me_ ," she corrected. "He was handsome, witty, and the strongest man I'd ever seen." She cocked her head and gave a small distant smile. "He was also a phenomenal kisser," she said amusedly before waxing serious. "But I finally woke up after Adam said something: I barely knew him.

"Adam on the other hand I know _very_ well," she went on. "He's been there for me my entire life through good and bad…through victories and defeats. He's there to celebrate my accomplishments and after setbacks, offer a shoulder to cry on. He's…he's my _friend_."

Duncan knit his brow. "He-Man _kissed_ you?" he asked incredulous missing half of the conversation.

Suddenly nervous, Teela's gaze darted to him. "Well… _I_ kissed _him_."

His face slightly darkened, her father stared at her.

Blushing, Teela explained, "But he was kind of afraid of you, Daddy. Out of respect for you he tried not to take the bait but I sort of egged him on in challenging him to kiss me." She glanced sheepishly at him. "He did it grudgingly if that means anything," she tried, averting her gaze.

His expression lightening a bit, he blinked as his mind processed this information. Although he was concerned over _the kiss_ and its implications, he did however pick up on the past and present tense verbs she used for both He-Man and Adam respectively. That surprised him.

Teela watched him. "Is there a problem, Father?"

His chestnut gaze shifted back to her. "You seem to have feelings for Adam yet you cajoled He-Man into kissing you," he replied. He leaned in, his eyes boring into hers. "With whom are you in love, Daughter? He-Man…or Adam?"

 _"Love?"_ she snorted dismissively before waxing thoughtful. "At one point, I erroneously thought I may have loved—" she stopped and went still.

 _Love,_ her mind echoed pondering the word.

For a few moments she held her father's gaze as her mind flooded with memories over the last two decades of a long-term friendship:

_The Prince saving her life._

_His defense and his staunch support of her in court and his wicked sense of humor._

_His warm affectionate embraces during tough times._

_His sound advice and easy accessibility any time she needed him, day or night..._

Her gaze drifted and went distant as recent memories surfaced:

_Skeletor attacking Eternos._

_Adam's disappearances._

_He-Man appears._

_Whole cities and villages saved by the Warrior…_

Narrowing her gaze, she focused inward. "Who do I love," she repeated softly.

Duncan watched her, his eyes roaming his daughter's confused and pensive features. After several moments of silent contemplation, she finally turned her troubled emerald gaze to him.

"Adam."

* * *

Over the last few weeks, talk of a budding romance between the two royals was the center of attention among the many rebel campsites throughout Etheria.

During briefings, some would catch surreptitious glances made between Adam and Glimmer. When paired up for reconnaissance duty they were sometimes seen holding hands when they assumed no one would notice.

Other times they appeared to hold intense, intimate conversations along the periphery of the campsite; Glimmer sitting on a stump with Adam, his arms folded across his chest leaning against a tree.

What settled the rumors for everyone was the weekly visits made by the Queen of Mystacor and her growing jealousy over what was apparently unfolding between the "handsome" Prince of Eternia and the "sweet and innocent" Princess of Bright Moon.

Through it all, Adora observed her brother's behavior with growing uneasiness.

xxx

Camp quieted down for the night with everyone retiring into their respective tents, the twins settling in as well. They lie in their separate beds within a darkened tent and for a few still moments, only the sounds of night insects filled the silence.

"What are you doing?" her raspy accusatory whisper cut through the dark.

"What?"

"You heard me, Brother."

"Trying to sleep," came the amused reply.

"No," Adora whispered, "I mean with Glimmer."

Pause.

"Glimmer?"

"Yes."

"What am I doing with _Glimmer?_ "

She blew a puff of breath in frustration. "Stop echoing me like some sort of Mock-Parrot, Adam, and answer the question!"

Another pause.

"And you're interrogating me in the middle of the night because…?" he trailed off, his tone now perturbed.

In the dark, Adora sat up in bed. "Because, Adam, you're leading that poor girl on!" she whisper shouted. "Okay, so she knows our secret and maybe that's brought you two closer but still…"

"Still _what?_ " came the sharp reply.

With a huff, Adora leaned over and switched on the light to see her brother lying in the bed across from her on his back, his hands behind his head, his irritated sapphire glare trained on hers. Pursing her lips, she placed a hand on her hip and folded her legs underneath her. "Because you still have feelings for Teela."

He sat up and swung his legs to the side. "Yes, I still love Teela but Teela doesn't love _me_ , alright?" he spat angrily. "She's made it pretty clear she wants nothing to do with me so at some point I have to go on with my life. Is that wrong?"

She folded her arms. "No it's not wrong. But the real question is, does Glimmer know this?"

"Yes!" he shouted prompting Adora to put a finger to her lips shushing him.

Sheepish he added quietly, "Yes." He gave a resigned sigh. "The Princess is an Empathic, Sis. Hell, she's the one who finally got me to confess I was still in love with the Captain. She somehow reached me I suppose," he stated with a dismissive shrug, his gaze shifting to the entryway.

"I see," Adora replied, the edge in her voice fading. "And she is contented with your complicated feelings, Brother?"

Shifting his gaze to his sister, Adam's eyes narrowed. "Of course not," he said sharply. "We've had many discussions where I've told her it wasn't fair for her to be someone's _Second Choice_ ," he explained using air quotes with his fingers. "Glimmer deserves much better than that. She deserves to be someone's All and Only but…," he trailed off.

"But what?"

Adam's conflicted gaze again met his sister's. "I can't convince her to walk away from me."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

The room fell into pensive silence.

"It's because secretly, I don't want her to walk away," he muttered.

More silence.

"Has she kissed you?"

His eyes went wide. "No. Yes. Wait…that's not true…," he stammered.

Adora's sapphire blue gaze narrowed. "You are not making sense, Adam."

His annoyed gaze shifted to her. "She only kisses my cheek. But when we're alone and I sense something between us…," he sighed and shook his head. "Although a kiss from her would be welcomed and gladly send me over the edge, I reluctantly break the mood and change the subject."

Arms still folded Adora looked at him, her expression pained. "Who do you love, Brother?"

Adam quirked an eyebrow and without hesitation answered, "I'm in love with Teela."

"And the Princess?"

He absentmindedly chewed his lip. "I like Glimmer…a _lot_."

"So what are you going to do?"

His expression shifting unreadable, he stood to his feet and walked to the sealed window. Gazing through it, he muttered, "Swear off all women and never marry."

His sister's blue gaze went round. "You can't do that, Adam!" she whisper shouted. "You're the Heir and the Royal Line must continue!"

Throwing her a look over his shoulder, he turned back to the window with a smirk. "I know. That was a ridiculous comment," he shrugged, "Ridiculous, that is, if I decide to return home."

Adora wrinkled a brow in concern. "Have you arrived at a decision?" she pressed.

"About a week ago."

"What did you decide to do?"

Without turning, he shifted his gaze to the floor. "Suck it up. Come to the realization that Teela feels nothing but friendship for me…if I'm lucky," he snorted. "Then go back to Eternia and resume my responsibilities," he turned to gaze at her. "That's of course contingent upon whether Father wishes to restore my position."

They locked gazes.

"Regardless I must leave Etheria, not only to fulfill my duties at home but to spare Glimmer's feelings. My continued presence here will just cause her more pain and me, more confusion," he confessed.

She watched as he sighed running a hand through his long thick locks. "I'm going home. So Teela hates me and her opinion of me won't change. Fine. It's over. I'm almost twenty-six and still unmarried which is pretty irresponsible in light of my position," he took a deep breath. "I'll resolve my feelings for her, put them behind me, and move on."

Her heart aching for him, Adora gave a slow nod.

* * *

A week later, the Prince awoke early, showered and dressed. Knowing Glimmer was an early riser he left his sleeping yet stirring sister and headed for the Princess' tent in hopes of meeting with her before anyone in camp noticed.

Approaching, he knocked on the wooden beam.

"Come," a voice beckoned.

Taking a deep breath, he ducked through the flaps and entered.

"Adam," Glimmer greeted cheerfully. She stepped to him and, taking his hands, gave a warm kiss to his cheek.

Grim, he gave a half smile and nodded. "Thank you."

Concerned, she cocked her head. "What's wrong?"

"May I have a moment with you?"

"Of course," she gestured to the table and chairs off to the side. He approached and held a chair out for her. Thanking him, she settled at the table as he took a seat opposite her. He gazed straight into her eyes.

"Glimmer, I—"

"You're leaving," she cut him off, a sad look in her eye.

He cringed and shook his head, "I hate it when you do that, Glim."

"I can't help it, Adam. You know that."

"I do."

They stared at each other.

"When?"

"Day after tomorrow."

With a small sigh, the Princess sat back and grudgingly nodded. "Will you return?"

"Possibly. But not anytime soon I'm afraid."

Saddened she looked away, her chin beginning to tremble slightly.

Adam's heart sank as he crinkled his brow. "Please…"

Regaining her composure, Glimmer shook her head waving him off. "I'm fine. I know you have to go back home and to your people. I couldn't expect you to just—"

"Yes you could," he stated this time cutting her off. Her violet gaze flew up to his.

Glancing down, he took her hands in his, his gaze again meeting hers. "When we met, had I not been harboring feelings for another woman there is no doubt in my mind you would be my bride…if you accepted my hand, of course."

Her teary violet gaze went wide.

Adam swallowed hard. "My problem…and it's mine not yours or anyone else's, is that I haven't fully resolved those feelings I have for her. Although they're not as intense as they once were, they're still there and I'm responsible for them." He stopped, his gaze boring into hers. He gave her hands a gentle squeeze.

"My conflict is completely unfair to you. Not only must I return home, but I must deal with these feelings once and for all before starting a relationship with someone."

Glimmer eyed him. "So you are saying there is still a chance for us?"

"Perhaps. However, hear me when I say I do not expect you to wait for me. You're a beautiful, strong, and intelligent woman. As your name illustrates, you would bring light into any man's world, as you've done with mine in an especially dark time in my life."

She bit her lip.

Eyeing her, Adam took a breath. "Please forgive me."

"For what?"

"For coming here and causing…," he waved a hand, "All of this. It was irresponsible and totally disingenuous of me."

Glimmer knit her brow. "Adam, over the time you've spent here, did you develop any _genuine_ feelings at all for me?"

He hesitated. "Yes."

"Then you were not dishonest in your interactions with me. You were acting according to the dictates of your heart, even though your heart was broken and divided. I understand the depths of love and its complexities," she leaned in and cupped his face. "As much as I love you, if we are truly meant to be, then it will happen. If not, then I must accept that our destinies will take different paths."

Swallowing hard, Adam's sapphire gaze glistened as he gave a hesitant nod. "Nevertheless, I still ask your forgiveness."

Glimmer gave a teary broken smile. "You have it." She stood as Adam immediately followed. Rounding the table, she stepped to him, gazing up into his eyes. "Thank you for treating my heart with the respect and care it deserved, dear Adam. I will never forget that as long as I live."

His brow furrowed, he gave a half nod as she stepped closer.

"Now please allow me to likewise, have a moment with _you_ ," she rasped.

Initially sending her a look of confusion, his eyebrows shot up as she wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on tip toes. Touching her lips to his, he kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her flush against his body as they both allowed each other this one indulgent goodbye. After a few passionate moments, the kiss broke. They eyed one another.

"Goodbye, Glimmer."

"Goodbye, my dear sweet Adam."

* * *

Later that day, Glimmer kept to her tent as Adam made his goodbyes to everyone, a special clasp of the arm and embrace for Sea Hawk and Bow. Everyone saddened by his leaving, they wished him well and thanked him heartily for his assistance. Making it to Adora, the twins gave an almost identical lopsided smile before embracing tightly. They pulled back.

"Goodbye my brother," she said softly. "I will see you, Father, and Mother in one month's time if all goes well. Take good care of yourself. I love you."

He smiled. "I love you, too. And thank you, Sis. Be safe and call if you need me."

With a worried smile, she nodded as he moved toward his duffel. Kowl hovered sadly offering his best wishes as Spirit tapped the dry dirt ground with his hoof neighing his sentiments.

Adam hugged Spirit's neck, affectionately stroking his nose before reaching down and grabbing his duffel. With a final wave, he turned and headed out of the camp and into the thick foliage of the Whispering Woods. It was a day's journey to the portal's coordinates.

xxx

_"Prince Adam…"_

His eyes fluttered open and fixed on the dark starry night above him, the tree tops swaying in the breeze. He was on his back in the thick verdant grass, his sleep interrupted by the soft familiar voice.

_"Yes, Sorceress."_

_"I am pleased you are returning to Eternia, young Prince,"_ the Sorceress mused. _"And it is timely."_

He knit his brow. _"Timely?"_

_"Yes, for your parents are in desperate need of you."_

Adam's eyes went round as he abruptly sat up. _"Why? What's happened?"_

_"Do not be alarmed as their lives are currently not in danger. Hordak however is on Eternia and seeks out Skeletor."_

"Hordak?!" he shouted verbally. _"How long has he been there?"_

_"Three weeks…"_

_"Three…?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"_

_"I did not want to influence your decision on returning…and besides, you are no longer He-Man."_

Adam rolled his eyes. _"I know I'm not He-Man anymore but…,"_ he stopped and pursed his lips.

_"Point taken."_


	12. Chapter 12

He knew he was home as the dewy mist of dawn and the familiar scent of evergreen pine tickled his senses.

With foreboding, he found himself staring at the gruesome and terrifying façade of the ancient stone dwelling he once regarded as his second home. He watched as the rising sun began its ascent behind the majestic turrets casting an eerie shadow across its gaping maw.

On edge over what Greyskull may have to share with him, particularly about his family, Adam took a deep breath to center himself. It was only then the drawbridge finally stirred.

Conscious of his unease, the Castle's bridge slowly creaked and moaned, its heavy wooden mass lowering itself gingerly as if extending an arm in renewed friendship. Sensing the affection, Adam offered a crooked smile. "Well hello to you, too."

As if elated at the reunion, like a joyful child the bridge landed with a resounding thud before him, dust and gravel flying up in response. He quickly turned his face away closing his eyes against the dusty irritants.

Coughing and fanning away the cloud of dust, the Prince stated awkwardly, "Okay. Good to be back."

xx

The dark and shadowy galleries were lined with decaying stone gargoyles poised upon towering ancient pillars. Their hideous visages gazed down upon him as he followed the ghostly maze of halls by memory to the majestic Throne Room. He was immediately greeted by a breathy and melodious voice.

"Greyskull is pleased to see you within these walls once again, Crown Prince of Eternia."

With a cautious smile, he respectfully inclined his head before the mythical Guardian.

xxx

His eyes filled with concern and his arms folded across his chest, Adam stood stock still as the Sorceress debriefed him.

"So, Skeletor's been sentenced and locked up, Snake Mountain has been commandeered by Evil-Lyn, and Hordak somehow snuck onto Eternia but hasn't made a move yet?" he asked more as a statement.

She nodded, "That is correct. The Castle senses he was informed of his former apprentice's demise, quite possibly by Shadow Weaver, and wishes to add Eternia to his list of conquered worlds all in the name of Horde Prime. At this moment, we have no further information as there is now a hedge of dark sorcery surrounding him blocking his thoughts and intentions."

Troubled, he blew a puff of air. "I see," he lifted his pensive gaze to the massive throne's steps before turning back to her. "And the Masters?"

"They fair well," she replied. "Evil-Lyn and her brood have attacked only twice since you have been on Etheria. They were summarily defeated by the Masters and the King's troops."

Adam's eyebrows shot skyward.

"We believe however they were simply testing Eternia's defense systems with the knowledge and belief that He-Man is no more, hence the ease of your father's victories."

Disappointed, his gaze shifted to the floor before meeting hers once again. "Speaking of whom, what's happening with my parents?" he asked tentatively.

The Sorceress extended a graceful arm to the council room. "Do have a seat. There is much to tell, young Prince."

On edge and anxious, his arms went to his sides as he followed.

xx

Approaching the large cherry wood table, ever the gentlemen he pulled out a seat for the Sorceress before taking the one beside her. His troubled sapphire gaze then met her placid emerald ones. "Tell me."

The woman nodded before stretching a palm over the council table. The atmosphere changed as the space between the two warriors dissolved into a shimmering array of sparkling lights dancing about them. They began to take shape, an image forming and eventually settling on the King and Queen as they held court just the day prior.

Adam's eyes narrowed as he studied their somber faces, quickly glancing at the Sorceress who returned his look of apprehension. Refocusing, she waved a palm as the images came fast and sequential, a collage of the lives of his parents over the last nine months.

With laser focus, the Prince's intense blue gaze darted back and forth taking in the slow and painful deterioration of his parents' marriage. Swallowing hard, his eyes began to fill with unshed tears as the images continued, the love between his parents waxing colder with each frame.

The Sorceress held up a palm clenching it into a fist as the images abruptly halted and dissipated.

His chest heaving with emotion, he found her gaze. "Why?"

The Guardian's emerald gaze settled lovingly on the young man. "Disagreements on the philosophy of rearing a child of royal descent, Young Warrior."

At Adam's look of confusion she continued. "Your mother feels nurturing you with love and tenderness was superior to your father's position of early responsibilities and punitive consequences."

His eyes widened. "So they're blaming each other for how I turned out," he asked more as a statement.

Her hawk-like gaze bore into his. "In part. They blame one another for not grasping the severity of your emotions in a timely fashion. The Queen, having knowledge of your alter-ego has a deeper understanding of your turmoil. In contrast the King, in spite of arguing vehemently at Court that you are _not_ to be replaced as Heir to the Throne feels conflicted."

His eyes at first widening over his father's staunch public support of him, the Prince suddenly furrowed his brow. "Conflicted?"

She nodded. "As you know, your father was raised in a strict authoritarian household. King Miro, a former soldier and General of the Eternian Armies put forth the notion of a strong male image setting high standards which your father at times had trouble attaining. As a result, Randor empathizes with you to a degree but in light of his childhood experience, he expects you to…," her brow knit, she blinked. "What is the Earth colloquialism your mother has used oft times?"

Adam eyed her. "Suck it up."

"Yes indeed, to…," she gestured, "…do as you say. Thus he is conflicted."

Taking a deep breath, he shifted his troubled gaze to the floor as her words washed over him, something crumbling deep within as he stared blankly.

"Do understand, young Prince, that neither parent is ashamed of you. They are simply engaging in self-analysis; an activity parents of a seemingly troubled child often do."

His eyes flew up at her words. "Troubled child? _Me?_ " he said incredulously.

She gave him a small smile. " _Seemingly_ , young Warrior."

Adam pursed his lips in contemplation. "You refer to me as Warrior," he replied, his tone melancholy. "I'm not _him_ anymore."

Curiously, her smile grew only slightly. "That is correct." Studying him, she cocked her head. "Does the moniker offend you?"

He flinched. " _What?_ No," he replied. "It's just…," he sighed and wearily shook his head. "Those ridiculously high standards again. I'm not a Master anymore, Sorceress."

The woman's probing gaze moved slowly over him as he, confused, suspiciously eyed her back.

Her gaze fell on his camouflage plunging V-neck t-shirt which strained against his powerful physique exposing his heavily muscled décolletage. Her gaze traveled lower to his black cargo pants, the 7-inch tactical blade in its sheath and the nickel plated laser gun hooked to his belt. Her eyes again met his.

"Are you certain of that…Prince Adam?"

Annoyed, Adam's eyes narrowed. "How's Cringer?" he asked, abruptly changing the subject.

"Forlorn," came the reply.

Bothered by the answer and glancing away, he bit his lip. After a long moment of silence his eyes met hers again. "And Teela?"

Her emerald gaze strong and steady, she replied, "Perhaps you should ask _her_ , young one."

Again, his eyes narrowed.

* * *

A very loud and quite boisterous commotion in the Palace hallways startled everyone in the Dining Hall at breakfast.

Cringer, who had just begun to venture out of Adam's chambers and attend meals, dashed fearfully underneath the buffet. Orko ducked low, his eyes peering over the table's edge.

"Status!" Man-At-Arms barked into his communicator as the Queen and the Captain's eyes darted to him in anticipation.

"Sir!" the nervous and excited staticky voice came across in reply. "He…he is _here_ , Sir!"

He furrowed his brow. " _Who_ is here, Lieutenant?"

_"Hello."_

Everyone whirled around in their seats to find a tall and menacing figure clad in a long dark hooded cape standing in the doorway; his aggressive combat-ready body language not to mention the tactical attire enhancing his already intimidating presence. The Crown Prince stood, boots shoulder length apart, his body at an angle. Reaching up, he removed the covering as his sapphire gaze troubled and doubtful scanned the room.

 _"Adam!"_ Orko squealed drawing Cringer's curious face from underneath the linen table cloths.

At the sight of him, the hall attendants' mouths dropped open along with everyone at the table, all wearing expressions of complete and utter shock.

Oblivious, Orko shot like a rocket toward the Prince as Cringer bounded from under the linen cloth, a few harried dishes crashing to the floor in his wake. Adam's eyes widened as the two tackled him hard to the floor. The cat's leaning on his chest, Cringer furiously licked his face as Orko affectionately squeezed his neck. Adam snorted a laugh.

"Guys… _guys!_ I'm okay," he laughed between licks before suddenly coughing. "You guys…I can't breathe…," he choked out as the tiny Trollan gasped abruptly releasing him with Cringer following.

Orko bounced in the air, clapping his approval as Adam slowly stood, dusting himself off and turned toward the table frozen in silence several feet away.

Teela's jaw fell open as the Queen's hands flew to her mouth. Duncan's chestnut gaze wide with shock simply stared as he roamed the young man's ominous appearance. "For the love of the Ancients, where has he been?" he mumbled to himself.

Marlena, her hazel-blue eyes filling with tears quickly stood and, emotional with her hands still over her nose and mouth, she hurried to her firstborn. Silent, she fell into his arms as he embraced her back, his cheek resting on her hair.

Just then, there was another commotion as the King, escorted by royal security detail rushed into the room stopping abruptly, his hazel eyes wide with confusion.

_"Son?"_

At the sound of his voice, Adam and Marlena snapped their heads to him as Marlena released him and backed away. Adam whipped his head down to his mother, his expression pained at her distance.

"My son…he's home?" Randor repeated incredulously.

"Yes, Sir."

At that, the King rushed to him as the two men tightly embraced, neither speaking. After a few moments they pulled back, eyes glistening with unshed tears as Duncan slowly stood, Teela following.

Man-At-Arms approached, his eyes wide in astonishment. "So good to see you, Lad," he stated in awe, his arm outstretched.

Looking down, Adam clasped it with each pulling the other into an embrace. When they broke apart, all eyes went to Teela who stood frozen at the table several feet away.

Adam's expression at first joyful waxed grave as his gaze shifted over his shoulder. "Captain," he nodded.

Overwhelmed at his rugged and virile appearance, Teela's emerald gaze, round with bewildered shock moved over him.

She studied his features; his skin tanned a golden bronze, his long blond locks tied in a ponytail bleached by hours in the sun. Her eyes went to his neatly trimmed goatee framing his full sensuous lips before traveling lower to settle on his muscular pectorals and biceps. With his cape flipped over his right shoulder, her gaze slipped over his narrow hips, perfect derriere, and down to his battered leather work boots. Blinking, her eyes moved upward to settle on the massive knife and laser on his thick belt.

Wondering at her close scrutiny, instinctively Adam glanced down at himself in confusion as Duncan cleared his throat.

"Daughter? The Crown Prince has addressed you."

His head snapping up in surprise, Adam shot a curious look at Man-At-Arms as they all waited in silence.

Breaking from her trance Teela blinked and, rounding the table approached the group. She came to a stop before him, her chin lifted slightly to look directly into his eyes.

Unsure exactly how to address him after all these months, especially after their last unpleasant encounter, she quietly stuttered, "H-hello, Your Highness."

At the formal greeting he stiffened, his gaze cooling slightly. "Hello, Captain."

After a beat of silence Adam grasped his mother's hand before reaching for his father's. "We need to _talk_."

Randor and Marlena, their eyes at first on their son shifted to each other before quickly averting to the floor. After an awkward moment, his mother finally glanced back at her estranged husband. "My chambers or yours?" she quipped.

Randor's eyes darted back to her narrowing slightly.

Adam lifted a concerned brow. _"What?"_


	13. Chapter 13

Adam glared at his parents as the dining hall went silent, his mother's quip about separate bedchambers hanging in the air.

"Who walked out on who?" he demanded.

" _He_ did," his mother gestured with a roll of her eyes.

Indignant, Randor's jaw fell open. "I left because I no longer wished to share space with one of the most _exasperating_ women I have ever met," he shot back.

Someone gasped as Adam's eyebrows flew up.

Marlena glowered at him. "Dealing with _you_ for twenty-seven years would make _any_ sane woman bitter, Randy," she snapped.

Teela's hand flew to her mouth as the King's hazel eyes narrowed. "The issue here is that you don't know your place—"

"My _what?_ " insulted, her eyes widened.

"You heard me," he insisted. "You must cease with this questioning and let me do my job and raise my boy the way he needs to be reared; the _Eternian_ method and more specifically, by way of the Royal House of Miro. Our method has worked _just fine_ for the last five hundred years," he spat before running a frustrated hand through his hair.

Furious, the Queen folded her arms. "Do you honestly think—"

"It was a _mistake_ choosing an Earthling for a wife—"

She gasped. "How dare you—!"

 _"Stop it!"_ Adam shouted angrily.

Startled silent, his parents' snapped their heads to him, their gazes wide. After a beat, Duncan cleared his throat.

"Forgive us but I believe my daughter and I are needed at the Base," he explained, deeply embarrassed at having witnessed a very private and highly volatile argument between the monarchs. Reaching for her he added, "We must go. Come Teela."

Teela made a move toward her father before being stopped by a shake of Adam's head. "Not until my parents offer an apology to everyone present."

The King quirked an amused brow. "An apology for _what_ , son?"

His wife rolled her eyes in disgust, "Don't be obtuse, Randor."

He opened his mouth to confute when Adam raised a hand. "Just… _stop_."

Everyone froze as Randor gave a frustrated sigh, Marlena sheepish now biting her lip, her arms going to her sides. Adam simply stared at them.

A few moments of silence slipped by prompting the Prince to lift an expectant eyebrow.

Contrite, his mother released a long sigh and turned to everyone. Clasping her hands and bringing them to her chin she offered, "I am so very sorry. I'm afraid you've not caught us at our best."

Adam shifted an annoyed expectant gaze to his father, his initial irritation quickly melting to one of remorse. Placing his fists on his hips he glanced at the floor then met everyone's gaze. "And I too deeply regret what you've just witnessed," he muttered.

His eyes still on his father, Adam's hands went to his neck undoing the clasp to his cape. He removed it, flipping it from his shoulders and folding it over his arm. An attendant appeared at his side to accept the garment as the Prince, his mind elsewhere and momentarily forgetting Palace protocol flinched at the young man's ability to somehow materialize beside him. "Thank you," he transferred the cape, his eyes now shifting between his parents.

Placing a hand on his hip, he pointed to the floor twirling an index finger. "The three of us are going somewhere _to-straighten-this-out_ ," he stated angrily, articulating every syllable. He turned his attention to the group. "If we don't make it to dinner, start without us," he snapped before eyeing a slightly fidgety King and Queen.

Adam stepped backward and with a slight bow, placed one arm behind him and the other gesturing ahead. His parents, a bit sheepish reluctantly made their way down the corridor. Glancing at his friends, the Prince gave a tired sigh and a roll of his eyes as he followed.

"Looks like he's gonna need those weapons after all," Orko babbled facetiously.

Cringer cowered as Teela stared after the Prince.

Duncan frowned.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Randor asked.

"My chambers," his son replied. He suddenly quirked a brow as a thought occurred to him. "It _is_ still my chambers, right?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Yes," Marlena replied. "Your room is the only thing that has remained consistent around here, son."

"You—"

Adam came to an abrupt halt whirling around. _"Enough!"_

His parents stopped midstep, each squirmy and uneasy. With a censuring glare he turned around and continued until they finally reached their destination. Opening the door he stepped aside, Randor doing the same as father and son allowed the Queen to enter. Gesturing to the salon, Adam watched as the two sat opposite of each other choosing seats farthest apart. The Prince sighed wearily and, removing his weapons and placing them on a nearby counter he took a seat between them.

Giving each a pointed glance, he shrugged his shoulders. "What the _hell?_ "

Silence.

His eyes narrowed. Resting an elbow on his left thigh and his palm on the other he stated, "Although I can guess the reason for the hostility please tell me what is going on between you two."

His mother pursed her lips. Turning toward him she replied, "Son, we're both relieved you've returned; we're simply having a difference of opinion."

Randor quirked a brow. " _Don't_ speak for me, Marly."

More silence.

Sending his father a look of censure, Adam clenched his jaw before shifting his gaze to his mother. "And those opinions would be?"

Marlena turned to him. "Your father seems to think treating you like a red-headed stepchild is good for your self-worth." She was stopped by the look of utter confusion her husband and son were giving her at this moment. She blew a frustrated puff of air.

"His abuse and mistreatment of you, Adam," she clarified, "Barking orders, disowning you. His critical and reproachful method of communication disparaging your character and tearing you to shreds, _striking_ you…," her throat choking with emotion at each word, her voice steadily climbed higher in tone, her breathing hitching, her eyes welling with tears.

Pained, Adam knit his brow.

His father shook his head. "No, no, _no_ that's the problem, Marly. I did _not_ abuse our son and I resent your characterization of my methods!" he vehemently countered. "I was simply toughening him up, preparing him for kingship one day, can't you understand that?"

The Prince gaped at his father.

"Look at him!" Marlena gestured causing Randor to whip his head to their son. "Do you honestly think he needs _macho_ reinforcement?" she tearfully mocked using air quotes with her fingers.

His features softening, Randor studied Adam taking in his rather militarized and vigilante appearance, his son simply staring back. He sighed, his gaze shifting to the floor.

After a moment he met his wife's gaze. "No. Not _anymore_ at least."

Adam's eyebrows shot up as Marlena guffawed incredulously. "Not any—? He _never_ needed it, Randy! Don't you see?"

"Well obviously my method worked!" he shot back, throwing up his arms in complete frustration before gesturing to his right, "The boy ran away like he always does and came back a _man!_ "

Adam's sapphire gaze widened then narrowed. "What was I _before_ I ran away, Father?"

Randor snapped his head to him. "A _coward_ , Adam," he stated grudgingly. "But now, I see whatever you've been through helped toughen you up to—"

"He's _HE-MAN_ for Christ's sake!"

Father and son whipped their heads to Marlena, Adam wearing an expression of complete shock, his father one of total confusion.

"You are so goddamned _BLIND_ , Randy!" she continued weary and frustrated, wanting the long years of contention to end. _"Look at him!"_ she gestured to her son.

Confused, Randor turned to Adam who speechless, stared at his mother. He again met her gaze. "Impossible."

Insulted, Adam jerked his head to his father. _"Impossible?"_

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because the two of you are totally different men, Adam. Reliable, He-Man possesses a strong sense of duty, honor, and courage," he blew a disappointed puff of breath. "Son, I love you with all my heart but you most definitely are _not_ him."

Clenching his jaw, he furrowed his brow. "Then what exactly _am_ I, Father?"

"You're…you…," he shook his head, worried the words he was about to say would prove damaging yet this ultimately needed to be said. "You're a sex addict, son. You love women. You also shirk your responsibilities and you avoid danger in an effort of self-preservation."

Adam's eyes widened at his father's brutal assessment. Although it stung, he understood why he held these opinions. After seven years of watching his son run away from Skeletor, leaving projects unfinished and receiving reports of women sneaking out of his chambers in the middle of the night he understood his conclusions.

Marlena swiped at tears. "Ohh Randy," she said tiredly shaking her head, "Can't you…," she trailed off. Glancing at her son she met her husband's gaze. "Tell me; how do you explain eighteen years of model behavior?" she challenged.

The two men looked at her, Adam's expression apprehensive.

"How do you explain _eighteen solid years_ of courtly manners, a perfect grade-point average, advanced-level combat skills and trade negotiations? How do you explain the numerous times he's saved Teela's life; in the Vine Jungles, Lake Crystalline and the pits of Horrody Falls only to later abruptly change his chivalrous philosophy concerning women? How do you account for what was the majority of his life stellar behavior only to result in a complete 180-degree shift once He-Man showed up seven years ago?"

Dumbfounded, Randor blinked at his wife.

"And they are _never_ seen together, Randy. Adam disappears. He-Man appears."

His thoughts roiling, the King knit his brow.

"Conversely; He-Man exits, Adam enters," she added.

The room went heavy with silence.

"And besides," she continued, "All of that talk about raising your son, dear? He's _twenty-five years old!_ He's a man now so he no longer needs to be _reared_ ," she stated sarcastically, the back of her hand brushing the tears away. Adam, his expression pained bit his lip before standing and handing his mother a handkerchief.

Unnerved at his secret now compromised and concerned over Greyskull's possible reaction he remained standing, putting a hand on his hip and pensively stroking his goatee.

The room sunk into brooding silence for several agonizing minutes, Randor suddenly shifting a broken gaze. "Is it true, son?"

Adam cut his eyes to him. Hesitating, he finally closed his eyes and nodded.

His father's tortured hazel gaze moved over him as if seeing him for the first time. "Dear God..," he whispered trailing off.

The Prince's chambers once again fell silent as the impact of the news soaked in, his father's gaze misting over with mixed feelings of regret, shame, and oddly relief. After a few minutes, the shock slightly subsiding he spoke.

"Ancients. Forgive me, son."

Adam pressed his lips together, his gaze glossy with repressed emotion. "You were only reacting to what I presented, Father," he dismissed.

Randor shook his head. "Despite your methods, in which I sense you had no choice but to employ, I…I should have known…I never should have doubted you. I suppose my ego…," he trailed off. Sighing and meeting his gaze once again he implored, "Please forgive me, son."

Marlena furrowed her brow, moved by his contrition and honesty.

Adam swallowed. "Dad, I forgive you. But…will you forgive me?"

He knit his brow. "For what?"

"For disrespect," he elaborated. "Again my 'act' led you to believe I was a deadbeat. I had no right in becoming angry with you."

Standing, his father nodded. "I forgive you, son."

The two embraced tightly, their breathing hitched as the embrace lingered, Marlena still seated looking on in teary relief.

"My God…what I said in the council room the night of Skeletor's attack…," Randor muttered in Adam's shoulder, "That was _you_ who saved all of us! Oh dear _God_ …"

Silent, Adam patted his father's back as they both dissolved into tears, their faces buried in each other's shoulders.

After a few moments they finally broke apart, Adam using his forearm to brush away tears, likewise, Randor running a hand down his face. In sudden realization, he snapped his head to Adam. "Then…your sister is—"

 _"She-Ra of Etheria,"_ Marlena finished for him.

Randor jerked his head to his wife and contrite, approached and knelt before her. "Darling, please forgive me. I had no idea…I had no right to…"

She cupped his cheek. "And I ask your forgiveness as well, my Love." They embraced as their son watched, wearily shaking his head in relief. He then bit his lip. "There's one more thing, Mom and Dad."

They broke and turned to him.

Awkward, he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm no longer He-Man," he stated sheepishly.

Their eyes widened.


	14. Chapter 14

His parents sat together on the Prince's sofa in horrified silence holding hands after enduring his account of what transpired over the last nine months of his disappearance. Distraught, Randor stared at him.

"You gave up the Power Sword…because of me?"

Remorseful, Adam locked gazes with his father. "To a larger degree because of our arguments, of which I was a willing participant," he confessed sheepishly. "Not only that but extreme fatigue set in, body and mind. I also gave up due to the fact that I'd become the utter disgrace of the kingdom," he explained heavy hearted. "That part hurt just as much."

Marlena, her brow knit gazed empathetically at her son, her features laced with sadness and frustration. Randor's shoulders slumped.

Worried, Adam leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. "Dad—"

"The emotional and mental anguish I caused you son…the damage…the additional burden I imposed upon you all those years…," he trailed off, his eyes welling up once again.

His gaze misting over, Adam bit his lip. "Truthfully it was extremely painful not to mention exhausting living a double life," he explained. "But Father, look. I know how it must have appeared; women sneaking in and out of my chambers at night. Me running in the other direction whenever Skeletor showed up—"

" _No_ son," the King abruptly cut him off. "Do not make excuses for my gross lapse in discernment…my cruel insensitivity," he stated, his voice going hoarse. "I should have known better than to judge simply with my eyes as you are my son and firstborn heir. Had I not been so self-absorbed…so arrogant. So self-serving in focusing more on how your decisions reflected upon me versus talking with you to determine the cause of what may have been so troubling…," he rambled trailing off.

"Dad…"

Randor held up a hand. "Adam, allow your father to confess how much of an ass he has made of himself. Please."

Adam's eyebrows shot skyward, slightly amused yet touched by his father's candor. Marlena gave her husband's hand a gentle supportive squeeze. Closing his eyes, he continued.

"My thoughtless words and actions put undue pressure upon you, my son, words spoken unwisely and in the heat of the moment that resulted in Eternia losing its greatest Champion and not to mention, its most noble Crown Prince."

His eyes going round at his father's heartfelt sentiments, Adam pressed his lips together listening intently, attempting to suppress the groundswell of emotions.

"I have many regrets but none as acute as having to be presented with the truth before my eyes were finally opened," he stated sadly. He turned to Marlena.

"My Love, you were right all those months ago," he conceded, his other hand resting atop hers. "Had I been more observant over the last nearly eight years none of this would have ever happened."

Hesitant to see his father shoulder all the blame, he interjected, "Father, it is entirely possible that even if you _had_ figured out I was He-Man, I still could have eventually given up," he stated with bitter amusement. "Ridicule or not, ultimately I alone am responsible for giving up my commission," frowning, he glanced away. "I basically let everyone down."

Randor whipped his head to him, his gaze glassy with emotion. "Son you carried _all_ of us. In secret. Alone. You found your _twin sister_ whom we thought was lost forever. All of this for almost eight painful years. Although I do not know the specifics of the agreement between you and Castle Greyskull, I'll wager you were never expected to bear this burden for the rest of your natural _life_ ," he reasoned sharply. "As a matter of fact, had you simply fulfilled one single act of heroism and returned the sword forthwith, I'm sure that would have been sufficient and Greyskull would have thanked you for your service."

Adam opened his mouth to reply before stopping himself, the thought never occurring to him.

Randor studied his son. "Is my assessment correct?"

He frowned. "I'm not sure."

"What are the Sorceress' thoughts about this?" Marlena ventured.

Still flabbergasted at his father's insight, Adam turned a wide gaze to his mother. "About what?"

She gave a small chuckle. "About a possible _contract of terms_ , sweetheart."

His mouth again fell open. "Umm…"

Randor's hazel gaze widened. "So there is no duration of employment contract?"

Adam's sapphire gaze shifted to his father. "I…I don't think so," he stated quietly.

"Did the Sorceress express disappointment over your decision to end your special relationship with her?" the Queen pressed.

Both Randor and Adam sent her a look of confusion.

"You know what I mean," she clarified, "The relationship you had with the _Castle_."

"No," he replied, "She wasn't disappointed. At least, I don't think she was."

"Meaning?" his father asked.

He thought back to nine months ago, the memory a bit hazy now in light of all that's happened since. "She hinted at getting me to reconsider and although she seemed a bit saddened, she never showed any apparent discontent over my defaulting on any 'agreement'," he answered, his mind searching. "Actually…she seemed supportive of my decision and thanked me for the assistance…," his gaze went distant.

"Well then there it is," Randor stated. "Son, you spent almost eight years defending Eternia and defeating Skeletor in the process powered solely by your sense of honor and duty."

Processing the apparent paradigm shift regarding his self-evaluation all these months, Adam blankly held his father's gaze. Randor reached over squeezing his son's shoulder.

"Adam, you feel this way as a direct result of my regrettable behavior towards you," he offered, his voice heavy with emotion. "I made you feel that you were a disappointment son and for that, I am so very sorry."

With a nod, the Prince gave a broken smile.

Something occurred to Marlena. "Would Greyskull allow you to take up the Sword once again, son?"

Incredulous, both husband and son whipped their heads back to her.

She quirked a brow. "It's a legitimate question, you two."

Silence.

Her eyes narrowed pensively. "Perhaps I should word it this way: if it were possible would you _want_ to become He-Man again, dear?"

His gaze shifted to the floor, his parents quietly eyeing him as his thoughts raced. Sobering, he finally met their eyes.

"Honestly, I don't know."

They held his gaze.

"I don't think so."

* * *

Teela tossed and turned in bed, her mind reeling over the Prince's sudden and unexpected return. He and his parents never made it to dinner tonight making his assumptions about the severity of their discord correct. She wondered what exactly was being discussed other than the King and Queen's marital troubles.

She shifted to her side and stared at the fire.

_Where had he been this entire time? And what was he doing for almost a year to return looking so…so…_

Her thoughts returned to the Dining Hall this morning reliving the first glimpse of him standing in the doorway.

Teela's breath caught in her throat as she recalled his commanding presence as he stood silently, his broad shoulders at an angle, attired in what Commander Bouvier's men considered covert ops tactical gear. Her mind went to the hooded cape and snug-fitting black cargo pants, the camouflage V-neck t-shirt that hugged every bulging muscle and not to mention his intimidating body language—

Her femininity gave a sharp spasm causing her to gasp aloud.

 _Ancients. That's never happened,_ her mind offered, _Not even for He-Man…_

Her hand flew to her mouth. _What on Eternia is happening?_

* * *

The next morning Duncan, Teela, and Orko took their places at the breakfast table as King Randor and Queen Marlena arrived holding hands, their expressions serene and content; a sharp contrast to the uneasiness they'd witnessed over the last few months. Shocked they stood, bowing and curtseying in deference, inquiring after their Majesties' welfare.

"We are well, thank you Duncan, Teela," Randor replied pulling out a chair for his wife. Taking his seat, he asked in return, "And you? Did you all sleep well?"

Teela and her father exchanged curious glances. "We did, Sire, thank you," Duncan replied stammering slightly.

"Orko?"

The tiny Trollan's eyes widened as he bobbled above his chair. "Uhh yeah, Your Majesty. I slept like a rock!"

The King smiled. "Good."

Just then, Cringer trotted happily through the doorway alone as the sound of boots against the marble floors echoed behind him, all eyes shooting to the door.

With long smooth strides, the Prince entered dressed in black slacks and a silk shirt that matched his eyes, his goatee trimmed, and his long silky golden locks pulled back into a low pony-tail. Apparently preoccupied by his thoughts, he gave a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes and nodded just before Duncan and Teela began to stand. He held up a hand.

"Please, don't bother," he stated, politely gesturing at their seats. He rounded the table and took a seat at his father's right hand.

Sitting directly across, Teela couldn't take her eyes off of him as the attendants served breakfast, each of them remarking how happy they were for his safe return. Thanking them Adam smiled, a genuine affectionate smile as he engaged with each attendant asking after their family's welfare by name.

As morning conversation began, Teela marveled at his level of authenticity wondering how in the past she never noticed his kindness and compassion for others, regardless of station in life. She also reflected on how, in just twenty-four hours his presence affected everyone so positively; most notably of course, his parents.

"So son, are you ready for the nobles today?"

He gave a small sigh. "Is anyone ever truly ready?" he answered in all seriousness, all three of their parents giving a knowing chuckle. "Yes, Sir, I'm ready to give account."

Feeling eyes on him he glanced at Teela, their eyes locking before he quickly averted his gaze.

In that nanosecond when their gazes held, her stomach gave a tiny somersault. "What are your plans for the rest of the day, Ad—, Your Highness?"

At the formal address, Adam's eyes darted back to her in a flicker of confusion quickly replaced by guarded politesse. "The rest of the day will be spent with Delphinia, my assistant."

"Oh," she replied, her eyes going back to her plate.

"More like the rest of the _month_ to catch up, I imagine," Duncan added with a slight grin.

"True," Adam replied with a lopsided grin.

"Don't forget we're planning yours and Adora's birthday celebration," his mother added.

Adam frowned. "Mom, you know I'm no good at that sort of thing," he replied, his brow knit. "Adora will be here next month. She loves planning parties."

Everyone except, the King and Queen who already knew, whipped their heads to the Prince. "You…how did you know that?" Teela asked. "Were you on Etheria this whole time?"

Adam gave her a pointed stare. "Not the entire time, no," he casually replied before taking a sip of water.

Her eyes suspiciously narrowed. "Then where _were_ you? And _who_ were you with?"

"Teela," her father drew out in warning.

"You'll know soon enough, Captain," he replied, his tone devoid of all emotion.

Concerned, his parents' eyes flicked to Teela before returning to their meal.

Disappointed and bristling over the absence of any warmth or familiarity between them, she bit back a sharp retort and with a pout, took a sip of hot tea. Watching him essentially ignore her at the breakfast table, discordant thoughts tumbled about in her mind, her hackles raised a bit.

_Perhaps he met someone during his travels?_

Her emerald gaze narrowed once again.

* * *

Eternian Law required the Crown Prince to undergo a physical, including the drawing of blood, and stand at Court to give account of his absence. All of this must be done within twenty-four hours of his reemergence so that it may be written in the books that he had been found and his identity confirmed.

In observance of this law, Court at midday was packed with hundreds of the kingdom's ranking nobles and their families along with curious citizens of Eternos City all craning their necks to get a glimpse of the missing Prince who was announced to have returned home yesterday morning.

Although the nobles were obligated to attend, many of the commoners were in attendance to set eyes upon whom they considered the worst excuse for a Prince under whom they'd ever had the displeasure of being subject.

As they all chatted animatedly, the Herald entered and stood at the foot of the throne's steps. Banging the bottom of his staff, the chatter died immediately, a hush filling the room.

"Lords and Ladies of the Five Kingdoms and citizens of the Realm, please defer as Their Majesties, King Randor and Queen Marlena Miro, High King and Queen of Eternia do enter!" he announced, his booming voice bellowing through the silent Hall.

Escorted by Man-At-Arms, Randor and Marlena entered Court, her hand in his palm down as they made their way to the dual thrones upon the dais. All present bowed and curtseyed as Duncan descended and stood guard at the bottom of the steps.

Side by side, Adam and Teela awaited their announcement behind the double doors; he quiet and still as she, nervous at his nearness stole a surreptitious peek. With his hands clasped behind his back he stared straight ahead, never once glancing her way and that unnerved her.

"The Kingdom calls the _supposed_ son of His Majesty King Randor to enter!"

The doors opened. Per protocol, Teela, as Captain of the Royal Guard followed behind as Adam strode in, confident and seemingly unaffected, the audible gasps in response to his altered and virile appearance filling the chamber. Once his identity was authenticated at Court, Teela was to lead him in escort newly reinstalled as his bodyguard.

The gasps and chatter increased in decibels as all eyes were glued to the strikingly handsome Prince, he arriving at the bottom of the throne's steps and turning to face the congregation. Standing with boots shoulder apart and his hands clasped behind his back, they began.

The Royal Administrator stepped forward, the scribe seated behind him. Unraveling a scroll, he asked the questions written centuries ago when another crown prince had disappeared under suspicious circumstances.

"Young man, do state your name for the record."

His gaze straight ahead, he calmly answered, "Adam Alexander Stephen Miro."

"Please state your supposed heritage."

"Descendant of King D'Vann and Queen Veena Greyskull. Son of Randor Miro of Eternia and Marlena Glenn of Earth."

Everyone eyed him curiously, the women in particular ogling him raking their eyes over his body. Teela frowned.

"And do you have siblings?"

"Yes."

"Please state for the record."

"Princess Adora Aleka Symphani Miro, my twin sister."

The Administrator was handed another scroll. "Young man, please give account of your nine month absence."

As Adam began, the Court stood silent, rapt in his story, many reacting with gasps and guffaws as he stated the discord between he and his father as the reason for his departure, his subsequent listless travels on Eternia, and ending with his time spent on Etheria aiding his sister in fighting the Horde as an honorary member of the Great Rebellion.

"Young man," Lord Chantenyor interrupted, "In the time you spent on Etheria, was She-Ra ever present?"

At the mention of her name, the room burst into excited chatter as the Herald banged his staff quieting everyone.

Adam turned to him. "Yes Sir, she was."

More curious chatter.

"And what was the nature of your interaction with her?"

"I assisted She-Ra in combat."

Shouts of disbelief, excitement, and surprise once again filled the chambers as Adam's cool sapphire gaze scanned the congregants, the Herald once again calling for silence. Listening intently, Teela knit her brow.

"Knowing his cowardice, who can attest to these impossible claims of courage and gallantry?" another shouted.

The King and Queen angrily snapped their heads to the insolent nobleman.

_"I can."_

The Court dissolved into complete disarray and Teela's emerald gaze went round as She-Ra entered the Hall. Pausing to respectfully incline her head to the reigning monarchs, the Etherian Warrior of Crystal Castle glanced at Adam, the two exchanging respectful smiles. She stood next to him, shoulder to shoulder, surveying the room.

As the woman related details of Adam's combat and tactical skills on Etheria all those months, Teela's mouth dropped open as well as everyone else's present. The King smirked.

"And where was He-Man this whole time?" Lord Varidin demanded.

She-Ra shifted an annoyed sapphire gaze. "My brother was, and is, currently unavailable."

The chatter rose. "What does _that_ mean?" someone shouted above the fray.

She turned to the voice, her gaze narrowing. "It means, _he-is-not-available_ ," she articulated, the edge in her tone not lost on anyone present.

Amused, Adam bit his lip suppressing the urge to break into a wide grin over his secret sister's testy disposition.

"But we _demand_ to know of his whereabouts!" another protested.

Snapping her head to him her winglet headdress sparkled in the overhead lighting. She glared at him, her sapphire gaze crystalized. "Castle Greyskull is neither beholden nor accountable to anyone present, kind Sir," she stated harshly. "And anyone who dares to think otherwise should perhaps make an appointment to speak with the deposed Lord Skeletor in his _infirmary_ cell," she snapped silencing the chatter.

She defiantly scanned the room. "May I remind all of you that my brother has done plenty for Eternia, more than many of you perhaps deserve."

Sheepish chatter followed, low and full of introspection as the Herald once again called for order.

The Administrator was handed another scroll. "Bloodwork reveals DNA consistent with an immediate member of the House of Miro Royal Line." Turning to place the scroll back in its place, the older man spoke again. "In light of such testament given by he who claims to be the son of Randor Miro and subsequent confirmation by the Etherian Warrior She-Ra, does anyone present doubt the recorded narrative?"

Heads moved about the room shaking and nodding.

"Ranking Nobles, will you please step forward?"

As they made their way to the front of the chambers Adam quietly observed them. Their eyes wide and animated found his, some sheepishly averting their gazes in light of the account of his courage and bravery.

"With a raise of paddle, all those who do not believe the account stated, please make it known."

Less than a quarter raised their paddles.

"Those who indeed do believe the account of record, please make it known."

An overwhelming majority responded, Randor and Marlena sighing in relief. Duncan smiled as Teela, eyes wide blinked in surprise.

"Let it be known that this young man has been positively identified and officially recognized as His Royal Highness Adam Alexander Stephen Miro, Crown Prince of Eternia, and firstborn heir to the throne!"

The room burst into excited cheers and wonderment, Adam humbly inclining his head as all present curtseyed and bowed in deference. Many rushed forward to welcome him back as well as the chance to meet the Etherian Warrior of legend standing by his side.

xx

After several minutes, the Herald finally banged his staff calling for order once again as everyone quieted down and resumed their places. "This special session is now closed. All defer as the Royal Family exits the Royal Hall."

Bows and curtseys followed as the King and Queen inclined their heads and stood, Randor taking his wife's hand and both escorted by Man-At-Arms.

Prince Adam and She-Ra turned, the Captain of the Royal Guard before them. Teela, now reinstalled as the Prince's Bodyguard led them out of Court and into the foyer, the double doors closing behind them.

xx

As his parents talked with Adam, the Captain, clearly troubled took She-Ra aside. The blonde warrior complied as the two wandered toward the periphery of the antechamber. She-Ra, a few inches taller, stooped slightly so as to allow for their conversation not to be overheard.

"Those times you helped us when Greyskull was attacked," Teela asked, "Had Adam already arrived on Etheria?"

Knowing her apprehension, the woman gave a small smile. "No he had not, Captain. The Prince came to Etheria _after_ Evil-Lyn's last attack on Greyskull. While on Eternia, I did not keep anything from you nor the Prince's family," she reassured.

Eyeing her, Teela nodded. "Knowing who I can trust is very important," she replied. "Thank you."

She-Ra quirked a brow. "Captain, you should know by now that you can trust me… _and_ my brother."

"I do," she replied, "But his extended absence makes me wonder."

"Understood," She-Ra nodded. "But consider: the fact that he needed rest and time to himself should never give rise to thoughts of one's disloyalty."

Teela's mouth fell open. "True," she grudgingly conceded.

The Warrior gave her a pointed look. "I must return home. Call if you need me."

She gave a sheepish smile. "We will. Thank you…again."

The blonde nodded before turning on her heel and heading toward Adam. Putting her hand on his back, he turned as they exchanged words then embraced… _passionately_.

Jealous, Teela's emerald gaze narrowed.


	15. Chapter 15

Animated voices were heard in the halls just beyond her office door when Lady Delphinia, having just arrived for work, settled in at her computer nervously sipping her coffee.

Awakened by an urgent call via communicator, she was informed early yesterday morning that her "boss" had finally returned home. Shocked into silence, she remembered the Court Administrator worriedly calling out her name.

As she took out her notepads and writing implements she reflected on her initial reaction to the news: surprise, relief… _worry_.

Del paused. She wondered where he'd been for almost a year and how he was dealing with his, no doubt, turbulent emotions. Serving as Prince of the entire planet as its Heir and Ambassador was no easy feat. Add to it the stress of enduring the disdain of many in the kingdom who did not personally know him yet insisted on criticizing his every move.

She reflected on the position's converse effect; those of the nobility wishing to cultivate a casual relationship with him for their own gain and the mountains of marriage proposals that poured in and continued to pour in from all over the world; especially those from royals of distant lands. She shook her head. She couldn't imagine the burden and strain such dichotomous opinions and intended exploitation placed on one so young.

Del smiled: _young._ They were only five years apart in age, she the elder. Many of her friends wondered at her ability to remain poised and focused working for such a high profile individual, not to mention one with such extreme good looks and a perfect physique. Her boyfriend wondered too.

Gaddon was nowhere near as handsome as her employer but she fell in love, his stellar character recommending him. She often times found herself reassuring Gaddon that she only had eyes for him; although there were rare times when she couldn't help but glance every now and then appreciating the beauty that was the Crown Prince's. However fiercely loyal and protective of him, she felt only brotherly affection for her boss and nothing more.

Just then the swell of voices increased as the door swiftly opened admitting the subject of her musings. Their eyes briefly met before he turned, shutting the door behind him. Turning back to her, doubtful sapphire eyes met surprised chocolate brown ones. Slightly taken aback by his rugged appearance, Del stood and curtseyed.

"Your Highness," she said softly, her wide brown gaze roaming his features, "It is so good to see you. Welcome back, Sir," she managed with a respectful nod, her voice quivering slightly.

She saw a flicker of painful regret in his sincere gaze as he inclined his head. He briefly turned away to set a large dossier on a nearby cherry wood table before again meeting her eyes.

"Thank you Lady Delphinia," his voice in rich deep tones filled the room. "It's good to be back."

They stood in awkward silence before Adam, slightly fidgety, approached. "Del, please forgive me for leaving so abruptly without any word of my intentions," he began. "It was completely irresponsible of me. I realize I left you in a difficult position and for that, I'm truly sorry."

She shook her head and smiled. "Don't trouble yourself, My Prince. You were under tremendous social and political pressure and only sought peace of mind," she reassured. "I personally do not know how you handle such close scrutiny," she stated admittedly.

Sheepish, he shrugged. "Not well, apparently."

They began to chuckle.

"Not _true_ ," she corrected in jest.

Their gazes locked and both continued to laugh softly, easing what little tension was present. He placed his hands on his hips.

"Did anyone give you trouble?" he asked, "Anyone in an official capacity or otherwise?"

"The usual barrage of inquiries from the media notwithstanding, I only had one Official to haggle with and she was easy," she stated jokingly.

He knit his brow. "She?"

Del hesitated then nodded. "Captain Duncan."

Adam's gaze widened. _"Teela?"_

"Yes."

He frowned. "What did she want?"

Del began to regret mentioning the Captain as the playful atmosphere quickly dissipated. She also didn't want to cause any trouble for the woman, as aggressive and irksome as she could be at times. With that, she carefully answered as honestly and as vaguely as possible.

"She wanted to know where you were and alluded to consequences if I did not comply."

She watched as Adam's demeanor shifted to something darker. "I _chose_ to disappear. You had nothing to do with it and she had no right to barge into my office and attempt to intimidate you," he snapped, his irritated gaze wandering the room.

"Well, Sir," Del explained, "It wasn't necessarily a one-sided argument. I believe I spoke out of place myself in accusing her of exasperating your situation by her…umm…mistreatment of you over the years," blushing, her gaze shifted to the floor. "And forgive me Your Highness, but I also partly blamed your father, the King."

Adam's eyebrows quirked in amusement. He knew Del to be a kind, generous, and mild-mannered woman so to hear her speak so boldly on his behalf…

His gaze settled on her. "There's nothing to forgive Del."

Her chocolate gaze jerked up to meet his.

"You were defending me. There are few who would do so. Thank you for that."

She gave a small cautious smile.

"Would you please do me a favor?"

"Yes, Sir?" she replied, her gaze wide.

"Contact her office and tell her I'd like to see her as soon as she's available, please."

"Absolutely, Sir." A little surprised, Del quickly sat down and set to work as Adam stepped to the small table to retrieve his files. He turned back to her.

"And Del?"

Stopping what she was doing, she whirled in her seat. "Your Highness?"

He gave her a small smile. "Thank you again. And I'm sorry…for Teela," he winced. "She knows better than that."

She gave an understanding smile. "She was worried about you, my Prince, as we all were," she explained. "Despite my sharp retorts I don't fault her for her impetuosity in tracking down a dear friend."

Adam's eyebrows shot up in bewilderment at her words. He seemed to freeze as his gaze momentarily went distant. Regaining his composure, his eyes met hers. He nodded. "Fair enough. Thank you again, Del," he replied before disappearing into his office chambers.

Del smiled to herself.

* * *

Teela made her way to the North Wing of the Palace in answer to the Prince's summons.

She'd only received two of these in her lifetime; the first was an invitation to his 10th birthday celebration and the other, his 18th birthday and Coming Of Age ceremony which resulted in him and her father mysteriously disappearing for the rest of the evening. Even the King was flummoxed at the odd and sudden desertion. Her gait slowed as she made a face. Prior and since, they'd always met casually.

Resuming, she absentmindedly fingered the envelope wondering at the nature of their meeting this afternoon.

As she approached, Teela was jolted from her reverie by the sound of a bevy of voices. Rounding the corner she was hit by the sight of hundreds of men and women standing in line, many of them of the lower ranking nobility; the others prominent businessmen and their daughters all awaiting an audience with the Prince just outside his anterior door.

She froze, her emerald gaze widening and dropping to the summons in her hand. _What is this?_ her mind demanded.

The women, flawless and beautifully adorned eyed her with contempt as she approached dressed in her Guard uniform and boots. Undaunted, she lifted her chin and breezed past them, the sounds of whiny protests reaching her ears. Seeing the door was already opened, she entered and focused on the Prince's busy assistant who hadn't yet noticed her arrival.

"Lady Delphinia? The Prince summoned me?"

Overwhelmed, Del whirled in her chair, her eyes wide with incredulity fixing on the redhead. "Yes, Captain. Please have a seat while I announce you," she gestured to the chair.

Teela nodded and took the proffered seat as Del picked up the communicator.

"My Lady, what's going on?"

She turned. "Going on, Madame?"

"Yes, everyone out there," Teela waved a hand at the door.

Del's head moved in the direction of the doorway, the chatter beyond it increasing. "Oh, yes. It seems the media has done their job in reporting the Prince's return," she stated amused. "These men have brought their daughters to the Prince in an effort to vie for his hand."

She wrinkled her brow. "His _hand_?"

Del nodded. "Yes, Captain Duncan. His hand…in marriage."

Teela's eyes widened. " _Marriage?_ "

"Yes," she replied picking up the receiver.

Her eyes wandering about the room, she was hit with a sudden jab of jealousy and resentment, her mind dimly registering the conversation the other woman was having with the occupant in the next room.

"You may go in now."

The redhead blinked. "What?"

Del lifted a brow. "You may go in now, Captain," gesturing left, she gave a small _apologetic?_ smile.

Eyeing her, Teela nodded and stood heading for the door.

xx

She entered as the Prince rose from his desk, rounding it to meet her. "Captain," he inclined his head gesturing to the seat in front of him.

Struck by his nearness and the fact they were alone, Teela took a deep breath, her mind attempting to read his body language for any clues. Finding none she concluded she wasn't hallucinating after all and that his virile appearance and presence hadn't changed since this morning. She curtseyed.

"Your Highness," her eyes dropped, surreptitiously scanning his body before taking a seat. She scolded herself inwardly for acting like a lovesick teenager.

His hands clasped behind his back Adam knit his brow, still confused over her formality in the use of his title. And what was that little drop gaze with her eyes just now?

He mentally filed it away as he turned and leaned against the desk, his arms folded. They locked gazes as he studied her.

Uneasy and fidgety, Teela broke eye contact, Adam quirking an eyebrow at her sudden loss of composure. That was unusual for her. "Would you mind telling me about the conversation you had with Lady Delphinia several months ago?"

She frowned. "Conversation?"

He nodded. "The one where you stormed into my office and interrogated her about my disappearance."

Adam's probing gaze stayed fixed, studying her as varying emotions flickered across her beautiful face. Although he was slightly annoyed by her alleged behavior, he found it bizarre watching a flustered and fidgety Teela. Again, unusual.

Teela furrowed her brow. "I didn't exactly _storm_ the office, Your Highness," she contested.

"Then what exactly _did_ you do?"

Her eyes met his, widening at the challenge. "You'd been gone for almost three months, Ad—Your Highness," she explained. "What was I supposed to do? Just sit here and _will_ you back?" her fiery gaze fixed on him.

Adam's gaze narrowed. "No. But I do expect you to treat my assistant with respect and not as a _suspect_ ," he shot back.

Her mouth fell open. "I'm the Captain of the Guard and your personal bodyguard, Your Highness," she contended, "It was my duty to determine your location by any means necessary," she said sharply.

His eyebrows shot up. " _Any_ means?" he echoed.

She looked at him, puzzled. "Yes."

Pursing his lips, his gaze wandered the chambers as he stood, turned, and rounded his desk. Taking a seat his gaze settled again upon her. "Although Del downplayed your interaction, I have no doubt you attempted to coerce a confession in your usual manner," he said calmly.

Teela stared, knitting her brow. He glared at her.

"Captain, respectfully I didn't _want_ to be found, by you or anyone else. For my own reasons I left, regrettably without telling her or giving her any indication of my intentions. I've since apologized for my thoughtlessness but she most certainly did not deserve your harassment. It was my decision and mine alone. Understood?"

Teela bristled at the term but knew deep down that was exactly what she had done to Lady Delphinia that day. Distraught over his and He-Man's disappearances, she had disregarded the woman's feelings and attempted to strong arm her into disclosing Adam's whereabouts. She also realized now that she had no regard for Adam's own feelings of wanting to be left alone but pursued as a result of her own selfish desires.

Acquiescing she nodded, her gaze shifting to the floor. "Understood."

Her gaze elsewhere, Teela missed Adam's look of disbelief at her concession. He quickly schooled his features. "Thank you, Captain."

A beeping sound emitting from his desk communicator followed by the sound of Del's voice interrupted the awkward moment. "Your Highness, Princess Taqi has arrived."

He glanced at it. "Thanks, Del. Please tell her I'll be there in a moment."

"Yes, Sir."

Her eyes still fixed on the floor, at the mention of her name they widened in surprised anguish then settled, Adam missing her reaction. He turned back to her.

"Since you're here, are there any new incidents relating to national security that you need to share with me?"

Teela's steady and confident emerald gaze rose to meet his sapphire one. "No."

"Alright," he nodded and stood. "Thank you for coming. Good day."

"Good day, Your Highness." She stood, curtseyed and left the room where he overheard her greet the visiting Princess and offer a short yet sincere apology to Del.

Perplexed by the speed in which she yielded as well as her continued formality in addressing him, Adam knit his brow and slowly sat back down, stroking his goatee pensively.

* * *

After a long and eventful day, not to mention still exhausted over the last thirty-six hours since traversing the portal from Etheria, Adam returned to his chambers for a shower and a quick nap before dinner.

He stripped, tossing his clothing onto the bed before stepping into his bathing chambers and turning on the jets. As the water temperature calibrated, he stepped in front of the mirror and studied the mentally and physically exhausted man staring back at him. Pulling the band from his hair, his locks tumbled free and settled loosely past his shoulders. Sighing, he ran his hands down his face then palmed the counter, leaning in and staring back into the mirror again. He thought about his mother's question.

 _Would I *want* to take up the Sword again and is it possible?_ He bit his lip. _Hordak is on Eternia._ _Do I even have a choice?_

He began to ponder the pros and cons.

 _Without He-Man I can be myself,_ his mind mused. _I don't need the act anymore nor do I need to come up with explanations for my disappearances._ He stopped and listened to the drone of the shower. _Then again, Hordak will attack but we can all fight._ _And we've got the Masters._ _They're more than qualified and utterly capable._ _Is He-Man even needed?_ _Will Father even allow me to engage in combat as myself?_

Never one to put too much stock in his own strengths and abilities his blue gaze dropped to the granite countertop. Without the Champion, there was a freedom to it all. He would no longer need to distance himself from his alter-ego in order to prevent others from seeing the similarities and drawing the obvious conclusion. He shrugged. He knew Greyskull's magic clouded the minds of people around him in order to safeguard his true identity but still...Greyskull merely muddled the thought process instead of outright controlling it. If someone really tried, they could figure it out.

_Figure it out…_

He glanced back at the mirror, his thoughts drifting to Teela.

Adam knew any possibility of becoming romantically involved with her was now non-existent. She'd made it quite clear over the last seven years that wasn't going to happen. Even prior to He-Man's arrival she had never seemed amenable to starting a relationship with him; simply content on remaining friends. Now that he's returned, she seemed to solidify her position by distancing herself, insisting on using his formal titles and curtseying in his presence.

He furrowed his brow. _What the hell is that about?_

Turning, he approached and sliding the glass doors, stepped into the hot soothing shower.

He stood underneath the jets, letting the hot water pound against his shoulders and back as his thoughts remained on Teela. He shifted and, lifting his chin, he closed his eyes letting the water cascade over his face and neck. He slowly moved his head, the water drenching his locks darkening them to a rich golden hue. Palming the granite wall in front of him, he lowered his head as the water once again massaged his shoulders soothing his taut muscles. Turning his head away from the water he opened his eyes, the water having soaked and darkened his thick lashes, clumping them together. He froze.

Seeing her in the Dining Hall yesterday morning after nine long months threatened to erode his carefully crafted self-control. Although the intensity of his love for her had ebbed slightly over the last several months while coming to grips with her disinterest in him, he was still compelled to bring his body under subjection at first sight.

He shook his head. She was as beautiful as ever, even while deferring in his office this afternoon. That was odd. Her fiery disposition was one of the things he loved about her and to see her acquiesce so easily made him wonder.

His eyes narrowed. What was she doing? Her change in demeanor was puzzling. He stared at the grain of the granite and pursed his lips. In light of what Del revealed about their heated conversation about him, he wondered whether she took the lecture to heart thus checking her conduct to one of a courtier.

Frowning, he clenched his jaw. _I never wanted a subservient courtier._ _I want a friend._ _An ally._ _An equal._ Prior to his alter-ego they enjoyed a decent friendship despite the occasional disagreement as a result of their impassioned natures. But their squabbles were never as heated as the ones _post_ He-Man. Those were full blown _wars_.

There was an added element here. Love had crept its way into the dynamic; her love for He-Man and his love as _Adam_ for _her_ which only intensified throughout the years. A pseudo love triangle. He snorted before waxing serious. He'd always loved Teela as he mentioned to his mother that day.

He recalled her words in his office: _He-Man is her choice._

He sighed. He didn't know _what_ to feel.

Adam's thoughts returned to his conversations with his sister on Etheria.

_Princess Glimmer…_

_Suck it up, Adam, it's over._ _She doesn't want you._

It was time for him to move on.

* * *

At dinner, Teela stared at the gorgeous woman sitting next to the Prince.

Princess Taqi, long considered one of the most beautiful women on Eternia laughed and touched Adam's arm. Her long ebony mane was parted in the middle and fell in cascades down her back, her dainty and bejeweled headchain gathered in a ruby tear drop resting slightly above her brow. Her makeup was flawless, enhancing her natural beauty and bringing about her amber eyes against her olive skin. She flirtingly licked her ruby lips bringing attention to its fullness as her ample décolletage was framed by a gorgeous golden sari.

"…and I don't know where I would have ended up were it not for this beautiful man beside me," she finished, placing a hand over his. "Naturally, when I'd heard of his disappearance and subsequent reemergence I was compelled to see him."

Adam simply smiled, his eyes meeting the Princess' amber gaze.

Jealous, Teela eyed the woman attempting to size her up.

Throughout dinner, Randor watched the two young royals, their interaction filled with affection and mutual respect. Perhaps there had been real love there? Despite their…previous indiscretion, obviously the two had feelings that ran deep; deep enough for them to intend to seek his blessing at one point.

It made sense now, knowing who his son really is; a man full of integrity coming to the aid of all in need whether as himself or Greyskull's Warrior. His days spent risking his life and saving the world as He-Man surely would cause him to seek comfort and solace in the arms of a woman he dearly loved. Naturally he would seek to honor her with commitment; a woman with whom he would share a child.

He gave a small smile. Knowing now what he knew about Saphirra, her evil stepfather, and the late night visits to his son's chambers, regretting his severe opinions and criticism about his and Taqi's relationship he sought to make it right.

Randor cleared his throat. "Princess, you are obviously a beautiful and intelligent woman. Please forgive the intrusion and by no means are you obligated to answer, but has anyone yet claimed your hand?"

Adam's eyes widened then cut to his father, his mother having taken a sip of water and barely keeping her composure.

Duncan shifted in his seat, clearly uncomfortable being a private man himself.

Taqi smiled. "I do not mind the question at all, Your Majesty. We are all friends here," she said with a genuine smile, her gaze moving about the room, "And my father holds you in the highest regard. The answer is no; I have no beau. Adam is definitely a hard act to follow," she stated with a smile, her gaze shifting to an increasingly uncomfortable Prince.

Teela's gaze narrowed.

Randor smiled, appreciating the sincere compliment. "He's going to be twenty-six next month, my dear. Almost thirty. It's definitely past time for him to settle down," he snickered at his son's expense, sneaking a glance.

Wishing Orko were around to wave a wand and make him disappear, Adam rolled his eyes.

Taqi nodded. "Indeed, Sire. And now I will tell you a secret. He and I shared a deep love, one that I had never experienced before or since," her countenance dropped slightly, her thoughts shifting to his chivalrous and utterly selfless friendship in protecting her virtue. "He is definitely one of a kind," she glanced at the Prince who shyly averted his gaze.

Teela bit her lip, her heart quietly breaking over what might have been had she not been so stubborn.

His interest piqued, Randor leaned forward, putting a hand to his chin. "If I may," he continued, "You both still seem to hold some sort of affection for each other. Would you consider reigniting your—"

Just then, the King gave a surprised gasp, his wife having kicked his shin under the table. All eyes shifted to him as he attempted to regain his composure.

"Father," Adam warned, his censuring gaze glued to the King's hazel ones.

Randor shot an irritated look at his wife before shifting to Adam. He held up his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry, son, My Lady. I didn't mean to pry. I won't embarrass you any further," he conceded.

"Too late," Adam jokingly retorted.

The table chuckled nervously, everyone doing their best to recover the banal conversation prior to the King's good-natured inquisitiveness.

xx

As conversation continued, concerned, Duncan shifted his gaze to his daughter recalling their conversation and her declaration of love a few months ago. Her pensive and troubled expression speaking volumes, his heart sank for her. He then remembered her thoughts about the kisses she shared with He-Man. His now wary chestnut gaze shifted back to Adam.

Feeling intense scrutiny, Adam's gaze shifted around the table to settle on Duncan, the two men locking gazes. Knitting his brow, he tilted his head in confusion.

 _"_ _Later,"_ Duncan mouthed to which Adam nodded.

Marlena flicked a glance at Teela, then back to Adam who seemed to shake it off and reengage in dinner conversation. She returned to her meal, her thoughts churning over the obvious uneasiness in the younger woman's emerald gaze.

xxx

The evening passed swiftly, dinner conversation delightful and interesting despite the King's unintended prying, everyone understanding his innocuous intent.

"Your Majesty," Taqi curtseyed, "Thank you so much for a delicious dinner and excellent conversation. I am honored to have been invited."

"Of course!" Randor replied, inclining his head and kissing the back of her hand. "You and your father are absolutely welcome at our table any time. We're sorry you can't stay longer but understand your commitments."

Inclining her head she turned to Marlena. "My Queen," she curtseyed, Marlena smiling and accepting the honor.

"It was all our pleasure, dear one. I echo my husband when I say please do return soon. Our son will see you to your chambers, my dear."

As final pleasantries were exchanged for the evening, Man-At-Arms took Adam aside.

"I need to have a word with you, lad. Tonight if you're available."

Adam quirked a brow. "Absolutely, Duncan. Your workshop?"

"That will be fine. Thank you."

Adam nodded, his expression one of puzzlement.

As everyone filed out of the Dining Hall, Duncan turned to Teela. "Are you alright, Daughter?" he asked quietly,

Stoic, she folded her arms. "I'm fine, Father."

He eyed her. "Are you sure? Is there anything I can do?"

She cut her eyes to him. "Do about what?"

"I believe you know what I'm referring to, Daughter; the intimate conversation tonight about Prince Adam and Princess Taqi's prior relationship."

Daggers shot through her heart as she straightened. "Why would that affect me? That was a long time ago."

"Yes, but in light of our conversation a few months ago—"

"It's fine," she cut him off, her pride not allowing for anyone to pity her. "It's their history, no one else's. He's a grown man, Daddy. He's entitled to carrying on relationships with anyone he wishes."

"Even you?"

Teela's head snapped to him, her mouth parted in surprise.

"Good night," he stated with a knowing grin.

* * *

Adam escorted Taqi to her chambers, she occasionally reaching for his hand. Slightly uncomfortable, he allowed her to hold him not wanting to rattle the relationship between their two kingdoms.

Knowing Taqi was an affable person and would never make her private affairs political, Adam knew fathers of so called "scorned" daughters saw things differently. They reached her door as she turned to gaze up at him.

"Thank you, Adam," she stated quietly. "I enjoyed our time together and I am so grateful for your safe return."

He smiled down at her. "My pleasure. And thank _you_ , Taqi, for coming to check on me. We've always been good friends and will remain so as long as I live."

She sighed. "If only I'd listened to my father and stayed away from Hebanu," she lamented, "None of this would have ever happened. Then again," her face lit up, "I would have never experienced the love and friendship of someone so dear to me: you, my Prince."

Speechless, Adam opened his mouth to reply when she suddenly wrapped her hand around his neck, drawing his lips down to hers for a passionate goodbye.

Teela, rounding the corner of the royal wing and being too far to overhear their conversation stopped and gawked at the romantic interlude. She glanced away, pained over witnessing their apparent and lingering affection for one another. Feeling awkward, she darted back behind the wall.

The kiss broke, Adam's surprised gaze locked with Taqi's sultry one. "I would have been proud to have been your wife and to bear our child, Adam. _Very_ proud," she eyed him. "Would you like to come in for a few minutes?"

Adam gave her a look of censure. "Taqi, we've caused _enough_ gossip in Eternos. I doubt we need to drudge up any more," he replied.

At her disappointment, he gathered her hands in his, kissing the backs of them. "Good night, my friend."

She nodded. "Good night to you."

He watched as she entered her chambers before making his way toward Duncan's workshop.

Hearing the doors close, Teela peeked from behind the corner to see Adam heading in the opposite direction. She furrowed her brow.

_Where is he going at this time of night?_

* * *

"Come in, lad," Duncan gestured from his worktable upon seeing Adam at the doorway. The young man approached.

"What's up?"

"Son, this is difficult for me so I'll just get right to it."

Adam quirked a brow.

"While you were away, my daughter informed me that He-Man kissed her; not only once but twice. Is that true?"

_Ohh shit._


	16. Chapter 16

The two men stared at each other, the younger one finally breaking the silence.

"It's true."

Duncan frowned. "How could you _do_ that, lad?" he asked, his fatherly hackles rising. "With you and He-Man, you know how precarious a situation that would pose," he suddenly gave a wary sidelong glance. "Do you have genuine feelings for my daughter or is it just a game?"

Adam's eyebrows shot skyward. _"A game?"_

"Yes."

The Prince's features darkened. "You know me better than even my own _father_ , Duncan. How could you _say_ that to me?" he asked sharply.

The older man's back straightened, his cinnamon gaze narrowing. "It's an honest and straight forward question, Adam. And of course I know you I helped raise you," he shot back. "But despite that, you certainly took me by surprise by disappearing without a word to me. Although I understand the reason for your departure it made me realize that perhaps I didn't know you as well as I thought," he mused.

Incredulous, Adam stared at his mentor until something clicked. "What do you mean by, 'You understand the reason'?"

Duncan sighed, his tone softer. "The Sorceress told me about your struggles with He-Man, son. Had I been in your position I too may have decided to put temporary distance between the two identities," he conceded. "But what I don't understand is how you cited your combat experiences on Etheria in Court. You'd never taken credit for He-Man's heroics in the past, Adam. What's going on?"

Insulted, his mouth dropped open. _"_ Hero _—huh?"_

Disappointed, Man-At-Arms shook his head. "The Horde battles with She-Ra," he pressed.

Adam folded his arms across his chest, his gaze pointed. "The Sorceress didn't tell you, did she?"

He knit his brow. "Tell me what, son?"

He sighed. "Before leaving Eternos I gave up the Sword."

His mentor's eyes widened in shock. "You did _what?_ Why? With Hordak here and Skeletor's cohorts still at large, why would you do something so irrespon—" suddenly remembering Teela'Na's insight on Adam's state of mind, he cut himself off.

The Prince's face fell, those old feelings of disappointing a father figure rising up. "I _own_ the fact that it was irresponsible of me," he conceded, "But what I did I did in order to protect my sanity. It was either that or lose the grip on reality I so tenuously held in the first place and start destroying things…with _He-Man's_ _strength_ ," he explained.

Shifting his gaze to the floor he took a deep breath, his eyes meeting Duncan's once more. "I had a weak moment," he confessed, "I was overwhelmed. At that point I was carrying the weight of the world my entire adult life. It was crushing me to the point where I…I couldn't breathe, Sir."

Saddened, Duncan's features sagged, his thick moustache twitching with remorse. Dropping his gaze, he gave a long sigh, his hands going to his hips. "I know I'm partly to blame for not paying enough attention, lad. I regarded you _solely_ as a soldier in the fight against evil and treated you as such. Your self-discipline is so unlike a royal and so like my troops…time and again I witnessed you tirelessly answer the call of duty and I was amazed. You were…a _machine_ …a highly trained weapon of combat." He paused, meeting Adam's eyes. "Quite frankly son I'd forgotten you were the Crown Prince and had a life. I took you for granted and…and I'm sorry."

Striving to keep his emotions in check, Adam gave a small cautious smile, Duncan returning it as the two clasped arms in solidarity.

The tension of the moment subsiding, Man-At-Arms gave his former protégé a pointed look.

"Don't think I've forgotten about Teela, son," he reminded sharply, "Why did He-Man kiss my daughter?" he asked, a mixture of amusement and fatherly defense coloring his tone.

Hearing her name, Teela crept up the hall and stood outside the entrance to her father's workshop, her arms folded, her ear to the doorjamb.

Adam bit his lip. "Remember that insanity thing I stated earlier…?" he trailed off.

"Caginess won't work, lad. I need an answer. Now," he shot back suppressing a grin at seeing Adam squirm a bit.

He cleared his throat. "To be honest, he wasn't thinking, Sir. He…," he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, "His feelings for her run pretty deep." Straightening and looking his mentor straight in the eye his arms went to his sides. "He's in love with her but knows it won't go anywhere."

Duncan's eyes widened at the implication of that statement when a sudden gasp was heard from the hallway making the two men's heads snap to the sound.

"Teela?" her father called out.

At the lack of response, he tried again. _"Teela!"_ he shouted, his tone more firm.

At his insistent tone the Captain slowly emerged from the door, her demeanor guilt-ridden. "Yes Father?"

Shocked Adam's eyes widened, fearful she may have overheard their entire discussion.

"Come here."

Squaring her shoulders she approached.

Perturbed, her father folded his arms. "Why were you eavesdropping?"

Shooting a glance at Adam, she returned to her father. "I wasn't eavesdropping, Daddy. I couldn't sleep and thought I'd come check on you," she lied.

His intimidating gaze boring into hers, she suddenly felt ten years old again, her hand caught in the elderberry cookie jar. Her confession tumbled forth in a harried fury, "Okay fine I followed His Highness from Princess Taqi's door to here because I was curious and wanted answers!" she blurted.

Surprised, Adam's eyebrows shot up. "Answers to what?" he asked quietly.

She whipped her head to him. "Why you left. And why He-Man left, too," she replied.

Inwardly both men breathed a sigh of relief as she obviously hadn't overheard the first half of their conversation. "And did you get what you wanted?" Duncan derided, the two men glaring at her as she collected herself.

"Not yet," she stated, ignoring her father's dig. Her curious emerald gaze shifted to the Prince. "You and He-Man are friends, correct?"

Adam held her gaze. "Not quite."

She knit her brow. "Did you two have a falling out?"

"You could say that," he snorted.

Duncan scowled causing the Prince to sober up and clear his throat.

Teela stepped closer, a hand on her hip. "He-Man is in love with me?"

Staring down into her eyes, sapphire met emerald. "Yes."

"And you have a problem with that?"

"It complicates things," he replied.

Her curiosity piqued with this new information, her gaze narrowed in determination. Her mind went back to a year ago and their heated conversation in his office over this same subject. Maybe Adam was protecting her or perhaps he was jealous?

She began to feel hope again. Maybe He-Man picked up on Adam's fondness for her and due to his position as Heir, knew he couldn't compete with the Prince for her affection? Maybe…maybe Adam has feelings for her after all?

"Where is he? And why does he believe his love for me would have no future?" she asked.

Mistaking her line of questioning as hope for pursuing a relationship with his alter-ego, his heart finally broke. As his hopes died a slow death, hers seemed to revive. The irony? Her happiness at the thought of a life spent with Greyskull's Warrior lay solely in his power. The finality hitting him squarely in the face he swallowed hard, his sapphire gaze going cold and empty.

"Captain, the reason he cannot get involved with you is because he's a temporal magical being. His purpose is to defend others, not to take a wife and build a family," he explained, his heart heavy. "He can never lead a normal life. He appears only when he's needed and dematerializes when it's over." His countenance saddened, he took a deep breath. "One day, after he's fulfilled the purpose of his existence he will simply disappear never to return." _Perhaps that day has already arrived,_ his mind finished.

Although her heart now loved Adam, the thought of never seeing her friend He-Man again pained her. She'll miss the innocent flirting. The light hearted banter and fighting at his side. She'll miss the danger, the excitement, the thrill of witnessing his lethal expertise in combat and the comradery and mutual satisfaction of saving Eternia from evil.

Struck with a deep sadness at losing a friend she gaped at him, tears prickling her eyes. Her brow suddenly furrowed in confusion as she remembered something She-Ra had told her months ago: _"Do immortals grow weary?"_ Magical being?

Misinterpreting her reaction as disappointment over a life with He-Man that could never be, Adam's pained gaze shifted to the floor. "I've got to go," he shot a glance at a concerned Duncan before turning to Teela. "Good night, Captain," he inclined his head and abruptly left knowing his swelling emotions threatened the loss of composure and a tearful end.

* * *

Two weeks later the Prince was missing from breakfast.

"Where's Adam and Cringer?" Orko asked.

"He went for a jog and Cringer couldn't help but tag along," Marlena replied. "Adam's only been back two weeks and that cat has never let him out of his sight."

The table chuckled as Teela focused on her plate, her gaze distant. Duncan cast a worried glance her way.

"What is it, Captain?" Randor ventured. "You've been quiet over the last few days. You look like you've lost your best friend."

Roused from her thoughts, her eyes jerked up to meet his. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I'm…I just have a lot on my mind, that's all," she went back to her plate.

"Well, if there's anything my wife and I or Adam can do to help, please let us know. Alright?"

At the mention of his name, she flinched and snapped her head back to the King. "Y-yes, Sire. Thank you."

Worried, Marlena studied the young woman's fallen countenance.

"When will Adora arrive?"

"The Sorceress says they will traverse the Etherian portal this afternoon, Sire," Duncan replied.

Teela snapped once again to attention. _"They?"_

"Yes, Child," Marlena replied. "We've asked Adora to move her visit up a few weeks to help with the birthday plans. We've also asked her to attend the security meeting since Hordak has somehow breached the interplanetary portals. She's bringing Princess Glimmer along."

At her name, she went cold. "I see, Your Majesty."

xxx

_-Later That Day-_

As midday rolled around, Teela passed the Dining Hall and caught a glimpse of the Prince and his pet tiger scrutinizing the buffet table. Although their backs were to her, they appeared starved and apparently pleased with its contents. She knew them well.

At the doorway, she folded her arms and admired the way his hair hung free and past his shoulders today; a departure from the usual princely pony-tail. She especially enjoyed the way he absent-mindedly tugged a lock behind his ear.

With a small knowing grin, she entered. "You always had a weakness for chocolate cake, Your Highness."

Caught off guard Adam whirled around, sandwich in hand, a lock of hair falling over his left eye in his wake. She suppressed a giggle as he gave a shy lopsided grin. "Never could say no."

Her heart fluttered: he'd shaved the goatee. "You missed breakfast?" she observed.

He nodded. "Too busy. After the jog I showered and went straight to a meeting."

Teela nodded, an awkward silence falling between them. Adam gave an apologetic smile and turned to the attendant. "Would you please wrap this for me, Yvan?"

Yvan gave a bow. "Absolutely, Your Highness."

"Would you mind including a slice of that cake as well, please?" he added with a devilish glance behind his shoulder causing Teela to chuckle behind him.

"Lots of calories," she teased.

He shrugged. "I'll run it off," he grinned.

As the attendant prepared his lunch Adam bagged several pieces of crudité and selected an apple, dropping them into his bag. He grabbed another bag for Cringer and dropped in a few snacks. As Yvan placed the sandwich wrapped in parchment inside, Adam thanked him and took both bags glancing down at his companion.

"Let's go, Bud."

Teela knit her brow. "You're not eating with us?"

Adam shook his head. "No time. I'll see you at the meeting, okay?" he stated hastily as Cringer jumped to his feet and followed at his heels.

She frowned.

* * *

"Father, Adam's been avoiding me."

Duncan's head jerked up from his work. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know he just seems aloof. He's been quiet around me ever since he returned but now it seems to be getting worse," Teela complained. "In the last two weeks I've hardly seen him and when I do, he can't wait to get out of my sight," she lamented.

After their discussion two weeks ago and knowing what he knew now about "He-Man's" feelings for his daughter he shook his head. "You're imagining it."

"I am not," she insisted.

He stopped and placed the driver on the table. "You two need to talk, Daughter. And _soon_."

Teela pouted. "Whenever I try to initiate conversation he suddenly has somewhere to go, Father," she sighed. "Maybe he can't forgive me for the way I treated him in the past."

"Have you asked for his forgiveness for your behavior and has he refused to grant it?"

She pursed her lips. "No…and no."

"Then how do you know how he feels about it?" he asked pointedly.

She took a deep breath. "I just sense something. I can't explain it, Father," she said sharply.

Duncan lifted a brow. _Are her powers awakening?_

* * *

Eternia's top security experts sat at the oval table in the Counsel Chambers.

Man-At-Arms, Commander Bouvier, Captain Teela Duncan and her First Lieutenant Syrrull Minot talked as the royal family, along with Princess Glimmer entered prompting all to rise, bow, and curtsey. Teela's and Adora's eyes met, each inclining their heads in acknowledgement.

"Please, as you were," Randor replied, his wife's hand in his. They took their seats.

"If I may begin, Sire?"

"Certainly, Duncan."

His eyes scanned the room. "As you know we've been monitoring Hordak's movements ever since he arrived on Eternia," he began. "Per Greyskull, before he went 'dark' his intentions were to plot a takeover of the planet in the wake of Skeletor's demise. Unfortunately since he's gone covert we have no new information as to his plans on said takeover." He looked at the Princess. "Adora, you and Princess Glimmer have extensive experience in the rebel wars. Can you give us insight on his strategies?"

Adora nodded. "I am afraid he is quite cunning and has absolutely no regard for life whereas Skeletor at least demonstrated that he had favorites," she replied. "That was one of the weaknesses He-Man played upon in the past and shared this information to She-Ra and my rebels."

Teela shifted in her seat at the mention of the Warrior's name, Adam catching it in his peripheral.

"Hordak holds no allegiances, not even to Horde Prime. We have however discovered one of his apparent weaknesses."

"What is it, Princess?" Bouvier asked.

"Arrogance."

The room broke into quiet chatter.

"He is a megalomaniac. He takes credit for every success and assigns blame to others for his failures," Glimmer added, her violet eyes scanning the room.

"How did he use it to subdue Etheria? What's his modus operandi?" Teela asked.

Adora looked to her brother who locked eyes with the Captain, his gaze then moving about the room.

"As you all know, prior to Hordak's arrival my sister's adopted planet suffered from economic collapse and large scale famine. Pandemics ran rampant. To cultivate the public's favor he catered to their needs at first by providing food, medicine, and jobs. Afterwards he oversaw massive building projects giving the illusion of a jump-started economy. Seduced, the people eventually turned against King Esias. Hordak incited a coup and dethroned and executed the monarch along with his entire family."

"So he appeared as the savior of the world and double-crossed everyone," Randor replied.

"Yes, Father."

"But if Etheria was in such shambles economically, what attracted the Horde to the planet in the first place?" Marlena asked.

"At Etheria's core lies a massive power supply, nearly endless," Adora replied to her mother. "The Ether Crystals are self-reproduced per annum and the Horde needs access to these resources to provide power to their massive fleet. They mine and harvest the crystals and ship them to their home planet."

"Eternia has lots of minerals and precious gems along with Coradite, Tilanium, and seven different Sulphurs," Duncan interjected. "What could he accomplish with that? And for that matter, what could he want with Eternia?"

"We have a theory," Adam replied.

"We who, Your Highness?" Bouvier asked intrigued.

"Glimmer, Adora, and I."

Her hackles raised, Teela stared at the Etherian Princess.

"The Horde mainly employs android guards, correct?" Glimmer stated.

"Yes," the room concluded.

"Besides Eternia's rich resources, it has another precious resource," she added.

"Which is?" Teela snapped, her emerald gaze boring into Glimmer's violet ones.

Adam whipped his head to Teela, a small frown on his lips.

Glimmer turned to the Captain. "You."

Teela's eyes widened. "Me?"

The woman nodded.

"What does the Horde want with _me?_ "

"Not literally, but figuratively," Adora clarified. "Father's nearly innumerable troops and Royal Guard are highly trained, disciplined, strong, and a force to be reckoned with," she explained. "They must build their military."

Everyone's eyes went round.

"But, how would he presume to turn my husband's troops against him?"

"Perhaps pose as the 'savior' once again, my Queen," Syrrull replied.

"My people don't look to me as their _savior_ ," Randor insisted, repulsed at the thought of that level of veneration.

"No," Bouvier replied, "But they most certainly do He-Man."

"And he's _gone_ ," Teela interjected, disgusted at the Horde's tactics and frustrated at the Warrior's extended absence. "A perfect time to step in and fill his shoes," she spat.

Everyone with the exception of Bouvier, Teela, and Syrrull glanced at the Prince.

Placing an elbow on the table, he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

* * *

The three hour meeting broke with Duncan and Bouvier rushing to Cent-Com to inform their regiments of their plans. As everyone filed out, Teela watched the King and the Princess embrace and talk quietly; the love between Father and Daughter more than obvious, each appearing as if their bond had been strengthened somehow.

Her eyes then flicked to the Prince and Princess Glimmer, their interaction warm and trusting. The pair left… _holding hands?_

Teela had never been much of a stalker but over the last two weeks, she'd certainly fit the profile.

She hung back as everyone entered the halls and followed as Adam and Glimmer made it to his chambers, he holding the door open before following and closing the door behind. Pretending to walk by, she lingered as laughter emanated from beyond the door. She stopped as she heard talking followed by what appeared to be… _a feminine moan_.

She snapped and banged on his door.

After a moment of silence the door abruptly wrenched open, Adam's expression one of bafflement and Glimmer several feet behind, apparently surprised and quickly fixing her hair. "What is it, Captain?"

"Father needs you in his workshop, Your Highness," she lied.

"Now?"

"Yes. Now."

He blinked in confusion then turned to his guest. "Forgive me, Glim, but Duncan needs me. Do you need a nap?"

_Glim?_

"Yes, I could definitely use one after that portal, Adam."

He gestured, "Then make yourself at home. Ring the bell if you need anything. I'll be right back."

"Thank you," she cheerily replied before inclining her head to the Captain who by this time was wearing a stern expression, her arms folded.

Adam stepped into the hall with Teela and closed the door, the two walking together down the corridor. She glanced up at him, his gaze straight ahead. Her mind raced as she tried to come up with an excuse once they reached her father's empty workshop.

"Umm…how was your day, Your Highness?" that was the extent of her "small talk".

His sapphire gaze cloudy, he glanced at her. "Why do you use my title in private?"

Teela felt a lump develop in her throat. "What do you mean?"

His eyebrows shot up. "Mean? _Your Highness,_ for example _?_ "

She knit her brow. "Well you keep calling me _Captain_!"

"That's because you keep calling me, _Your Highness_ ," he shot back.

They walked in silence for a brief moment, Teela suddenly coming to an abrupt halt. Caught off guard, Adam continued a few steps forward before turning and approaching, his expression confused. "What's going on, Teela?"

Her stomach fluttered at her name on his lips as he stepped closer, his eyes boring down into hers. His concerned gaze studied her features as goose bumps broke out over her arms. She hugged herself and opened her mouth to reply when Adam's gaze dropped to her lips. For some reason, that turned her on.

"I…I want to apologize to you…for…for the way I treated you in the past."

Shocked, his gaze went round. "What—"

She squeezed her eyes shut. "Just let me say this as I already have enough trouble admitting my faults, much less to you," she blurted.

Adam went quiet in anticipation, his eyes locked on her beautiful features. She opened her eyes and gazed into his.

"I'm sorry, Adam, for mistreating you all those years. I'm sorry for what I said, for constantly comparing you to He-Man, and for belittling you…," her voice choked off slightly, her throat constricted with emotion.

Speechless, he stared at her.

"I'm pretty sure I contributed to your disappearance as I wasn't exactly the best friend to you ever since He-Man arrived," she admitted, her voice quaking. "I realized while you were gone that he must have been someone you confided in since I was obviously of no help. I was anything but your friend. The disrespect I offered was unacceptable and I'm so sorry. I…I addressed you according to your title to try and give you the respect you deserve and to try to make it right."

Dumbfounded over Teela's heartfelt apology, Adam's mouth fell open. "Uhh…I…umm…thank you. I accept your apology if you'll accept mine."

Teela's nose crinkled. _"Yours?"_

"Yes."

"But you didn't—"

"We're all responsible for how we treat one another regardless. I certainly behaved less than 'princely' toward you many times," he admitted using quotes with his fingers. "No matter what, I had no right to snap at you when I did. Please forgive me, Tee."

 _Tee!_ "Of course. But I still say you have nothing to apologize for, Adam," she said sharply.

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

He made a face. "So now we're going to argue over who's obligated to apologize?"

She bit her lip. "We argue a lot, don't we?"

"Yeah, we do."

"Why?"

He hesitated for a moment when the sound of an explosion in the city made them flinch and whirl around to the windows. Just then, the windows shattered over a second explosion much closer than the first.

An aerial robot similar to Skeletor's penetrated and shot directly toward them as Adam jumped in front of Teela and reached behind his back. Finding nothing, he frowned.

_"Shit!"_

Teela blinked as he shoved her out of the way and dove to his left, a blast from the robot nearly missing them both. As it whizzed by, it turned to make another pass as Adam quickly pulled his 7-inch serrated dagger from his thigh holster.

It fired off another shot, Adam ducking as it whizzed by. Jumping to his feet he launched the knife at the robot's soft aft compartment, the knife shooting through the air and penetrating deep, severing the wires and causing an electrical reaction. It wheezed and stuttered, eventually dropping to the floor and exploding into pieces. Adam grabbed Teela in his arms shielding her from the shrapnel.

Her eyes round with shock, the guards flooded the corridors. He released her.

"Princess Glimmer is in my chambers!" he shouted as, weapons drawn, they nodded and ran to the royal wing. The other half stayed with the Captain and the Prince.

"This way!" he commanded as all of them, Teela included sprinted down the halls, through the foyers, and into the gated courtyard at the Palace's front entrance.

People were screaming and running for cover as aerials targeted and fired indiscriminately. Just then, a portal opened and out stepped Hordak, Evil-Lyn, and Beastman. The aerials hovered and immediately ceased fire.

"Citizens of Eternia," he bellowed, "Do not be alarmed! I am Hordak, and I come to rid you of the evil bondage under which you currently suffer by your current so called 'Royal Family'!" he snorted.

The Prince rolled his eyes.

"You!" he pointed in his direction, "You are nothing but a sniveling, cowardly, Palace brat! Your father fleeces its citizens with the burden of heavy taxes just to support your lavish royal lifestyles!" he accused as all eyes turned to them. "The economic slavery must end!" he ended in a flourish.

Hordak's form shape-shifted into a rocket which quickly burst in a ball of fire and propelled him forward, directly towards Adam. Teela and the Royal Guard quickly surrounded him forming a line of protection, their weapons at the ready.

Knowing they wouldn't stand a chance against the War Lord's ballistics, Adam turned and sprinted for the gardens in an attempt to draw Hordak's fire away from his protectors and toward him. Surprised, the guards attempted to chase him.

"He's running again," some of the people beyond the gates observed in disgust.

"Where's He-Man!" others shouted in distress.

As expected, Hordak shifted in mid trajectory and came in hot after the Prince as Evil-Lyn and Beastman followed, engaging in hand to hand combat with the remaining guards. Reaching a hedge of greenery, Adam disappeared behind it.

"True to form," someone shouted above the melee. "He's gone and played hide and seek!"

Despite the threat, spectators laughed heartily at the Prince's expense.

All went silent when Adam reemerged with one of Duncan's bazooka cannons on his shoulder.

"Dodge this," he mumbled to himself.

Hordak's angry expression switched to fear as Adam squeezed off a double blast of white hot, heat seeking missiles screaming towards the villain. He quickly lowered his trajectory and headed for the cobble stoned grounds, the missiles following their target.

Morphing into his humanoid form he tumbled to the ground, jumped to his feet and stretched out his left arm which quickly shape shifted into an arm cannon. Aiming it at the missiles, he only had time to get off one shot intercepting the first but missing the second.

The second slammed into the ground before him blowing Hordak off of his feet and sending him flying backward into the side of a guard house. At his incapacitation the aerials resumed firing upon the Palace.

All gaped in astonishment as Adam quickly dumped the bazooka, pulled out his laser and sprinting, fired at the aerials one after another with deadly precision, each crashing to the ground. Teela and Evil-Lyn engaged in hand to hand as Beastman did away with the guards way too easily, each falling to the ground bloodied and unconscious.

Sprinting toward the mutant's back the Prince holstered his laser and, with a front handed aerial somersault came down on him, his boot heel connecting to the beast's chin at the precise moment he whirled about knocking him flat on his back.

In the middle of the melee, She-Ra swooped down from the side rooftop, her lasso creating a wide arc allowing her to land directly in front of a confused Hordak lying amongst the rubble. Snapping the rope, her deep feminine voice commanded, "Lasso to Sword!" as it quickly morphed into the Sword of Protection.

A cheer rose from the people at the sight of the Etherian Warrior when Hordak, coming to himself, jumped to his feet. The two battled one another, She-Ra swinging her sword over her head and coming down axe style before her striking Hordak's armor leaving him with deep bloody gashes.

Adam and Beastman fought viciously, the Prince going after the villain's vulnerable areas like his throat and eyes due to his sheer size. Although he was exceptionally strong, he was outclassed by the powerful mutant's brute strength, however what he lacked in power he made up in speed and agility.

Glimmer teleported to the courtyard, her arms raised as she emitted successive strobes confusing the aerials in mid-flight. She immediately followed by stretching her palms and firing photon force beams dismantling each aerial robot effectively disposing of them.

With a final round house kick, Teela knocked the witch to the ground unconscious. Turning, she saw that Adam had done the same to Beastman and was now helping She-Ra with Hordak. A twinge of jealousy hit her as she pondered. _Perhaps this is how Adam felt when he saw me fighting at He-Man's side?_

The secret twins each threw punches, elbow strikes, and round house kicks, Hordak doing his best to defend himself against the onslaught. The villain snuck in a kick to the back of Adam's leg causing him to buckle to one knee and whirling, landed a blow to She-Ra's chin causing her to stumble backwards.

Adam planted his fists on the ground and reverse kicked a fast approaching Hordak knocking him backward before flipping onto his feet, diving for the Sword, and tossing it with both hands to She-Ra. She quickly turned, caught the weapon and whirling about swung the heavy sword one-handed in a reverse-360, horizontal arc. Hordak barely had time to dodge out of the way, jerking his head backwards to avoid the screaming whizz of the blade. He was nearly decapitated, the tip slicing at his throat.

He choked, his hand going to his neck as he gasped for air, blood oozing from the wound as Evil-Lyn, having now regained consciousness jumped to her feet and stretched a palm causing him to dematerialize. She did the same for an unconscious Beastman and disappeared herself, engulfed in a violet sphere of energy.

As all looked on in silence, She-Ra sheathed her sword behind her and reaching down, clasped the Prince's hand helping him to his feet, a slight limp hampering his movements. He nodded his thanks, the two locking gazes, a funny grin on their lips as citizens of Eternos looked on in awe. A low rumble of chatter began to increase in decibels.

"It's easier for He-Man to save the day because he has magical powers," some stated, "But Prince Adam is a mere mortal—"

"I didn't know he could fight like that—"

"She-Ra and Prince Adam beat that vile creature!"

"Hooray for the Royal Guard, the Prince, and She-Ra!" they began to chant.

Ignoring the hyperbole and subsequent cheers they inclined their heads in gratitude, She-Ra putting Adam's arm around her neck and placing her arm around his waist as she helped him into the Palace.

"They make a great team…maybe the two can marry? _She-Ra, Princess Of Power!_ " some called out.

Adam and the Etherian Warrior snapped their heads in that direction, the thought nauseating.

Knowing She-Ra's true identity Glimmer's mouth fell open at the suggestion as, jealous of the beautiful blonde warrior Teela watched, her heart pondering all she had just witnessed.


	17. Chapter 17

Members of the Royal Guard stood outside of the infirmary door, their weapons drawn in protection, their eyes wide exchanging curious glances.

"Impressive," Dion breathed.

"Did you see that _crazy_ kick move?" Hyrum asked.

Tympoy nodded. "If I'm not mistaken, that looked like a combat move _He-Man_ would have made against that disgusting mutant," he replied in excited whisper.

"What a fighter. I still cannot believe that was the Prin—"

 _"_ _Attention!"_ Duncan demanded as they all snapped to the ready, gazes forward.

Scowling and with his hands clasped behind his back, he approached. "By _no means_ are you here to socialize," he berated sharply, "Do that off-duty. You are here to guard the Royal Family. Am I clear?"

"Sir, yes Sir!" they all shouted in unison.

Man-At-Arms nodded and made his way to the waiting room pending the King's next orders.

xxx

"Does it hurt when I do this?" Anna the chief emergency physician asked.

Grimacing, Adam hissed in pain. "Yes."

Sitting on the examination table, Anna sat opposite checking his injured knee as his parents, She-Ra, and Princess Glimmer looked on with concern.

"What happened out there?"

"Madame, Hordak reverse-kicked the Prince in an attempt to cripple him," the Warrior replied.

"Full on or at an angle?"

"Angle. The right side thus causing the whole leg to buckle. He twisted and his kneecap smashed into the stone pavers...hard. He also continued to fight despite the blow."

Adam glared at She-Ra. "I'm neither dead nor unconscious, people. I'm actually alive and available for questions," he quipped more than a little annoyed over his own carelessness in sustaining an injury.

The blonde Warrior shrugged raising her hands in mock surrender.

Wearing a grin, Anna asked, "My Prince, tell me what happened."

"What _she_ said," he gestured wistfully at his secret sister causing Marlena to hide a smile, amused at the interesting interplay between her children post combat.

"Patella subluxation," Anna murmured to the nurse who took notes. She examined him closer waving an electronic sensor over the area. "Severely torn meniscus…three penta-meter rip…"

Glimmer put a hand to her mouth.

"He'll need surgery and physical therapy no doubt?" the King asked, his brow furrowed.

"Yes, Sire. It will take about eight weeks to heal properly," she replied. "But we must be very careful. It's very easy to re-injure during PT possibly crippling him for life."

The room went silent as Adam blew out a resigned sigh. "It is what it is," he stated. "I'll be alright. Not that big of a deal."

"But yours and your sister's birthday celebration is in two weeks," Glimmer reminded.

He turned to her. "I can still attend. I just won't be waltzing anytime soon," he joked.

Disappointed, She-Ra reached out an empathetic hand and touched her brother's shoulder to which he responded immediately with a gasp. Alarmed, she quickly withdrew it.

"What is it?" Anna pressed.

He blinked. "I…I don't know. It felt like an electric current shot through my shoulder and into my knee."

All eyes shifted to the woman who simply blinked back at them. Adam looked at her. "Please…do it again, She-Ra."

She frowned. "Are you sure that's wise, Prince Adam?"

"Yes," he replied, their eyes locked. "It's alright. It felt like something shifted."

His parents exchanged worried glances as She-Ra slid one at them before hesitantly granting his request.

Warmth immediately emanated from her palm, traveled through Adam's shoulder and chest before shooting directly to his knee causing him to gasp at the strange alien sensation. He eyed the injury as it began to shimmer a pale pink then finally crimson. His mother gasped.

His eyes curiously on his knee he reassured, "It's okay Mother."

"Blood is rushing to the area," Anna marveled. Adam nodded.

"What in the _Ancients_ …?" his father interjected.

Everyone stared in shocked silence, She-Ra included as the swelling in the Prince's right knee subsided before their eyes. After a few brief moments he grimaced then grunted in pain before exhaling, his breathing suddenly becoming slightly labored. She-Ra worriedly eyed him.

His gaze met hers just as Teela appeared in the doorway, her time spent giving her regiment instructions on beefing up Palace security.

Panting, Adam finally smiled. "Thank you, She-Ra."

"What exactly did I do?"

"I believe my ligaments were knit back together."

Her eyes widened.

Anna again reached over and gently massaged his knee checking for cracks and dislocated bones. Scanning the area once again, her eyes went round. "That is correct. Your kneecap has also shifted back into place, My Prince."

The room gasped as his eyebrows shot up in surprise. He moved to stand while everyone reached out, all cautioning for him to be careful.

"I'm okay," he waved off before confidently hopping off of the elevated table and onto his feet.

 _"_ _My God,"_ his mother whispered. Hovering in the doorway, Teela's mouth dropped open.

"No pain?" the physician inquired, intrigued.

He shook his head. "None. In fact…," he examined it, cocking his head to the side. "It's even better than my _left_ knee," he snorted in laughter before rolling his pant leg back down.

The room immediately burst into lively chatter, each of them shocked over this new-found power to heal as She-Ra and Adam embraced.

Watching the warm scene unfold, Teela bit her lip and slipped away down the hall.

xxx

The infirmary staff removed the Prince's bandages after the Etherian Warrior healed him of all bruises, cuts, and scrapes sustained from combat earlier that day.

Afterwards, she quickly made her goodbyes before darting out of the infirmary after which, Princess Adora immediately arrived explaining her absence citing helping a family just beyond the Palace gates with an overturned hay-cart.

 _Well…part of that was in fact true,_ Adam thought with a smirk.

xxx

Completing her evening briefing with the Guard, Teela returned to the infirmary to check on Adam.

As everyone filed out, Teela exchanged pleasantries with the King and Queen, the King soon after joining her father in the waiting room as Adam and Glimmer hung back, the two holding hands and enjoying a private joke.

Irritated, she glanced away only to return to find them locked in an intimate embrace before engaging in a sensual kiss. Furious, she charged into the room.

_"_ _Adam!"_

Startled, the couple flinched and hastily broke apart, both snapping their heads to the doorway in complete surprise.

Annoyed at the brusque interruption, Adam knit his brow in confusion. _"What?"_

"I need to talk to you," she replied, her emerald gaze staring daggers at the Princess who simply stared back.

"Now?"

"Yes. Now."

Exhaling in frustration, he turned back to Glimmer. " _Again_ I'm sorry for the," he sent Teela an annoyed glance, "…rude interruption." He gave her a quick peck on the lips before taking her hand and leading her past Teela into the hall. "Hyrum, would you please escort the Princess to the Dining Hall? I'll join her shortly."

He bowed. "Yes, Your Highness."

Glimmer glanced at Teela then back at Adam. With a small smile she caressed his cheek and followed Hyrum down the corridor. Closing the door, Adam turned and eyed his bodyguard. "Would you mind telling me why you felt it necessary to _shout_ my name just now?"

She bit her lip. Regaining her composure she proudly turned on her heel, marched past him and took a seat on the sofa. "We didn't finish our conversation."

He blinked. "Our _conversation_ ," he repeated bewildered.

"Yes." She patted the space next to her and waited.

Adam quirked a suspicious brow, his hands going to his hips. "What is this about?"

"Well, if you'd sit down you'll find out," she snapped, her eyes glued to his.

He studied her. Something about this felt off.

"No."

Incredulous, Teela's eyes widened. _"No?"_

"Yes."

"What do you mean _no_?" she barked.

"I simply mean no," he calmly replied.

"You're denying me an audience?" she guffawed.

He sent her a look of confusion. "What is this? _High Court?_ "

Her gaze narrowed, Teela clenched her jaw. "No. It's simply two friends having a conversation," she shot back.

Adam's eyebrows shot skyward. "Oh, we're friends now, are we?"

"Of course!"

He knit his brow. "Friends don't shout at each other and make demands, Tee, so this has got to be something else." He looked at her. "Power play perhaps?"

Exhaling roughly, she pursed her lips glancing away and angrily folding her arms. Adam's gaze shifted to her lips, unable to pry his eyes from what he hated to admit was a very cute pouting session. He stifled a grin. Gazing down at her, he folded his own arms.

"If you still want to talk…with _civility_ ," he emphasized, "Why don't we meet at the garden fountain after dinner?"

Still staring out the window, she made no reply.

"Teela?" he drew out. This temper-tantrum was starting to become comical.

"Okay fine," she huffed, jumping to her feet and going for the door. She froze at the abrupt clearing of his throat behind her. She whirled around.

He approached and, holding up a hand, grabbed the doorknob and opened it for her. With a slight bow, he gestured as she gave a frustrated sigh and charged through. With haste, she made her way down the hall, quite noisily, her boots clacking against the marble.

Her men stared after her in bewilderment as Adam, rolling his eyes followed, the guards falling in step behind.

 _"_ _I take that back,"_ he smirked inwardly. _"Perhaps I *should* marry a courtesan…"_ his mind joked. He then sobered as his mind wandered. _"Or…a gentle princess…"_

* * *

"I've had time to consider and I have serious concerns…about your relationship with Adam."

Man-At-Arms' cinnamon gaze widened. "Whatever do you mean, Sire?"

The two sat alone in the infirmary waiting room, doors closed as Randor leaned back in his chair, steepling his fingers.

"Today, he was injured. Tomorrow, he could die," he stated harshly, his brow knit. "I can't help but wonder why you so willingly led him to Greyskull at the tender age of eighteen… _without_ my knowledge or consent," his hazel gaze narrowed.

Understanding dawning and surprised Adam had apparently revealed his secret, Duncan's gaze widened. He nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty. He was called to a purpose larger than all of us, Sire," he explained gently. "The prophecies were scripted thousands of years ago…by your ancestors."

"I understand," the King replied, "His battles up until now have been…," he glanced at the door for privacy, "Under a _covering_ of sorts. Of course he could have and probably has been injured during these seven years. How badly, I'll never know. But I bristle at the thought of your secrecy, Man-At-Arms."

His friend held his gaze.

"He is my son, Duncan. My _son._ "

The two men locked gazes. Uncomfortable, Duncan finally nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty. I understand your concerns for Adam's safety—"

"The _Crown Prince's_ safety," Randor corrected, his gaze direct.

"True. But you must understand my friend, that his destiny called," he explained. "No one should ever stand in the way of an individual's calling, their _legacy,_ for the sake of pure safety. Yes their welfare is understandably important to you and to me as well, Sire. But this is beyond the two of us."

"And my daughter? My twin children, heirs to the High Throne…my only offspring? They are _both_ hijacked by Greyskull? _Both_ with a lofty calling? Loftier and nobler than ruling the kingdoms of this world and overseeing the safety and overall quality of life of generations as well as generations to come?" he snapped.

Duncan shook his head. "One is not nobler than the other, Sire. It is simply about their _destinies_."

Randor's hazel eyes narrowed once again. "Well it certainly seems that way, Duncan. To take them from what's familiar…from their parents' sphere of safety to fight with God knows who, God knows where? Adam told me he was once cast away by Skeletor to a different dimension, his memory wiped clean," Randor straightened and leaned forward in his chair. "I would have lost my son forever had it not been for Orko and Cringer tracking him down and getting the Power Sword back to him."

Duncan watched as the King paused, his eyes welling with tears. He leaned back, collecting himself. "I understand you were put in a difficult position, my friend," he said calmly, "You were compelled to follow Greyskull's dictates. The Sorceress herself is obligated to the same dictates. I understand that. But I want you to know I'm deeply disturbed over your silence these nearly eight years while my son _alone_ dealt with the painful consequences of serving that Castle; forced to tell his family half-truths as to his whereabouts and suffering the kingdom's condescension…my own disappointment notwithstanding."

Duncan swallowed hard, his regrets resurfacing. "Yes, Sire."

The King stood to his feet, Duncan following.

"You are my dearest and most trusted friend, Farrell," he paused. "You are and always will be a brother to me. You served as mentor to Adam and for that I am truly grateful. But I must ask you to take a leave of absence considering your role in the deception," he explained. "Although this… _deception_ was for the good of the kingdom...although, along with the Masters, my children have time and again put their lives on the line freeing those of other planetary systems politically and economically enslaved, I must ask you to honor my wish."

Man-At-Arms came to rigid attention, snapping his boot heels together. "Certainly, Your Majesty. For how long would you desire my absence?"

"Two weeks," he replied, "You of course must be here for the children's birthday. You're like a second father to them, Farrell."

He bowed in deference. "As you wish, Your Majesty." Straightening, he locked gazes with his closest friend. "And you have my deepest apologies for my part in deceiving you, Randor, especially as it relates to your dear children. I have nothing but the highest regard for the Royal Family and I obey the High King's command," he stated with another bow.

Randor gave a sad smile. "Thank you, dear friend."

* * *

"Adam, I'm sensing something about…about _Captain Duncan_."

"What exactly?" he asked concerned, his brow knit.

In his chambers, Glimmer straightened on the Prince's love seat and turned, placing a hand on his thigh. "I'm an Empath of course, but this is so obvious anyone could detect it."

"Not everyone obviously," he snorted. "Detect what?"

"Teela is in love with you."

Adam's eyes widened in shock. "Teela? _Captain_ Teela Duncan of the Royal Guard? Daughter of Farrell—"

Glimmer began to laugh. "You're being facetious."

"No, I'm too busy being _astonished_ ," he replied whimsically. "Surely that's not possible."

"Yes it is, Adam," she countered, her hand on his chest. "You saw how she interrupted us, first here in your chambers before the attack then later at the infirmary?"

He blinked. "Yes but Teela does that," he waved away. "I've known her all her life. She possesses a very…dynamic personality and that's one of the reasons we were good friends." He shrugged. "Of course we'd fight occasionally but that's because…we're…we're just passionate about things."

Glimmer fixed a steady violet gaze onto his sapphire ones. "Adam, that woman loves you."

Adam stared blankly.

"Adam…"

He shook his head. "Glim… _seriously?_ "

"Yes."

He sent her an incredulous glance.

"Did her father ever get his message to you? The one she cited before the attack?"

Pensive, he glanced away.

"What did she want to talk about tonight in the infirmary?"

His mind racing, Adam pursed his lips. "She said we never finished our discussion…"

Glimmer quirked a brow. "And what were you two discussing that you…never finished?" she ventured.

His gaze went round. "Before Hordak's surprise attack she had just apologized for 'mistreating' me…comparing me to He-Man and apparently finding me lacking…," he stated trailing off. His eyes narrowed in thought.

"And?"

He met her gaze. "Before the bombs hit, she asked me why we always seemed to argue."

Silence.

Adam blinked, shaking his head. "I…I still can't fathom. In _love_ with me? She loves _He-Man_ …she always has," he reasoned out loud.

Glimmer bit her lip. She suddenly glanced at the timepiece. "You need to go, Adam," she reminded patting his arm. "She'll be waiting for you in the gardens."

He froze.

" _Go_ , Adam," she coaxed. "It is time you two sorted things out and see it to its end, whatever that end may turn out to be."

He snapped his perplexed and troubled gaze back to her.

* * *

Teela sat in the Palace's tranquil gardens later that evening gazing at the stone fountain. The sound of the water's movement calmed her nerves and she realized why Adam spent so much time here.

_Adam…_

Her thoughts went back to Hordak's attack earlier today. Her mind replayed the Prince's combat skills, his lack of fear as he rushed to the aid of everyone present; behavior so different from the last seven years. She remembered watching as he sprinted toward the garden wall and produced her father's bazooka. She recalled his technique as he expertly navigated and pinpointed Beastman's vulnerabilities exploiting them to his gain and subduing him.

His moves reminded her of someone…

Shaking her head, Teela recalled watching She-Ra and the Prince in-tandem nearly beat Hordak to a pulp, the War Lord surprised and grossly underestimating his opponents, especially Adam. He obviously will not be repeating _that_ mistake next time.

_Next time…_

She shuddered at the thought of any harm coming to the Prince. She watched him in the infirmary as everyone around him wore fearful expressions as the Crystal Castle's Warrior effectively healed him…

Teela thought back to their spat in the infirmary. She cringed as she recalled barking at him as if he were one of her guardsmen. She bit her lip. No wonder he was angry with her.

Straightening, she blinked.

 _Was_ he angry? Or was he just…seriously bemused by her behavior? She grew up with him. She knew him well. Had she in fact detected a hint of a smile?

_"_ _Teela?"_

Startled she spun round on the bench.


	18. Chapter 18

Teela spun round to meet the worried cinnamon gaze of her father.

"Teela, what's wrong?" Duncan asked, his brow knit as he approached. "You never sit out here alone, much less at this time of night," he observed placing a hand on the back of the bench.

"I'm waiting for—," she cut herself off, suddenly not wanting to open that can of worms. The crease between his brows grew darker as he studied her.

"For…the Prince?"

They locked gazes. "Maybe," she gave a wary stare.

Concerned for his daughter's emotional well-being now that Adam and Glimmer seemed… _fond_ …of each other, he gave a small sigh and took a seat beside her. He met her gaze.

"Daughter, I sincerely hope you can work out whatever it is between the two of you to each of your satisfaction," he took her hand in his. "Whatever the result, know that I am and always will be extremely proud of you." Blinking, he looked away, his gaze misting slightly.

Teela furrowed her brow. "Father?"

Making no reply and his eyes on a nearby fountain, he affectionately patted her hand, her anxiety increasing.

 _"_ _Father?"_ she demanded, her tone slightly shrill. "This sounds like a goodbye message," she accused, shifting in her seat. "What's going on?"

Sensing her panic, he gave a dismissive shake of his head.

Her pulse quickening and her breathing shallow she paled, her emerald gaze widening. "Ancients you're _dying_ ," she stated in horror.

Duncan closed his eyes, shaking his head vigorously. "No!" his eyes opened to fix on his now quite distraught daughter. "What did I tell you about jumping to conclusions, Teela?" he lectured. "Get a hold of yourself, Soldier," he commanded firmly.

Calling on the calming techniques taught to her at boot camp, she straightened and took a long breath. She fixed a suspicious narrow gaze. "But you are leaving, are you not Father?"

He sighed. "Yes. By command of the King," he softly replied.

Again, Teela's gaze turned incredulous. "His Majesty is assigning you to a new post?"

"No," he replied. "He has asked me to…," his voice quivered. He glanced away clearing his throat. "Randor ordered I take a leave of absence, Daughter."

Worried over the implications of a "mandatory leave" she studied his leveled features. She knew her adoptive father. Leading a highly disciplined and regimented lifestyle, the Royal Guard was his _life_. It was who he was. It defined him. He was _born_ to command and protect. He was also a highly skilled engineer and chemist, Eternia benefiting greatly from his genius.

She frowned, her heart breaking for him. Although he presented a brave front she knew this tore at him. "Why, Daddy?"

The sudden tender and youthful tone in his daughter's question caused his gaze to dart to hers. Managing a sad smile, he gave a sigh. "I cannot divulge as this development is in reference to a secret mission—"

Just then, the sound of boots approaching from the causeway broke their bubble.

The Prince rounded the corner and, taking a step into the gardens he froze, sensing the privacy of the moment. His sapphire gaze went round. "My apologies. Am I intruding?"

Teela scowled at him.

"Of course not," Duncan replied gathering himself. "This is _your_ house, my Prince. It's impossible for you to intrude."

Adam blinked at his mentor's formal and cryptic reply, quirking a confused brow. " _Our_ house," he stated to himself, slightly above a whisper.

Standing and coaxing his daughter to follow suit, Duncan took Teela's hands in his giving her a fatherly peck on the cheek. "I go to our ancestral estate in Broadmoor. I'll see you in two weeks, dear Daughter."

Adam's jaw dropped open. His surprised gaze shifted between Duncan's remorseful expression and Teela's downcast one. " _Two weeks?_ Why are you leaving?"

Rounding the wrought iron bench, the older man approached and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up into the younger man's eyes. "I'll explain when I return, Lad. Meantime," he glanced over his shoulder then met his gaze, "You two work it out. I expect nothing less...from _both_ of you," he quipped before offering a respectful bow and stepping out of the courtyard.

Perplexed, Adam simply stared after him, blinking in confusion while Teela sidled up to him, her arms folded.

"So, what do you have to say for yourself?" she barked.

He snapped his head down to her, the confusion once again settling over his handsome features before morphing into irritation. "What did I do now?"

Teela blew out a breath. "Your father _banished_ my father," she stated harshly, waving a hand at the causeway.

He lifted a brow. " _Banished?_ Not likely."

"Indeed he did."

"No way."

" _Yes_ way," she shot back.

He frowned. "Why?

"He wouldn't tell me!" she pouted glancing away. Turning to him she demanded, "How could your father _do_ this?"

Adam stared down into her eyes. "Teela, _I don't know_ what happened. I'm just walking into this," he countered. "I'm just as surprised as you are."

"Well find out what's going on, then!" she demanded, pacing now, her arms flailing in exasperation. Adam's gaze narrowed.

"You don't get to order me around, Captain," he warned, his tone low and dangerous.

Teela stopped, her surprised emerald gaze meeting his admonitory ones. She bristled, an inexplicable annoyance running up her spine. "Pulling rank are we?"

He lifted a contemptuous brow. "I could say the same about you." His gaze darkened. "Don't push it."

His dark tone caused something to stir within her as she drew a sharp intake of air. Teela knew she was on thin ice at the moment with regard to the Prince's temperament but it thrilled her. Her conscience told her to tread lightly but the dangerous air about him was somehow intoxicating and she wanted more.

She studied his body language; boots shoulder length apart, arms at his sides but not resting. Her gaze widened slightly.

 _A fighter's stance._ She recognized when a warrior's subconscious kept a man combat ready at all times, a refusal to be ambushed by the enemy.

Her gaze traveled to his broad shoulders and down to his pectoral muscles, the outline of which shown through the silken ebony shirt. At the heightened tension in the air his chest heaved slightly but kept a slow steady rhythm, evidence of a man who knew how to control his primal volatile nature.

The top two buttons of his shirt were undone revealing the apple of his sensuous throat and a delicious muscular décolletage. She met his steady and pointed stare.

He exuded raw and dangerous sex appeal, triggering her imagination to run wild. She wondered for a brief moment what Adam would look like completely nude, her jaw clenching in desire. She didn't know why she never noticed it before but she saw in him a caged animal. A tiger locked behind iron bars pacing, its fierce gaze piercing the confines yearning to be free—

_"_ _Teela?"_

She blinked, his voice yanking her back to reality.

Doing his best to stifle a grin he dipped his head and eyed her, his expression now comical. "Are you alright?"

Indignant she frowned at him. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you were staring with this weird look in your eye."

"I was _not,_ " she snapped.

"Then what _were_ you doing?" he teased. "Meditating?"

"For your information I was quietly assessing the combat readiness of my troops," she lied. "As Captain, I must take advantage of every frivolous moment using my time wisely."

Not buying her explanation he nodded slowly, the sarcasm evident.

Ignoring him she steeled herself folding her arms. "So, what did you want to see me about, Adam?"

He blinked. "You wanted to see _me_."

Teela crinkled her brow. "You asked me to meet you here in the gardens—"

"Only after you cornered me in the infirmary," he replied.

Her hackles raised, she felt trapped. After catching her ogling him, she wasn't ready to open her heart just yet. "Well, I forgot now," she stated flippantly.

Annoyed, he drew a breath expelling it loudly through his nostrils. He was hoping for answers as his mind recalled Glimmer's words: _Adam, the woman loves you._

It was difficult for him to believe it. The suggestion that Captain Duncan, fierce and independent commander of the Guard and Boot Camp Star Extraordinaire who seemed to revel in toying with people's emotions could have any feelings for the docile, tamed, do-nothing Prince as citizens once called him.

He thought for a moment. Maybe she simply wanted to finish her apology before they were so rudely interrupted by Hordak earlier?

Whatever.

Right now, he didn't have time for coy games.

"Fine. If you don't need me I'm going to bed," he stated dryly turning to go. "Good night."

Suddenly panicked, Teela reached for him. "Wait."

Adam stopped, whirling around to settle a tired gaze at the woman he once loved more than life itself. "What is it?"

"Are you…," nervous she trudged on. "Are you and Princess Glimmer courting?"

His brows shot up. "Possibly. Although it's way too soon to tell. Why?"

Afraid of the next answer, Teela bit her lip as she had to know whether it was really over between them. Well…nothing really ever _began_ between them, she corrected herself. "Are you…sleeping together?"

Adam's expression turned incredulous before morphing into anger. "Despite the inappropriate nature of your question and seeing that we were once close friends, I will respond. The answer is _no_ , Teela," he snapped. He tilted his head to the side, his sapphire gaze crystalized. "Are you among those who believe the scandalous gossip and rumors that I sleep with every woman I meet?" he demanded.

His angry, commanding, authoritative tone caused her to wilt inside. Suddenly aware of his powerful presence, she hesitated. Although she knew she was strong, her vulnerability around him chipped away at her proud composure. As long as she'd known him, she had no idea he was capable of this type of…what? Alpha Male virility?

Despite his biting words she shored up, straightened and looked him in the eye. She lied again passing it off to nothing but a simple professional interest.

"No, Adam. I need to know these things if I am going to protect you and the Princess properly as your _bodyguard_."

Something in Adam's eyes changed, his rigid demeanor softening. "Funny. I thought you were my _friend_ ," he quipped before inclining his head and charging toward the causeway.

As his angry footsteps faded into the distance, Teela moved to the bench and sat heavily. All too aware of her clumsy approach to expressing her feelings, her gaze shimmered with unshed tears.

* * *

Early the next morning, the King and the Prince sat in the royal suite.

"Sooo…you exiled Duncan."

Randor flinched and turned an annoyed glance at his son. "I most certainly did _not_ , Adam."

"Then why did you order him to leave, Father?"

He sighed. "Son, I was disappointed in his handling of you at the birth of He-Man," he explained. "He should have petitioned Greyskull for my permission instead of absconding with you in the middle of the night," he said sharply.

Adam frowned. "Dad, it was during my eighteenth birthday party. It wasn't as ominous as you make it sound."

The King waved a dismissive hand. "I know dear boy but it felt that way once I ponderered all you revealed to your mother and me." He leaned forward. "Adam, you were virtually a child. He carried you away right under my nose and influenced you to accept an unknown and very dangerous mantle," he reasoned.

"Yes Sir, but respectfully, without He-Man we would have lost you to Snake Mountain."

"Yes," Randor waved an exasperated hand, "But don't you think my troops could have managed to do the same?"

At Adam's skeptical expression, Randor put a hand on his son's knee. "Son, look. My point is you were off fighting evil despots, wizards, and monstrous creatures on and off world. You were injured many times; even mortally. I had no knowledge any of this was happening. I could have lost you and would have never realized how noble a death you suffered for the kingdom. Your death would have seemed senseless to me…not to mention shattering."

The younger man swallowed, his eyes locked with his father's.

"I remember vividly the day you were born; exactly seven minutes before your beautiful sister. In those seven minutes, as your mother gave birth to your twin they cleaned you up, wrapped you in a sky blue blanket and placed you in my awaiting arms," he stated, his voice quivering slightly. "It was you and me. Then, several months later we were suddenly bereft of your sister and again…you and me.

"You," he continued, "My mirror image, my exact physical likeness. My kind, intelligent little boy. You were all I had left. Adam, you're my firstborn. My only son and heir to my throne. You're all that I am; my past, my present, and my future. I love you, Son. Do you understand that?"

The two locked gazes, their eyes misting over.

Adam nodded.

* * *

In the days following Duncan's absence, Teela and Adam remained cordial yet carefully avoided one another; Adam put off by Teela's apparent manipulative behavior and Teela to save her the pain of having to stand by and watch as Princess Glimmer wove her way further into Adam's heart.

Noticing the rift between the two, Adora spent as much time as allowed with the redhead in between planning their birthday celebration. Although aware Teela held no romantic interest in her brother she grieved the loss of friendship between them, especially since they were so close during childhood from what she was told. She also desired to cultivate a friendship as well, sensing a kindred spirit as a fellow female warrior.

Adora admired that her brother did his best to avoid public displays of affection with the Princess of Bright Moon; partly to stave off rumors of a budding relationship that was too new and partly out of respect for her reputation.

Knowing his soiled reputation all too well, Adam went to great lengths to shield Glimmer from idle gossip and nasty rumors. He was also aware of the time needed for his heart to finally accept that pursuing the Captain was a lost cause and to move on. He owed his father and the kingdom that much. He was to marry and produce an heir. And soon. Especially in light of his twenty-sixth birthday. Time waits for no one.

xxx

Captain Duncan, Commander Bouvier, and First Lieutenant Minot met regularly to discuss Hordak's movements, reports here and there springing up as the evil band of mutants continued to terrorize outlying villages.

Teela pondered. Horde Prime's first in Command seemed to have miraculously healed from the injuries She-Ra and Prince Adam caused the day he attacked the Palace.

Then again, he was probably benefiting from Evil-Lyn's healing sorcery, a possibility Adam raised in one of their security meetings.

* * *

At the advent of week two of Duncan's Leave, Queen Marlena, disappointed in the absence of her husband's closest friend and advisor, worried over his peace of mind.

Knowing he was a soldier through and through, she couldn't help but wonder what this forced leave would do to his confidence once he returned. She knew he was strong of course but this, she imagined, was a blow to the core of who he was. She inwardly winced at the thought of Randor punishing him in this way.

Oddly Randor didn't view it as punishment.

They had occasional disagreements about his handling of the situation, of course; Marlena insisting Duncan had no choice and Randor agreeing yet holding him to an unrealistic standard forcing Farrell to choose allegiance. That, she felt wasn't fair.

Despite the differences of opinion, Marlena supported her husband and awaited Duncan's return.

Consequently, she reflected upon the apparent erosion of Teela's and her son's friendship. She knit her brow as she witnessed the cold way they each greeted each other and the detached manner at meals.

At times prior to this rift, she believed she saw a hesitation, a longing perhaps in Teela's eyes the day her son returned. Could she be imagining this?

No, Marlena concluded. She counted the many times the young woman lost her composure around Adam; himself oblivious. It was so unlike Teela to fumble so.

The Queen sighed as she awaited her daughter in her salon, a cup of steaming hot tea in her hand.

All of the signs pointed to the blossoming of a romantic interest in her son.

She shook her head as she took a sip. There was no way she was bringing that up to Adam with Glimmer's heart at risk. No, the three young ones must work it out on their own.

The corner of her mouth curled into a small knowing smile.

Marlena had always been partial to Teela as Adam's mate and eventual Queen. It made sense that the two childhood friends eventually come together, not to mention the powerful notion of He-Man and the daughter of the Guardian of Greyskull bonding in sacred marriage—

 _"_ _So, dear Madame, you have learned our secret?"_ a soft melodious voice echoed in her mind.

Marlena gave a jolt almost spilling her tea. She instinctively glanced about the room before realizing the Sorceress had invaded her thoughts. She frowned.

 _"_ _Not fair,"_ she sent back, admittedly bemused at the sudden company.

 _"_ _I am sorry,"_ the now contrite ethereal voice replied. _"It is my responsibility to monitor all of Eternia in search of evil, more so in light of Hordak's arrival,"_ she explained. _"I never infringe upon the thoughts of the innocent. Today however, I was distracted and intrigued at the mention of my daughter's name in the heavenlies,"_ she confessed.

In spite of herself, Marlena smiled.

_"_ _If it is of any consolation, I too feel as you do."_

The smile grew.

 _"_ _Well I suppose he'd better make a decision. And soon,"_ Marlena sent back.

* * *

_\- A Few Days Later -_

Along with the usual regiment of guards, the two finally arrived outside the remote village of T'Allarma and stepped out of the Trak.

Adam and Teela walked together alone in silence, both slightly bothered at the notion of having to perform this errand by the Queen's order.

"What are you looking for again?"

"A'llarmian Crystal," Adam replied, his gaze straight ahead.

"Why?" Teela drew out.

He glanced her way then returned to the cobblestoned road. "Because it's Adora's favorite and I had no clue what to get her for a birthday gift. So Mom sent me out here."

Teela's lips parted as she nodded in understanding. She blew a puff of breath. "I think it's dangerous to assign only me as sole security detail within village limits, Adam," she noted sharply, "Especially two days before your birthdays. Her Majesty declined my usual back up and I don't understand why."

"I love my mother," he replied with a bemused glance, "But even I don't understand her at times," he stated with a lopsided grin. It quickly settled neutral.

Her heart fluttering at the sardonic grin, Teela managed a quick smile before turning her attention back to the road. Fleeting as it was, the lightness of the interaction was a welcome change to their usual strained aloofness.

xx

As they walked, villagers marveled at the presence of royalty right in the middle of the town square.

The Miro Family usually makes it a point to visit as many provinces as possible every year to interact with their subjects whom they honestly didn't view as subjects at all; more so as partners. The citizens appreciated the sincere and humble approach, the family always willing to listen to any grievance and work with its governors to improve quality of life for all.

Passersby enjoyed the close proximity of the Crown Prince, devoid of his normal retinue of guards. They bowed and inclined their heads as they went about their daily routine, thankful for his safe return and happy to see him; especially in light of reports from the capitol of his courage in the face of Hordak.

Without the Prince's knowledge, a new respect for him began to emerge.

xxx

Ever vigilant, Teela probed the busy streets as they walked. She bristled as women ogled the man next to her, their lustful gazes dipping and raking over him while Adam didn't seem to notice.

She did however notice he never relaxed; his alert gaze and body language ever watchful for the slightest threat.

He reminded her of someone…

They visited booth after booth within the bustling outdoor marketplace, the familiar sights, sounds, and delicious aromas of nearby food stalls tickling Teela's senses.

It felt awkward but as they walked, many recognized her as one of their own who rose up in the ranks to command the palace guard and hold a most prestigious assignment: protecting the Heir to the Throne.

xx

As they continued to roam she felt at home, loosening up a bit, now amused at the fawning gazes of her people settling on the Prince. Adam however seemed unaffected treating everyone with dignity and respect as he bargained with shop owners one after the other. Finally settling on a gorgeous piece of Sapphire Crystal, Adam passively remarked it matching his sister's eyes.

After they wrapped it for him, they made their way back to the Trak and to her guardsmen just outside of town. After walking in silence for a time, he glanced at her.

"Your village is the most beautiful in the kingdom, Tee, both its people and the countryside. No comparison."

Surprised, she whipped her head to him, her gaze open. "You…you remember?"

He furrowed his brow. "Of course," he clipped, his eyes returning to the road. "I know your birth mother was born and raised here." Meeting her surprised gaze, his sharpened. "After all we only grew up together so it makes sense we know almost everything about each other," he shrugged off.

She snorted. " _Almost_ everything, eh?"

"Yeah. Almost," he retorted with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. He suddenly stopped and glanced at the time piece on his wrist. Teela knit her brow.

"What?"

"We haven't eaten and we should. It's been hours," he replied.

"I don't need to."

"Yes you do."

"I'm fine, Adam."

His sapphire gaze narrowed. "Teela," he drew out, the now familiar tone of warning dangerous and low again.

"What? I'm fine!" she insisted.

"You will eat with me and that's an _order_ , Captain," he stated firmly.

She watched him, his jaw clenched in determination, his eyes crystallizing a darker hue as they held gazes.

Something in this exchange set off a memory that she couldn't place...a déjà vu of sorts…

Filing it away, she snapped to attention deciding this wasn't a battle she wanted to fight. "Fine! If it makes you happy," she barked charging off to the nearest outdoor tavern.

He groaned, rolling his eyes as he followed after her.

* * *

The three women laughed as they pored over the final fabric swatches, aromatic floral centerpieces, and catering samples. In the lull in conversation, Adora glanced at the timepiece on the wall.

"Mother, don't you think Adam and Teela should have been back by now?"

Marlena glanced behind her frowning pensively. "I suppose so dear but Adam hates shopping and you know how he gets."

"How?" Glimmer asked, her interest piqued and enjoying the repartee.

Turning to the Princess the Queen smiled. "He suddenly becomes extremely indecisive which is totally against his nature and loses track of time," she explained with a laugh.

"He is usually pretty single-minded. But when it comes to this, it's as if his 'overwhelmed' timer goes off and suddenly he's looking for food," Adora snorted.

Glimmer chuckled. "Is that so? I cannot believe we're talking about He-Man right now," she giggled.

"Believe it," his mother replied.

The three burst into spontaneous laughter.

* * *

They finished their late lunch and, after wrangling with the kindly tavern owner who tried to comp their meal, Adam thanked him but insisted he pay.

Spending a half hour waving and clasping arms (even shyly signing autographs), Adam ushered Teela out of the tavern and back onto the streets. They walked, she eyeing him.

"That was nice back there…what you did."

He glanced at her lifting a brow. "What did I do?"

"We're five clicks out," Teela spoke into the communicator before clipping it to her belt and turning to him. "Paying for your meal. Refusing to take advantage of your status."

 _"_ _Copy,"_ came the reply over the radio.

"Isn't that what everyone does?" Adam retorted.

"As a matter of fact… _no_ ," she sharply replied.

Recognizing the edge in her voice indicative of her competitive bent, Adam sighed. "You know, everything doesn't have to descend into a contest."

"Is that so, Mister 'I Must Win At All Costs'?" she smirked.

He whipped his head to her. "What are you talking about?"

"You versus Prince Marekesh. The infamous lacrosse tournament where you ended up in the middle of a brawl."

Adam's brows shot upward settling into a look of incredulity. "Really? That was sixteen years ago, Tee."

"It doesn't matter. You have that drive too. Don't try to deny it, buddy."

He frowned. "We were ten-years-old," he pointed out, over-articulating in annoyance.

"Admit it," Teela pressed. "It's in your DNA."

"Meaning?"

She sighed as they reached the town's border. "Look at your mother."

Nonplussed, he stared at her. "And?"

Frustrated, she huffed, "Female American astronaut. The rigorous physical training. The astrophysics, calculus, atmospheric and spatial engineering exams she had to pass in order to beat the men in contention all dying for the chance to demonstrate how women are inferior to men. The first woman to pilot The Valiant across the Pleiades..."

He sent her a side glance.

"And of course there's your father."

His eyes jumped with interest. "What about my father, Oh Wise One?"

"Don't be sarcastic."

"Enlighten me," he egged on ignoring the warning.

She threw him an irritated glance. "That whole story about the King's mythical older brother? The jealousy. His intelligence and temperament failing to meet the standards of King Miro," she explained. "The fact that he chose your father over your uncle as heir? And in a fit of rage he trashes the Palace and runs off, no one knowing where—"

"Okay," he interrupted, his hands raised in mock surrender. "Enough of the family history lesson, Tee. You made your point."

She gave a victorious grin. "Challenged?"

He snorted. "Throwing down the gauntlet, Captain?"

Her mind suddenly snapping into focus, she froze, Adam doing the same.

"What is it?"

She turned a wide gaze to him. "Just then…you sounded like someone."

Adam frowned lost in thought. "I sounded like myself, Tee."

Her attention suddenly diverted, they both suddenly went rigid in alarm, the back of Adam's neck tingling, a chill running up Teela's spine.

In unison they both whirled right, the explosion blowing the side of the tavern they'd just left minutes ago, Adam shoving Teela out of the way of the shrapnel as they're both blown clear.


	19. Chapter 19

Immediately, pandemonium followed as people screamed and ran for cover, some scooping up crying children and heading for nearby shelter, others lying injured in the rubble.

The two warriors jumped to their feet, slightly disoriented as a familiar cackle reached their ears.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the suddenly courageous yet frightfully handsome Prince Adam and his whore bodyguard out for a leisurely stroll amongst the plebians," Evil-Lyn taunted, materializing before them.

Riled at the term 'whore' used to describe Teela, Adam stared daggers. "What do you want?" he shot back.

Placing a hand to her chin, she feigned contemplation. "Oh I don't know. I would reply _you_ but I'm afraid you don't quite possess the ever so gorgeous golden brown muscles of our long lost hero He-Man," she derided.

Teela's eyes immediately went to Adam's body. For a brief moment, she disagreed with the witch.

"Comparing me to He-Man," he replied, his hand skimming the sword holstered to his side. "Isn't that a bit beneath you?" he wanted to keep her distracted.

Teela's hand quietly switched the communicator to _ON_ , one-way.

"Don't you insult Madame Lyn!" Beastman waddled into view, coming into Adam's left peripheral. "She ain't nobody to mess with!"

Adam and Teela's heads whipped left.

"So I'd better mind my manners or her widdle feelings could get hurt?" the Prince taunted back.

"Shut up, Coward!" Mer-Man appeared to Teela's right. "We don't care whether you mind or not! We're here to promote Hordak's prime directive."

He lifted an eyebrow. "Which is?"

Beastman opened his mouth. "It's—"

"Shut up you idiot!" Lyn scolded. "Prince Adam is fishing for information, Moron! Can't you see that?"

The mutant blinked in confusion. "But uh…don't you think we should tell him? Because it'll scare him real good if we do, Boss."

Adam and Teela glanced at one another.

"No! If you tell him the plan, then Hordak's intentions will be made known and he will most likely punish us—"

The two broke left and right in explosive energy, Adam tackling Beastman as Teela high-kicked Mer-Man, both taking advantage of the distraction.

 _"No!"_ Lyn screeched. "Take them!" she shouted lifting her arms as the dark sorcery swirled within her palms.

Just then, laser beams accosted the witch causing her to turn and toss up a force field in protection against the onslaught of the Royal Guardsmen as they rushed into town filling the square.

Villagers screamed and ran for cover as Adam and Beastman fought; the Prince quickly and agilely throwing punches and roundhouse kicks. The mutant swung a heavy right hook as Adam ducked, slipping into a swoop kick knocking the beast hard onto the ground.

Teela contended with Mer-Man, twirling her retractable staff over her head and striking him, first on the right then the left cheek causing him to stagger left as if drunk. Moving in, she planted her left foot forward, using the bottom of her staff to catch his left ankle and scoop him off of his feet, he landing hard on his back.

Shouting curses, Evil-Lyn returned the guards' fire as Adam threw an elbow strike snapping Beastman's head right before yanking his arm, pivoting, and tossing the mutant over his back. Landing on the hard cobblestone Beastman groaned, the wind knocked out of him.

Turning, he saw Teela caught in a head lock attempting to struggle free. Sprinting over, Adam grabbed Mer-Man from behind in a reverse headlock, the mutant releasing her as he stammered backwards, his hands going to Adam's forearms in an attempt to free himself.

Choking, Teela gasped for air as she turned to see the Prince restraining a struggling Mer-Man. Adam kicked the mutant's leg, causing him to fall to one knee and gurgle in pain.

The sea creature, still possessing super human strength continued to grapple with Adam as Beastman, recovering, made it to his feet and lumbered towards them. Teela intercepted and, vaulting herself from the tip of her staff, kicked the beast directly in the chin with the heel of her boot sending him spinning to the ground – out cold.

The Prince's right arm still wrapped around the neck of a quickly weakening Mer-Man, curling his leg around his he flipped them both over; the creature landing helplessly on his back atop Adam, choking and sputtering. Adam kept up the tension until Mer-Man's body went limp slipping unconscious.

Rolling him off, Adam jumped to his feet as Evil-Lyn whirled around, sending a beam of energy directly at Teela.

Sprinting now, Adam pulled the sword from his holster and crossed Teela's path at the precise moment the ammo would have struck her blocking the beam in mid-stride; the sword shattering taking the brunt of the sorcery as part of the ammo exploded and ricocheted hitting the side of the tavern, the other part blowing over Teela and hitting the wall as she ducked, her arms shielding her.

The Prince tumbled to the ground, the witch howling in disgust just as a guard's laser penetrated the weakened force field nicking her in the arm causing her to spin and hit the ground. Another beam caught her in the side and the shoulder, blood spraying everywhere.

"Hold your fire!" Teela shouted as the lasers ceased in response. She ran to the fallen woman. "We need her alive!" she shouted before reaching down and pulling the blue wrist-cuffs off of her. She knew this was the source of her wizardry.

Puzzled, Teela straightened. _How did I know that?_

Adam slowly stood to his feet brushing the dust from his clothes, eyeing the shattered remnants of the sword in his hand. "Definitely _not_ the Power Sword," he mumbled to himself. He jogged over to Teela standing over a seriously injured Evil-Lyn. Teela snapped her head sharply to him. She eyed him with interest.

"Thank you."

He frowned. "For what?"

She guffawed. "You saved my life over there you big dummy."

"Oh." He shrugged glancing behind him. "Beastman charged me while I was dealing with Mer-Man so…you saved mine too. Call it even."

Déjà vu once again hit her as she stared silently at the Prince, the guards hurrying over to place Evil-Lyn in cuffs and to alert a Med-Evac.

"He-Man and I used to do this."

Adam's face immediately leveled to something unreadable. "Do what?"

"Fight together. Have each other's backs." She stared at him, her emerald gaze locked on him in bewilderment.

"That's nice," he quipped before turning and shouting for one of the guards, he jogging over to help the witch onto the hover gurney and the unconscious mutants into handcuffs. He couldn't afford Teela putting it together that he and He-Man were one and the same. At one point, a low point in his life he had secretly hoped she'd figure it out but now…he felt the inexplicable need to guard the secret even though he was no longer Greyskull's Warrior.

xxx

An hour later, the injured were attended to and Adam had convinced the tavern owner he would pay for all damages and infirmary bills even though the man insisted he not carry the entire burden. The Prince couldn't help but feel responsible as he, and possibly Teela were Hordak's obvious targets.

Breathless, Teela jogged over and handed the Prince something. Adam looked down.

Adora's birthday present.

Taking it, he smiled. "Thank you. It's not in pieces, is it?"

She snorted. "No. It miraculously survived the onslaught of Snake Mountain."

He gave a lopsided grin. "Then I picked the right gift."

* * *

_-Two Days Later -_

The day had finally arrived for the Miro Twins' Birthday Celebration as royals from all over the kingdom descended upon the capitol city of Eternos in preparation for the massive event.

Duncan returned, he and Randor meeting privately as the King informed him of his promotion and presented a second medallion for Incomparable Courage and Bravery, much to Duncan's surprise. This medal was to symbolize Man-At-Arms' courage and wisdom serving as He-Man's advisor and his exemplary behavior in light of the difficulty of secrecy, something Randor recognized in spite of his misgivings. The two clasped arms and embraced.

xx

The Palace was abuzz with excitement; attendants, butlers, and servers seeing the distinguished guests to their chambers and guiding them to the dining halls nearest their suites to break their journey fasts.

In the midst of the fray, preoccupied the Prince walked to his parents' chamber and knocked.

"Come," a voice called from the other side.

Entering, Adam called out. "Mother?"

"In here, dear."

Adam found the Queen in her salon putting the finishing touches on the last gift. Her eyes met his. "What is it, darling?"

With a small grin, Adam folded his arms across his chest. He leaned against the doorjamb. "Mom, why did you send Teela and me alone to T'Allarma?"

Feigning surprise, she stopped. "You weren't alone. The Guard was with you."

"On the outskirts. Not inside the village limits."

Marlena shrugged. "You needed to concentrate on searching for the perfect gift for your sister," she offered stifling a smile. "With the usual entourage, you would have been distracted."

The corner of his mouth curled into a smile. " Mom. The truth, please?"

Sending him a coy grin, she confessed. "Alright. I was hoping time alone together would help you make up your mind, Son."

He quirked a brow. "A decision?"

"Yes."

"About what?"

"About which woman you would prefer to spend your life with; Glimmer…or Teela."

He groaned. "Mom," he drew out before turning and dropping into the soft overstuffed chair. "I had a feeling you had designs on that day."

Her hazel-blue eyes widened in contempt. "Designs? I was merely attempting to hasten the decision, Adam. You can't keep Teela waiting for too long."

He straightened. " _Teela_ waiting? Don't you mean _Glimmer_?"

"Okay," her voice flat, she gave him a dismissive finger wave, obviously disagreeing with his statement.

"Despite Glimmer's suspicions, Teela feels nothing beyond friendship for me. It's a fact and that's the end of it."

"Don't be so sure."

Adam frowned. "What's with everyone?" he speculated. "First Glimmer…now you…"

"What did the Princess say, honey?"

His eyes cut to hers. "Nothing…," he waved off.

"Adam," she drew out in warning.

He let out a ragged frustrated breath. "She thinks Teela has feelings for me."

"I believe that as well."

Another frown. "Although I highly doubt your conclusion, what gives you the impression?"

Marlena locked gazes with him. Leaning over, she placed a hand on his knee. "Son, I've already meddled enough. I will go no further. From here, it's up to you and how you handle this new information..."

Confused, Adam blinked at her.

"…after you two dance together at least once tonight," she added before turning back to her work. "I've requested the Tango."

His eyebrows shot skyward. "The _Tango_? We haven't done that Earth dance in years," he complained. "I think we were both sixteen. And what happened to 'I've meddled enough'?"

She threw him an irritated glance. "I've played my last hand, dear, so that is all I have." She stopped and looked at him. "Son, please don't go forward without fully exploring all options. Although we know it's your duty to take a wife your father and I want you to be happy above all. Don't marry until you know for _sure_ everyone's feelings on the matter. You'll be doing a disservice to Glimmer if you dismiss the likelihood that Teela _may_ have reconsidered."

Adam quietly listened.

"You owe it to yourself to do this. You owe it to Glimmer in coming to a decision soon. She's a fine woman of quality and a beautiful soul."

He sighed and nodded.

* * *

The ballroom glowed, bathed in a golden hue from the candlelight and soft chandeliers above them.

Hundreds of guests roamed in full ball regalia wearing tuxes, evening gowns, ball length gloves, tiaras and sashes all noting their rank and kingdoms. Champagne was abundant and the long elegantly draped ivory banquet tables overflowed with a potpourri of delectable hour d'oeuvres, assorted clafoutis, and mini laced cakes and tarts. Full course dinner would be served in one hour.

Soft musical notes hung in the air as members of the royal orchestra sat perched in the balcony above, across from the ornate main doors.

The Herald stood at the end of the long, wide steps adjacent to the doors. Banging the bottom of his staff, the music tapered off as the room grew silent.

"Your Royal Highnesses, Dukes and Duchesses, Ladies and Gentlemen, distinguished guests. Their Royal Majesties King Randor and Queen Marlena of Eternia would like to extend their gratitude for your presence tonight," he bellowed. "They are honored you have chosen to partake in the celebration of the birth of the Heir Apparent and Princess. Please defer as they now do enter, the High King and Queen of Eternia, the Crown Prince, Princess Adora, and their guests Princess Glimmer of Bright Moon and Captain Luna Hawk of Etheria!"

The room burst into cheers and applause as the massive ivory and golden-leaf doors swung open, the royal family appearing atop the crimson carpeted steps. They descended by rank; King Randor held Queen Marlena's hand, palm down as they descended, Prince Adam following holding Princess Glimmer's hand in similar fashion, and Princess Adora escorted by Sea Hawk, a surprise birthday guest made possible by her brother and the Sorceress.

The chatter began as everyone made note of the choice in escorts setting off wild speculation of possible candidates for courting. Knowing this and out of respect for both women, Adam and Glimmer halted at the bottom of the steps, his elbow going out to his side to accept the Captain on his right arm, escorting both ladies to the main tables. This was a decision made by both Glimmer and Adam to allay some of the speculation. When Teela was made aware of this intention earlier in the day, she stated her surprise but kept silent about her feelings.

"Captain Teela Duncan of the Palace Royal Guard!" the Herald announced as she wrapped her arm around the Prince's.

The surprised voices rose in decibels at this development.

"The King's Man-At-Arms and Commander Bouvier of the Eternian Armed Forces!" he announced as they made their way from the side doors.

The ball began as the music swelled, attendees approaching the royal family, each greeting and engaging in lively conversation. Time quickly flew by as everyone found their seats, each roundtable adorned in rich silk ivory, bouquets of rose centerpieces, elegant waxed candles, solid gold utensils, crystal goblets and bone china. The family along with Glimmer, Sea Hawk, Duncan, Teela, and Bouvier made their way to the long rectangular host tables as dinner was served.

Adam and Teela glanced curiously at one another, neither approaching the other.

* * *

The elegant dinner concluding, the family separated chatting with various royal members of the Eternian Realm, their nobleman, ladies, and commanding officers.

The King and Queen opened the waltz taking several turns as Adam, Glimmer, Adora and Sea Hawk entered the floor and followed suit. Duncan was approached by Lady Gwyndolyn as Teela was offered a hand by Syrrull, her surprised expression evident to all. Some snickered knowing she was a woman of few social graces.

xx

The exciting evening drew on as giddy guests chatted, danced, and indulged in the royal delicacies offered to them, the lively music setting the delightful mood.

Teela approached tapping Adam on the shoulder. He turned.

"Tell me what your mother wants us to do is not true," she pleaded, her eyes darting nervously about the ballroom.

He bit his lip. "It's true," his expression turned contrite. "Sorry."

Panic immediately settled in. "But why?"

Adam stared down at her, his gaze filled with empathy. With him and Glimmer knowing the true reason, he held his tongue feeling guilty over leaving Teela in the dark. He shrugged. "You'll have to ask her."

Pouting, Teela felt the impulse to stamp her foot and throw a tantrum reminiscent of their younger days but refrained. She needed to act like an adult. After all, she was wearing a mermaid style crystal emerald encrusted gown, the thigh high slit to allow for greater movement. Teela nervously tugged at it. She was more likely to make use of the slit to perform a roundhouse kick rather than the Tango.

Adam's sapphire gaze dropped to her sumptuous thigh then back to her eyes. "Whatever happens, just know that you're beautiful and forget what others think," he reassured, quelling the rise of improper thoughts invading his mind.

Shocked, Teela's gaze darted to his and locked.

Sheepish, he cleared his throat and glanced away, a nobleman seizing his attention.

Teela observed him. He wore a formal tailored black suit, crisp white shirt, and a silk silver tie that shimmered in the lighting when he moved. The silk burgundy sash of the Heir Apparent stretched from his left shoulder, across his chest, and gathered at his right hip. His black dress shoes were shined to perfection, his smooth blond locks secured in a low pony tail.

Her femininity gave a familiar sharp pang.

"General Ackbur, this is my bodyguard Captain Teela Duncan of T'Allarma," Adam introduced her, inadvertently shaking her out of her reverie. Inexplicably miffed over Adam introducing her as a _professional_ acquaintance, she frowned slightly.

At her negative reaction Adam quirked a brow as she schooled her features and extended her arm. "How do you do, General?" she managed.

The older man stood military rigid, his uniform boasting multiple Vulterian medals and honorary titles. His stomach slightly rotund, his salt and pepper hair and edged and bristly beard gave him a slightly severe appearance yet kind brown eyes peered out under bushy unruly eyebrows. He smiled taking her hand and kissing the back of it. Teela flinched.

"Enchanted, Captain," his low, weathered voice rumbled from his barrel chest.

"Likewise," she managed with a forced smile. She glanced at the Prince, then back at the General. "Please forgive me but I must take my leave," she stated.

Adam's eyebrows shot up as the man replied, "A shame to hear that, Captain. I was hoping to secure the Tango with you tonight. I'm sorry you will leave us bereft of your presence, Beautiful."

 _Beautiful?_ A pang of jealousy hit Adam causing his sharp blue gaze to dart to the older man.

"I'm sorry too, Sir. But I awake early tomorrow morning for drills. It was a pleasure," she held out her hand once again, the General taking it in both hands and kissing it tenderly.

His eyes pinned to the General, Adam's jaw clenched, his gaze darkening.

Sensing something, Teela's gaze cut to Adam. _What was that look?_ She curtseyed, "Your Highness."

Knitting his brow, he inclined his head. "Captain."

Sensing the sudden tension in the air, General Ackbur's gaze bounced between the two young people.

Teela retreated and headed for the steps when the sound of the Herald's staff hitting the marble floor stopped her. As the familiar notes of dueling violins began the Tango she froze, the floor swelling with couples.

Turning, she watched as Adam approached a table and placed his wine glass down.

Her mind raced. _He was going to dance it anyway! With whom? Glimmer? As an Etherian she doesn't know this dance! Does she?_

As teenagers, the Queen had taught this Earth dance to her and Adam. She supposed Marlena was homesick for her native rituals and wanted to pass this down to the next generation. The 'Tango craze' as people called it caught on sweeping the various provinces. As kids, they'd laughed at the silly sultriness of it all, both too young to really understand its implications.

Now, it took on a completely different meaning.

Determined no one else would, 'fill her shoes' so to speak, Teela made her way through the throng and to the Prince.

His Tango partner gone and unsure of what to do next, Adam simply waited in the middle of the dance floor, his arms folded across his chest. Couples moved about him, his gaze searching for Glimmer until—

Teela appeared along the periphery of the marbled floor, their eyes meeting. Adam lifted a brow as Teela sent him an _I know_ exasperated look.

His face at first unreadable, his expression waxed serious, her stomach suddenly flipping at his intensity.

Adam's mind wandered. _I suppose we'll figure this out once and for all by the end of the night_ , he sighed. _Let's get this over with._

With a deep breath, Teela approached, hoping to God she didn't look like a clumsy idiot. She kept her eyes on his, anxious to fulfill the Queen's wish and get this over with.

With a nervous glance about the room she settled and entered the zone, a technique used in combat to avoid distraction.

Moving across the floor to her awaiting partner Teela slinked closer, weaving among the other couples and upon reaching him she turned, lifting her arms and leaning back, her body against his, her arm caressing the back of his neck. From behind, Adam wrapped an arm around her waist his fingers spread wide over her abdomen in a possessive gesture, the other taking her left hand. Their cheeks touching, he guided her across the floor, Teela trusting him with her blind spots, their legs moving in sync as they drew imaginary circles with the tips of their shoes on the slick pale marble.

Abruptly spinning her round to face him, Adam pulled her flush against his body, her soft breasts against his hard chest, their temples touching as they moved sensuously to the melodious violins, he suddenly pulling away holding her hands as she moved her hips, twisting and snapping a sultry leg behind and forward. Coming together, Teela's leg darted in and out between his, he doing the same between hers as Adam grabbed her hand twirling her quickly. His hands going to her waist, he held her as she arched her back, and leaned into a deep sweeping backward dip, their hips pressing together serving as a swivel point.

He snapped her hard upright, faces inches apart, her leg wrapping around his waist as he palmed her thigh, their foreheads touching. Their gazes locked, he moved a hand down her side before pulling her in smooth rhythmic backward strokes as her hand caressed the side of his face, moving to the back of his neck. Halting, he took her hand, his other on the small of her back as they both lunged forward, stretching the other leg behind them. They simultaneously dragged the outstretched limb into standing position, both weaving their legs around the other, twirling across the floor.

His jaw clenched, his gaze crystallized as he stared into her eyes, the world completely shut out as she held his gaze, once again wrapping her bare leg around him, the sexual tension mounting between them. He carefully placed a hand under her thigh, the other grasping her back as he lifted her effortlessly, twirling her around, her arms around his neck. Setting her down, she again leaned back as he dipped her low before moving together across the floor.

Halting they each lifted an arm over their heads, gazing at their interlaced fingers as they lowered them out to the side. Adam pivoted and, now back to back, he grasped her other hand pulling her gently onto his back, bending over as she lifted a leg high above her head.

They straightened and now face to face, floated across the floor, twisting and coiling their legs around the other, Teela reverse-wrapping her leg around Adam's back then snapping it inside as they continued to duel. Finally, as the dueling violins rose in crescendo he twirled her several times, single-handed, their hands clasped over her head ending with her falling into his arms and drooping limply against his hard body.

When the music abruptly ended, so did time and space as the hall went silent. Suddenly a burst of applause assailed their ears as, snapping out of their zone they looked around, the guests having ceased dancing long ago to observe the Prince and the Bodyguard in a sensual sparring of sorts.

Aghast, Teela blushed, scrambling out of Adam's arms and running from the ballroom, people gasping as all eyes watched her disappear behind the glassed-in walls and into the adjacent gardens.

The Prince's eyes met Glimmer's, her expression wan yet resolved. With a small smile, she gave a knowing nod.

Adam returned an apologetic nod and went after her.

* * *

"Tee?"

"Go away," came the weak reply.

Following the sound of her voice, he found her sitting on the wrought iron bench from their discussion several nights ago. He approached and sat beside her. "What happened?"

"That's a loaded question," she spat, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Concerned, Adam knit his brow. Gently, he reached up and took her hand away, revealing a beautiful tear streaked face grimaced in pain. His heart lurched.

"I did this to you."

Teela guffawed. "No you didn't. You don't have _that_ much power."

Adam's eyebrows shot skyward. Knowing this was true and appreciating the irony of the He-Man reference, he snorted in amusement.

Her face darkened in anger. "Are you laughing at me, _Prince_ Adam?"

He settled down. "I know better than to do that, _Captain_ Duncan," he shot back good naturedly. He tilted his head, studying her features.

She sniffled as his eyes went to her full ruby lips, her pert nose, the pale, delicate freckles evenly distributed over the bridge. Her bright emerald eyes shimmered with tears, the thick luscious lashes lining the ridge. Her thick auburn locks parted on the side and fell along her long graceful neck, cascading over her shoulders, the diamond tear-drop earrings hanging gracefully from her soft lobes.

Adam's gaze lowered to settle on her smooth, bare, creamy back, the dress low cut both in front and behind. His body stirring with arousal, he stopped and blinked, forcing his gaze to meet hers.

"I'm sorry Teela," he rasped, the desire in his voice evident. "Never did I intend to cause you pain. I don't know what I did back there…," he glanced behind him toward the ballroom then met her gaze, "…or anywhere for that matter but…I'm sorry. For whatever it was I did."

Despite her heart breaking over Adam's obvious choice of Glimmer, she managed a broken smile. "Although you did absolutely nothing to warrant an apology, I accept, Your Highness."

Adam gave a small appreciative grin.

"But my intention a few nights ago at this very place was to finish my own apology to you," she cleared her throat and sniffled, Adam offering a monogramed cotton handkerchief.

Accepting it, she muttered, "Thank you."

He nodded.

Shifting in her seat, she turned to face him, her eyes meeting his. "I'm so sorry for the way I treated you these last several years, Adam. It was unfair of me to compare you to an unrealistic standard…no…to basically a _ghost_. You…you're a real man flesh and blood. You've always been there for me when we were little even through our teenaged years.

"You were right," she continued, "I didn't know He-Man very well. He was an acquaintance and we never began a relationship. I imagined I loved him. The fantasy was all mine…all in my silly head."

Adam looked pained. "No it wasn't. He loves you, too."

Missing the clue, Teela waved him off. "Thanks but I know better. I realized that…that…it was _you_ I was really in love with, Adam."

His sapphire gaze widened in shock.

Looking away she wiped her nose and continued. "When you disappeared, it resulted in such a painful, tangible void in my life. I realized after much soul searching that I was hard on you because I noticed you changed once He-Man entered the scene and I saw the characteristics I once loved about _you_ in _him_. I was angry at you for being weak…for running…for shirking your duties. I wanted the old you back but I'd lost hope."

Adam swallowed hard. "I…I had no idea."

The moment catching in her throat, she waved him off, her tone going harsh. "Well now you know so there. That's it. That's all I wanted to say." She abruptly stood, Adam following her.

"You're with Glimmer now and she's everything I'm not, so…," she turned to him, her chin lifted to gaze into his eyes. "I wish only the best for the both of you. You're perfect for each other."

Adam stared down into her eyes, his sapphire gaze pained. He had absolutely no clue Teela suffered through her feelings for him all these months. Inwardly, he cursed himself for putting her through all of this…this…

In the silence, Teela shifted an embarrassed gaze to the ground.

Adam hooked a finger underneath her chin, gently raising her gaze to meet his. They stared mutely into each other's eyes.

Silently, Adam slowly brought his lips down to touch hers, Teela's gaze widening in shock as his lips gently claimed their treasure. Surrendering herself, she closed her eyes, running her hands up his chest and, on tip toes wrapped her arms around his neck, the kiss deepening.

The moonlit gardens cast a tranquil setting as the two continued, the kiss growing more passionate as a gentle breeze wafted over them, the aroma of gardenias floating on its wings.

Pulling her close, Adam sensually slid his tongue against Teela's, devouring her as it deepened, surfaced, then deepened again sending shockwaves deep into her femininity, the smooth, hot minty flavor of his mouth teasing her.

Her thoughts raced. I know this kiss…

Her mind suddenly shouted – _Oh My God!_

A massive collage of memories assailed her mind one after the other…

_Greyskull's Warrior folded his arms. "Throwing down the gauntlet, eh? Why do you do this to me? You know damn well it's difficult for me to turn down a challenge, Teela."_

_Emerging from the rubble, the Warrior brushed the dust from his clothes_

_Adam brushing his clothes in T'Allarma_

_Fighting Skeletor, Evil-Lyn, Beastman together at Greyskull_

_Swoop kicking the mutant_

_Roundhouse kicks_

_Aerial somersaults while simultaneously pulling the Sword from his scabbard_

_Adam blocking Evil-Lyn's energy beams saving her life_

_Fighting with She-Ra_

_Adam disappears….the Blond Warrior reappears_

_Hugging She-Ra in the antechamber_

_Adora gone…She-Ra emerges_

Her eyes popping open, she broke the kiss and took a step backwards, Adam straightening sending her a look of confusion. She clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Oh my God!" she shouted. _"You're He-Man?_ "

The Prince's sapphire gaze widened, promptly going sheepish. He bit his lip.

"Yes and no."

Stunned beyond belief, Teela's mouth dropped open.

She suddenly scowled.


	20. Chapter 20

"Where's your brother?"

Sea Hawk and Adora glided across the dance floor as she glanced about the room.

"That is odd that they're not back yet," she replied, her brow furrowed.

He grinned. "Adam's got quite the hellcat on his hands in the Captain," he snickered. "I don't envy him right now."

Her eyes narrowed. "And just what is that supposed to mean, Luna?"

Sea Hawk quirked a brow. "Come on, Adora. She ain't called The Fiery Redhead for nothing."

She frowned.

"Well, you've seen her in battle," he explained. "She's brutal. No way in Hades would I challenge her. Then tonight? What we just saw? All that raw passion only for her to flee the room like that…," he trailed off oblivious as they continued to sway to the music.

Annoyed, Adora stopped causing her Love to stumble to a halt.

"What?"

The Princess put her hands on her hips. "Men aren't described as 'hellcats' or 'fiery'," she snapped. "By Horde World, why a passionate woman who knows how to handle herself must be subjected to such catty characterization completely escapes my comprehension," she stated sharply.

Sea Hawk blinked at her. "Why the animosity? I'm just saying—"

"You will say no more," she angrily cut him off. "You don't know what that woman's been through, Luna," she continued. "And frankly I expected more from a commander of your stature and experience," she spat, "You've sailed the globe and witnessed many cultures in your travels. Now you say something as sexist as—"

"Whoa slow down, Adora," he implored, his hands going up in mock surrender. You of all people know I'm not one of those misogynist pigs—"

"No. You simply _sound_ like one."

Sea Hawk's gaze widened before narrowing. "What's the problem? Why are you so upset over something so trivial?"

Adora glanced away taking a deep breath before folding her arms. She met his gaze. "Come."

Taking his hand she led him to a deserted table, most of the guests still occupying the dance floor or engaged in lively conversation milling about the ballroom.

He pulled out a chair for her, she staring at him as he threw his hands up and backed away. He took his own seat as she followed. Taking a settling breath she reached for his hand, Sea Hawk giving her a wary glare.

"I am sorry, Luna. I know you're the farthest thing from chauvinism any man can be. And…yes, you can hold my chair or escort me through doors without fear of a tongue lashing."

His gaze narrowed. "I hear a _but_ coming."

She pressed her lips together. "Yes. And it is a big but."

Irritated, he blew out a puff of breath.

"But because of what women have had to endure for so many centuries; on Etheria, here on my home planet and my mother's home of Earth, we're sensitive to these double standards."

"Such as?"

Adora clicked her tongue. "The 'silly' notion of women owning businesses. The stigma of single motherhood. The unlikelihood of women commanding troops. The absurdity of lone female warriors…"

"Like She-Ra?" he interjected. "She's the most powerful woman in the universe, Adora. Come on, her twin brother is _He-Man_ from whom she has full support. We all revere her—"

"Yes, _now_. But it wasn't always that way, my love. You should have witnessed the things I saw when she first arrived. No one took her seriously," she explained, her expression downcast. "They even mocked her 'skimpy dress and toy unicorn'. It wasn't until she lifted a Horde robot over her head and tossed him into a group of others wiping out a whole regiment in one strike did anyone start to respect her power. What' I'm saying is, it's been a long battle to now finally begin to garner respect."

He pursed his lips. "I see."

The Princess' gaze softened. "She did tell me that you were one of the few men who immediately accepted her, Luna. And for that I'm proud of you." She sighed. "I am sorry I snapped at you. Another matter troubles me."

"What's wrong?" he knit his brow.

"I worry for my brother. He carries a heavy load and is under tremendous pressure as the next King of Eternia. I worry he'll never find love. I fear he'll simply submit to royal protocol and marry out of duty," she sighed again. "With that on my mind, the sexism matter sort of set me off. It squirks me something awful!"

His features blank, Sea Hawk simply blinked at her. _"Squirks?"_

Adora's troubled sapphire gaze shifted back to him. "Yes." She studied him. "What?"

"Nothing," he held up a hand. "I'll ask your brother for the translation later."

They broke into grins as she gave him a playful shove.

* * *

They silently locked gazes, Teela frowning.

"This _cannot_ be right. I don't believe it," she snapped, glancing away in shock.

Adam stared down at her.

She met his gaze. "Well? Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Like…?" he calmly replied.

Teela began shaking her head, her arms waving in sync. "No. This is not true. This _can't_ be true," she muttered, her brow knit. Adam straightened clasping his hands behind him, his eyes never leaving hers.

Her mind struggling to comprehend, she glanced away again. "No. _No!_ "

He quirked a brow as her eyes met his. "Is it possible two men can kiss _exactly_ the same way?"

This time, both of his eyebrows shot skyward.

 _"Well?"_ she shouted. _"Is it?"_

"No," he finally replied. "And to be quite honest, I only kiss _you_ that way."

Insulted, her mouth fell open. Furious she lunged forward and shoved the Prince with all her might. Taken by surprise he stumbled several feet backwards, arms flailing before catching his balance.

"I cannot _believe_ you just said that to me!" she shouted, her emerald gaze filled with rage. "Oh," she mockingly raised a hand rolling her eyes, "Like it's no big deal! Like, you've kissed hundreds and hundreds of women and you've _customized_ your _seduction!_ " she shrieked. "What did you do, carve a notch on the belt of that furry loin cloth of yours after you kissed me? Go ahead. Tell me. What number am I?" she rambled.

Adam said nothing. Instead he stood there grim, several feet away from her, hands once again clasped behind his back.

"Well aren't you going to answer me?"

The muffled ballroom music droning in the background, he continued to observe her, sadly taking a deep breath.

When he refused to answer, hurt and enraged her eyes widened. "I see. What bollocks! Neither you nor He-Man loved me nor had any _intention_ of loving me. You simply wanted to see what it was like sleeping with the _HELP_ , didn't you?" she accused. "So how many women have you _slept with_ , Adam?"

The Prince knit his brow, a glint of sadness in his sapphire gaze.

Angry that he refused to engage and her emotions swirling out of control, Teela began to hyperventilate. "Oh so that's it? You say nothing in your defense?" she whirled around and picked up a garden rock. "You _bastard!_ "

At that she launched the heavy rock at him, Adam turning his head a little too late, the rock striking and grazing his left temple.

He bent over, grimacing as his hand went to the side of his face. Straightening he looked at her before glancing down at the blood in his palm.

Seized with remorse, Teela's eyes went round in horror, her hands flying to her mouth.

His gaze shifted back to her. "I'm a virgin, Teela."

Her heightened pulse pounding in her ears, she struggled to regain her breath. Her hands dropping to her sides she blinked in confusion. "What did you say?"

Adam glared at her. "I'm a virgin."

Her eyes widened again.

"I was waiting. For _you_."

Shocked and her eyes suddenly filling with tears, her hands once again flew to her mouth.

Taking another handkerchief from his jacket pocket he approached, staunching the wound, his eyes never leaving hers. Pulling the bloodied kerchief away, he stopped and gazed down at her.

"I confess," he began quietly, "I've kissed other women but I can count how many on just one hand, Tee," he explained. "Even with that two were unsolicited catching me off guard."

Teela gawked at him.

"I said what I said earlier to let you know," he winced, his hand going to his temple then dropping to his side, "To let you know you're the only one I'm in love with, the only one who stirs my heart."

Stunned, Teela slowly brought her hands to his chest, her eyes filling with tears. "Adam…I…"

"Yes?" he replied with an amused quirk of his brow.

"I…I am so sorry," she rasped just above a whisper. "Ancients…I…"

He stared down at her, his gaze roaming her features.

"Forgive me. I…I didn't mean to throw that rock," she stammered, "I…," she trailed off.

He smirked. "Well for someone who _didn't mean to_ that was quite the projectile."

She placed a hand to his temple. "What was I thinking?"

"That you wanted to kill me."

"No," she blinked. "No! It's just…"

He cocked his head. "Just what?"

"At the revelation, my first thought was anger toward Eternians for the way they treated you, ignorant of your true identity. And then…"

He watched as she gathered her thoughts.

"Then I was frustrated with myself for following suit. I suddenly felt anger, betrayal, and humiliation as I recalled all that was said between us…as you, and as He-Man but it was _you_ all along…"

Remorseful he bit his lip. "I'm sorry, Teela, for putting you through all of that. Truly I am. I was…," with a sigh, he looked away then back. "I was sworn to secrecy."

She perked up, her gaze boring into his. "By whom?"

"Grey—" his eyes suddenly focused over her head and past her, his gaze going distant.

Teela glanced over her shoulder. Seeing no one, she snapped her head back to him. "What is it?"

"Score…," he said.

"Score?"

His gaze still fixed he rasped, "Bull's eye, babe," before his eyes rolled back, his body going slack.

With Adam a strapping 6'5" inches in height and outweighing her by a hundred pounds, Teela gasped, planted a foot behind him, bent her knee, and placed her arms around him just in time to catch him before he hit the ground. Gingerly she laid him on the cobblestone pavement, her features lined with worry.

"Oh my God. _Daddy!_ "

Guards came rushing in from the outer portico, stopping short to see the Captain hovering over an unconscious Prince Adam.

She waved a hand at them, "Get my father. Now!"

"Yes, Sir!" they shouted before rushing to the glassed-in doors of the ballroom.

She turned back to him, her hand softly patting his cheek, his eyelids closed, his features serene.

"Adam, wake up. _Please_ wake up."

"What happened!" her father's hoarse growl made her head snap in his direction.

"He's out cold."

He knelt beside the Prince. "I can see that, Daughter. What I meant is how?" he asked, his brow furrowed in concern. Several guards just then appeared behind him.

Nervous, she bit her lip, her gaze darting up to the others. Catching the clue, Man-At-Arms whirled around.

"Call the infirmary. Get a physician out here quick." he barked. "You two, back to the portico. You, alert the royal family. Do it quietly. Go!"

"Sir, yes Sir!" they replied before quickly dispersing and leaving father and daughter alone with him. Duncan turned back to her.

"What happened, Teela?"

Teela winced. "I sort of…attacked him."

Incredulous, Duncan's cinnamon gaze widened. "Why?" he demanded.

"I discovered he was—" she cut herself off, not knowing whether her father had knowledge of his alter-ego.

The two stared at each other as Cringer came bounding into the gardens. He began licking Adam's right cheek as his mother and father followed, his sister behind them.

In the commotion Teela stared at Cringer, her eyes roaming his green fur and gold stripes. "Oh Ancients, I know who _you_ are too," she whispered.

The cat snapped his golden gaze to her. "Of c-course you kn-know me, Teela."

"What on Earth," Marlena gasped, "He's bleeding!" she dropped to her knees.

"What happened, Teela?" Randor asked as Adora followed her mother down.

She swallowed hard, her hand on his chest. "I threw a rock at him."

Randor's faced darkened. "You…" he blinked. "And… _why?_ Why would you throw a rock at my son, Captain?" he demanded more as a statement.

Duncan eyed his daughter as her eyes met his. She turned back to the King. "I was angry with him and I sort of…lost my wits."

Adora quirked an amused eyebrow as horrified, Randor and Marlena gawked at the redhead.

"Mmmmm…," Adam stirred then suddenly blinked awake, his eyes staring up at six distraught faces; five human, one feline. He knit his brow.

"Why am I on my back?"

"Teela s-said she threw a r-rock at you, A-Adam."

Recollection dawning, the Prince blinked. His guilty gaze darted to a remorseful Teela then back at everyone else. "I was supposed to catch it but missed."

"Too late, Adam," his father replied, his voice laced with annoyance. "Teela confessed."

His eyes widening, Adam's gaze darted back to Teela then his father. "Oh."

Glimmer rushed in followed immediately by the guards and Zeldia, one of the Palace ER physicians. All heads snapped to the Etherian Princess as the doctor quickly dropped to her knees and opened a medical bag examining his bloodied temple.

"What's going on?"

Adam squinted. "I don't remember."

Marlena pursed her lips. "Sure you don't, Dear."

Sitting back on her haunches Teela's hands went to her mouth before dropping to her knees. "All of you, please forgive me," she implored. "I didn't mean to…"

Adam waved a hand before attempting to sit up. "It's okay," he grunted hesitating, his blue eyes suddenly crossing before blinking.

"Lie back down, my Prince," Zeldia asked.

Sea Hawk appeared behind Glimmer. "What happened?"

This time, Teela pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing in frustration.

"Captain Duncan tried to stone my brother."

Shocked, Zeldia glanced at the Captain.

Sea Hawk snapped his head to Adora then to Teela. "Wow," was all he could manage. He then sent Adora a knowing glance mouthing, _Hellcat_.

Adora rolled her eyes.

"Everyone, thank you for your concern. Kindly return to the Ball," the King ordered, his arms out and corralling the others. "The guests I'm sure are wondering where their hosts have disappeared to. His mother and I will stay with him until he can stand on his own, hmm?"

"Yes Father," Adora replied before sneaking a glance at Teela. She then caressed her twin brother's cheek.

Reluctantly, Cringer slinked back to the ballroom alongside Glimmer. Sea Hawk grasped Adora's hand, helping her up as the Princess tossed the Captain a smirk and a wink.

Teela froze, her expression morphing into recognition. _My God…She-Ra?_ her mind muttered.

"I'm…f-fine Zeldia," Adam stated rather lackadaisically waving a hand.

"No you're not," his father pointed out. "You sound like Cringer, Son."

"I want to check you for concussion, Your Highness." The woman shined a light into Adam's eyes; he flinched, his irises contracting. "What is today, my Prince?"

He blinked at her. "It's…my birthday."

"Good. What day of the week is it?"

"The sixth day."

"Good." She checked his vitals, his parents eyeing Teela as Duncan cleared his throat.

Affixing the bandage to his face, she stated, "You don't need stitches, Sir. You're in top physical condition with no signs of concussion at this time. We'll keep an eye on you over the next few days however to make sure you sustained no serious trauma, okay Your Highness?"

"Thank you, Zeldia," Adam replied as everyone slowly helped him to his feet. Wobbling a bit, he straightened. "Thanks," he glanced about with a small smile.

As their parents thanked her, the guards accompanied Zeldia back to the infirmary. Randor studied his son.

"Boy, what exactly did you _say_ to Teela?"

Teela recoiled folding her arms, shifting her gaze to the ground.

"Umm…it's kind of personal, Dad."

"If I may interject, Sire?"

Randor nodded as Duncan turned to the Prince. "Would you care to file a report and press charges, Adam?"

Teela's eyes widened as Adam frowned.

"Absolutely not!" he shot back.

Everyone stood in awkward silence.

"Fine then," the Queen stated, "Let's let these two finish whatever it was they were…," she cleared her throat, "…discussing, shall we? And Adam, the gifts will be opened in ten minutes, son."

Adam nodded as their parents began to leave, eyeing the two young people suspiciously before rejoining the Ball.

He turned to her and took a deep breath. "Okay," he drew out sheepishly, "Guess I'll remember this birthday for a long time."

Teela stepped to him and, cupping his face in her hands she gently brought his lips down to hers. Lingering, the kiss finally broke. "I don't know what came over me, Adam, honestly. Please forgive me."

"Tee, it's okay."

"No," she insisted, "I could have done serious damage."

He gave a small smile. "But you didn't."

"But—"

He tenderly cupped her chin brushing his lips against hers, her eyelids slowly closing. "It's alright, Tee," he whispered against her lips, "You have a right to be angry."

Her eyes popped open as he pulled away and stared deeply into her eyes. "And I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

With a tight smile, she nodded understanding. "You were about to tell me about the secrecy," she reminded, "Before I rendered you…unconscious."

They both gave a snort with Adam gesturing to the stone bench. She sat down, he taking a seat beside her.

For privacy, Adam glanced behind his shoulder then returned to her. "Greyskull. I vowed never to disclose my identity nor discuss the secret of the Power Sword's—"

Just then, the lively music ceased as they overheard the Herald announce the time for the opening of the gifts. Adam returned to Teela's expectant yet slightly disappointed gaze.

"Meet me later?"

"Yes."

Taking her hand, he nodded and stood, pulling her with him. "I'll go in first. You enter from the side in five minutes."

Teela knit her brow. "Why can't we both enter together?"

He quirked a brow. "Gossip?"

She nodded. "Right."

"And I'll have to explain the bandage."

"Right again," she replied, pursing her lips.

Amused, he gave her a quick peck on the lips and slipped away.

xxx

As Teela slipped through unnoticed, the ballroom was rapt in excitement as Adora embraced her brother, ecstatic over the exquisite sapphire A'llarmian Crystal he had just given her. She then turned and presented him with a long flat rectangular box wrapped in beautiful gold damask fabric.

Smiling, he accepted it and began to remove the wrapping uncovering a wooden box made of fine walnut. Glancing expectantly at his twin sister, he unhooked the latch and opened it.

Adora grinned, his eyes widening as he stared at it.

"Go on," some coaxed.

"What is it, my Prince?" another ventured.

Nestled within the crimson velvet lining, he grasped the gold hilt and removed a sword made of finely crafted Etherian steel, all present admiring its beauty.

Teela gasped as their eyes met.

With a lopsided smile, Adam shrugged.

* * *

_**A/N:** Just a fun thingy: did anyone notice Adam's birthday is the 6th day? Hint to a Bible reference haha! :P Sorry, just me goofing off a little._


	21. Chapter 21

As the night drew to a close, the King made an announcement thanking everyone for attending followed by Adam and Adora making a few gracious remarks of their own.

The guests toasted the Miro Twins and bowed and curtseyed as the royal entourage made their way out of the ballroom, Adam having two women on his arm causing a bit of a stir.

They reached the antechamber as everyone wished the twins a happy 26th birthday before bidding a restful sleep, the twins kissing each other's cheek good night. Sea Hawk clasped arms with the Prince.

"Adam, would you mind telling me what 'squirks' means?"

He furrowed his brow in confusion before nodding in realization. "My sister meant _irks_ ," he explained.

Sea Hawk sent him a crazy look.

" _Irk_ on Earth means to _vex_. She gets that one wrong quite often."

"Got it. Thanks pal."

As they filed out, Glimmer and Adam locked gazes. She approached with a cautious smile, her arms going around him in a friendly embrace. They pulled back. He frowned. "I'm sorry—"

She caressed his cheek. "There's no need for apology, Adam," she reassured, her heart breaking. "The Ancients know what's best. Imagine what it would've been like if we had married with your soul still pining for her? And she for you? You must follow your hearts."

He winced as she gently patted his chest. "Don't worry, I'll be alright," she stated, her violet gaze misting over as Adam's heart sank. On tip toes, she gave him a sweet peck on the lips before abruptly departing.

He dropped his gaze and took a deep breath, his shoulders slumping. Turning he saw Teela's eyes on him with Cringer on his haunches beside her.

"Cringe, could you give us a moment alone please? I'll be right behind you."

"Sure A-Adam," the cat replied, "J-Just make sure she's unarmed this time," he quipped before playfully shooed away by Teela. Adam snorted a chuckle.

"He's right you know," her voice quivered as he stepped closer, her nerves addled at his close proximity. "You can't trust me anymore."

He furrowed his brow. "Maybe that's what I should be telling you," he pondered coming to a stop. "Anyhow we've practically known each other since birth," he replied. "If you wanted to kill me you would have done it a long time ago."

She made a face. "True. I could have snuck into your chambers at night."

Adam quirked a brow.

"Or slipped something in your drink. Or—"

"Knock it off, Tee. You're giving me the creeps."

Teela smirked victoriously.

He waxed serious. "Where do you want to talk?"

"My chambers?"

He started a nod then stopped short, his gaze widening. He glanced over his shoulder, the guards at their posts pretending not to hear.

"Nice try," the Prince stated sarcastically with some of the Royal Guard glancing his direction, unsuccessfully suppressing grins.

Turning to Teela, Adam took her hand. "Let's go."

She followed him through the maze of expansive Palace corridors eventually ending at the door to his suites. Releasing her hand he punched in the security code, the lock making a clicking noise. Taking her hand once again, they both glanced behind them before quickly disappearing behind the door.

A few moments later, a sulky Cringer emerged before slinking down the hall to the guest suites.

The door closed behind him.

xxx

Adam turned as he and Teela locked gazes.

"Can I get you anything?"

Sitting on his salon sofa she shook her head, her gaze panicky.

He glanced at the timepiece on the wall. "It's late. I won't keep you long since you've got drills tomorrow—"

"No, it's okay."

The Prince's eyebrows once again shot up.

"Father says I need to start trusting people. Syrrull can take over for me tomorrow if necessary," she rambled, her emerald gaze suddenly widening, a slight blush crossing her cheek at her unintended implication.

His gaze lingered. "Okay," he drew out.

The room fell into awkward silence. Adam cleared his throat.

"Fine," he said to no one in particular. Approaching, he took a seat on the overstuffed chair adjacent to the sofa. Settling, he fixed a probing gaze on her. "What do you want to know?"

Taking a deep breath, Teela replied, "Were you _born_ as He-Man?"

"No."

"Then how old were you when you… _became_ him?" she asked awkwardly.

"Eighteen."

Her mouth fell open. "Eighteen? That many years?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Right. He-Man's been around for that many, yes…," her eyes suddenly jumped in recollection. "It happened at your eighteenth coming of age birthday, right?"

He gave an apologetic smile and nodded.

"When you and Father totally disappeared in the middle of the celebration?" she asked more as a statement.

"That's correct."

"What happened? Where did you go?"

Adam took a deep breath and relayed the night his father was abducted by Skeletor after the fissure of the Mystic Wall, when Duncan brought him to Greyskull, he accepting the sword without a second thought.

Teela followed up with more questions as the two conversed for hours; at times discussing He-Man's experiences, his discovery of Force Captain Adora and reminiscing about battles at Castle Greyskull laughing at the antics of the Masters.

xx

It was now 1AM and the room waxed silent. Teela turned to him.

"I'm glad I know. I feel closer to you now. Knowing it was you all along whom I fought beside all those years, our shared experiences, you who saved me time and again…," she choked off, her gaze welling up.

Adam bit his lip as he watched her brush a tear away with the back of her hand. He stood and sat beside her, his hand caressing her cheek, his thumb gently brushing away her tears. She met his gaze.

"Adam, I am so sorry," she said again, her voice quivering. "How can you forgive me for all those years I judged you?"

He cocked his head to the side. "Will you forgive me for lying to you for eight years?"

She blinked. "But you had no choice! I on the other hand—"

He shook his head. "Like I told my father, you were reacting to what was presented to you, Tee."

She flinched. "Your father knows?"

He nodded.

"Who else?"

Adam pursed his lips. "Of course your father. Then Mom, of course Adora, Orko…"

"Orko?"

"Yes."

"Why did he get to know before me?" she asked sharply, amused yet slightly miffed.

Adam snorted another laugh. "He and Cringer followed your Dad and me to Greyskull that night. They snuck into the castle and that's how Cringer unwillingly became BattleCat."

At the term "unwilling", Teela snorted a chuckle. "Who else?"

Adam cut his eyes to her. "Umm…Glimmer."

"Glimmer?" she almost shouted, indignant.

"Yep."

Offended, she knit her brow. "You told _Princess Glimmer_ before telling me?"

"No."

Confused, she stared at him.

"Glimmer's an Empath. She discerned on her own."

Her shoulders slumped. "Oh," she stated quietly. She then turned again to him. "And…in all these years you've never slept with _anyone_ , Adam?"

He shook his head.

"What about that story with Princess Taqi? And Saphirra?"

"Cover stories to help them through…a difficult time," he replied quietly.

"Oh."

Silence as she studied his handsome features. "You really _are_ kind of a hero, aren't you?" she remarked with a teary grin.

Adam simply guffawed and shook his head as Teela again waxed serious.

"Delphinia? You slept with Delphinia?" she asked as a statement.

He snapped his head to her, his face incredulous. "What? No!"

"Okay," she shifted her gaze straight ahead. "It's just…pretty unbelievable that you…you…," she trailed off.

His gaze narrowed. "I what?"

Teela met his gaze. "That you've _kept_ yourself…looking the way you do."

He lifted a brow. "Trust me. It's easier than you think."

"I doubt it."

"Believe it."

"Right," she replied sarcastically. "With all those women throwing themselves at you—"

He waved a hand, "No one threw themselves at—"

"Yes they did, Adam, and don't you deny it," she shook a finger at him.

He blinked at her.

"Don't think I missed over the years how all the courtiers, the nobles, even the women of my own village ogled you," she explained. "Seriously, at times I wanted to bring a towel to catch all the drooling. And don't forget about all those noble-women and their fathers who waited outside your office to offer marriage proposals last month," she added, her voice rising with emotion.

Amused, his sapphire gaze widened. "That sounds an awful lot like _jealousy_ , Tee."

She cut her gaze to him. "Jealousy?" she guffawed defiantly folding her arms. "Sure. Me. _I'm_ jealous…"

Grinning, Adam stared at her.

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, her eyes meeting his. "Okay fine so I was jealous."

He continued to study her, her cheeks displaying a charming crimson blush.

"And stop staring at me!"

"Why? I like looking at you."

Teela did a double take, their eyes meeting again.

" _Beautiful_ …," he muttered, his eyes roaming her features.

"I'm not beautiful," she countered shyly, her gaze shifting to the floor.

" _Absolutely_ beautiful," he continued, his voice low and raspy causing chill bumps to appear over her arms.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her indignant gaze locked on his amatory one.

He stopped and blinked. "Nothing," he said with an innocent shrug.

She flashed a sexy smile. "Well then. I guess it's up to me to get things started," she teased before suddenly standing and straddling his lap, her hands clasped behind his neck.

Surprised, Adam by reflex grasped her thighs to protect her from slipping off and falling to the floor. Her head slightly above his she leaned in and gave him a searing kiss, the two engaging in a long, deep, erotic osculation which, after it broke, left them slightly breathless. Adam gazed up at her, his eyes darkening with desire.

"You…," his voice cracking a bit, he cleared his throat. "You never mentioned whether you were seeing anyone, Tee," he stated out of the blue quite matter-of-factly.

Teela's eyebrows jumped. "Are you kidding me? The answer is _hell no_ ," she shot back, "And…I'm a virgin as well, Adam."

His eyes once again widened. "Now _that_ is hard to believe," he grinned.

Matching his grin, she brought her lips down to his once again, their tongues dueling for dominance. Her hands sliding down and caressing his chest, his moved to her derriere as they became lost in each other's embrace. He suddenly broke the kiss and eyed her.

"Would you—"

"Yes!" she replied cutting him off.

"Okay." He stood, her legs wrapped around his waist, his hands caressing her thighs.

Nuzzling her nose with his, they kissed as he carried her into his bedroom.


	22. Chapter 22

Breakfast was quiet, the conspicuous absence of two in particular glaring.

"Where's Adam?" Orko asked having returned late last evening from Trolla and anxious to see his friend.

Randor glanced at his wife before turning to the magician. "I suppose he's a bit tired after his rigorous activities last night."

Marlena snapped her head to him, an eyebrow cocked in mild annoyance.

Confused, his gaze met hers then morphed into embarrassed understanding. Clearing his throat, he continued, "I mean, after last night's ruckus…"

Her eyebrows shot skyward.

"I meant…after the birthday festivities that lasted long into the night—"

Adora covered her mouth attempting to suppress laughter at her father's innocent bumbling. "You're digging yourself deeper, dear," Marlena's smooth melodious voice warned as she lovingly patted his hand. "Just say you're not sure where he is."

Randor whipped his head to her. "Marly, we do indeed know where he is and how long he's been there. You yourself saw the security report this morning—"

Man-At-Arms cleared his throat. "If you'll excuse me, I've got rounds to make." He stood, placing his linen napkin on the table and politely bowing. "Your Majesties, I take my leave."

Flinching, the King met his long time friend's apprehensive gaze and inclined his head. "Of course, dear friend. I will see you this afternoon at the briefing."

Marlena glowered at her husband who simply shrugged. She shook her head.

As Duncan left, Orko hovered over his seat. "Dree-Elle's feeling better now and since I missed your birthdays, I wanna show you guys my new magic trick, ya know, as a Trollan birthday present. Is he away?" he pressed.

"You could say that, Little One," his sister replied, "I'd say _far_ away. Over the moon in fact—"

"Adora!" her mother censured.

Sheepish, the Princess bit her lip. "I am sorry, Mother. I could not resist."

Randor eyed his daughter, his brow quirked. "Having a little fun at your brother's expense are we?"

Guffawing, she shrugged. "No more than usual, Father."

"And where is Sea Hawk, dear one?" he asked, ready to tease a bit of his own. "I haven't seen him since last night and he never took his leave."

Adora's mouth fell open. "Father!"

Smug, Randor grinned folding his arms over his chest. "Turnabout is fair play, Daughter."

She rolled her eyes. "Well if you must know he returned to Etheria early this morning…with Glimmer," she explained slightly pained over her dear friend's misfortune in love.

Orko blinked. "Umm, I still don't know where Adam is," he offered in frustration. He turned to the green and gold tiger lounging at their feet. "Cringer?"

His head on his paws, the cat opened a golden eye. "I s-suppose he's still a-asleep."

At that, he returned to his nap ignoring the stares in the room.

* * *

As the morning sun peeked through a sliver of curtain, her eyes sleepily blinked open to stare at the ornately sculpted ceiling. Confused at the unfamiliar surroundings, she winced, her body a bit sore.

Suddenly the memory of last night's lovemaking flooded her thoughts, her eyes widening as her head whipped to the slumbering man beside her. Her emerald gaze softened.

He was on his back, his arms splayed on either side of him, his face slightly turned away from her.

The luxurious cognac hue bed linens draped low across his powerful body, her gaze traveled down to his beautifully sculpted torso ending just below his navel. Her gaze then moved back up to fix on his long golden locks tumbling over his right shoulder. Smiling, she rolled onto her elbows and ran her fingers through his silky hair, combing it away from his face.

Loving the feel of it as it slipped through her fingers, she appreciated the rich colors, the deeper golden tones highlighted by streaks of sun bleached blond. Tugging his hair behind his ear, she admired the way his slightly darker sideburns framed his jawline.

Still asleep yet stirring from her touch, he took a breath and with a deep sigh turned his face toward her. Teela frowned as she glanced at the small bandage by his left eye.

"I'm such an idiot," she berated in whisper.

Adam's breathing settling back into slumbering rhythm her eyes roamed his handsome features; his long thick eyelashes feathered against his cheek, his eyebrows neatly trimmed, his perfectly tipped aristocratic nose, his full sensuous lips and just a hint of a cleft chin.

Yes, he was certainly beautiful. And with a heart to match. No wonder the women fawned all over him everywhere he went.

She thought for a moment.

No. He _wasn't_ all those things they said he was: the royal whore. The gigolo. The womanizer and coward who ran from battles leaving He-Man to face Eternia's enemies.

Teela blinked in realization.

He wasn't all those things _she_ thought he was.

This was _He-Man!_ The selfless, humble, incredibly courageous, elite Warrior of Greyskull who defended Eternia time and again.

She pursed her lips.

And saved her ass…also time and again.

She studied him. _Adam,_ her mind purred.

 _No_. She smiled.

"He-Man," she softly whispered.

Adam's eyes suddenly moved beneath his lids before blinking open to fix on her face. They locked gazes, a sleepy smile slowly moving across his lips.

"Hi."

"Hi," he replied, his voice husky with sleep.

"Birthday Boy," she teased.

He gave a lazy grin.

With a slight blush, she dropped her gaze then met his eyes again. "Thank you…for last night."

Adam quirked a brow. "No. Thank _you_ ," he countered with a small smile.

Teela shyly returned it. "Happy birthday," she breathed.

"Thank you," he replied, the smile growing. He moved and propped himself on an elbow. "The best and most sacred gift I've ever had the honor of receiving."

Self-conscious, she blushed and looked away. He cupped her chin causing her eyes to meet his.

"Teela, don't ever think of yourself as less than."

She knit her brow. "What do you mean?"

"The comment you made last night…'the Help'?"

"Oh."

His gaze probed hers. "Seriously," he pressed. "And that remark you made last night about your looks. Not true. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. The same can be said about your character," he continued, "Your courage and passion for protecting the kingdom as well as your compassion for others. Don't forget that, Love. You're a precious jewel in my eyes."

Her eyes widened. _Love? Jewel?_

With a smile, he leaned in with a tender kiss sending her into another heady state of arousal. Breaking it he pulled back.

"What do you want to do today, babe?"

"Babe?" she replied, eyes wide.

Grinning he nodded. "You're mine now. There's no going back."

Her mouth fell open. "You mean…," she trailed off.

"Yes," he finished for her.

"How…but they…"

Adam eyed her expectantly.

"What will they think about you…and me…you and me together?"

His face darkened. "The nobles? Who cares what they think?"

Teela blinked. "Okay."

He eyed her. "Do you have a problem with me…being me?" he asked.

Her gaze suddenly darted to his, snapping into sharp focus. "No!"

"And what about the whole royalty situation?"

Nervous, she bit her lip. "A little nervous and slightly put off by it but it's okay."

He suppressed an amused grin. "And what about my being half-alien?"

Teela's expression shifted to amusement. "Your mother's human just like the rest of us, Adam," she berated. "Really?"

He pursed his lips. "Actually, my physiology is slightly different from a full blooded Eternian," he replied. "I have an extra organ."

Her eyes went round in shock. "I didn't see it last night," she replied sharply.

His face went blank before suddenly coughing a laugh. "Not an extra _sexual_ organ, Tee," he replied through cascades of laughter.

Still on her elbow, annoyed Teela put a hand to her hip. "And that's funny because?" she drew out slightly miffed.

Settling down, he gave a peck to her lips. "I'm sorry, babe."

She gave a satisfied nod. "That's better. Now what extra organ, Adam?"

"I have an appendix. Earthen humans have one but Eternians do not."

She knit her brow. "What does it do?"

"Nothing we know of," he replied, "Other than its proclivity for infection and suddenly bursting putting your life in mortal danger," he laughed off.

He moved to get out of bed when she stopped him, her hand on his forearm. "That's not funny, Adam," she stated worriedly.

He looked at her. "It's alright, Tee," he rested a hand on top of hers. "I'm fine. My mother's fine. My grandfather's appendix actually did rupture but the doctors caught it in time. And we get annual physicals so nothing to worry about."

"Okay," she hesitated. "But there is one other thing to worry about."

He stopped. "What?"

Teela held his gaze. "You don't need a bodyguard anymore, Adam. And what are we going to do when you transform into He-Man? How are we going to explain it when you go dashing off again?"

He bit his lip. "I have something to tell you, Love. We'll talk over breakfast."

Sensing whatever it was he needed to tell her was ominous, she swallowed hard. "Will it alter the dynamic between us?"

He locked gazes with her, a slight sadness in his eyes. "It depends." He narrowed his gaze. "I hope not."

She bit her lip.

* * *

Adam showered and dressed first so as to slip down the hall and retrieve Teela's clothes without too much attention being drawn to him.

Gathering her things in a duffel, he quickly made it back to his chambers. Entering his bedroom, Teela had gotten up and just walked into his bathing chambers, he catching a glimpse of her beautiful nude form. Startled, she flinched and snapped her head to him, her arms by reflex shielding her body. He gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry I startled you."

"No, it's okay," she replied with a nervous laugh. "I'm in _your_ room," she reasoned. "I'm just not used to walking around naked in front of anyone…much less a man."

Adam gave a lopsided grin. "I hope that changes soon."

Blushing, she smiled. "Me too."

xxx

They sat in the South Dining Hall having finished breakfast, Teela nursing a hot cup of tea, Adam, black coffee. He twisted around in his chair, his arm draping over the seatback.

"Thanks, guys. Would you mind? We'll call you if you're needed."

The attendants bowed. "Certainly, my Prince."

Replacing the silver serving utensils with fresh ones and covering the hot entrees, they bowed once again and exited, closing the doors behind them. Adam turned to Teela.

"So, give me the bad news," she stated nervously, her eyes filled with apprehension.

His eyes going back to his coffee, he took a breath, his gaze again meeting hers. "I gave up the Sword, Teela."

She furrowed her brow. "Gave it up? What do you mean?"

"You recall that the secret of my transformation lies in the Power Sword?"

"Yes." Her eyes suddenly went heavy then, "Oh no!"

"Yes."

"Why?"

He shifted his gaze to the table. "At first I figured I could handle being on call twenty-four hours a day and maintaining the strict physical regimen that came with it, essentially leaving me with no life," he snorted derisively.

"And I did. I served faithfully for seven years until finally, carrying it became way too heavy for me," he explained. "As people saw me run, as they witnessed my cowardly acts in the face of danger I pretty much became the joke of the kingdom, Tee. Confidence in the eventual transfer of power upon my father's death waned, many questioning my fitness for the Throne. The constant arguments with my father…it wore me down. Pure exhaustion both mentally and physically caused me to finally give up."

Her eyes welling with tears, Teela put a hand on his forearm. "The day at the Northern Wall."

He nodded.

"And I was no help at all."

He glanced at her, shaking his head. "You didn't know—"

"But you see, I _should_ have known. I _knew_ you, Adam. I knew better than to believe what I was seeing yet I blindly submitted to what was presented." She looked into his eyes. "Please forgive me."

The moment awkward, Adam looked at her under his lashes giving her a slight nod. "Of course." He straightened and blew a puff of breath. "So that's it. The Sword is back with the Sorceress at Greyskull." He turned to her. "I'm…just Adam. Are you okay with that? Is that enough for you?"

A flicker of confusion crossed her features before her brow knit in sadness. "What are you talking about of course that's enough!" she nearly shouted. "You're the best man I've ever known, Adam. You, in this form. Your true self."

Looking away he shyly shrugged a shoulder, a slight blush on his cheeks.

Teela smiled at him admiring his ability to, despite his position as Crown Prince and his pleasing aesthetics, still blush at a compliment. "Question."

Adam again met her gaze.

"What's the Sorceress like? I mean, really like?"

He smiled. "Strong is the first word that comes to mind." He thought for a moment. "Wise. Kind. Gentle..."

"I have a confession."

He lifted a brow.

"When He-Man first arrived, I thought you and she were lovers," she snorted.

"Like you thought he and I were?"

They both burst into laughter.

Teela coyly lifted a slender shoulder. "Give me points for creativity."

More laughter.

They settled down. "Seriously, Adam, I have no idea how I never saw the resemblance," she confessed. "Nor the temperament and identical fighting style. I'm pretty dense."

Adam shook his head. "No. It was Greyskull fogging your thought process, Tee. And don't say that about yourself. Your mind is sharp."

"Is it?" she quirked a brow.

"Yes," he grinned. "It works like a steel trap."

Her mouth fell open as she leaned over slapping his arm playfully, the two descending into more laughter.

xxx

The Crown Prince and the Captain of the Royal Guard headed to the hangars, walking the Palace halls side by side to the stares of guardsmen and nobles who were present at the party last night.

Feeling judged Teela folded her arms, hugging herself in self-protection with Adam catching it in his peripheral. He quickly took her hand, holding it in his as the two walked the corridors hand in hand, Adam's glare daring anyone to say a word.

Regaining their composure, the nobles quickly bowed and curtseyed in his wake.

They reached Hangar 10 and their Wind Raider already stocked with blankets, essentials, and a basket of food and wine; the accommodation prepared by the Prince's staff at his request.

Lifting her into the Raider Adam followed as the two jettisoned off to spend a much needed day alone at Lake Crystalline.

Well, not exactly alone. At the King's insistence the Guard would follow keeping a wide berth to protect their privacy.

xxx

The new lovers were met with clear skies and crystal blue waters, the Lake one of the largest in Eternos surrounded by verdant rolling hills and a thick brush of trees offering privacy and protection from prying eyes. Reclining on blankets under a tall mulberry they talked, enjoying the peaceful and quiet setting.

"How did you know to remove Evil-Lyn's cuffs back in T'Allarma?"

Teela shrugged. "I have no idea. I sensed it somehow."

They stared at each other.

"Odd."

She eyed him. "If it were possible and perhaps necessary, would you take up the Sword again?"

Adam gave a deep sigh. "My mother asked me the same question. I answered no, but I suppose it's not up to me."

"What do you mean?"

"For one if it's possible, Greyskull has to grant it and I don't know if it would be inclined to do so given that I walked away from it. Secondly it depends on what Hordak's up to and if it warrants the return of my alter ego," he replied. He waved a hand. "Skeletor's done. The Masters are extremely skilled. They probably don't need me."

Aghast, she scowled. "Adam, as the Leader of the Masters you were more than just brute strength," she countered. "You were our strategist, our visionary. Your resolve led us against the worst of Snake Mountain and your courage was our assurance that everything would be alright."

He blinked at her.

"You were our inspiration, Adam. Greyskull picked you for a reason. Remember that."

Adam opened his mouth then closed it, shocked into silence. Teela grinned.

"I literally left you speechless for the first time in twenty-six years. Unbelievable," she teased bringing a slow smile to the Prince's lips.

He reclining backward on both elbows, Teela crawled closer and settled beside him draping a leg over his. Shifting his body he lay flat on his back as she crawled over him, kissing him deeply as his arms slowly encircled her.

She broke the kiss and smiled, their noses touching. "I love you, Adam Miro."

He smiled, megawatt in its intensity. "I love you more, Teela Duncan."

The late afternoon sun hung low beyond the hills as the two spent the rest of the day making passionate love.

* * *

Later that evening, having returned to the Palace just in time for dinner Adam helped Teela out of the Raider.

"Adam!"

Whirling around, he saw Duncan approaching wearing a stern expression. "May I talk with you for a moment?"

The Prince eyed him. "Sure."

"Daddy leave him alone," Teela warned, annoyed.

"Daughter, I just want a word with him. Just a polite conversation between two adults that is all."

Her eyes narrowed, Adam's expression one of amusement, his gaze volleying between the two.

"Alright but you'd better not blame him for anything. We're two consenting adults."

Man-At-Arms' eyebrows shot up, Adam's following.

She threw her father another cautionary glance before turning on her heel and heading out of the hangar. Duncan turned to the younger man. "Walk with me?"

"Of course."

Together they entered the hall. "Adam, you know you're like a son to me."

He nodded.

"Just one question; whatever happens between the two of you, will you treat my daughter with respect?"

Adam knit his brow. "Of course!" he almost shouted. "What exactly do you take me for—" he cut himself off, his expression morphing into understanding. "The rumors," he mused.

Duncan nodded. "Listen lad, I know you are a man of great integrity but I also know you are a young man with a libido," he explained. "Now, I have no problem with that; it's natural and I get it. What I _do_ have a problem with is not knowing your intentions." He stopped, folding his arms and giving a deep sigh. "Obviously you are experienced. I just need to know whether you'll break my daughter's heart."

Adam froze, annoyed. "Duncan, the answer is no; I am not experienced and I do not intend to break Teela's heart."

The older man lifted an eyebrow. " _Not_ experienced?"

He shook his head. "This is going to be blunt but it must be said: I was a virgin until last night."

Duncan's jaw fell open. After a few silent moments, he blinked. "I see."

The two men stared at one another, Adam lifting a brow.

"I see," he repeated, more to himself. Their eyes met again. "You…indeed you are in love with my daughter as you mentioned several weeks ago?"

Adam nodded.

"Does she…know who you are?"

Another nod.

The older man's arms went to his sides, understanding dawning. "The rock last night…"

Another nod…this time accompanied by a smirk.

"I see. Then why did you state that your love for her wouldn't last?"

Confused at first by the question, Adam finally nodded in understanding recalling their conversation. "Because at the time I thought it was unrequited love," he replied. "She told me she loved me last night."

Duncan nodded. "I understand." He stepped to the Prince placing an arm on his shoulder. "Please take care of her," he pressed his lips together, "…take care of each other."

"I will."

* * *

The mood in the Dining Hall awkward, dinner was interesting with Teela, now knowing her secret, casting an occasional awe filled glance at Adora. Adora simply smiled.

Leaning in, she placed a hand on hers. "I have a feeling we will be good friends, Teela."

Teela smiled. "I share that feeling."

"Adam, after dinner I'd like to speak with you."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Dad…"

"Son, there are a few things we should clarify before this continues."

"This what?" Adam replied, squinting and loathing the answer.

Randor shifted his gaze to the attendants. "Thank you for your services tonight. You are excused."

"Your Majesties," they replied with a bow before filing out of the room and closing the doors. Randor turned to the young couple, the room silent with Orko floating nervously over his chair and Cringer on the floor, his paws over his ears.

Marlena placed her hand over her husband's prompting Randor to glance her way. "It's alright, dear. I won't cause a scene this time," he reassured with a smirk before turning to Duncan. "My friend, of course we're all family here so would you mind if I speak freely?"

"Not at all, Sire."

"Good." He turned to his son. "Adam we're all aware that Teela never left your chambers last night."

Teela blushed as Adam groaned. "I thought we were going to talk _after_ dinner?"

Ignoring him, Randor continued. "Now I know you two are adults but I have a question; have you gotten over your break up with Taqi?"

Adam straightened, blinking in confusion as he stared at his father. "Taqi?"

"Yes."

Conflicted over keeping the secret of their feigned love affair from his father he bit his lip. Knowing royal protocol Adam knew the less his father knew about Taqi's love life the better else King Neelani could exercise certain punishments. Of course there was that, not to mention the certainty of an international incident between the two kingdoms. His continued silence would protect both his father and Princess Taqi.

"We're friends, Father, so I guess the answer would be yes."

"Good," the King nodded. "And _you_ son are experienced sexually so please keep that in mind as the two of you court one another, alright?"

Both Adam and Teela's eyes widened with discomfiture as Orko pulled his hat low over his eyes, Cringer satisfied with his temporary inability to overhear the conversation.

Mortified, Marlena and Adora both put a hand to their foreheads as Duncan pursed his lips.

"Okay…," Adam drew out. It was all he could say to try and stem the painful conversation and keep it from getting even more awkward.

"Very good," Randor stated. He turned to Teela. "I am pleased with this development. Very pleased."

Her blush deepening, Teela simply nodded managing a crooked smile as Adam ran a hand down his face. "Dad…"

Randor put his hands up in mock surrender. "That's it. That was all that was needed to be said."

"Thank Hera," Adora mumbled under her breath.


	23. Chapter 23

For the next few weeks sightings of Hordak were reported all over the various kingdoms of Eternia, the calls for the help of the Masters becoming more and more prevalent with each passing day.

And answer the call they did, despite the curious absence of the ethereal Leader Of Greyskull, questions growing in their minds as the months went by since his disappearance.

Finally a meeting was called by Stratos, long unofficially considered He-Man's second in command.

xx

"Why do you think he abandoned us?" Buzz-Off asked.

"Abandoned's a strong word don't you think?" the Avion replied in his familiar brogue.

"Well what would _you_ call it?" Mekanek guffawed. "Momentarily detained?"

Man-E-Faces chuckled to himself. "Leave of absence."

Ram-Man abruptly stood to his feet. "He could be _dead_! Did any of you guys think uh that?" he shouted, offended at the apparent disrespect.

Stunned, everyone blinked.

"Rammy calm you'self."

"Or maybe he just needed ta get away from it all," Rammy continued. "He was always the first ta arrive and the last ta go!"

"Calm down!" Buzz-Off gestured with a hand, annoyed. "No one's blaming the guy for high tailing it out of here. Everyone knows he was probably just tired of bailing Eternia out."

"Then why did ya say he _abandoned_ everybody?" Rammy shot back, his face flushed, his hands balled into fists.

"Fine. Perhaps _he took leave._ There. Happy now?" the Apoidean groused, his wings buzzing irritably.

"As a matter of fact _no_ , I'm not!"

"Stop it you two!" Stratos interjected. "Squabbling over He-Man just breaks down morale and won't do us a wee bit o' good!" In the ensuing silence he took a resigned breath. "He's done more for our communities than anyone could ever ask. Let the man be."

"It's more than that," Man-E replied quietly. "He was our friend. Couldn't he at least have said goodbye?"

Silence.

Dejected, Rammy slowly took his seat.

"Perhaps we should ask the one who knows him best?" Mek offered.

* * *

The drawbridge of the ancient skull-faced castle slowly lowered, its heavy iron chains rattling in protest before landing with a thud on the far side of the abyss.

With curious glances, Stratos, Buzz-Off, Mekanek, Man-E-Faces, and Ram-Man tenuously crossed the creaky wooden bridge, their steps echoing against the murky haze below.

 _"This way,"_ a disembodied voice beckoned in whisper as the men, unfamiliar with Greyskull's maze-like halls slowly followed.

They walked the gothic and dimly lit corridors in silence, the sounds of soft chimes and a faint ghostly howl surrounding them as they made their way forward. The stony tunnels led them to a large open chamber, the woman standing at a majestic golden throne atop a long winding staircase.

"Welcome, Masters," the Sorceress called to them, her breathy melodious voice filling their ears. "I understand you are here to inquire after He-Man's whereabouts?"

"She doesn't waste time getting to the point, does she?" Mek muttered under his breath to the others.

"Time is always of the essence dear Mekanek," she replied, her hawk-like emerald gaze pinning him down.

Slightly unnerved, he offered a sheepish smile.

"My Lady," Stratos began, "We understand we're not in a position to demand anythin' of him. As his friends we're simply concerned for his welfare—"

"And if he's alive and if he'll ever come back!" Rammy interjected.

Shooting him an annoyed glance, Stratos turned back to the Guardian. "Aye, we miss him. Not only could we use his friendship and guidance but we could also use his help…if he is among us, of course."

She offered a warm smile. "Greyskull's Champion is truly fortunate to have friends such as yourselves." She eyed them. "The decision to re-emerge does not rest upon this castle, dear Warriors. It is contingent upon one who resides at the Palace in Eternos and even then, there are certain resolutions. One day, you will discover the imminent truth."

At that, the Sorceress disappeared.

"Did she say, _has_ friends...present tense?" Man-E mused.

"So, he's alive?" Buzz-Off pondered.

"Was that a riddle?" Rammy asked.

Confused at her cryptic reply, the men stood in silence as the sound of the drawbridge lowering seized their attention.

"I guess that means it's time ta go," he added, thoroughly perplexed.

* * *

The King and the Prince stood in His Majesty's salon, the older man agitated, the younger resigned.

"The answer is no," Randor stated with finality.

"I have no choice, Father."

"Yes you do, Adam," he retorted. "Let my troops and the Masters handle this. You yourself admitted to extreme fatigue as the reason for your withdrawal. You also noted that if given the chance, it would be very unlikely you would take up the Sword again," the King reminded as he stepped behind the bar pouring himself a glass of Scotch and soda. Dropping several ice cubes he took a sip and eyed his son. "I will not permit it."

Perturbed, Adam clenched his jaw. "I know what I said," he replied sharply, his voice low and even, "During the last clash the Masters faced Hordak _alone_ , Father. Even without Evil-Lyn's sorcery he's quite formidable, Adora can attest to that. Besides, they're the Leaders of their own lands. We can't expect them to keep running to our aid at the first sign of trouble," he explained. Shifting his gaze to the floor he took a resigned breath. "I _must_ return to Greyskull...if it will accept me."

"You will do no such thing!" his father snapped stepping from behind the bar. He approached.

"As Heir, you are too important."

Adam's eyes narrowed. "So this is why you forced me to stay behind during the last four battles? Why you let my girlfriend and her father go with the troops and ordered me held captive at King Neelani's Palace?"

"It's their _job_ , son. _Your_ job is to stay alive, remain healthy and inherit the throne one day," he pressed with another sip. He took a seat on the sofa.

"And be useless," the Prince said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Heavens, _you're_ the one who gave it up, Adam!" Randor shouted.

"I know that!" he shouted back.

"Then what's changed?"

He glared at him and sighed heavily. "I have _support_ now."

The King blinked. "Support?"

"Yes."

"From whom?"

"Really, Father?"

"Teela?"

"Yes."

They stared in silence, tension filling the room. Adam eyed him. "I suppose you'll deny Crystal Castle and yank Adora from her position? Leave Etheria to fend for itself much like Eternia?"

Pensive, Randor glowered at him. "The answer is still _no_."

Releasing an angry sigh the Prince's pointed gaze waxed hot. "Very well," he stated too calmly. "I'll simply sit back, let others sacrifice everything and eventually become the spineless coward you once believed me to be, right Dad?"

Addled, the King whipped his head to his son as Adam glaring, left the room.

With Scotch in hand, Randor pinched the bridge of his nose, troubled and unsure.

* * *

As the Palace made plans for another important birthday celebration, forlorn the Captain of the Royal Guard walked the vast and stately halls timorous and uneasy, the judgmental eyes of scorned courtiers pinned to her every move.

Since his birthday gala, over the last few weeks she saw Adam only twice; he preoccupied with ambassadorial duties taking him abroad and she with Hordak's recent attacks and palace security.

Besides feeling slightly neglected, her attention was focused on another troubling matter—

"Disgusting. I wonder if His Highness will discard the filthy whore once he's bored," Lady Drusilla mused to the knowing nods of the others, conveniently within earshot.

Triggered, Teela stopped and abruptly turned drawing the attention of the guards at their posts. Straightening she approached, her seething emerald gaze fixed on the object of her contempt.

"Don't believe for one moment I didn't know where _you_ were last night," Teela shot back. "I'm Head of Palace Security and if memory serves My Lady, you enjoyed a quick slap and tickle in Lord Varidin's chambers by the sound of it."

Gasps were heard as Drusilla's eyes widened in shock. Teela smiled, her hands on her hips. "And may I mention he's quite married? I guess while the cat's away—"

"Captain Duncan you have no right—"

"Shut up and take it like a good harlot," Teela continued cutting Drusilla off. "When your shameful flirting was lost on the Prince you decided to target someone of decidedly less stature yet wealthy enough to support your lifestyle now that your father's estate is practically penniless. Isn't that correct?"

Speechless, the woman stared in shock as more guffaws were heard.

The Redhead smirked, her chin raised in defiance. "That's what I thought." Teela's piercing emerald gaze scanned the other women. Throwing her shoulders back, she straightened her uniform. "It's been a pleasure, My Ladies. Carry on," she quipped turning on her heel and continuing down the marbled halls.

Her Guardsmen, motionless during the exchange simply stared straight ahead doing their level best to hide smirks of satisfaction.

xxx

Later that day, Teela once again found herself in the foyer of the Prince's offices officially summoned by His Highness. Amused, Lady Delphinia studied her.

"Captain, pay them no mind."

Sitting with her gaze pinned to the floor, the Redhead's eyes jerked up in surprise. "Whom, My Lady?"

"Those vapid courtiers," Del explained. "They're woefully bereft of integrity and manners. All they're after is money."

"And status," Teela added with a small smile.

Del returned it. "True." She returned to her typing as Teela eyed her.

"Is he pissed off?"

Confused, the woman stopped and turned. "Whom?" His Highness?"

She nodded.

"About?"

"About what happened in the hall near the courtyard today," Teela expounded.

Del smiled. "Although I never presume to speak on his behalf there _are_ protocols to this sort of thing. With that said, I doubt it."

Teela smiled as the communicator buzzed, the Prince's assistant picking up the receiver.

"Your Highness…yes Sir, I'll send her in." Replacing the receiver Del turned to her and gestured. "You may go through now, Captain."

Anxious, Teela stood and with a nod, approached the ornate cherry wood door. Turning the knob she walked through.

Pensive, Del stopped, her worried gaze distant in thought.

xx

Teela entered the Crown Prince's office to lay eyes on the man after whom she pined for weeks (if not years) installed behind his desk. He stood in acknowledgement, his expression slightly grim yet unreadable.

"Adam."

"Teela," he replied gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. She took a seat and turned an expectant gaze to him.

Picking up a document Adam rounded his desk and leaned against it, his sapphire gaze scanning it. Looking up, he fixed on her a curious regard. "How are you, Babe?"

 _Babe…_ "I'm well thanks. And you?"

"I'm well, thank you." He turned back to the report. "It says here you insulted Lady Drusilla, is that accurate?"

Teela swallowed. "That's correct."

_"Harlot?"_

She nodded.

"Good," Adam balled it up and tossed the document in the trash. "She had it coming."

Confused she blinked at him as he reached out a hand, she hesitantly taking it. Pulling her into his arms he kissed her passionately, she responding in kind. The kiss broke as the two touched foreheads.

"I've missed you."

"And I you," she breathlessly replied.

He pulled back, his sapphire gaze locked on her emerald ones. "I don't have much time before my next appointment so please forgive this farce, Babe."

"Farce? What farce?"

"This one," Adam explained, gesturing at the trash receptacle before releasing her and turning to his desk. He turned, his hands on his hips. "I didn't mean to scare you but protocol states I treat Drusilla's complaint as if it were an official reprimand whatever," he dismissed with a wave. "Of course this will go nowhere but I sure as hell will give her a warning," he added. "No doubt she insulted you and you were only defending yourself."

"Oh. And yes…yes, she did."

Concerned, Adam eyed her. "You look frazzled."

Teela shored up. "I'm not."

"You sure?"

"Yes," she shot back slightly annoyed.

Adam pursed his lips. "I'm sorry."

"Not necessary." She sighed. "You're the Prince. You do what you have to do."

He knit his brow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," she waved off before taking her seat.

Adam took a seat beside her, his eyes studying her features. "What is it?"

Looking away, Teela shook her head.

He took her hand in his. "Tell me."

Her gaze still fixed elsewhere, he tried again. "Was I away too long?"

Silence.

"Teela," he stated, his voice soft yet firm. "Are the courtiers mistreating you? Because if they are, forget them. I'll deal with them in my own way—"

"No, it's not that, Adam."

He lifted a brow. "Then what is it?"

Teela turned to him, her gaze troubled. "I'm late."

"For—? " the second the word left his lips his eyes widened in understanding.

"You don't mean…"

She nodded slowly.

The two stared at one another in silence, Teela's worried gaze locked with his shocked ones. Suddenly, his countenance changed, at first a cautious smile which suddenly grew in wattage.

"You're… _pregnant_?"

Confused at his response, Teela eyed him. "I don't know," she cautioned, "I haven't seen the physician yet. You were gone and I didn't know what to do. What if I go and he discovers I'm carrying your child? What'll everyone say?" she rambled. "Your father and mine will be disappointed. They'll kick me out of the Guard. Then you'll be fodder for the gossip columnists once again and your reputation will be shredded—"

She was stopped by a sudden passionate kiss, his lips touching hers with such fervor and need her eyes widened at the intensity before slowly closing in ecstasy. He broke the kiss and stared at her, eyes wide.

"So, you're not on birth control?"

Teela's mouth dropped open. "Hardly," she shot back. "Adam, may I remind you that I was not sexually active? I had no reason—"

He waved a hand, "I know I know. I don't keep condoms for the same reason. I just thought…," he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "I just assumed you were on the regimen for your menses, that's all."

She furrowed her brow. "My _what_?"

Adam sent her an incredulous look. "Tee, as I'm sure you're aware women sometimes use birth control to help—"

" _Stop it!_ " she interrupted before abruptly standing. Hugging herself, she walked to the large picture window.

Watching her, he lifted a brow before standing and following. He stepped forward embracing her from behind.

"What is it?" he asked more as a statement.

Emotionally torn yet managing hapless laugh, Teela rested her head in the crook of Adam's shoulder and shook her head. "I can't believe I'm talking about my period and birth control with you, that's all."

He snorted in amusement. "Welcome to intimacy, Babe."


	24. Chapter 24

Teela abruptly turned, her chin raised to look into his eyes. "I'm…scared."

Adam knit his brow. "Of?"

"Everything."

He frowned. "Be more specific."

She released a deep breath, breath she didn't even know she was holding. Walking past him she approached and took a seat by his office desk, Adam watching her. She met his gaze.

"I'm afraid of slut, whore, bastard… _opportunist_ ," she rambled. "I'm afraid of never again being taken seriously by my regiment. I'm afraid—," glancing away she cut herself off.

His countenance darkening at her words he stared at her. "Go on."

Her eyes again met his. "I'm terrified of carrying to term and being responsible for…a _child_." She paused. "But not just _any_ child…the _Heir to the Throne_ child," she bit her lip. "That is, if you'll claim him."

Adam's gaze widened angrily then dimmed in annoyance. He approached, dragging a chair and taking a seat next to her, Teela's anxious gaze pinned to his.

Suddenly irritated, she glared at him. "What are you angry about?" she asked sharply.

Taken aback he lifted an eyebrow. "What do you _think_ I'm angry about?" he shot back.

Caught off guard she sheepishly shrugged a shoulder. He shook his head.

"Teela, first off I'm bothered that societal norms being what they are, your first concern as a woman was your reputation. That's regrettable and completely unfair to you."

She stared at him.

His gaze suddenly waxed despondent. "Secondly, I can't believe you even considered the idea that I'd leave you to the derision of the nobles raising a 'bastard' son or daughter alone," he stated with air quotes, the hurt in his eyes now evident. "You know me better than that."

Unable to look him in the eye she glanced away.

She heard him take a deep sigh and stand, her head snapping to him, her eyes fixed on his back as he walked to the window.

The two enveloped in protracted pensive silence, he stared out the window as she focused on the floor.

"I'm sorry," she managed, her voice uncharacteristically small and unsure.

Without turning Adam's gaze fell to the floor, another sigh escaping him. "Don't be. This is a path neither of us have walked."

Teela's hopeful gaze jerked up, her head snapping to him.

He turned, his gaze pinned to the floor, his hands on his hips. He brought a hand up to stroke his chin, his mind elsewhere.

Her gaze narrowed. "What?"

Dropping his hands, his blue gaze rose to meet hers. "We're getting ahead of ourselves. First, we see Reuben," he replied walking toward her.

She stood, his hand finding hers. "Then what?"

Adam glanced at her. "We cross that bridge when we get there."

xxx

The two warriors stood in Physician Reuben's office, Teela having been examined and providing a blood sample.

Adam waited, his arms folded across his chest, his thumbnail anxiously between his teeth. Teela watched him, her arms wrapped around her as if warding off the cold. "How would you feel if the results were positive?"

Dropping his arms, Adam's sapphire gaze cut to her, incredulous. "What do you mean _how will I feel_?" he snorted. "Elated."

Teela's emerald gaze widened in disbelief. "You're joking."

He snapped his head to her. "Do I look like I'm joking?"

Her eyebrows shot up. "I suppose not," she offered, "But you know what that means, don't you?"

He leveled an expectant gaze.

"You're going to have to marry me," she nervously asserted.

"Of course," he replied without hesitation, beginning to pace.

Her mouth fell open, momentarily stunned when the door opened.

An older gentleman in a white lab coat with graying temples and spectacles balancing precariously at the end of his nose entered the room, a manila folder in his hand. He gestured.

"Your Highness, Captain. Please have a seat."

The young couple glanced nervously at one another before Adam pulled out a chair for Teela, he following her down.

Anxious the Prince clasped his hands together and leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees as Teela crossed her legs, her arms wrapped protectively around her.

"Well?"

Reuben's golden brown gaze met theirs. "You're not pregnant."

Dejected Adam released a sigh and sat back in disappointment.

Teela in marked contrast closed her eyes in admitted relief. Although the thought of having his baby was, to her surprise exciting, she didn't feel emotionally ready yet to carry it through. "Then why am I late, Sir?" she asked.

The older man met her gaze. "Stress, dear Captain," he explained. "You must commit to eating regularly, increasing your water intake, and getting a full eight hours of sleep a night," he advised. "But there is one more thing."

She glanced at Adam and unfolded her arms. "What is it?"

He removed his spectacles, his gaze waxing serious. "I need to run more tests. Preliminary results returned something odd…"

Adam leaned forward. "Odd?"

"Yes," he replied. He met the redhead's apprehensive gaze, his expression grim. "By my calculations of the readings in your bloodstream, it appears you may not be capable of bearing children, Captain."

Teela gasped, Adam's gaze widening in shock as the two looked at each other then back at Reuben. His sapphire gaze then narrowed.

"Your results aren't yet complete, correct?"

"Correct."

"Then we'll await your findings. In the meantime, test _me_."

The older man's wrinkled gaze read surprise. "My Prince?"

"Give me a thorough examination to determine whether I'm able to bear offspring. Got it?"

Reuben blinked in confusion. "But Your Highness, your physical last year yielded no aberrations—"

"Please," Adam interjected, "With respect, please do me this favor. Okay?"

Teela stared at him, then back at the physician, her emerald gaze wide with confusion and apprehension. The man nodded.

"Very well My Prince," he gestured to the door. "Shall we?"

Adam reached over squeezing Teela's hand before standing and following him through to the examination chambers.

Shaken to the core, Teela took in a shuddered breath.

xxx

They walked the Palace corridors in silence finally reaching the outer promenade and entering the gardens. Taking Teela's hand, Adam led her deep within the maze of the ten foot sculpted shrubbery affording more privacy.

Turning to her, he gently took her in his arms.

The tender gesture caused something inside to break, shattering her strong façade and inviting tears to her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him burying her face in his chest as they embraced in silence.

Time stood still as the two quietly drew strength from one another, Adam occasionally placing soft kisses to her temple and her forehead as she grappled with what could be, for _her_ , a childless future. Wiping her tears, she finally straightened and looked up into his eyes.

"Thank you."

He gave a small encouraging smile.

Teela pulled away and took a seat on one of the stone benches, Adam slowly following. He studied her.

"There's still hope," he offered quietly.

"But what if it's true?"

"Then it's true," he replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

She stared at him, her tear streaked face confused. "But you must have an heir. That…that means we'll never marry," she pressed.

"The hell it does," he retorted to her shocked expression.

They stared at one another.

"You're still going to marry me? Regardless?" she asked, her voice rising in complete disbelief.

"Yes," he replied, his blue gaze steady. "If you'll have me."

She furrowed her brow. "But the by-laws…Eternia requires an heir…by royal blood—"

"Then I suppose my sister will have to provide that."

Teela's mouth once again fell open, dumbstruck. Suddenly horrified, she jumped to her feet, Adam's eyes following her.

"You can't give up the Throne are you _nuts?_ "

Amused he stood, his gaze staring down into hers. "I'm not exactly walking away," he explained, "My responsibilities won't change. I'll simply be demoted—"

"I can't let you do that, Adam!" she shrieked. "Not for me. Besides your father will have your _head_ ," she stated. "He will _never_ allow it!"

He shook his head. "Don't you realize what you mean to me?" He gave her a side glance. "You haven't figured this one out either," he snorted a wan laugh.

Caressing her hand he led her back down to the bench. Taking both of her hands in his, he looked into her eyes. "I refuse to let you go Teela; it took me way too long to get you."

Astonished, she blinked at him.

He cocked his head. "So no, I'm not going to walk away…not from _this_ fight."

They studied each other in silence, Teela finally breaking it. "What are we going to tell your parents…my father…your _sister_?"

"Nothing right now. We wait for the results of both exams. Then we'll figure something out."

Stunned into silence, Teela swiped at a tear and caressed his cheek. Bringing her other hand up, she guided him to her lips. "I love you," she whispered as their lips touched.

* * *

_-Two Weeks Later -_

Hordak, his former apprentice's cronies by now incarcerated, continued to terrorize the villages scattered throughout Eternia's myriad kingdoms in hopes of engendering suspicion of the Crown's objectivity in its rule. He singlehandedly brought the Royal Guard of Slovtaania virtually to its knees. Thankfully, King Lazaar was not above making an urgent request for the assistance of King Randor's troops led by Commander Bouvier. Together, they routed Hordak forcing him to flee.

Throughout the onslaught, Prince Adam never brought up the subject of his alter ego to his father again, opting instead to quietly slip away to join The Masters. Shocked at his seemingly abrupt change in nature, they marveled at his skill and his leadership qualities, something that seemed, for him, to come naturally.

After each battle, a curious Stratos pondered the words of the Sorceress all those weeks ago.

xx

Unbeknownst to Adam, the Queen had discovered his deception a week ago after accidently overhearing his conversation with the Captain. Unwilling to remain silent, she cornered him as he attempted to sneak back into his chambers late one evening.

"Adam?"

He flinched and whirled around, his eyes wide. "Yes, Mother?"

"We missed you two at dinner tonight," she stated, folding her arms. She lifted a brow. "Where were you?"

He opened his mouth to reply when she cut him off, "And don't lie to me."

Defeated, the Prince's shoulders slumped. He turned and opened the door to his suites as Cringer met them at the door, eager to see his friend after a long day apart. Adam glanced at his mother and gestured. "After you."

Nodding, she unfolded her arms and entered, her son following.

After a long night of conversation, Marlena eventually persuaded her son to tell his father where he had gone those nights he was missing from dinner, Adam promising to find the right time to approach him.

* * *

Early the next morning, there was a knock at her door.

Teela emerged from her bedchambers shrugging on her terry cloth robe and tying its belt. Turning the knob she opened it to find a young Palace page.

"Captain? Urgent memo for you."

Taking it she smiled. "Thank you."

The boy nodded and left as she closed the door, her eyes studying it with curiosity. Walking into her salon she took a seat on her couch, unsealed the envelope and removed the letter. Her emerald gaze shifted back and forth as she read its contents, confusion knitting her brow.

_"_ _Inconclusive?"_

xxx

"What does that mean?"

Adam took the physician's note and scanned it. She watched him.

"What does yours say?"

He glanced at her. "My results are negative for anomalies." His eyes went back to Teela's letter.

"So…you can have children," she stated miserably.

His gaze cut to hers. "Yes."

Teela blew a puff of air. "Read the last part again."

Adam studied it finally reading it aloud: "Numerous concurrent testing of the hemoglobin provided by patient T1736-D resulted in curious rendering of the fourth subunit. This unit's makeup comprises not of iron bound molecules, but an unknown foreign antibody in its adherence. Lab technicians were unable to identify the foreign substance resulting in an opinion of –Inconclusive-." He met her gaze.

She shrugged, her gaze anxious.

"We'll get a second opinion."

Teela sighed and stood, folding her arms and walking towards the window. She turned. "I can't go through this again, Adam."

He lifted a brow when a knock broke the tension in the room. Her eyes went wide as they stared at one another.

"Who is it?" she called behind her shoulder.

"It's Adam's father, Teela," came the muffled reply.

Concerned Reuben may have informed the King of their tests, their gazes widened as the Prince abruptly stood, Teela rushing towards him and snatching the papers from his hand. Stuffing them in the wooden chest by the window's pillowed nook she hurried to the door, turned the knob and opened it wide. She curtseyed.

"Good morning, Sire," she stated breathlessly.

"Teela," he nodded. "May I come in?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," she gestured. "Adam is here, Sire."

Randor lifted a brow. "I know," he replied as he entered the salon to find his son standing with his hands clasped behind him. He nodded.

"Father."

"Adam."

They eyed each other.

"Would you like me to leave?" the Prince asked. "You've obviously come to see Teela."

"Actually I came to see you both," the King replied taking a seat opposite the couple.

The two glanced at each other as they took a seat.

Silence.

"I'm sure you're curious as to the reason for my visit."

"Yes, we are," Adam replied, his gaze wary.

Teela's gaze volleyed between the two.

Randor pursed his lips as he leaned back, his hands clasping over his kneecap. "Ram-Man informed me this morning that he has enjoyed your assistance against Hordak and stated he has never seen a more skilled nor courageous fighter…He-Man notwithstanding of course," he announced, his gaze perturbed.

Adam let out a sigh, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Rammy…," he whispered.

Teela bit her lip.

Randor cocked his head. "Would you care to tell me what he is referring to or are you going to continue to sneak behind my back, son?" he asked, his face darkening.

He met his father's angry hazel gaze. "I've been sneaking out at night to join The Masters, Father," he confessed. Rammy's referencing the last three battles against Hordak that I've participated in."

The King clenched his jaw. "Did I not expressly forbid you to engage in combat of any kind, Adam? This was not up for negotiation," he shot back.

Adam's resolute gaze bore into his father's furious ones. "Yes you did but I can't stand idly by while Hordak takes more territory," he replied. "As you know, he's already turned most of the Vulterians against you—"

"Enough!"

The Prince rolled his eyes.

"Sire, if I may you can't expect Adam to deny who he is," Teela ventured.

The King's angry gaze turned to the redhead. "You, Madame, are in danger of losing your commission for your complicity in this matter. I would hold my tongue if I were you."

"Don't _threaten_ her," Adam stated, barely able to rein in his temper. "You know damn well she had no choice in this matter."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"How, pray tell?"

Irritated, Adam's countenance darkened. "Honestly, how could she coerce the Crown Prince to acquiesce to her will? Since you brought it up, if we're going to talk about position I _outrank_ her. She had no choice but to go along with my wishes."

Randor glared at his son, Adam taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"I lied to you and I'm sorry, Father. I ran away once, but never again. Finally, regardless of whether I'm myself or He-Man, I know my place in this world, who I am, and what I must do."

The tension in the room was palpable as the King and the Prince glared at one another in silence, Teela studying them both.

Randor suddenly took a deep breath. Standing, he locked gazes with his son who, out of respect, also stood.

"However your method, contact your sister," he advised. "Tonight, we will have a family discussion…about _He-Man_ ," he stated before turning to leave, Teela curtseying.

Reaching the door Randor turned. "Teela, you are also family. You and your father will join us."

"We will, Your Majesty."

With that, Randor turned the knob and left, Adam and Teela exchanging glances.


	25. Chapter 25

Everyone sat in the Council Room in closed session; the King, the Queen, the Prince and Teela, the Princess and Man-At-Arms along with Orko and Cringer, everyone present intimately connected with and thoroughly knowledgeable of He-Man's history. Randor began.

"My son and I disagree on whether he, or his alter ego for that matter, should be allowed to engage in active combat." He glanced around the room. "Each of you please tell me your thoughts. You have my permission to speak freely."

Adam kept silent as everyone, beginning with his mother and ending with Orko all spoke about their experiences with Greyskull's Warrior, each giving account in great detail the dire situations they were involved in or either witnessed, each relaying how the Warrior had either saved their lives or that of others.

Swallowing hard, he quietly observed as his father listened and asked pointed questions of each of them. They expounded on the integrity of his true identity and how his willingness to protect others, even at great cost to his own reputation inspired them to pursue the best version of themselves.

Using Adam's and He-Man's names interchangeably, they spoke of what a hero meant to all of Eternia, citizens and villagers alike along with The Masters…his presence often emboldening many to stand against tyranny.

This hero Adam… _He-Man_.

xx

"I've heard enough," Randor declared pensive, his features worried. "I'll take the rest of the evening to consider and give you my answer in the morning," he stood prompting everyone in the room to stand, he reaching for his wife and taking her hand. As everyone bowed and curtseyed, Randor and Marlena bid all a good evening as they retired to their chambers.

Man-At-Arms nodded as Adora gave her brother an encouraging smile. Teela took his hand, kissing it affectionately.

Sheepish, Adam shyly offered his thanks as they dispersed, Adora returning to Etheria as the others retired to their chambers for the night.

xxx

The Prince walked his girlfriend to her suite. Reaching her door, Teela turned to him and caressed his face.

"Please…stay with me tonight."

Staring down into her eyes, he smiled and nodded.

They entered her chambers and, removing their clothing, climbed into bed.

There was no _physical_ intimacy. Adam simply held Teela in his arms until morning.

* * *

Before dawn, in an effort to protect Teela's reputation Adam kissed her good morning before donning his clothes and slipping out unnoticed. An hour later, an official summons was delivered via Palace page to everyone stating breakfast would be served in the Council Room as the King's decision would then be declared.

xx

At 9:00AM, Adam and Adora were the first to arrive in the Council Room followed by Man-At-Arms and Teela. Orko and Cringer were next. Taking their seats, no one really had much of an appetite save the latter of course.

Shortly thereafter, the King and Queen arrived as everyone stood, bowed, and curtseyed.

"Be seated," Randor advised as he pulled a chair for his wife and took one of his own beside her. He cleared his throat.

"After lengthy deliberation, I've come to a decision," he stated. "It was extremely difficult for me seeing as the wrong conclusion would either perpetually put me at odds with my son or endanger his life," he glanced at Adam whose eyebrows shot skyward. He continued.

"But it was something he said yesterday morning that struck me; that he had finally come to terms with who he was and the enormity of his destiny." He turned to Adam. "I understand, son. It was this same feeling of duty and obligation I felt when your grandfather Miro died and the Crown passed to me."

Adam swallowed as Randor continued. "Castle Greyskull willing, I allow you to take up your Sword and follow your destiny, son," he declared, his voice cracking with emotion. "Just please…please be careful."

Although everyone held concerns for his safety, the room sighed in relief as father and son clasped arms.

"What's next?" Orko asked as breakfast began.

Adam turned to him. "I go to Greyskull and petition for reinstatement…if it wants me."

"I'm coming too," Teela replied, wrapping her arm around his.

* * *

_-Later That Day -_

"N-no A-Adam!" Cringer protested, "I'm not g-going back to B-BattleCat. I've had e-enough of that troublem-maker."

Adam stared down at his best friend, his hands on his hips. "It's either that or deal with Hordak as the ruler of Eternia, Cringe. Which is it?"

The cat moaned as Teela knelt down stroking his fur. "Cringer Adam's right. We've got to do everything possible to force Hordak off of this system. Adora has promised to help. The Rebellion is coordinating with Father and Commander Bouvier," she explained.

Cringer blinked, his golden eyes turned upward as Adam gave an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Cat, but we have to do what's right. I know that now."

The green and gold tiger sighed, grudgingly won over by conscience. "Fine," he replied. "I-I just want you all to know that I-I comply out of c-coercion."

The couple exchanged amused glances.

xxx

At dusk, Adam, Teela, and Cringer packed up and headed for Castle Greyskull.

The Prince had a few misgivings. Oddly enough, he felt a strange disconnection as he had not sensed the Sorceress' presence in some time. He wondered whether that foreshadowed Greyskull's feelings on the notion of his return.

He shrugged. He's been rejected before and can handle it again. The least he could do is try anyway.

xxx

They reached the edge of the abyss, the ancient castle looming beyond the midst, its soul-less eyes staring at the three friends in apparent judgment. Teela turned to him.

"So what do we do?"

"We wait."

They waited for several minutes, the castle still and motionless. The redhead glanced at Cringer before turning to her Love. "Adam, what does this mean?"

Tearing his gaze from its dilapidated façade, he met her eyes. "I suppose that's a 'No'," he pondered. "Maybe we—"

Suddenly, the sound of groaning chains reached their ears as Greyskull slowly lowered its drawbridge revealing its gaping cavern, a flash of ethereal mystical essence beckoning them inside.

"P-perhaps it w-wants to tell you no in per-person," Cringer quipped.

Adam frowned. "Funny."

Teela bit her tongue in an attempt to suppress her amusement as the three ventured inside.

xxx

Upon entering, the Prince abruptly stopped and straightened, Teela and Cringer snapping their heads to him.

"What is it?"

Catching his breath, his posture slackened, his breathing labored.

"What's wrong?" she pressed, her brow knit.

"It's okay. Don't worry, I'm okay."

Taking his hand, they continued through the gothic mazes, Adam's condition worsening the closer they came to the throne room. Finally unable to progress any further, he fell on all fours, his lungs struggling for air.

"Adam!"

Teela and Cringer hovered over him. He waived them off in reassurance.

 _"Welcome,"_ a ghostly whisper drew out, floating upon the zephyr.

Startled, Teela's head snapped up, searching for the owner of the ethereal voice. "Help him!"

 _"You are Captain Teela Duncan of the Eternian Royal Guard,"_ it hissed.

"Yes now please…help him he can't breathe!" she begged, her eyes turning back to him as he now lie prostrate face down, seemingly losing the battle.

Silence.

Adam continued to cough, wheezing as he began to lose consciousness.

"Please! He's _dying!_ " Teela pled.

Again no response. Her face darkened.

"What is this, punishment?" she accused. "Is this how you repay someone who was loyal to you for almost eight years? Striking him do—"

 _"He is not dying, Captain Duncan. He is being prepared for duty…,"_ it finally whispered before fading away.

The woman and the cat blinked in confusion as Adam lie there, slowly regaining his breath.

After several minutes, the color returned to the Prince's countenance as he began to stir, Teela helping him to his feet. She frowned.

"What was that?"

He gave her a weary glance. "This…is…Greyskull's way of performing…surgery…," he offered between ragged breaths. "I usually get…some kind of…warning…but…not this time."

Perplexed and with Adam's navigation, Teela helped him the rest of the way to the Throne Room, Adam and Cringer more familiar than she since she had only once been inside; when the Sorceress had mysteriously disappeared.

Recovering, Adam thanked her as the three stood at the bottom of the golden steps and waited.

Just then a quiet, elegant, luminous orb materialized at the top of the Throne, the eerie sound of chiming crystals accompanying its manifestation until finally morphing into the form of a winged woman. Her emerald gaze trained on the Prince, she smiled.

"Welcome back, Prince Adam. I daresay we were quite desolate without you," she stated, her gaze twinkling in amusement.

He smiled. "Sure you were," he joked back, his voice slightly hoarse.

Teela frowned.

The Sorceress shifted her gaze. "And welcome to you too, Cringer," she said softly causing the cat to return a cautious smile. She turned back to the young man. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

He sobered. "Yes, Sorceress. I'm sorry for giving up. I won't let it happen again."

She levitated down the winding staircase, her wings outstretched.

Standing before the young couple, the Sorceress gazed into Teela's curious expression, the two women of equal height.

As emerald met emerald, something in the older woman's gaze made Teela break eye contact, her eyes going to the stone floor. The woman raised her chin, shifting her focus to the young man in front of her, searching the Prince's eyes.

"There is no need for apology, Young One. As I stated nearly one year ago, you performed your duties with distinction and honor. Do remember that."

With a small smile, he nodded in reply.

She shifted her gaze. "Teela? Cringer? Would you two please follow me?" she prompted, moving outside of the rotunda and stepping clear of the mosaic flooring.

Following, Teela sent Adam a fearful glance, he returning a reassuring nod.

In that instant, the sound of a howling rushing wind filled the atmosphere, the ancient stones of the castle trembling as Adam grimaced and bowed his head, his shoulders slumping. Suddenly his knees buckled and one knee hit the floor, Teela reaching out to him.

"He is alright, Teela," the older woman avowed.

Hesitant, the redhead glanced her way then back to her Love.

A roar akin to thunder rumbled throughout penetrating the castle and vibrating through Teela's body as she stood frozen, her eyes fixed. Trembling, Cringer cowered low, his paws over his eyes.

A bolt of lightning suddenly struck coming only within inches of the Prince, Teela flinching in fear as Adam, now on all fours, struggled under the excruciating pain of the DNA re-sequencing necessary for transformation, his Earthen and Eternian cells accelerating their revolutions.

Struggling to his feet amidst the ear-splitting torrent, he stood as the ghostly image of King Greyskull descended upon his shoulders, Adam suddenly lifting his gaze and reaching upward.

"I…Have...The POWER!" he drew out in booming command, his war cry echoing against the castle's stone structure.

Teela gaped as, blinding in its splendor, The Power Sword materialized from tip to hilt in his outstretched right hand, holding it aloft as beams of light engulfed him temporarily obscuring The Prince then waxing translucent to reappear…as He-Man.

The Warrior lowered the smooth and heavy steel, one hand on the hilt, the other on the blade pulling the Sword possessively toward him. Teela covered her mouth as Cringer peaked out through his paw. The Sorceress touched the Captain's shoulder, the younger woman suddenly finding herself insulated within a translucent sphere just in time…

Within the windstorm He-Man turned and stretched the tip of his Sword to the Eternian tiger, power beams shooting violently toward the hapless feline cowering beside Teela. The cat settled, bowing his head as the power engulfed him, increasing his size, a crimson proboscis materializing over his muzzle. Instantly the now nine foot tiger crouched low releasing a thunderous roar shaking the floor beneath their feet.

Teela's emerald gaze widened in shock at the ferocity of the cat's bellow.

The Throne Room suddenly went quiet, the torrent minimizing to a whisper leaving the four of them alone. BattleCat continued a low, savage growl as He-Man sheathed his Sword behind him. Teela'Na released her, the sphere dissipating as Greyskull's Warrior approached. Teela's eyes widened.

His skin tone had deepened to a bronze hue, closer to Adam's appearance when he first returned to the Palace several weeks ago. His long, sunny blond locks were now trimmed well above shoulder length transitioning to a darker gold. The familiar crisscross harness stretching over his muscular torso intersected behind a corrodite breastplate resembling the crimson Earthen Crusader's cross.

Her gaze lowered to the rich brown fur of his trunks and still further to the matching fur-lined boots. She lifted her chin to meet his sapphire gaze…his eyes were the same as Adam's.

"Hello," his voice a much deeper baritone.

Teela swallowed. "H-hello."

He stared at her as she held his gaze. Realizing he was trying to place her, she blinked. "It's me."

He knit his brow, his gaze silently studying her features.

"He-Man…it's _me._ _Teela_ ," she pressed, her brow furrowed.

The Warrior gave her a sidelong glance before shifting his gaze to the Guardian of the Castle.

"Sorceress, I'm afraid this young lady and I haven't been introduced."

Teela's mouth fell open, her countenance going white.

* * *

_A/N: I thought I'd do something a little different with his normal He-Man transformation. Hope it read well. :) Let me know what you think._


	26. Chapter 26

"You're kidding me. You don't know who I am?"

The blond warrior shifted his focus down to the redhead before him, his handsome features puzzled. He shook his head.

Distraught, Teela looked to the Sorceress nearby, the older woman's brow knitting in concern. She approached him. "He-Man?"

He turned to her. "Yes?"

"Where is Prince Adam?" she asked.

"Who?"

This time both women exchanged horrified glances before settling back to him. "Where have you been this entire time, Great Warrior? Have you not been here…within the ghostly annals of Greyskull?" she asked leading questions to jog his memory.

 _Annals?_ Teela's mind echoed.

He stopped, his pensive gaze searching. With a hand on his hip his other hand stroked his chin, a gesture Teela recognized as belonging to Adam. She watched, her heart quickly despairing when in apparent realization, he dropped his arms to his sides and looked into the older woman's eyes.

"I…I can't seem to remember," he confessed. "The last memory I have is of Skeletor colliding with a tree. There is nothing beyond that, Dear Guardian."

Teela's face grew whiter, He-Man apologetically turning towards her. "I'm sorry, Miss. I have no memory of our acquaintance."

Sensing the unction, the Sorceress stepped closer. "Young Warrior, you are in love with this woman," she mentioned with a gesture.

Their eyes widened in shock as they glanced at her then back at one another.

"Whaaaat is happeninnggg?" the cat's growl boomed as he sidled up to his friend.

Her mind now grasping what was transpiring, the Guardian shifted her emerald gaze. "BattleCat, what is the name of your true identity?"

"Crriiiinngerrr," came the rumbling reply before tilting his massive head, "Unforrrtunately," he quipped.

He-Man glanced at the Eternian tiger utterly baffled at his response.

"This is completely frustrating! What's going on?" Teela demanded. "Why does Cat know who he is but _he_ doesn't?" she rambled waving a hand at her disguised Love.

Her tone drew He-Man's concerned gaze to her features. "Pardon me Miss, but I know who I am."

"And for Ancients' sake stop calling me _Miss!_ " she barked, on the verge of tears.

Annoyed, his face darkened. "Well what do you _want_ me to call you?" he shot back, the Sorceress' brow lifting.

Teela's mouth falling open, she threw a hopeful glance at the older woman. "That sounded like…"

"Indeed it did," she nodded, her eyes now studying the young man. Her gaze narrowed. "I see…," she responded to The Spirit. The woman's eyes locked with his.

"Prior to your separation, your true self rejected its alter ego hence your last memory being of Skeletor; not of your de-transformation shortly thereafter. With your extended dormancy the Prince lies insentient within, traces of his personality intermittently rising to the surface as the dominant remains cogent."

Perplexed, He-Man furrowed his brow as she turned to the redhead. "Reconnecting will activate his memory, Captain Teela."

At the mention of her name a flash of recognition shimmered within He-Man's sapphire gaze, his head suddenly whipping to the young woman in intense study, seeing her for the first time. Teela froze, their gazes locked.

"The two of you," the Sorceress gestured corralling them, "Enter into the King's Council Chambers. I do believe the Prince will in time return."

Puzzled yet nodding his consent He-Man politely gestured for Teela to walk ahead of him. With a cautious smile, she nodded in acknowledgment as the two made their way into the dark and stony corridors.

"Come BattleCat," the Sorceress turned. "I will lead you to the kitchens. This will take time," she stated as the nine foot tiger followed.

xxx

He pulled out a chair to which she thanked him, he taking a seat opposite her.

The two sat at the end of the oval mahogany table in silence, each hesitant to begin. He finally spoke.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you, Captain," he stated, his features contrite. "If I have indeed lost my memory, perhaps you can help me restore it?"

His peculiar cadence of speech odd to her, swallowing, Teela nodded.

"Good," he replied.

"But first, I have a question for you."

He lifted a brow.

She bit her lip. "Who exactly _are_ you? Are you… _King Greyskull?_ "

He gave her Adam's lopsided grin. "What is your opinion?"

Challenged, Teela blew a puff of air and folded her arms. "I think… _yes_."

"You are partially correct."

Shocked her jaw dropped, her arms falling to her sides.

Staring at her his gaze suddenly crystallized. "However, nothing more will I reveal at this time, Captain."

Disappointed, she pursed her lips. "Understood—Your Majesty." She blinked catching herself, totally overwhelmed at the entity in her presence.

He smiled. "Now," he leaned forward clasping his hands together, his forearms on the mahogany finish. "If there are no other questions, let's begin by telling me about this _Prince_ fellow."

Amused, the corner of her mouth curled slightly upward.

xxx

_-Three Hours Later-_

Over tea he sat in riveted silence, a fist on his hip, his chin in his hand as Teela informed him of the history of her relationship with Adam, Crown Prince of Eternia of the Ruling House of Miro. She began with their childhood, continued with their tumultuous teenaged and young adult years culminating with his secret alter ego and subsequent Greyskull revelation. Releasing his chin, he took a deep breath.

"So, you were in love with me but… _not_ ," he asked confused, his tone more of a statement.

Teela blushed a deep crimson. "Sort of," she tried. "You see, ignorant of your true identity all those years, I just…I guess…," she sighed. "I didn't know I loved you," she blurted sheepishly, glancing away and folding her arms.

Knitting his brow he opened his mouth to reply but froze. He suddenly straightened in his seat, she missing his reaction.

"...now Adam's unconscious somewhere inside of you and I'm sitting here sounding like a complete idiot—"

"Tee…?"

Shaken, her head snapped to him, their eyes locking.

He gave a slow grin. "Hi."

With a gasp and her eyes glistening with tears she stood and rounded the table, he following suit. She fell into his arms as he kissed her passionately.

xxx

He-Man and Teela emerged from the Council Chambers hand in hand to find BattleCat napping on the stone floor, the Sorceress levitating in lotus position over the throne atop the golden staircase. He lifted his eyes.

"We've cleared it up Sorceress, sooo…we're good. And…thank you," he added with a small grateful smile.

Her eyes slowly opened to focus on the couple below. "Excellent. And you are most welcome, young Prince." Unfolding from her position she descended the staircase in levitation. Reaching them, she stood before the couple and gazed into their eyes.

"There is one more thing we must discuss. Before we do, you must transform."

He nodded and released Teela's hand taking several steps back, Cat's eyes blinking open in anticipation.

Teela watched with bated breath, wondering how this process would compare to the initial transformation.

He-Man reached behind his back unsheathing the weighty Power Sword, the sound of metal against metal ringing against the stone walls. Holding it aloft, he focused his gaze on the blade as it somehow shimmered in the low light of the rotunda.

"Let The Power…Return," he stated calmly.

Surprisingly, the re-transformation differed shockingly from its galvanization.

Wrapping her arms protectively around her, she watched as waves of magical essence spun about them as they stood still, capturing them in what appeared to be a loving embrace beginning from He-Man's fur-lined boots and swirling upward to envelop them entirely. The sound of a rushing wind accompanied the transformation as the ethereal arms suddenly irradiated then diminished to a shimmering end leaving only Prince Adam and Cringer in its wake.

Teela caught his eye as he smiled and sheathed the Sword behind his back. Mesmerized, she watched as the hilt dematerialized from view behind his shoulder. Dropping her hands to her side, she approached.

"You mean, you wear the Scabbard at all times?"

He smiled. "Yes."

"Can I touch it?"

He snorted. "You can _try_."

Teela grinned mischievously as she placed her hands on his shoulders whirling him around. She touched his back… _nothing._

Her emerald gaze went wide. " _Unbelievable_ ," she mumbled to herself.

With a smile, the Sorceress walked towards them. "And now, there is something equally unbelievable to those unfamiliar with the sorcerous ways of Queen Veena Greyskull," she stated happily.

Adam and Teela exchanged curious glances at not only her cryptic statement, but at her uncharacteristically cheery change in mood. She came to a stop before them, her hawk-like gaze shifting between them, finally settling on Teela.

"We shall discuss your pregnancy and the imminent birth of the Heir to the Throne in nine months."

At this news, the Prince's and the Captain's eyes widened in confusion and disbelief.

xx

_-Meanwhile on Etheria-_

Signing the procurement authorization at her desk within her tents, Princess Adora suddenly froze, her sapphire gaze going wide.

Her head abruptly jerked upward.

_"_ _Ancients!"_

* * *

_A/N: Twists and turns - get ready for the rollercoaster ride!_

_I know. I'm sort of evil. ;)_


	27. Chapter 27

Cringer lounged by the roaring fire crackling within the enormous stone hearth, his head on his paws, his eyes closed. His tail lazily whipped and curled listening to the remarkable story unfold as Adam and Teela sat at the council table holding hands, their expressions one of shock.

"Soo…we really _are_ pregnant?" he asked more as a statement.

The Sorceress smiled at him from across the table. "Indeed you are, young Prince."

Blinking, his eyes met Teela's, equally stunned. Exchanging glances, their gazes returned to the older woman, both rendered silent by the ominous news.

"You are wondering why your physician informed you otherwise."

Eyes wide, they nodded.

Greyskull's Guardian smiled inwardly. Her emerald gaze studied the young couple, her heart warming.

They were so young yet possessed a maturity beyond their years; a result of the weighty responsibility of serving as Masters and defenders of this great planet, their mettle and valor constantly tested throughout the years.

And now they will be blessed to start a family.

It was time for them to experience the joy of parenthood regardless of whether or not the threat of Hordak and Prime loomed. After everything they'd sacrificed in protecting Eternia they finally deserved happiness, she thought.

Clearing her mind she straightened in her chair.

Overjoyed herself at the advent of a grandchild, she wrested her wandering thoughts and focused as the news she was about to share would change the notion of their identities forever…

…and not all of the news, she mused, would be welcomed.

xx

"Let me begin by offering my congratulations to you both," the Sorceress stated, her melodious voice soft and breathy. "I wager there is no one else on Eternia who deserves such happiness after the heartache you two have suffered these last years."

Still surprised at the news, Adam blinked again. "Thank you, Madame."

"Y-yes," Teela chimed in, "Umm…yes thank you." Her gaze lowered to the table.

Knitting her brow, the Sorceress continued.

"What I am about to reveal to you has been authorized by the Omniscient One and the Spirit of Greyskull," she focused on the Redhead. "Some of what you are about to hear may disturb you, Captain. I simply ask that you stay for the entire story; afterward you may do as you wish."

Adam lifted a brow as Teela's eyes jerked up to the woman in confusion. The Sorceress took a deep breath.

"During your adolescence, you were taught the history of the one after which this castle is named?"

They nodded again.

She turned to him. "Prince Adam, it is well known that you are the descendant of King D'Vann Greyskull and his wife Queen Veena who founded and ruled Eternia as High King and Queen many centuries ago."

"Yes," his gaze fixed on hers.

"What is not known is that I am descended from the bloodlines of Teia-Tephi." Stopping there, she eyed them.

Their gazes at first pensive widened in shock, their mouths falling open. "The High Priestess of the royal line of T'Allarma," Adam noted, flabbergasted.

"Correct."

"She's the founding matriarch of my village," Teela added, her voice quivering.

The Sorceress met her gaze. "That is also correct."

Understanding dawning, he eyed her. "Then…you and I are related, Madame."

Teela's head snapped to Adam.

She turned to him. "Yes, young one. By marriage only."

"By marriage?"

"Yes, Teela. Princess Teia-Tephi was the daughter and only child of King Zadok, Warlock of Erimon and first cousin to Queen Veena. Zadok served his lands as King and High Priest and having no sons, instructed Teia in the sorcerous ways of his ancestors."

The two stared at the woman in silence.

"Prior to Horde Prime's siege of Eternia, Greyskull and Veena had already conceived a child. Had knowledge of the Heir been discovered, it was feared General Hordak would either murder the Queen thus ending the royal line of the high kingship...or kidnap the child and claim him in the name of Prime thus lending legitimacy to his proposed reign.

"So, with D'Vann's knowledge and consent, Veena conjured a spell to hide her growing offspring within the Veil Of Concealment so that no one may discover her pregnancy..."

Both Adam and Teela's eyes widened.

"…and this spell was installed in perpetuity upon every female of the bloodline protecting the offspring of every Priestess thereafter who served and would serve dual roles as Sorceress and Guardian."

More staring.

"And for this reason, the Palace Physician was unable to detect the developing fetus," she continued. "As a protective measure, the spell masks the presence of offspring and offers the false reading of infertility to mislead any enemy combatant and protect the child against possible threat."

Her eyes met Teela's. "Thus it happened with my own pregnancy."

Having figured it out at the mention of T'Allarma and Teia-Tephi, Adam leaned back folding one arm over his chest, the other a pensive hand to his chin.

Teela stared at the beautiful woman. "You're from…T'Allarma?"

The older woman nodded.

"Are _you_ …?"

She nodded again. "I am your unborn child's grandmother."

Cringer's head popped up in surprise while Adam's gaze shifted to the young woman beside him, she staring in stunned silence at the woman across from her. Breathless, her chest heaved in shock. "You're…you're…my _mother?_ "

"Yes, Daughter."

Indignant, Teela's head snapped to her Love. "Did you know about this?"

"Hell no," he shook his head, his hands up in mock surrender.

She turned back to the Sorceress. "What's your name?"

The woman's eyes began to glisten with emotion. "My name…is _Teela'Na_."

Her jaw dropped. " _Mother of Teela?_ "

Another nod.

"What's your birth name?"

"It is too difficult to pronounce, I am afraid."

Teela's eyes narrowed. "Naming conventions in my village being what they were centuries past, you must have been born many years ago then," she deduced. "How old are you?"

Adam silently watched, his gaze volleying between the two women.

"I have three hundred twenty-six life cycles."

Teela flinched, her head whipping to the man beside her. Unfazed, Adam looked at her.

"I'm not surprised," he stated casually.

Her expression one of sustained shock the Redhead turned back to her mother. "Who's my father?"

Teela'Na fixed a hawk-like gaze on the younger. "We will have that discussion later. There is more that needs to be revealed, Child—"

Suddenly annoyed at the secrecy, Teela knit her brow. "Why did you give me up? And why did you keep it from me all these years?" she asked, her voice going shrill. "Why did Father conceal this from me?"

Knowing and respecting her daughter's pain, Teela'Na addressed as much as she was allowed at this moment. "For the same reason the Prince was forced to conceal his alter ego, Daughter. Knowledge of you, your heritage, and your destiny had to be protected. Although compelled to surrender you to Man-At-Arms after your birth I never, as you say, _gave you up_ , Teela."

She defensively folded her arms. "Well it sure seemed way too easy for you to do so," she snapped bitterly.

Adam furrowed his brow. "Teela…"

"What?" she barked.

He sent her a look of reproof. "Respect..."

"Seriously Adam? Why should I?"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath keeping his irritation in abeyance.

Opening them his intense gaze fixed on hers. "Your mother was alone in this castle for at least three centuries, the sole Guardian and Protector until I showed up," he replied. "Now I'm not going to presume to know how she felt but had I been in this situation and forced to give up my son or daughter my heart would have been shredded to pieces," he explained.

She shifted in her seat as his gaze narrowed. "What's more, it was painful enough being bound to silence about my own identity, much worse the notion of watching someone else raise my child while forced to pretend I have no interest in them beyond acquaintance."

Pensive, Teela bit her lip. Adam glanced at the Sorceress, her expression wan. He sighed and met Teela's eyes once again.

"Neither can I imagine how it must feel for you, Tee," he conceded, his tone softened, "It's horribly shocking I know. But _try_ to be somewhat empathetic through all this, _damn_."

Teela took a deep breath, releasing it harshly through her nostrils. "Fine."

Adam rolled his eyes before turning back to Teela'Na. "There were details you mentioned earlier, Sorceress. If you're related to Queen Veena and Teela is your daughter…," he bit his lip, "Then Teela and I…are _cousins_."

Teela's head snapped to Adam then to her mother, her expression completely distraught. "No! Oh God, no—"

Her mother nodded. "You are correct, young Prince."

In an attempt to keep his composure and refrain from laughing deliriously at the absurdity of it all, Adam ran a hand through his hair and folded an arm across his chest, the other stroking his chin.

"Oh my God! So I slept with my _cousin?_ " Teela stated in horror.

Teela'Na quirked a brow and turned to her daughter. "Yes, Teela. But—"

"Oh Ancients that's entirely disgusting," she blurted. "And what about our baby? A genetic mutant—"

Amused, the Prince snorted. "Technically, I already _am_ that Tee…sooo—"

Furious she glared at him. "And how is this _funny_ , Adam?"

"Calm yourself, dear one. You two are very _distant_ cousins. And remember, I am related to Prince Adam solely by marriage so there is no risk of inbreeding," Teela'Na reassured. "Interestingly enough, you two are inadvertently carrying on the centuries old tradition of royal inter-marriage."

Teela again whipped her head to Adam who simply shrugged. "Alright fine. We're both royals."

She glared at him.

"Think of Lady Drusilla and the other snobs who will no longer be able to play the elitism card," he reasoned.

Realizing something he stopped, his blue gaze narrowing. "You're still willing to marry me, aren't you?"

Annoyed, Teela stared at him. Adam stared back.

"Is there an answer eventually on the horizon?" he quipped, annoyed.

Sighing she glanced away waving a hand, "If I _must_ …"

He rolled his eyes.

Teela's communicator sounded off. Startled, she unfolded her arms and snatched it from her belt. _"Captain Duncan,"_ she snapped.

"Daughter, where are you two?" the direct and slightly perturbed voice demanded. "You should have called in hours ago."

She glanced at Adam who simply held her gaze.

"We're still… _here_ , Daddy…at the rendezvous." She paused, her emerald stare narrowing. "And you've got some explaining to do – _Out!_ " she barked angrily before snapping the communicator shut.

The Prince's eyebrows shot skyward. "Nice."

"Shut up!"

This time, an eyebrow quirk. "Really," he asked more as a statement.

Concerned, the Sorceress studied her daughter in silence. Then finally, "Teela, may I suggest you calm yourself," she admonished. "You are with child and must take measures to protect the unborn."

Her mouth fell open before clamping shut. She glowered at her unofficial fiancé who simply glared back.

Suddenly, the Guardian and her Champion straightened, locking gazes. Teela furrowed her brow.

"What is it?"

"My sister..."

Teela'Na lifted a palm, a shimmering portal expanding before them. Seconds later, a form stepped out of the shadow. Adam smiled.

_"Brother?"_

He stood and approached, the two embracing. Beaming, Adora pulled back. "You are going to be…a _father?_ " she marveled, her eyes studying him.

Adam glanced at a brooding Teela, her arms still folded. "Yes. At least…I'm hoping…"

Teela frowned, the Sorceress studying her daughter, concerned for her state of mind.

Confused, Adora glanced at Teela then back to her twin brother. "You're not happy?"

"On the contrary," he replied. "It's umm…a long story. And," he glanced once again over his shoulder, "I need to talk to my fiancée… _alone_."

Despite the mixed feelings in the room, with delicacy Adora's face lit up at the news.

xxx

With Hordak still at large and with new knowledge of the Captain's condition, Teela'Na advised they return to the Palace escorted by their alter egos for protection. Teela initially balked insisting she could take care of herself but her mother convinced her of the importance of guarding the unborn Heir.

Moving into the Throne Room, offering guidance Teela'Na placed a gentle hand on Teela's shoulder causing the younger woman to flinch, the older pulling back. Sheepish, Teela eyed her.

"I'm…I'm going to need time."

Her heart heavy, she nodded. "Of course, Captain. And, I am truly sorry you had to discover the truth in this manner."

Uneasy, Teela's jaw clenched.

xx

With Cringer in tow the twins approached the center of the mosaic flooring, a safe distance from the others. With a nod to the Guardian Adam reached behind his back unsheathing the Power Sword, holding it aloft.

"By The Power Of Greyskull!"

As the explosive transformation began, Adora likewise unsheathed the bejeweled Sword Of Protection and held it aloft.

"For The Honor…Of Greyskull!"

Teela remained transfixed as the twins stood side by side, their magical metamorphoses building before her eyes, their transitions differing in nature.

While Adam's transformation contained more of an aggressive volatile conversion Adora's was slightly softer but no less spectacular; the magic effervescing from the tip of her sword cascading in shimmering brilliance showering over her within the whirlwind. Their final adaptation synchronized revealing He-Man and She-Ra standing in the twins' place.

Holding the hilt with one hand and the blade with the other, He-Man pulled his sword possessively to his chest.

"I…Have…The POWER!" he bellowed, his deep cry echoing against the ancient walls. He turned and directed the tip of the blade to his shivering feline friend.

Thrilled and chill bumps prickling her arms, regardless of her current disposition Teela's expectant gaze shifted to his sister. She watched as the blonde lowered her weapon, one hand grasping the hilt of her sword, the other gracefully caressing the luminous blade.

"I Am…SHE-RA!" she belted, her authoritative tone now several keys lower as her declaration echoed within the cavernous chamber.

The tempests ebbing and fading away, regal and imposing the Twin Defenders sheathed their blades behind their backs, the now nine-foot tiger growling in anticipation of war. He-Man placed his fists on his hips.

"Shall we?"

Despite herself Teela sighed and shook her head, the corner of her mouth curling upward.

* * *

As the sun began to set the four Warriors headed home, navigating on foot through the verdant brush of the Evergreen Forest.

Without guards they were alone, their visit to Greyskull confidential hence the need for the Eternian and Etherian Warriors as escorts.

They continued in pensive silence, brother and sister resembling powerful Twin Towers flanking the Captain as Battle-Cat covered the rear position, their defensive gazes sweeping west, north, and south. Sensing their attentiveness, Teela cleared her throat.

"Thank you both for this but I'm fine."

He-Man's sapphire gaze cut to her then shifted to She-Ra before resuming forward.

Teela guffawed. "Really. I'm fine," she insisted. "I don't need guards. I can take care of myself."

"No one is denying that fact, Captain," She-Ra's booming voice cut through the quiet tension causing the Redhead's head to whip left. "But I am surprised you are considering our presence as nothing more than guard detail."

Her eyes widening at the subtle rebuke to her unintentional insult, she bit her lip. She snapped her head to the man on her right.

"Ad—…He-Man? I…," her voice trailed off. Whatever it was she intended to clarify died on her lips. His gaze moved to hers.

"We'll talk later."

Worried, she folded her arms as they reached the outskirts of Eternos.

* * *

The uproar they caused was nothing short of frenzied exhilaration.

As He-Man and She-Ra reached city limits throngs of citizens gathered round and followed at the shocking return of their Hero who heretofore had been missing under mysterious circumstances for a full year.

The mass hysteria was fueled in part by the sight of the Sibling Warriors side by side, the mythos of Greyskull and Crystal Castle together at the forefront of their minds.

They reached out, touching the blond warrior, stroking Battle-Cat's luxurious fur, cheering and calling He-Man's name and that of his sister's. Women approached, some in tears hugging him in relief of his return as he awkwardly accepted.

Likewise, the men in awestruck bewilderment ogled his twin sister.

Taken aback, offering a cautious smile and an occasional shy wave of the hand he exchanged glances with his Etherian counterpart.

Eyes wide Teela observed as they peppered him with questions regarding his disappearance, he regrettably unable to answer but apologizing for the time away. He humbly thanked them for the warm and unforeseen welcome.

xx

The Four reached the entrance of the Palace, the Royal Guard rushing to open the heavy wrought-iron gold tipped gates to allow them entry, their faces shocked at the unexpected visitors.

A resounding cheer shook the courtyard as the Defenders entered, the guards running toward them in rushed excitement, the citizens in the streets still cheering restrained behind the gates.

Teela frowned. "Your _stations!_ " she shouted as the men, surprised and sheepish immediately saluted and returned to their posts.

Man-At-Arms appeared, a look of relief flickering across his features as he locked gazes with his long lost protégé. Obviously aware of his true identity, Duncan made a show of clasping arms pulling him into a fatherly embrace communicating to all present his pleasure at seeing He-Man after a long year's absence.

But his reaction wasn't entirely staged; he did in fact miss seeing the alter ego and was grateful for his return.

Duncan then turned to She-Ra, taking her hand and inclining his head in respected recognition. His daughter's piercing emerald gaze stopped him as they locked gazes.

"What is it, Daughter?"

She shook her head. "Later."

Puzzled, he nodded before shifting his gaze to the others. "Please, the King and Queen desire an audience with you," he stated, his arm gesturing toward the Palace doors.

The twins accepted and followed, Teela and Cat in tow as they disappeared within the large double doors, the clamor outside showing no signs of dissipating.

* * *

They walked the halls, nobles gasping and recoiling at the sight before them, He-Man and She-Ra rarely making appearances together over the last several years, not to mention a void with his extended absence.

Teela between them, she suddenly felt very small at 5'9"; not at all considered a short woman but dwarfed by the two imposing figures.

Palace staff and nobles alike no doubt felt likewise, continuing to stare as the secret royal siblings simply nodded in acknowledgement, the party making their way to the counsel room.

xx

The doors opened, Randor and Marlena sitting at the large oval cherry wood table, their eyes going round at the realization of Cringer's ferocious alter ego before locking gazes with their cloaked children.

As the doors shut for privacy behind them, He-Man and King Randor held each other's gaze as the elder stood, finally finding his voice after a few awkward moments.

"Adam? Is…is that really you?"

Greyskull's Warrior gave a slow grin. "Yes, Father," his deep resonant voice claimed.

Marlena's hand clapped over her mouth as Randor continued to stare…as if seeing him for the first time, his astonished gaze then shifting to his younger child.

"Father," she acknowledged, a small smile creeping across her lips.

The odd juxtaposition of Adam's and Adora's words coming from these powerful, ethereal beings gave him pause. Seeing his children cloaked by Greyskull's might, the hilt of their majestic swords peaking behind their backs, the King marveled.

Although averse to see his beloved son and daughter whom he loved more than life itself…to see his _heirs_ risk their lives and engage with the enemy, he grudgingly came to terms with the need for them to live their lives, fulfill their destinies…and accept their truths.

 _Noble warriors,_ his mind mused, _the Standard of principle and honor._

His heart suddenly overcome with pride Randor approached his children, wrapping his arms around their necks and embracing them together as his wife's gaze glistened with unshed tears.

* * *

Orko joined them as they sat together discussing and tweaking strategy for Hordak's ultimate demise. At its conclusion, the Queen spoke on another important pressing matter.

"Teela, we've completed the plans for your birthday celebration next week. I'd like you to go over them to ensure they're to your liking."

Her jaw dropped, completely forgetting the occasion with all the crazy discoveries of late. "Oh. Umm…I'd forgotten."

"I didn't," He-Man replied prompting Teela's eyes to dart to his. He glanced away, everyone picking up on the slight tension between them.

Silence.

Randor furrowed his brow. "What happened up there?"

Both He-Man and Teela snapped their heads to him in surprise, their eyes meeting again. "Nothing."

"Son…," his father drew out incredulously.

She-Ra's anxious gaze volleyed between her brother and his Love.

He-Man shrugged, Teela's gaze shifting to the floor as she hugged herself.

Their parents eyed their children. "Well obviously something occurred," he replied, "You can cut the tension with a knife."

"Randor," his wife drew out.

Duncan studied his daughter, her gaze lifting briefly, meeting his before quickly returning to the floor.

"We're okay, Dad," the warrior's booming voice assured. "We just need some time alone." He glanced at Teela. "Right, Captain?"

Concerned, Marlena mouthed _Captain?_

"Affirmative."

More silence as everyone glanced at one another. Teela cleared her throat.

"My Queen. I'll gladly review the plans for my birthday and I humbly thank you for arranging them," she rambled before abruptly standing, He-Man eyeing her and quickly standing in respect. The other men followed.

Marlena, her arms folded studied the young woman. "Very good. I'll have them sent to your chambers in the morning," she cocked her head to the side, her hazel-blue gaze probing. "Get some rest, dear."

"Your Majesties," she curtseyed, her eyes finding her Love's before rushing out of the council chambers. He-Man turned to the room.

"Umm…we're okay. I think," he stated cryptically before inclining his head and following her.

The door closed as all eyes shot to She-Ra. She pursed her lips.

"Lover's quarrel."

* * *

"Teela."

Hurrying down the corridor she stopped and whirled around, her fidgety gaze unable to meet his.

"What?"

"We—" he cut himself off, inclining his head to a passing guard. Gazing down at her, his eyes met hers, his voice lowered.

"We need to talk."

"Fine. Your chambers or mine?"

He-Man quirked a brow. "Neither option is viable, Tee. And you know why."

Her lips parted in realization. "Oh. Right. Then where?"

Straightening he closed his eyes, she watching him with curiosity. After a silent moment he opened them and looked down at her. "Follow me."

Turning, she fell in step behind him, his long smooth strides causing her to speed walk in an attempt to keep up.

"Slow down, damnit," she complained.

He glanced over his shoulder. "Oh. Sorry," he slowed his pace.

Slightly behind him and to his left, Teela's eyes occasionally wandered to his muscular back and broad shoulders, the scabbard securing the much famed and equally feared Power Sword as it hummed with energy. She swallowed hard.

As they crossed the winding corridors peopled gawked, at first the halls bustling with curious passersby going about their Palace business before finally dwindling down as they entered side corridors and emergency exits. Arriving at a deserted shadowy corner of an empty hallway, a tiny sphere expanded into a bright shimmering portal beside them. Taking her hand, he gently pulled her to him.

"Please," he offered with a gesture.

Eyeing him, she turned and stepped into the slightly disorienting gateway and within nanoseconds stepped onto the grass by the shores of Lake Crystalline.

Whirling around, he stepped behind her as the portal withered and dissipated.

It was dark, the sun having already set, the evening's first moon rising casting a haunting reflection upon the stillness of the waters.

"Are you sure this is safe?"

"It's guaranteed safe from prying eyes," he replied, "but the Sorceress is keeping watch for anything else."

At the mention of her title, Teela shivered, He-Man catching it. His face fell.

"I'm sorry."

"About?"

"All of it."

Teela knit her brow.

He gestured as they found a spot underneath a mulberry tree close to the rocky shore. Ever the gentleman, he waited as she settled, he following her down. They locked gazes.

"Let's talk about this baby," he began.

She stared at him. "I can't talk to He-Man about Adam's baby," she retorted, the effect of her words unintentionally comical. He snorted an ironic laugh as she shifted uncomfortably, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Alright," he acquiesced before standing and backing away. He glanced right and left before unsheathing the Sword and holding it aloft.

"Let The Power...Return," he stated quietly, Teela watching the reverse transformation as it glowed in the evening air.

Back to Adam, the Prince sheathed the blade behind him as it shimmered and dematerialized. His gaze settling on her he took a seat in the grass opposite.

"Well, that's certainly safer," she stated sarcastically.

Sighing, he studied her features, his face half obscured by the shadows of the moon.

"We need to talk about this baby and why you don't want it."

Her mouth fell open.

* * *

_A/N: FYI that the name Teia-Tephi is borrowed from an ancient Celtic goddess/princess whom I studied while in high school. Zadok is the name of a biblical priest and Erimon is an ancient village in Ireland if memory serves. I liked these names...especially Teia so I used them as I felt they sort of fit in the narrative. Correct me on the above if I'm wrong LOL_


	28. Chapter 28

They stared at one another in silence, Adam finally lifting a brow. Suddenly put on the defensive she shrugged.

"What makes you think I don't want this baby?" Teela challenged.

He furrowed his brow. "Don't play with me."

Indignant, she frowned. "I am _not_."

"Yes you are."

"Am not!"

Adam clenched his jaw, his gaze narrowing. "Don't think I didn't notice your reactions at Reuben's office and at Greyskull," he warned, "I know you too well. Now what is it?" he asked more as a statement.

Speechless, Teela looked away despondent.

"Teela...," he asked, his tone softer.

More silence.

Folding his arms he pursed his lips. "Is this too much for you?"

At that, she whipped her head to him. "Absolutely not!"

"I didn't think so."

Silence as they held each other's gazes.

"Regardless, it's a lot of new information all at once," he conceded.

Teela nodded, swallowing hard.

Watching her, Adam waited. In silence, they sat by the tree in the coolness of the night listening to the chirping of nocturnal insects and the gentle lapping of waves under the moonlit sky. He lifted his gaze to the stars before dropping it to the inky blackness of the lake, the reflection of the nearby mountains shimmering off of its surface.

"What kind of mother will I be, Adam?"

Her tone soft and unsure, he snapped his head to her, her gaze now lowered to the grass, her eyes questioning and doubtful.

"Hell, what kind of daughter for that matter? What kind of _Queen?_ "

He bit his lip, his brow knit as she met his gaze. "Am I ready for all of this?"

"Only you know the answer to that question," he replied honestly.

Teela glanced away, her gaze going distant across the water.

"With that said, do you want to know what I think?"

Again, emerald met sapphire.

Unfolding his arms he drew his legs inward, clasping his hands and placing his elbows on his knees. "You know what kind of daughter you've been to Duncan; loving, responsible, loyal. Suddenly knowing your mother's identity doesn't change that fact. It neither changes who you are nor who you've worked hard to become."

She silently held his gaze.

"I think you'll be an amazing mother. And as for Queen…," he paused, a small lopsided grin creeping along his lips, "…your intelligence, strength, and courage…all traits that highly recommend you for the job. Not to mention your political and military acumen, a skill useful in that position."

Teela blinked at him, her mind up to this point tormented by confusion and self-doubt, his words calming her spirit.

His gaze locked with hers.

"You won't be alone in this, Teela," he reassured. "You're not expected to carry this on your own. I'm with you. And I'm never leaving you."

Her gaze welling with tears she moved closer to him. Caressing his cheek, she leaned in for a long, meaningful kiss.

The kiss breaking, their eyes met communicating the unspoken.

He smiled.

* * *

Holding hands, they walked the sleepy Palace halls and stopped at her door. With a small smile, he gazed down at her.

"Good night, Love."

She returned it. "Good night, my Heart. And thank you," she replied before standing on tip toes and giving him a searing kiss.

When it broke, he hesitated.

"What?"

"It's taking all of my strength of will not to come in and ravish your body."

She snorted a laugh and shook her head.

"I will walk away," he stated, his expression serious yet his demeanor playful. "The next few days will be all business; after that I'm going to need you. Do you understand?"

Teela grinned. "Oh, so I suppose you're going to be my birthday gift?"

He smirked. "If you'd like."

"I see," she replied, her eyes darkening. "I want you dressed in nothing but a big red _bow_. Got it?"

He lifted an eyebrow. "I think I can manage that. Good night."

"Good night."

One last kiss and the Prince backed away as Teela turned to enter her chambers. Her eyes on his she watched him, a smile on her lips as she slowly closed the door.

Grinning, he turned and made his way to his own chambers.

* * *

The next afternoon, The Masters arrived at the Palace in Eternos seeking an audience with the King. They met in the Eastern conference chambers, the Queen joining them.

Eyeing them, Randor folded his arms.

"Something obviously troubles you, my friends. All is not well at home?"

"On the contrary, Your Majesty, all is well," Stratos replied. "We simply…," he trailed off, his demeanor slightly on edge. Quiet, Marlena knit her brow.

"What is it?"

"Your Majesty, where is the Prince?"

Randor blinked at the Avion in confusion. "He's away on assignment but will return momentarily. Why do you ask?"

"We have a disagreement that needs settling once and for all," Buzz-Off interjected.

The King's eyebrows shot up. "Oh?"

Mekanek shot Buzz-Off an annoyed glance. "Sire, what he means is…a little while back we paid a visit to Greyskull and the Sorceress pretty much baffled us with her answer."

At the mention of the ancient castle, the King and Queen exchanged glances before turning back to them. "What was the question?"

"Well, Your Majesty, we wanted to know why He-Man had disappeared and where he may have gone," Man-E-Faces replied. "She told us, and I quote, 'The decision to return is contingent upon those who reside at the Palace', end quote."

"What does that mean?" Rammy asked wide eyed.

Randor pursed his lips.

"We got word that He-Man has returned and was spotted here yesterday…in the city," Stratos explained. "Recently, the Prince honored us with his invaluable assistance against Hordak in his absence," he cocked his head. "That, Sire, was a wee bit puzzling to be quite honest. He stepped in and filled the Warrior's shoes as if it came second nature to him."

Again Randor and Marlena glanced at one another, the signal not lost on the distinguished visitors.

"You two know something?"

"Buzz-Off!" Stratos warned, perturbed.

"Well, they keep looking at each other!" he explained exasperated. "Obviously something's going on here!"

"You are correct. We're keeping a secret," Randor replied amused. "The question is once you discover the truth, will _you_ be able to do likewise?"

Puzzled, they all exchanged glances.

At that, everyone's gaze turned toward the door as the sound of boots echoed against the marbled halls just beyond it. Ending with a knock at the door, everyone's eyes went back to each other.

"Come!"

The knob turned and the door swung open as the twins entered, their eyes going wide at the amount of stares in the room. They froze.

"I'm sorry Father," Adam stated, "We were told to see you once we returned. Should we come back later?"

"No. Please do come in," he replied with a wave. "Your friends have questions that require answers, children. The Sorceress has directed them _here_."

Adam and Adora glanced at each other in confusion as they entered and closed the door behind them. Taking a seat at the table, they waited.

"What is your inquiry?" Adora asked, curious.

A beat of silence.

"Does your brother know why He-Man disappeared or not?" Buzz-Off shot off.

 _"_ _Buzz!"_ Mekanek shouted. "That's disrespectful!"

He shrugged. "It's an honest question. I don't see why it would offend anyone."

The twins looked at each other then back to the Masters.

"It's not the question itself, it's how you stated it," Stratos explained, annoyed.

"I honestly don't see an issue with its delivery," Man-E offered.

Rammy blew out a breath in frustration. "Will you guys just shut it and let them say somethin'?"

The chambers went quiet as all eyes returned to brother and sister. For several moments, Adora studied them.

"He knows why He-Man disappeared because he _is_ He-Man."

Everyone went quiet in shocked silence as their gazes shot to the Prince who simply stared back.

 _"_ _Sakes alive…,"_ Stratos whispered in almost reverent awe.

"That can't be true," Buzz-Off replied, his eyes wide. " _Is it_ true?"

Adam nodded.

"Then who's She-Ra?" Rammy asked amazed.

"My sister is She-Ra," Adam replied as all eyes went to Adora.

More silence.

"Ancients…," Mek marveled.

"Now that you know who my children are," Randor interjected, "Will you be capable of keeping this confidential?"

Everyone looked at Rammy.

_"_ _What?"_

"Rammy, we all know you have trouble keeping secrets," Adam replied with a small smile. "Do you think you can handle this one? Our lives depend on your silence."

Determined, he straightened in his chair. "Yeah, I can handle it, My Liege."

Adam smiled. "No. _He's_ your Liege," he replied gesturing to his father. "Not me."

"Oh yeah. My Prince, I meant."

Still in awe, the room stared at the twins.

"I sense there are more questions?" the Queen asked, slightly apprehensive.

Stratos cleared his throat. "I'm dyin' to know what sent you away but I suppose that is being too forward."

Adora glanced at her brother.

"It's not, Stratos. If you have time I'll explain. But first, allow me to apologize for leaving all of you."

"No apology needed," Man-E replied, still in awe. "I'm sure you had valid reasons for your departure."

"Yes. No judgment whatsoever," Mek added.

Buzz-Off folded his arms, Adam noticing. "Even so, I owe all of you an apology."

"He-Man, your faithfulness in protecting our lands was plenty," Rammy ventured. "If you had ta go, you had ta go. It's okay."

Adora's brows shot up.

"It's _Adam_ , Rammy," the Prince replied pointedly.

The King and Queen exchanged nervous glances.

"Didn't I say that? _Prince. Adam._ "

"No. You called him _He-Man_ , you dolt," Buzz-Off shot back.

"This is no place for name calling!" Mek defended.

"Well if he's going to blow his cover, he ought to know how much of an idiot he is!"

And at that, the room descended into argumentative confusion. The Prince stood to his feet.

"Guys! _Knock it off!_ "

The room immediately went silent as everyone's surprised gaze shot to him, his father hiding a proud grin. Man-E-Faces chuckled.

"Yep. He's He-Man alright."

He took a seat and checked his timepiece. "I'm afraid my sister and I don't have much time. We're happy to answer any questions you have, again with my humblest apologies."

Stratos smiled.

"I have a question."

"Yes Mek?"

"Does Teela know who you are?"

With Adora biting her lip, Adam's eyebrows shot skyward as the room erupted in laughter, his blue gaze finally narrowing at their jests. He smirked.

"Hah. Hah."

* * *

_-A Few Days Later -_

After that fateful meeting the subsequent days were spent traveling back and forth to Etheria with The Masters in tow, strategies designed and simulated with the Rebellion on tracking and defeating Hordak once and for all. The consensus; that the enemy could very well attempt to attack them either on or around Teela's birthday seeing as military brass from all over the world planned on attending.

Regardless, they would be ready.

To Adam's surprise and delight, over time he observed a warm and affectionate interaction between Princess Glimmer and Bow. Although the Etherian Princess had reassured him she was well and harbored no ill feelings over their break up, Adam still carried guilt over what happened.

He supposed it would take some time for him to know she was alright. Obviously, she was a strong and very capable woman able to move on when necessary. With that, he figured he had the permission to move on as well.

In the meantime, Adam and Teela talked at length over approaching his father for permission to marry and how it would be released to the kingdom. Contingent upon his parents' blessings, they decided to wait until after her birthday celebration to announce their engagement with the customary press corps meetings.

xxx

A knock at the door prompted the King to bid them enter.

The young couple entered to the smiles of his parents who sat behind a large maple desk in his office chambers. Randor gestured to the chairs before them. "Please."

The Prince nodded before leading his Consort to a chair, he following her. Randor leaned forward, his elbow on his desk.

"Your mother and I know what this is about, Son. We guessed right after we received your letter of petition for an audience."

The younger man smiled. "I'm sure you do."

Randor eyed him. "Did you ask the Captain's father for her hand prior to seeing me?"

Stifling a smile, Teela glanced at her Love.

Pretending to be offended, Adam guffawed. "Of course, Father! And he didn't make it easy by the way."

"Really?"

"My father had a contract drafted forcing Adam to sign every page," Teela replied.

"How many pages were there?" Marlena asked.

"Twenty-two," Adam replied.

At his response, the room erupted in laughter.

"It was a joke," the Captain explained, "Just something to make Adam sweat a little, that's all."

The Prince rolled his eyes.

The levity dying down, Randor waxed serious turning to Teela. "I suppose your mother would have loved to have been here to witness your nuptials."

The younger coupled glanced at one another.

"That's the other piece of news…among many, Dad. She's… _alive_."

This time, Marlena leaned forward in her chair, the older couple wearing shocked expressions. "You discovered her identity?"

At that, Randor glanced at his wife marveling at the implication. Quirking a brow, Adam also picked up on the phrasing.

"Yes, Mother. You knew?"

The Queen blinked and smiled. "Yes. Yes I knew, Son."

Teela's eyes widened. "Who told you? And why didn't you tell me—? Umm…Your Majesty?"

She locked gazes with her future daughter-in-law. "No one informed me, Child. I deduced on my own. And I kept silent because it was not my secret to tell."

Randor blinked. "Who exactly are we referring to, here?"

Adam turned to Teela.

"The Guardian of Castle Greyskull, Sire."

The King's eyes went round. "The Sorceress…is your _mother_?"

"Yes."

"And your father?"

"I don't know yet. Mother says she will reveal it to me in time."

"I see."

"There's more we need to tell you, Father."

His parents shifted expectant gazes to their son. He bit his lip.

"Teela's pregnant."

Flinching, their mouths dropped open in shock, Randor's expression suddenly darkening.

"Boy, didn't I tell you to be more responsible?"

Adam shrugged as Teela shifted in her seat.

"Again? _Really?_ "

"I guess I'm just degenerate."

His parents eyed him, Marlena's gaze shifting to her husband who studied his son.

His stormy expression clearing, Randor knit his brow. "No. Something's not right…"

Adam and Teela's gazes went to the King.

"No. You're not that type of man."

Father and son held each other's gaze. His expression leveling to understanding, he blinked. "You were covering for those two women, weren't you son?"

The younger man simply stayed silent.

"Yes. Yes you were! Why?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Marlena cut her eyes back to her husband.

"Enough Adam, it's over," Randor insisted. "You were protecting their reputations…shielding them from public ridicule, shame…and even death in Taqi's case."

Teela nervously glanced at Adam who simply remained silent, his calm, steady gaze on his father. Randor's eyes narrowed in contemplation.

"I've said it before but now…I don't think it's possible to be more proud of you than at this very moment, Son. At the risk of your own good name…exposing yourself to suffering and endless derision you protected them out of friendship and compassion. Well done."

The Prince's sapphire gaze went round.

Randor leaned in. "Although you technically overstepped your boundaries and inserted yourself into what would be viewed as an internal cultural entanglement, Neelani will know nothing of this. In my eyes, compassion wins over protocol."

Adam's gaze widened even more as Teela's mouth fell open.

"True on both points," he replied, "Yet you're letting it go?"

"Yes."

Adam simply blinked.

Randor smirked. "Yes, Son. Even old dogs can learn new tricks."

Marlena stifled a grin as Teela knit her brow in confusion. Adam turned to her.

"I'll tell you later." He turned to his father. "So, we have your permission to marry, Father?"

The King offered a small smile. "Of course, my son. You have mine and your mother's blessings to marry the daughter of Man-At-Arms, a most trusted friend." His gaze shifted to a nervous Teela. "You've always been like a daughter to me, Captain. I have no doubt Eternia will benefit greatly with you by my son's side."

With Adam wearing a mischievous grin, Teela's emerald gaze misted over, finally managing a shaky smile and a nod.

His father's gaze narrowed once again. "I suppose there is something else you're keeping from me."

Adam's head snapped to him, his expression confused.

"Until a few weeks ago, you were a virgin this entire time, I wager?"

His son's gaze widened. _"Dad!"_

Teela and Marlena covered their mouths with their hands, unsuccessfully stifling giggles as Randor held up his hands in mock surrender.

"We have no more secrets between us, Son. Just riding the wave of truth. That's all," he teased.

Annoyed and folding an arm across his chest, Adam pinched the bridge of his nose as the laughing mercilessly continued.

* * *

_-The Following Week –_

As military officers from across the kingdom arrived in Eternos for her birthday celebration, Teela became increasingly nervous: she was carrying the next Heir to the High Throne in her womb, an announcement of their engagement was around the corner, and…she would take on the rank and titles of Crown Princess and someday, Queen.

Her stomach turned.

Suddenly feeling ill, she clapped a hand to her mouth and scurried from her reading nook sprinting to her bathing chambers.

Emptying what little contents of her stomach she had, a knock at the door drew her attention to the foyer.

"Be right there!"

Quickly brushing her teeth and rinsing her mouth with wash, she grabbed a towel and hurried to the door patting her lips. Grabbing the doorknob she swung it open.

Adam leaned against the doorjamb with his arms folded across his chest, his eyebrow quirked in suspicion. "You got sick again?"

 _"_ _Shhh!"_ she hissed before grabbing his arm and pulling him inside shutting the door.

"What was that? So you want to give the gossip columnists a scoop about your illegitimate child?" she fussed.

"Technically, per Eternian Law whether I father a child within the confines of marriage or without, the child is legitimate," he looked at her. "And you know that."

Tired, she stuck out her tongue and turned toward her chambers, Adam's mouth falling open.

"A so called 'bastard' child is simply considered unseemly," he called after her using air quotes, "Just like that rude and uncalled for gesture of yours a moment ago," he teased.

Teela groaned from the bedroom. "Just go away," she quipped as Adam approached, standing in the doorway.

"What do you want anyway," she teased back.

"You missed breakfast so I'm checking on you," he said in all seriousness. "The morning sickness still raging?" he asked tenderly.

She nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"Your fault."

"True."

She stepped into her bathing chambers. "However inconvenient and disgusting, it's a small thing compared to the promise of new life that will result, Adam," she called from inside. She re-emerged as he stood in her bedroom, his arms crossed. "What are you hoping for?"

"Hoping for?" he asked perplexed.

"Yes. Boy or girl?"

"Healthy."

Teela smirked. "You want a boy. I can see it in your eyes, Mister."

Adam blinked innocently. "Do I?"

"Stop it," she waved off before kissing his cheek and heading toward her closet.

"Have you talked to Duncan about…your mother?"

She tensed and turned to him. "Not yet. I'm nervous."

"Why?" he asked, his brow furrowed.

She shrugged. "I don't know. At first I was angry that he'd hid this massive secret from me. But then I realized he'd kept the secret for my own safety," she reasoned. "He had no choice. So I guess that makes him not such a bad guy."

Adam's gaze probed hers. "Yet you threw a rock at me when I _also_ had no choice."

"That's different!" she huffed, knowing deep down he had a point.

He unfolded his arms. "How is that different, Captain?"

Turning, she grabbed a blanket from her closet and pushed past him into her salon. He watched her.

"Because."

"Because?" he mocked, following her. "That's all you've got?" he asked more as a statement.

"I'm hormonal. Leave it at that."

He snorted a laugh. "I can't use that excuse so neither can you, cop-out."

Knowing he was right, she glared at him.

"I'll leave you alone," he said playfully before approaching. "Kiss please?"

"No."

He stopped mid-stride. "Seriously?"

"Yes. Seriously," she replied.

"Fine," he acquiesced before heading for the door. "No gifts with big red bows for _you_ tonight, Tee," he threw over his shoulder.

Turning the knob he opened the door just as a huge down pillow struck his back causing him to bounce face first against the door. Rubbing his nose, he stopped and turned. "Temper, Little One," he teased before exiting just as a second pillow hit the closed door.

Opening a book, the corner of her mouth curled upward in amusement.

* * *

That evening, with Man-At-Arms looking on Teela was put at ease as she mixed and mingled with old friends; officers from many parts of Randor's expansive kingdom, many with whom she had the pleasure of attending Academy, all present to celebrate her twenty-sixth year.

The high ranking nobles also attended, many of them genuinely happy to wish her the best; others, jealous courtiers not so gracious seeing as she was on the arm of heretofore the most eligible bachelor in the world.

xx

After a magnificent dinner and champagne that flowed freely, the Crown Prince and the Captain of the Guard opened the waltz, the King and Queen observing from the lead tables as the Princess and Captain Sea Hawk followed suit. The guests eventually joined in as the evening went on with lively music and much laughter.

xx

Afterwards, Teela opened her gifts thanking everyone present as the final gift awaited her: a small, unmarked palm sized black velvet box wrapped in a ridiculously oversized red bow. Teela smirked at the implication knowing exactly who was responsible.

Adam pretending not to notice, Teela pursed her lips and loosened the bow. Popping it open, she gasped, others joining her as a 100-carat brilliant diamond and emerald tennis bracelet sparkled under the light of the chandeliers.

Her mouth falling open, her eyes jerked up as Adam approached. Taking it out of the box, he unhooked the latch and fastened it around Teela's wrist, afterward kissing the back of her hand tenderly. Resounding applause followed as the two searched each other's eyes, both seemingly oblivious to their surroundings.

* * *

Later that evening, he walked her to her door.

"You saw the briefings?"

"Hordak's changed course, as we predicted."

He nodded.

"So no big red bow tonight?"

Sheepish, he shrugged. "Unfortunately…no."

Disappointed, Teela pursed her lips.

"The Rebellion will meet us at the rendezvous at 2300. Stay safe. Both of you."

"We will. And you too."

"I love you."

"And I love you, Adam."

Holding her hands in his, he brought his lips down to hers, their kiss desperate as if it were their last.


	29. Chapter 29

A massive explosion rocked the Palace jolting Teela out of her slumber. She abruptly sat up, her head snapping to the timepiece on her nightstand: 2159.

Knowing they'd be separated in the upcoming battle, she had slept in her diamond emerald bracelet, touching it as a way to stay close to her Love .

 _It's too early…,_ her mind fretted, …a _nd it's too close,_ she added bouncing out of bed and quickly donning her uniform and gear.

A commotion in the halls met her ears, the door immediately flying open as she, now geared up entered her darkened salon.

"Come. Now," the Queen wrapped in a silk bathrobe commanded, her arm outstretched.

The sound of guards shouting, their boots hitting the marble in quick steps followed by smoke rushing in at an angle she didn't want to acknowledge shook her. Teela froze, her eyes going to her would-be mother-in-law.

"Where, Madame?"

"With me," Marlena replied. "Randor is waiting for us, as is Orko."

"And Adam? Adora?"

Her face was grim. "They're…gone," she pressed her lips together in an attempt to keep the swell of emotions at bay.

Horror seized Teela's entire being. "What do you mean they're _gone?_ " she shrieked in denial. _"Where?"_

At that, the whistle of an oncoming missile quickly preceded a resounding second explosion almost knocking the two women off their feet.

" _Now_ , Teela! We don't have time!" Marlena shouted before lunging forward and grasping Teela's forearm.

Reluctant and dazed by the devastating news, the Redhead followed the Queen as they rushed into the Royal Wing, guards surrounding them as they made their way into the packed smoky halls of screaming nobles and shouting military officers directing the people to safety, all guests at the Ball earlier that evening.

The smoke affecting them people panicked, coughing and gasping for air.

"Remain calm," Marlena implored while reaching a reassuring hand out to the shaken evacuees. "You're safe here. The Palace is fortified and equipped with emergency ventilation. Follow the guards to the safety rooms and exits—"

"Marlena!" a deep male voice caused both her and Teela's heads to snap in its direction. She craned her neck above the fray.

"Randor?"

He also guiding the fleeing wave of rushing bodies the King waved an arm beckoning them, a terrified Orko floating behind him. "This way!"

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath Teela centered herself. She placed a palm on her abdomen, her eyelids snapping open in renewed determination.

" _Go! Go!_ Follow my men to Levels 2 and 3!" she shouted at the rushing guests, wrapping an arm around the Queen's shoulders and guiding her through the undulating torrents. Teela turned to the guards. "Once you reach the designated areas ensure the staff are all accounted for. Use the rations sparingly. Until Commander Duncan checks in with a report we may be here for a while."

"Sir, yes Sir!" they all acknowledged fanning out in separate directions.

 _My father…,_ her mind wondered concerned for his welfare as they closed in on her love's Father and tiny friend.

Two more explosions rumbled in the distance as the four remaining members of the royal family locked worried gazes, a full regiment of guards surrounding them.

"Where's Cringer?"

"I don't know," Randor replied, his features heavy.

Teela nodded. "Let's go."

Sprinting down the halls and dashing around the corners, flanked by guards the private party made it to the fallout shelter stocked with enough medical supplies, water, and rations to last at least a month.

"Stand watch," the Captain commanded three of the guards. "Gunter! Benitzio! You two take the rest and continue to search for—" she cut herself off, her voice cracking with emotion. Licking her dry lips, she continued, "Search for the bodies of the Prince, the Princess, and his cat."

Their eyes rounded in shock, their mouths fell open. "Yes Sir!" they shouted before sprinting down the halls, two other guards closing the blast doors sealing them in while the one remained inside as armed watch. Leading them to a table and chairs, Teela's eyes met theirs.

"What happened to the communications? Where's Syrrull?"

"After Adam escorted you to your chambers he stopped by ours," Randor stated breathless, his voice heavy. "We all knew the plan. The Etherian Detachment would meet He-Man, She-Ra, and Bouvier's men at 2300 and flank the City's outskirts. Armed with mesotronic bombs they await that demon while the regiments from the surrounding kingdoms followed up the rear."

"Yeah, and I was supposed to conjure a blanket veil rendering them invisible until their CO's from the party gave me the command to release," Orko interjected nervously, his yellow eyes wide and anxious.

"Somewhere, part of our communication lines got taken out early," Marlena added. "The back-ups failed and the signal never went out."

Distraught, Teela nodded and asked, "So…," she swallowed hard, "…Their Highnesses didn't make it out before their chambers were hit?"

The King and Queen glanced at one another taking each other's hand, their eyes welling with tears. He met her gaze. "The explosion hit before their designated departure. I…I don't know…," he trailed off finding it difficult to swallow, the words sticking in his throat. "My children might be... _dead_ , Teela."

Marlena's hand went to her mouth, her expression broken as tears fell from her eyes.

Her stomach tightening in anguish anger suddenly surged, her expression darkening. She touched her bracelet, his last birthday gift to her. "I'm going to the Front," she announced.

"You can't, Teela!" Marlena gasped.

"Yes I can," she retorted stepping to the weapons cache. Randor followed and grasped her arm whipping her around to face him.

"Teela, you can't!" he stated. "Not in your condition."

"My mission is to protect you and I have done so," she replied angrily. "You guys will be safe in here for now—"

"Teela!" he cut her off gently squeezing her arms, "Don't you realize? You're the only hope of the royal line continuing. _That_ , my daughter, is your mission now. You cannot willfully endanger the life of my son's unborn child!" he stated, swiping at a tear with his right arm.

Her furious emerald gaze locked with his distraught hazel ones, she wrenched free of his grasp and took a step back, her hand going to her belt. Unhooking the weapon she pressed a button, her staff extending to full length in a millisecond's snap.

"There won't be an Eternia left to rule if Hordak and Prime have their way."

Suddenly, malevolent and contemptuous snickering reached them alarming the occupants and chilling them to their bones.

The Captain of the Guard whirled around, her gaze fixed on Tennemin, the armed guard chosen to stand watch inside the shelter. Gripping a laser AR-15 he approached as she furrowed her brow in confusion.

"You're out of line, Soldier," Teela stated sharply. "Go back to your post. Our discourse was not meant for your ears. You will tell no one what you've heard or I have will have you dishonorably discharged."

"On the contrary," he countered, his gaze confident and contemptuous. "That juicy tidbit of information was simply icing on the cake. Now that I know the detail of your plans to defeat The Great Hordak, it'll be easy taking you prisoner as a bargaining chip."

"Soldier you're _insane!_ " Randor scoffed angrily. "You are as of this moment relieved of your duties!"

Studying him, the Queen's gaze suspiciously narrowed.

Tennemin shifted a haughty gaze to the High King. "Oh, I don't take orders from _you_ , Ran-dor," he sing-songed mockingly. "My orders come from Horde Prime and his second in command," he hissed continuing forward.

Breaking into a fighter's stance, Teela twirled her bronze staff in place, holding it tightly in grip/reverse-grip between her and her assailant. She stood protectively in front of her three charges, a rogue smile crossing her lips, her eyes boring into his. "Another step and you're _dead_ , Traitor."

The soldier laughed heartily, the sound echoing inside the small shelter as Randor stepped protectively in front of his wife, Orko nervously floating by the King's shoulder in support.

 _"Traitor?"_ Settling down, Tennemin sobered. "I'm afraid you've got it wrong, _bitch_ …"

At the insult his voice degraded into digital distortion, his weapon dematerializing along with his appearance cascading into tiny pixels, his legs melting away. Teela's eyes widened in horror.

"The name…is _Shadow Weaver_ ," her now scaly and serpentine voice hissed triumphantly.

Floating in mid-air and lifting her bony fingers, Weaver shot two blasts from her palms directly at her horrified royal captives, Teela twirling her staff as the sorcery ricocheted violently off its wake and slammed into the back wall leaving a charred five-foot hole.

Her glowing eyes widening in shock and confusion, now furious Weaver repositioned and shot off another succession of blasts, Teela batting them all away with either ends of the staff before ending the weapon's swift revolutions underneath her armpit, her other arm outstretched, palm open.

Immediately a sudden burst of emerald and gold ribbon shot forth from Teela's open palm striking a stunned Weaver in the shoulder causing her to bauble off her axis and drift awkwardly backward.

Teela's eyes, along with everyone else's went round in shock. She pulled her hand back studying her palm, particles of iridescent emerald energy tracing along the lines of her hand before dissipating. Weaver, now recovering straightened, her glowing eyes narrowing.

 _"Who are you?"_ she spit forth in angry accusation.

"None of your business," came the sharp retort.

A sudden feeling of sharp painful pressure washing over her, Teela suddenly dropped her staff, her hands going to her temples. She cried out and bent over in pain, the pressure intensifying as if her skull were locked in a vice tightening mercilessly…her thoughts scrambling…the screeching in her ears excruciating.

 _"_ _Teela!"_ the Queen screamed, her voice sounding desperate and distant to the Redhead who continued to writhe in pain.

"Stop it this _instant!_ " Randor demanded angrily as Orko floated past and charged the witch.

"Let go of my friend!" the Trollan shouted.

 _"Orko!"_ Randor cried reaching for the tiny magician as magic shot forth from the jester's fingertips.

Weaver diverted, she snapped her head to him and quickly waved an arm in a back-handed slap, the sorcery escaping her palm and slamming poor Orko against the wall knocking him unconscious, Teela's eyes popping open at that instant to see her tiny friend slide helplessly against the wall and land in a heap onto the floor.

"No!" she shouted and lunged toward him, the dark sorcery disorienting and stopping her mid-stride. A painful volt shot viciously through her brain causing her to grimace and cry out, a hand flying to her temple. The witch's eyes suddenly widened in understanding and fear.

"You are the daughter of the Guardian of Greyskull?"

The King and Queen gasped, the witch now snickering into a full malicious laugh. "Well, I see I've come across a treasure trove of pertinent information," she observed amusedly. She cocked her head as if in deep study, the tip of her cowl drooping sideways. "Perhaps you are too dangerous to remain alive?"

Adam's parents reached out toward Teela, holding her protectively close as she sagged wearily against them, his mother's hand going to Teela's forehead checking for fever.

She was burning up.

"No. It won't do for you to remain a threat to the Horde," Weaver stated pensively. "You must _die_ , young one."

At that, she held up a palm as a powerful bolt of massive energy came screaming towards them, the King and Queen holding a barely conscious Teela close, Randor shifting his body to shield the two women as they both cringed, bracing for the impact of certain and excruciating death.

But it never came.

The room went silent with only the reverberating sound of a powerful energy source vibrating directly behind Randor's head. Confused, the older couple slowly lifted their heads and turned, a blinding light at first scorching their eyes before dimming slightly.

It was…a broad double-edged _sword_.

Standing beside them, He-Man held the Power Sword in his right hand in mid-air, the blade directly behind his father's head having blocked the oncoming energy bolt and absorbing it as it crackled agitatedly contending with the power of Greyskull. He-Man's furious sapphire gaze locked on Weaver's crimson one.

 _"_ _No!"_ she recoiled, her body slowly floating backward. "Hordak was supposed to _kill you!_ "

"Obviously, he _failed_ ," the deep baritone replied sarcastically. He then quirked an amused brow. _"Catch."_

Taking a quick step forward he grasped the hilt with both hands and swung it like a bat launching the trapped malignant sorcery back at the horrified witch.

It hit her hard, enveloping her in numerous volts of thunderous electric energy, her screams reaching their ears as the couple watched eyes wide.

The sorcery cannibalizing her shapely crimson form her body began to break apart, each pixel separating and dissipating before their eyes finally imploding into the finite suction of a black hole.

The shelter now silent, only the sound of Teela's labored wheezing was heard. He-Man met their gazes.

"I'm not sure that's the end of her," he warned. "I've been in her lab. She might return."

"Son!" Randor shouted, his hazel eyes welling with tears. "What happened? We thought you had died in the blast! Where's your sister?"

His brow furrowing, he quickly reached out taking Teela in his arms. "Adora and I decided last minute to transform ahead of schedule," he explained. "Something didn't feel right." He carried Teela bridal style and placed her gently on a nearby chaise. He glanced at the Trollan. "What happened?"

Randor scooped an unconscious Orko in his arms and brought him over. "He took a hit from Shadow Weaver. Brave little guy," he stated sadly.

After checking his Love's vitals He-Man knit his brow and checked Orko. His mother put a hand on her son's bicep.

"How did you…?"

He glanced up at her. "She-Ra and I were fighting Hordak and his robot army when the Sorceress whispered you all were in trouble. She opened a portal—"

"Where is your sister now?" Randor asked.

"Still on the Front," he replied. "Fighting alongside the troops, the Masters, and the Rebellion."

"Cringer?"

"Also there, protecting She-Ra."

Marlena quickly stepped to a case of bottled waters, opened two and brought them to her son. Thanking her, he cradled Teela in his arm lifting her head, gently coaxing her to take sips. Her brow beaded with sweat she refused, thrashing ad moaning incoherently as Randor likewise tried the water with Orko.

He-Man stopped, his eyelids closing. Seconds later he opened them.

"What?"

"The Sorceress wants her at the Castle."

"Send me," Marlena offered, "I'll take her."

"Get back to your sister," Randor added worriedly.

Greyskull's Warrior gazed at his Intended slipping in and out of consciousness. His troubled eyes met his father's. "I can't lose her…I can't lose them both."

"You won't," he replied.

Orko began to stir awake.

"Go," his mother stated.

He-Man turned back to his fiancée. Caressing her cheek he lowered his lips to hers kissing her tenderly. "Fight, Baby, for all of us."

With that, he stroked her cheek once more and reluctantly stood. Turning to his mother, he kissed her cheek and embraced her. He hugged his father.

"Please stay safe, you two."

"You as well, Son," they replied, their gazes misting over.

Immediately a portal broke the atmosphere, the tortured sounds of battle immediately pouring through.

The Blond Warrior gave one more meaningful glance at Teela, then his parents. Hopping through, it closed immediately behind him.

Another portal opened as Randor helped Teela to her feet, Marlena putting an arm around her waist and hooking Teela's arm over her shoulder. The older couple gave a quick kiss.

"Please be careful, Randy."

"I will. You too, Marly."

The Queen slowly and gingerly walked the incapacitated Captain of the Guard through the portal…and vanished.


	30. Chapter 30

Massive explosions lit up the night sky as the remaining aerial robots, built by He-Man's old skull-faced nemesis, carried bombs over the countryside. Their targets: innocent civilians.

As the enemy advanced, thousands of Bouvier's troops fought with Horde Prime's infantry robots along the perimeter of Eternos, all armored from head to toe and standing at over six feet. Randor's battalions fought valiantly and assisted in the evacuation of citizens to the nearest bomb shelters while the rest of Prime's human infantry poured out of two massive space carries as backups.

The Etherian Contingent led by She-Ra stood their ground defending the city as more enemy troops covered the hilly countryside; Glimmer, Bow, Sea Hawk, and the rest of the band fighting tirelessly.

The Eternian Contingent led by He-Man covered the other side, Battle-Cat now rejoining the group once Swift Wind's safe arrival through the portal was complete.

The battle was vicious with many wounded, some mortally; it raged on with Greyskull and Crystal Castle's Warriors swinging their swords mightily, bringing swift ends to Prime's evil troops dozens at a time.

 _"_ _Where's Hordak?"_ He-Man's mind transmitted, taking a swing.

 _"_ _He is back on the carrier,"_ She-Ra replied. " _He will probably—"_

He-Man pivoted, decapitating three oncoming robots in two seconds flat before evading a hatchet swing from behind with a swift crouch. On one knee with reverse grip he plunged his sword into the robot behind him. Pulling out he jumped to his feet and lunged forward, moving the heavy weapon criss cross motion across his body slashing three others before him.

Tossing the Power Sword above his head, he single-palmed the ground side kicking two soldiers, the sword twirling in aerial motion above them. Hopping back to his feet he caught the sword on its way down and left-handed, reverse-swung slashing four others immobilizing them in one stroke.

She-Ra brought the Sword of Protection down double-grip axe style slicing a robot in two before whirling on her boot heel taking out another three through the thoracic region. Two others charged her, their hatchets raised as she slid into a forward-back split cutting them off at the knees with a stroke of her heavy blade. Rolling to her back and flipping to her feet she swung the sword over her head bringing it down on two more robots.

Battle-Cat lunged, grabbing robotic arms in his powerful jaws and ripping limbs from metallic torsos, tearing off legs, and mauling several more as Swift Wind bucked and back-kicked charging infantry, gouging others with his horn.

 _"_ _This is taking too long. We've got to get to Hordak and finish this,"_ He-Man transmitted blocking laser blasts from infantryman.

She-Ra nodded, swinging her sword. " _Knowing him, I'll bet you a beer his pride won't allow him to restrain himself for much longer—"_

"Eternia belongs to the Horde! Face the inevitability of your deaths!" Prime's second in command shouted descending majestically from the carrier as if on cue. Gutting two more robots, She-Ra grinned.

_"_ _Drinks on me, Sis."_

* * *

_"_ _Duncan…"_

Holding down the Palace courtyard along with the Guard, Man-At-Arms shot a double blast from his cannons and turned. " _Yes, Sorceress?"_

 _"_ _Come to us."_ Just then, a shimmering portal opened before him.

"I'm summoned by Greyskull!" he shouted at his second in command over the ear-splitting explosions. "Hold the Palace! I'll return shortly! Call regiments A, C, and D to double up!"

"Yes, Sir!"

Turning, he hopped into the portal.

xx

Stumbling into the quiet Throne Room he glanced around. Shutting off his cannons, they powered down and retracted underneath their armored slots.

_"_ _Farrell…in here…"_

Turning left, he sprinted toward the sound reaching the ancient infirmary. He stopped at the doorway.

The Sorceress lifted a heavy gaze as she stood over the gurney, the Queen next to her, both distraught. His eyes shifted downward. "Teela?" Entering, he rushed to her side, his daughter lying comatose. His eyes flew back to the Guardian. "What happened?"

Teela'Na turned to Marlena.

"She was defending us from Shadow Weaver," the Queen explained quietly, her eyes glistening with tears, her arms folded in worry. "She then doubled over from an apparent psychic attack."

His troubled chestnut gaze shifted back to Teela'Na.

"She sustained a highly toxic mind-meld from the witch," she explained softly, her features sorrowful, "No doubt to extract information."

"What kind of information?"

"The discovery of her birth mother, for one," the Queen replied sadly.

His eyes widening, his gaze shifted back down to his daughter's pale and seemingly lifeless body. He met her gaze again. "If the witch is on the loose, we need to triple the defenses here—"

"Prince Adam destroyed her, we hope for good," Teela'Na replied, her gaze shifting to her daughter then back to him. "Teela has knowledge of her identity, Farrell."

His brow furrowed. _"_ _How? When?"_

"The day He-Man was reborn. Due to her pregnancy and the conflicting information given by the Palace, I had no choice but to inform her of who I am. The safety of the child was of utmost importance."

They held gazes, emerald and chestnut staring. She broke it, glancing at the young woman in peril. "The Omniscient One and Greyskull now attempt to heal the damage. She is so far unresponsive."

Marlena's hands went to her mouth as Duncan's gaze glistened with emotion. He placed a hand on his daughter's forehead. "And…the baby?"

"At this time, your grandson is safe."

Both the Queen and Man-At-Arms gasped, their gazes going wide.

"A _boy?_ "

She nodded.

His tortured gaze returning to his adopted daughter, he met the Guardian's eyes once again. "Did you inform her of Fisto?"

Marlena's confused stare darted to the ethereal woman as Teela'Na's eyes locked with his.

"No."

"Now that she knows who you are, it's only fair she learn the identity of her biological father," he replied, his brow knit. "Why didn't you tell her, Sorceress?"

The Queen's mouth fell open at the revelation.

Teela'Na lifted a weary gaze. "Because _you_ are her biological father, my Love… _not_ Fisto."

Going pale himself, Duncan's eyes widened in utter shock.

* * *

A deep gash from his right bicep bleeding profusely, He-Man continued to swing as robotic guards and infantrymen came at him left and right, Hordak's gruff commands floating over the calamitous fray.

Slashing and gutting he disposed of them quickly, bodies flying in all directions as his breathing became more labored, perspiration causing tendrils of his blond locks to adhere to the sides of his face.

The intense burning sensation of a sharp hatchet slicing through his calf nearly to the bone made him cry out in pain and fall to one knee. Seizing the opportunity, hundreds of infantrymen descended on the downed Warrior piling atop him in hopes of suffocating him.

 _"_ _Brother!"_ She-Ra cried out in desperation before decapitating another enemy infantryman and sprinting towards him.

Glimmer and Bow snapped their heads to the sound just as The Masters realized what was happening.

"He-Man's in trouble!" Stratos shouted to the others as all eyes turned. "Everyone, get to— _"_

Suddenly the sound of an enormous quarry blast pierced their ears and shook the ground causing them to lose their balance as hundreds of bloodied bodies flew up and outward from the center in seeming slow motion, He-Man rotating at cyclone strength swinging the Power Sword double-grip. Completing his revolutions he slowed, falling to one knee and grimacing in pain. He clutched his now bleeding side and bent over coughing up blood.

Wounding Ram-Man, Hordak whirled at the explosion, his features contorted in anger.

"There's more where they came from!" he taunted before morphing into rocket-form and shooting straight for the twin warriors. "Face it. You're dying, He-Man! She-Ra can't help you! And your planet is _ours!_ " he growled shooting full force toward them.

A quick glance over his shoulder locked He-Man's eyes with his sister's. _"Prime's carrier…,"_ he transmitted.

 _"Yes_ – _"_

Despite excruciating pain, He-Man jumped to his feet batting away artillery from Hordak's cannons.

Hordak collided with him, Greyskull's Warrior tossing his sword, catching and tackling him to the ground as She-Ra pounced onto the enemy's back. Quickly reaching into her pocket she shoved a mesotronic bomb into his mouth and, grabbing him by the back joint of his armor she whirled around and flung him one-handed, rocket form and all, toward the engine of the massive Horde carrier.

Terrified, Hordak hurled out of control headed straight for the carrier as Prime, sitting on his throne behind the helm jumped to his feet, his eyes wide with fear.

 _"_ _No!"_ his deep and gravelly voice shouted, his arms outstretched before him just before impact.

The chain reaction between the bomb, Hordak's rocket fuel, and Prime's sub-warp engines created a spectacular explosion in the sky above the troops, the ship bursting into an angry orange ball of fire.

The other two carriers controlled by the main one began to fall out of the sky and crash to the ground just as the aerial and robotic guards lost power and collapsed in heaps. The remaining infantrymen threw down their weapons, surrendering immediately knowing their leaders were now dead.

A triumphant roar rose from the troops and the citizens of Eternos as the fiery inferno continued beyond the hills.

She-Ra knelt beside her twin brother and placed a palm to his chest.

On his back and bleeding profusely, he struggled to breathe as BattleCat and Swift Wind galloped to them followed by Stratos, Mek, Buzz-Off, and Man-E. Glimmer, Bow, and Sea Hawk came up the rear. He-Man smiled.

"I'm…okay," he grunted, moving to stand.

"No you are not, Brother," his sister retorted sharply. "Lie there and don't you move a muscle," she commanded. "We've got to get you off this field—"

"Can you heal him?" Sea Hawk interjected.

"I tried. It's not working," she replied, her muddy yet beautiful features lined with worry. "He's badly injured."

"As are you," Glimmer pointed out, concerned.

She-Ra snapped her head to the Princess and glanced down at the bloody gash on her own thigh. "Not that bad."

Mekanek's eyebrows flew up as the Etherian Warrior placed both palms to her brother's chest and closed her eyes. Opening them, she furrowed her brow. "You have a punctured lung…among other serious injuries."

Glimmer gasped.

His gaze shifting into a trance-like state, a flicker of emotion passed over his features. "Get me to…Greyskull. Now, please…"

She-Ra nodded just as a shimmering gold portal opened up beside them. She moved to carry him but was stopped by Stratos.

"Allow us…please, Lassie. For everything he's done for us," he implored.

Nodding, she pulled back to let Stratos and Man-E carry her brother into the portal. She turned to the others.

"BattleCat, Swift Wind, Sea Hawk, come with me. The rest of you report to Bouvier and offer your assistance with first-aid and clean up. Med-evacs should be here shortly."

"Yes, ma'am," they replied with Glimmer offering a sad yet hopeful smile as the two women locked gazes.

She-Ra nodded and hopped into the portal.

* * *

Emerging from the portal, the men stepped into the infirmary carrying the castle's pale and weakened Defender. Marlena rushed over as they placed him on a gurney, her gaze glistening with unshed tears.

"Both of them?" she mumbled sorrowfully.

"Where…is…Tee…la…?"

"She is here, young Prince," the Sorceress replied.

Sea Hawk's eyebrows flew up. _"Prince?"_

She-Ra threw him a surreptitious glance before stepping forward. "Teela is to your right, Brother."

Slowly turning, he strained to find her just as Man-At-Arms approached. "Greyskull is attempting to heal her, He-Man. My daughter—," he stopped, his voice cracking as his eyes darted to the Sorceress. Composing himself, he finished, "My daughter is in a coma due to a serious brain injury."

His eyes widened in horror. "Brain…injury?"

"Yes—"

At that, He-Man attempted to get up as all hands reached out, everyone shouting for him to remain still.

"Son, please," Marlena tried. "You need to remain calm and lie still for your own healing to take place. Teela's going to need you."

 _"_ _Son?"_ Sea Hawk whispered to himself during the commotion.

BattleCat and Swift Wind stood outside the doorway, their eyes worried, their tails anxiously snapping about as He-Man's sapphire gaze filled with tears. He nodded in acquiescence and settled as the Sorceress moved towards him.

"Everyone, please step out of the infirmary," she stated. "Queen Marlena, Man-At-Arms, She-Ra…you three may stay. The King will arrive momentarily with Orko."

She raised a palm as the others solemnly filed out offering words of support, Sea Hawk stopping and turning to the Sorceress.

"Did you call him… _Prince?_ "

She glared at him without a word as confused, he turned to the Queen. "And…did you call him—"

"Where's my _son_?" a deep voice roared as the King charged through the doorway heading straight for He-Man's gurney, Orko floating nervously behind him. "And what's the status on Teela?"

Sea Hawk's mouth fell open, his eyes darting to a sheepish She-Ra. She gave a lopsided smile.

"Not everything you see always adds down."

He knit his brow in confusion.

"It's…add _up_ …Sis," came her brother's quiet and hoarse reply. "She…gets that one wrong…too…"

Luna's eyes went round. _"Adora?"_

She bit her lip and turned to the Sorceress. "I suppose the dog is out of the bag, now."

 _"Cat! It's_ … _cat!"_ he shouted with a cough, a little annoyed.

Mistaking He-Man's shout for a summons, BattleCat lunged into the room as everyone tried to calm him down and usher him back out of the infirmary.

"Easy, Cat. Easy," Duncan reassured.

As the doors were closed, the Sorceress called to his parents as they began to remove He-Man's clothing and clean his wounds. Assessing his injuries, it was determined surgery would be necessary due to the severity of his condition and the amount of blood loss. She-Ra's healing powers were not yet matured to assist. He closed his eyes.

 _"Please God_ … _don't let…her die,"_ his mind entreated.

 _"_ _We will do all possible to save her…and your son, Adam,"_ the ghostly reply echoed within his thoughts.

He-Man's eyes popped open. "It's…a _boy?_ " he suddenly said aloud causing everyone's heads to snap to him.

Randor's jaw fell open as his sister's shocked gaze shot directly to her mother.

* * *

Everyone waited in the throne room for hours, pacing and wringing their hands nervously.

They finally received word from the Palace infirmary that Ram-Man was expected to recover from the wounds dealt him by Hordak however, Bouvier reported over a hundred casualties and two hundred wounded. Saddened by the news, they all, The Masters and the Etherian Rebels, vowed to guard each other's worlds and never to allow despots to rule again.

As they waited, without going into too much detail Stratos offered background on He-Man's year long absence knowing Sea Hawk was completely taken aback by the revelations in the infirmary.

Shocked, Luna pondered the story and the words spoken earlier, puzzled over the King and Queen's filial references to the Warrior. However despite Stratos' revelation, he was reticent to believe it…especially with She-Ra's cryptic reply which threw him completely off. His mind raced.

 _"_ _Princess Adora and Prince Adam…She-Ra and He-Man?"_ his mind wandered. _"_ _No way._ _I don't believe it!_ _I don't care, it can't be true—"_

Just then, waves of undulating magical energy engulfed BattleCat as he lay sprawled on the floor twitching his tail worried over his two friends in the inner chambers. The warriors stood and backed away, unnerved by this strange phenomenon as Swift Wind also began to sparkle with energy, neighing frantically.

Anxious chatter increased in decibels as the transformations culminated in enormous iridescent balls of light, everyone turning away to shield themselves from the brightness. Dimming, they each snapped their heads to the result.

Cringer and Spirit stood before them, their eyes just as confused as everyone else's.

"He-hello," the tiger ventured shyly to a room full of gaping expressions.

"What the—"

The door to the infirmary chambers creaked open as Princess Adora and Prince Adam walked out, their expressions hopeful yet cautious.

"You're well!" Man-E shouted as everyone rushed to the twins.

Luna sat frozen, his mouth agape.

Each embracing him, Adam gave a small smile. "I'm okay, thanks guys."

Likewise, each of them embraced Adora who wore a relieved yet worried expression.

"How's Teela?"

"It's hopeful but not certain, Stratos," Adam soberly replied, "Greyskull's stopped the hemorrhaging but…her recovery is still tenuous." He nervously bit his lip, his hands on his hips.

Cringer and Spirit approached the two, Adam kneeling giving his friend a warm hug around the neck. "Thanks for handling things, pal."

"I-It's nothing," the cat winked.

Stroking her steed's nose, Adora glanced at Luna whose expression had morphed from surprise to anger. Excusing herself from the group, she walked over and sat down beside him.

"I have a lot of explaining to do."

He folded his arms. "You most certainly do," he shot back. "Everyone here knew your identity? And you never bothered to tell your boyfriend?"

"Luna—"

He abruptly stood. "I don't want to hear it," he spat, pacing and rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, the other on his hip. "I feel like a damn _fool!_ "

"I'm sorry," she implored, her brow knit. "I had no choice, Luna! I vowed never to tell unless explicitly directed by Greyskull."

Amongst the chatter, Adam glanced over at his sister, his heart sinking for her.

"But you had an obligation to _me_ , Adora!" he replied. "When I first met you I felt an instant attraction," he confessed, "But I didn't trust you. Only recently did I finally begin to trust that who you were presenting to me was who you really are!"

Offended, the Princess' mouth fell open.

"I didn't trust you because I'd been in so many other relationships where women routinely lied to me, Adora. And now here you are…another liar just like the rest of them!"

Scowling and annoyed by Luna's disrespectful tone with his sister, Adam caught himself. "Let's go in the other room, guys," he directed as everyone quietly filed out.

Her sapphire gaze icy, her jaw clenched angrily. "If you couldn't resolve in your heart to forgive and get over what those women did to you all those years ago then that is your _own_ damn fault," she shot back. "If by now you couldn't see that I was _not_ one of those selfish women…that I would _never_ treat you as such then you are blind!"

He snorted. "I was blind because you were too busy using Greyskull's magic and Crystal Castle's energy fields to keep me in the dark!"

Adora's mouth fell open once again, her expression darkening as she stood and approached. "This was my _destiny_ , Luna. Although I had feelings for you, I couldn't just walk away from it! I'm not going to give up the important and much needed role of Protector of Worlds for a man!"

"Well, your brother seemed to have done just that…for a _woman!_ "

Furious, Adora quelled the feeling of wanting to knock him unconscious. Instead, balling her fists she glared at him.

"You have absolutely _no_ idea what Adam went through and no right to bring my brother into this! I tell you today, you are not _half_ the man my brother is! Why don't **_you_ **try being the Master of the Universe…the 'savior of the world' being pulled in every direction? Try being constantly despised yet worshipfully revered. Try watching friends die because you're unable to save them or being mortally wounded only to undergo multiple surgeries to return and fight again, huh?"

Contrite, Luna blinked.

"Now, imagine having to journey to an unknown planet to convince a sister you never knew you had to escape with you from the Fright Zone but instead, you endure her handing you over to Shadow Weaver for execution? And do all of that while carrying the weight of Eternia as its Heir, why don't you!"

Chastened, he ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't know—"

"Of course not! How _else_ would you say something so incredibly _stupid?_ " she shouted sarcastically.

His eyes widened in annoyance. "Stupid?" he shouted back.

"Yes. _Stupid!_ "

He marched over to the paisley sofa and grabbed his jacket. "I'll tell you one thing that's for certain, Adora. I am **_done!_** No more lies. No more deceit—"

_"_ _Deceit?"_

He walked towards her. "And no more stupid!"

"Fine!" she yelled.

"Fine!" he replied and stormed out of the castle, Greyskull illuminating the exits in gentle assistance.

"Adora?"

Her pulse racing, her chest heaving with breath she whirled around to find her brother standing in the corridor leaning against the jamb, his arms folded across his chest. Contrite, he gazed at her.

"I'm sorry."

Her eyes welling with tears, she rushed to her big brother as he approached, falling into his arms.

"How can a man be so _foolish and stubborn,_ Adam?" she complained tearfully.

Consoling her, he replied, "There's not enough time in all of Eternia to answer that one, Love."

Swiping at her tears, she pulled back and looked up at him. "But you're not those things, Brother?"

Gazing down at her, he gave a half smile. "Believe me I've been both. I just grew up. However in my maturity, I still have the capacity to react foolishly. I just react stupidly to things that aren't as trivial," he snorted a laugh.

Sniffling and blinking, she managed a small grin coughing a laugh.

He smiled. "That's better. And…Sea Hawk's a good man. A man with a _bruised_ _ego_ nonetheless, but still a decent man," he stated. He cocked his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Look on the bright side, Adora. At least he didn't throw anything at you."

"True." They shared a quiet laugh as she eyed him.

"She is going to make it."

Sobering, he nodded. "Yes, she will."

Putting an arm around her shoulder, the twins returned to the infirmary to resume their vigil.

}

}

}

}

_****Epilogue**** _

After multiple days in a coma, Teela finally recovered with the help of the Omniscient One, Greyskull, and her mother's magic. She required weeks of physical therapy which she valiantly endured with Adam's assistance. Recovering the ability to walk and regaining full mobility of her limbs, she was able to train again…albeit gently knowing she was with child. During her convalescence at the castle, she grew closer to her mother realizing the circumstances surrounding her birth…and accepting them.

xx

Time being of the essence, invitations to The Announcement of Royal Engagement was distributed a month later to all of the kingdoms of Eternia as well as its sister planet, Etheria. Now that peace had been obtained on both worlds, the fighters formerly known as "The Rebellion" were free to attend. The Queen and the Sorceress grew close as they equally took great delight in planning their children's wedding details.

xx

Duncan and Teela'Na reacquainted and talked many nights within the safety of the castle. It was discovered that during the Battle of Tenact'Em, Duncan sustained a serious head injury and was dragged to nearby Greyskull by his comrade in arms Fisto who had been mortally wounded. The Sorceress treated them both; however, Fisto ended up dying weeks later.

Duncan survived. Suffering amnesia, he stayed with Teela'Na for several months. During their time together, they fell in love.

King Randor, a father to newborn twins and considering him M-I-A never gave up hope of finding his dear friend who had attended his children's' christening as informal godfather.

More weeks passed when the King's scouts finally discovered Duncan gathering water by the Teia River. As he protested, they rushed him back to Eternos but an ambush on the way rendered Duncan once again with a serious blow to the head. However this time, the jarring restored all of his past memories yet erased the new ones with his Beloved at Castle Greyskull. To protect him from further blows, he took to constantly wearing a helmet with his armor going forward.

xx

Several months later, Skeletor and Hordak attacked with the intention of kidnapping both royal newborns. Having been intercepted by Man-At-Arms' Royal Guard, they got away with Baby Adora to their Majesties' sorrow and thus began the years of the Dark Hemisphere, with multiple attacks made by Skeletor and the Snake Men upon Castle Greyskull.

Teela'Na, knowing she was unable to properly protect both the castle and her nine month old daughter, she called upon the King's Man-At-Arms to adopt the Little Redhead. Duncan, with no memory of their union readily accepted as his duty to the Ancient King after which the castle was named.

Looking on, Teela'Na remained silent about the truth but wept inwardly unceasingly.

xx

Sea Hawk and Adora reconciled and eventually rekindled their relationship. A year after Adam and Teela wed, the two exchanged vows in an equally splendid royal wedding with a surprise attendee…The Falcon, Luna's heretofore missing father.

xx

Eight months after they wed, Teela gave birth to a beautiful baby boy with blond locks and enchanting eyes.

Interestingly enough, his eye color changed with his mood, Adam laughingly chalking it up to the strange combination of his Eternian and Earthen DNA.

When the boy was peaceful and calm, his gaze remained a placid sapphire.

When angry or combative, his gaze transferred to a _different_ jewel color…

You can guess which one…

The color of the eyes of the one who resides at the Castle…

The eyes…of the new Sorceress of Castle Greyskull.

**_\- FINIS -_ **

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, folks! Thank you sooo much for hanging in there with me over this two year saga (good grief two years?!). Thanks to ActionfreakXD for his idea and asking me to build a story around it :). It was my pleasure. Thanks to all for reading and most importantly, to those who took the time to review and offer great feedback. When you do that it not only motivates me to churn out more chapters, but helps make me a better fanfic writer.

Hoping you didn't mind the mysterious ending too much; when Adam and Adora walked back to the infirmary, something just told me…this is 'finished'. Sooo I _had_ to listen to my muse. Plus, again…TWO YEARS! Wow ;) And the ending sort of leaves an opening for perhaps…a sequel or one shots maybe? (BTW, I still plan on writing one shots for the "A Royal Pain" series…I plan to start work on those by the end of the year.)

I hope you guys hang around and check out my other completed stories, as well as sticking around to read the two I'm currently working on: "Amazing Grace" [mature rating] and "Untamed Love: Loki, The Dark Prince" (my first foray into the Thor world).

Thanks again for reading my stuff. Cheers, He-Man Family! :D xxxooo

-hooked


End file.
